Arenas de Soledad
by Ada-chan
Summary: Sasunaru.GaaraNaru. Han pasado 6 años y Sasu y Naru no se han vuelto a ver, pero 1 día se vuelven a tropezar. Sentimientos k renacen,futuro incierto,1 pok d humor,algo d angst,Lemon,etc... Denle 1 oportunidad, si?
1. Chapter 1

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

**Arenas de Soledad**

Naruto caminaba pensativo por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a ningún lugar. Recordaba que hacía varios años se había besado accidentalmente con Sasuke… Algo extraño empezó a sentir en cuanto lo recordó. Desde antes de ese beso Naruto sentía algo por el moreno, pero no quería admitirlo ya que sabía que este jamás lo correspondería.

No sabía porqué, pero empezó a darse cuenta de que ese contacto le había gustado (hacia tiempo había dejado de pensar en Sakura, puesto que esta le daba calabazas). Comenzó a notar que la cabeza le dolía, de tanto pensar en el moreno.

En ese momento se tropezó con el causante de su dolor de cabeza, Sasuke. El cual iba también muy pensativo...

**- Ho…Hola, Sasuke!** – dijo tímidamente Naruto.

**- ….!**

**- E…etto… ¿qu…qué haces por aquí?**

**- Estoy dando un paseo, ya que en casa me siento bastante solo**.

**- Tu siempre tan solo Sasuke…**

**- Tú también estás en las mismas dobe…**

**-Bueno con Konohamaru fijo al lado, no te creas que ando tan solo…**

**-¬¬** _"Plasta de chaval… a ver que tanto rollo se traerán estos dos…… ¿Y que más me da a mi?"_

**-¿Qué?** _"Y a este ¿qué le picó?"_

**- Nada, nada**. _"¬¬"_

**- Oye, si no tienes nada que hacer, por qué no te vienes a casa y así charlamos de los viejos** **tiempos… que con tanta misión apenas hemos hablado.** _"¿Pero qué acabo de hacer? Seguro dice no y yo he hecho el ridículo… como casi siempre que lo tengo tan cerquita…"_

**- ….. Está bien…. Un té no me vendría mal ahora….** _"_U_ al fin que se decidió"_

**- Bien entonces...**_ "¿Aceptó? Esto es increíble... Ni en mis sueños hubiese pasado… bueno en mis sueños esto, pasar lo que se dice pasar, no pasa… ocurren otras cosas…. Ayy mejor me tranquilizo que si no…"_

Ya en casa de Naruto, Sasuke observó k el rubio no era muy ordenado que digamos. El rubio ipsofacto recogió la ropa tirada por el suelo y ordenó la cama y el sillón. En este último, ambos se sentaron. Estaban un poco cohibidos y sonrojados.

Naruto emprendió una conversación…

**- Etto… Sasuke (¿Mmm?) Te acuerdas hará ya como 6 añitos… ufff que se dicen rápido… baa déjalo seguro no te acuerdas…**

**- Dobe si especificas a lo mejor si me acuerdo….**

**- Es que… bueno... A lo mejor no te hace gracia recordar ese día… ya que dudo que te agradase…**

**- Si no me dices, no sabré si me hizo o no gracia ese día…** _"me encanta torturarlo, por supuesto que sé de que día me habla… Como olvidarlo… nuestro primer beso…. Y si no estuviera tan inseguro, te aseguro que no hubiese sido el último"_

**- Bueno... Pero no te enfades¿vale?**

**- Me enfadaría si me recordaras la vez que te hiciste pasar por mi para ligar con Sakura….**

**- O.O…. NOOO! Eso noo jajajjajajjajaj baka ese día no, por favor… Sakura, jejejej era para saber que pensaba de mi…. Pero aquello, muy buena idea no fue que digamos…** _"Este me está torturando, por que si se acuerda de lo de Sakura se acordará de lo del beso… ahora que lo pienso, el beso fue un poco antes de que ocurriese ese percance…. ¬¬)_

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Bueno ya que más o menos te has situado en el tiempo…. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó el primer día, después de que nos graduáramos como genins?**

- **Mmm… ¿que todas las chicas te dieron una paliza?** _"Voy a torturarlo un poquito más"_

**-No… bueno… si…. Me refiero… ¿Te acuerdas de por qué me lincharon?**

**-………….?...?**

**-Lo haces a posta ¿VERDAD? SÉ QUE TE ACUERDAS… PORQUE YO NO ME HE OLVIDADO…... O.O**

**-…………….!**

**- Vaya hablé demás….**

En ese momento Sasuke comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del rubio. Esto lo sorprendió bastante, ya que no pensaba que el Uchiha lo correspondiese.

Acto seguido Naruto se puso rojo, muy rojo. Esto agradó bastante al moreno, el cual se acercó a escasos milímetros de los labios del rubio.

**-Baka... como crees que me voy a olvidar de ese día…. Llevo años intentando que se repitiese… pero como estabas embobado con la loca pelirrosa** _(pongo insultos flojitos xq no me gusta k Sasuke se manche su garganta en cosas feas…. De los xungos ya me encargo yo… Wajajaja(Risa maliciosa))_ **esa, pues no me atrevía….**

**-¿Yo? Si lo único que he hecho desde ese día ha sido pensar en cuando volveríamos a repetir…. Lo que pasa es que quería disimular ante todos, porque pensaba que jamás me corresponderías...**

**-Baka….**

Sasuke acortó esa mini distancia para poder al fin saborear esos labios que tanto había ansiado. El rubio estaba en la gloria, no se creía que estuviera besando a su amado, cuantas noches lo deseó, cuantas noches se pasó en vela, soñando despierto…

Poco a poco Sasuke se fue abriendo paso en la cavidad de Naruto, sus lenguas se encontraron y se fusionaron en una sola. Ambos estaban bastante excitados, eso se veía a simple vista, después de ese beso largo y profundo.

Al no quedar complacidos del todo, volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad y pasión. Naruto comenzó a sentir que la mano de Sasuke le quitaba la chaqueta. El rubio se asustó y paró el beso antes de que fuese a mayores, no quería que las cosas ocurriesen así. Se sentía turbado por todo lo repentino del momento. Aún no le había confesado del todo sus sentimientos al moreno y este ya quería hacerlo suyo… (_Sasuke¡impaciente! ¬¬, no me mires así que es verdad…)_

**- Naruto¿estás bien?**

**- Sa... Sasuke, no… para… así no….**

**- ¿Voy muy rápido?**

**- Si… qui... quisiera ir un poco más lento… por favor… ¿Te molesta?**

**- Claro que no dobe… es más, creo que así será mucho mejor…**

**- Yo…. Etto… quiero decirte que… bueno… que… tú…. A mí…**

**- A mi también me pasa lo mismo… · /·**

**- ¿De verás? **_"No me lo puedo creer…"_

**- Ajá…**

**- KYAAAA! Sasuke! Me gustas mucho…. Desde la primera vez que te vi allí en el puentecito, sentado mirando el lago…**

**-jaajajjajajajajajajjajajajajjajaja**

**-¿Nani¿De que te ríes?** _"Y que le dio ahora a este… ¿por qué se ríe…?"_

**-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**-naaa Sasuke….**

**- Es que** (se limpia unas lagrimitas por la risa**)… antes… la timidez te vencía y ahora lo gritas** **a los cuatro vientos…. Ejjejejejje**

**-Baaaakaaaaa…. Yo confesándote lo que siento y tú te ríes de mi…**

En ese momento Sasuke deja de reírse para situarse a escasos milímetros de la boca de Naruto...

**-Jamás me reiría de tus sentimientos... tu bien lo sabes…**

**-Pues es lo que has hemngnff….-** Naruto no pudo acabar lo que decía debido a que el moreno procedió a acortar esa escasa distancia.

El beso que en un principio había sido tierno y dulce, ahora se tornaba lujurioso, demandante y apasionado. El moreno intentaba entrar en la cavidad del rubio. Éste no se hizo de rogar mucho más y le permitió el paso. El rubio alargó sus manos hasta el cabello del moreno y ahí enredó sus dedos, a la vez que ambos hacían presión para sentirse uno. El beso cada vez se tornaba más pasional y ambos sabían que si no paraban acabarían haciéndolo en el sofá… Al fin se separaron y no porque no quisieran sino porque sabían las consecuencias de no parar a tiempo. Sasuke procedió a colocar el pelo desordenado de Naruto debido al alboroto de hace un momento, mientras, el rubio organizaba la camisa del moreno. Ambos estaban bastante sonrojados debido a la excitación y al rubor que comenzaban a sentir.

**-Naruto…** _"he de tranquilizarme y actuar como si esto me sucediera a diario…"_

**-¿Si?** _"tranquilo sin alteraciones"_

**-¿Para cuando el té?**

**-Ahhh! Es verdad me había olvidado…** _"Como para no haberme olvidado"_ **Voy a prepararlo… ¿Me acompañas?**

**-Venga, te ayudo… que seguro te cargas algo…. Jejeje** _"Tratar con normalidad, con tranquilidad, respira…"_

**-Bakaaa… sé hacer un té….** _"¿Qué se cree? No soy tan inútil"_

**-Y también besar….**

**- O/O Na... ¿Nany?** _"Tú también… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?"_

**-Vamos a hacer el té anda…** _"me encanta hacerlo sonrojar…"_

Acto seguido se adentraron en la cocina para hacer el té… _(si ya sé… el té no es nada complicado hacerlo... pero k mejor k hacerlo en compañía…)_. Ya en la cocina, Sasuke se sentó en la única silla que había en la pequeña habitación, y Naruto se dispuso a hervir el agua…

**-Sasuke… ¿qué haremos ahora? Quiero decir¿qué somos?** _"La pregunta del millón..."_

**-Bueno… podemos esperar un par de días, para aclararnos y saber con certeza si queremos seguir o no… ¿te parece bien?**

**-Si… pero…**

**-Quiero estar seguro de que lo que siento es de verdad….**

**-Está bien… entonces ¿me hago ilusiones o no?**

**-Naruto…** _"¿Qué hago? No se si lo quiero, estoy asustado con todo esto… Lo que siento me abruma y no quiero hacerle daño, ni hacérmelo a mí"_

**-Yo… también tengo miedo… Sasuke…. te esperaré hasta que estés seguro ** _"Espero que me quieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti..."_

Al oír esto Sasuke se levanta del asiento y lo abraza, un abrazo tan fuerte que deja a Naruto sin aliento.

**-Sa…Sa…su…ke…. Me… eg… tag… afig…cian…do…** _(Traducción: me estás asfixiando)_

**-Oh… lo siento…. **

**-Está bien… Y mañana… ¿quedamos o algo?**

**-Vale… ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?**

**-No… damos un paseo. Ohh mierda… que había quedado con Hinata.**

**-¿Por la tarde?** _"Por qué demonios habrá quedado con ella… TT"_

**-Si…** _"mierda por qué habré quedado con ella…"_

**-Pero por la mañana no haces nada ¿no?**

**-Bueno... dormir… a menos que quieras dormir conmigo, nose…**

**-· /·**

**- No… · /· etto... no quise decir…. Que… ohh KUSO… no malinterpretes… no, no es eso…**

**-vale, vale te entiendo… Y… ¿por qué no te levantas temprano, así a esa hora nadie nos verá…** _"vamos di que si…"_

**-Está bien… por ti haré el esfuerzo…** _"Eso y lo que quieras…. KYAAAA!"_

En ese momento el pitido de la tetera sonó avisando de que ya el agua estaba lista… La sirvió y se la dio a Sasuke…

**-¿Quieres leche?**

**-………mmm…depende….** _"Vaya con la preguntita…"_

**-¿de qué?** _"¿A que viene esa respuesta?" (Narutin siempre tan inocente….)_

**-No, no gracias….** _"mejor que no sepa lo que estaba pensando… pero y por qué se sonroja… ya lo ha cogido… jejeje… un poco tarde….."_

**-Etto….** _"mejor salgo por la tangente… mierda por qué seré tan lento…"_ **¿y azúcar?**

_-"vaya... pensé que me seguiría el juego…"_** si…**

**-¿Morena o rubia? El azúcar digo…** _"pero que digo…"_

**-**_"jeje" _**Rubia…. Por supuesto… y más si me la das tú…** _"me encanta verlo así de sonrojado"_

**-Ehhh etto… Sasuke no digas esas cosas que me sonrojo… baka…** _"¿Por qué me dice esas cosas?"_ **Toma el azúcar…**

**-Jejejejjej vale, vale…** _"mejor pienso en frío…"_

Al rato de seguir charlando, por supuesto que en el sofá, llegó la hora en la que Sasuke se marchaba.

**-Bueno entonces… mañana… ¿a las 9:00 delante de la puerta del cine?**

**-Hai… allí estaré…** _"Que temprano…"_

**-…Pero llega temprano… que si no… tendré que venir a buscarte….** _"Eso me suena mejor, que el quedar en la puerta del cine…"_

**-Bueno pero despiértame suavecito…** _"Ciertamente eso me gusta más…"_

**-¿Y cómo quieres que te despierte…?** _"…."_

**-Con un beso no estaría mal…**

**-mmmm… no sé si lo haré debidamente… dime… ¿cómo ha de ser ese beso?**

A la vez que decía eso se acercaba a Naruto, y le pasaba una mano por la cintura para acercarlo hacia sí...

**-Bueno… ¿te enseño?** _"no sabe lo que acaba de hacer..."_

**-……. Cuando quieras…. Maestrillo…** _"A ver que sabes hacer…"_

**-Ahora verás lo que es bueno…**

El rubio procedió y acortó la poca distancia que los separaba. Comenzó dando leves roces a los labios del moreno… pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del moreno… lo bordeó, lo lamió, lo mordió… hasta que la lengua del moreno le salió al encuentro. Naruto quería hacerlo sufrir, asi que se alejó y no permitió que el moreno lo encontrara… Ante esto el moreno gruñó y optó por dejarse hacer. Al ver la leve sumisión por parte del moreno, Naruto cogió más confianza. Comenzó a morder el labio superior dejando entreabierta la boca del moreno, ahora si que introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Sasuke. Ambas lenguas no tardaron en saludarse. El beso comenzó a ser más pasional… Sasuke comenzó a explorar toda la cavidad del rubio, inspeccionaba cada rincón, quería memorizarla, grabarla en su piel… Comenzó a emocionarse, cada vez hacia más presión con su cuerpo sobre el de Naruto. Lo arrinconó en la pared... Naruto estaba extasiado, no sabía qué hacer… hasta que notó como la mano de Sasuke le bajaba la cremallera de la chaqueta e ipsofacto metía su mano por debajo de su camisa… Se asustó y paró el beso muy suavemente.

**-Sasuke…mmm… se te hace tarde…ah… nos vemos mañana…mmm… vale…**

El moreno comenzó a bajar por el cuello del rubio. Lo besaba con un fervor apasionado, tanto que le dejó una marca, señal de que era suyo y de nadie más.

**-Ahh...Sasuke…**

**-¿Quieres que pare**? _"Dios… no me puedo controlar… es tan suave… tengo que aguantar….Nooo no puedo..."_

_-"Que pregunta…"_**mmm…si…. Por favor….**

**-Está bien… nos vemos mañana entonces… sé puntual… **_"me voy corriendo antes de que me arrepienta y me lo coma enterito..."_

Y con la misma el moreno se volteó y salió del apartamento del rubio dejándolo en semejante estado de agitación.

**-Bakaaa… mira como me has dejado….-** Miró hacia su entrepierna y se encontró con pequeño problema… el cual tendría que solucionar yendo al baño...

A su vez Sasuke llegó en un momento a su casa con un evidente problema, semejante al de Naruto…

**-Tendré que darme una ducha fría si quiero tranquilizarme un poco…**

Ambos metidos ya en sus respectivas camas no dejaban de pensar en lo ocurrido y en que mañana se verían otra vez…

**_Konohamaru por esta época ha de tener cerca de 10 años… ad+ d k Naruto no es tan pervertido como Sasuke… bueno…. A Konohamaru nunca le ha hecho cosas raras. (Ad+ Naruto no ta interesado en menores… sólo, única y exclusivamente en Sasuke… weno al menos en mi fic…)_**

**CONTINUARÁ… **

_N/A: Bueno… este es mi primer fic de Naruto… y bueno… tb soy nueva en esto de subir… así k si meto la pata no me lo tengan muy en cuenta… Yo espero que os guste mi fic! Y si os gusta y queréis podéis dejarme vuestra opinión k con gusto aceptaré:D:D AdEu _


	2. Chapter 2

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

**Cáp. 2:**

A la mañana siguiente el moreno se levanto 1 hora antes para ducharse (con agua fría...) y preparase para su encuentro... Estaba bastante impaciente, quería ver a su rubio y besarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos… Faltaban 15 minutos para las 9:00 y se dispuso a salir, teniendo en mente que si Naruto tardaba más de 15 minutos iría buscarlo para despertarlo…

El día resultó ser bastante fresco, había muchas nubes, y el aire era un poco frío. Los rayos de sol apenas las traspasaban.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 9:00 y cierto rubio todavía estaba en la cama. Sintió el canto de unos pájaros y se despertó. Se sobresaltó al ver la hora que era… _"¿Por qué me pasa siempre lo mismo?"_

**-O me doy prisa o cierto Uchiha vendrá a despertarme… aunque pensándolo bien…. NO, voy a sorprenderlo…**

En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba duchado, perfumado y listo para salir. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, olvidando en casa la chaqueta.

El moreno estaba en la puerta cuando el rubio llegó 10 minutos tarde.

**-Llegas pronto…** _"que pena..."_

**-¿Pero qué dices? Si han pasado 10 minutos.**

**-Si… pero pensé que tendría que irte a buscar…** _"Una lástima… te habría enseñado un nuevo beso…"_

**-Eh…. Bueno... es que te dije que me esforzaría en levantarme hoy…** _"Si yo lo sabía. Le hubiese encantado venir a despertarme… Bueno y a mí también"_

**-Y se puede saber ¿qué tan importante es Hinata como para que no quedes conmigo esta tarde?**

**-Somos amigos desde siempre, y bueno necesita decirme algo importante…**

**-¿No será que tú le gustas y se te va a declarar?**

**-Jajajajajajjaja… pero que bobadas dices… a Hinata no le gusto yo…** -(Naruto le saca la lengua)- **Y si me lo dijera¿qué pasaría? **

**-Allá tú… pero recuerda que no estás disponible para nadie…**

**-Ah¿Estás celoso? **_"Ni que fuera a decirle que si..."_

**- ¬¬ Déjate de boberías dobe… venga vamos… que luego se te hace tarde…** _"Más le vale no aceptarla…"_

**-Estás celoso… lo sé… además a mí nadie me ha dicho que soy de su propiedad…**

**-¿A no?… y esa marca en el cuello… ¿qué crees que significa?** _"Baaaka"_

**-…….. Entonces…. Me estás diciendo… **

**-Sólo si tú quieres…**

**-Claro que quiero… -(**Naruto se acerca al oído de Sasuke)**- Sasu-koi**

Esto provoca que las mejillas del moreno se enciendan… Claro que éste lo ocultó rápidamente para que el rubio no lo viera…

**-Vamos a dar una vuelta anda…. **_"Naru-koi. Qué raro me suena…. Pero me gusta como suena de sus labios Sasu-koi…"_

Comenzaron a pasear. Recorrían las calles mientras hablaban de las misiones que habían tenido estos últimos años, recordaban viejos tiempos… Mientras tanto llegaron a un parquecito y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que allí había. Ambos se sentaron bastante cerca el uno del otro… Sus manos se rozaron levemente. Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. Y así pasaron gran parte de la mañana, sentados, uno junto al otro, con sus manos entrelazadas. Llegado cierto momento, sintieron el irresistible deseo de besarse… Necesitaban tenerse, fundirse en un solo ser. El moreno llevó su mano hasta los labios del rubio, notando que estaban un poco fríos…

**-Estás frío…**

**-Ahora que lo dices… noto algo de frío… ¿Eh? Se me olvidó la chaqueta… ya decía que me faltaba algo…**

**-¿Quieres que te dé calor?** _"Verás que rápido entras en calor..."_

**-¿Y de que forma? Porque te recuerdo que estamos en pleno parque… nos podrían ver…**

**-A esta hora no hay nadie…** - A la vez que decía esto, acerco la cara del rubio hacia la suya para procurar un poco de calor a esos labios fríos y tiernos…

**-SASUKE-KUUNNN¿Qué haces por aquí? Ha de ser el destino que quiere que estemos juntos… Por eso nos hemos encontrado… **_"Inner: la verdad es que me ha costado encontrarte... estás muy escurridizo últimamente…"_

Justo en el momento en el cual iba a consumar ese beso, oyen que cierta pelirrosa se acerca corriendo al lugar en el cual se encontraba el susodicho nombrado, para echarse, literalmente, en sus brazos…

(… obviamente se separaron, al momento, algo molestos…)

**-Y no será que lo has estado persiguiendo…** _"porqué esta tía tiene que estar interrumpiéndonos… ¿Por qué lo tiene que sobajear tanto…? ¬¬…. ¿Y porqué Sasuke no la hecha de aquí…? Bueno aunque lo hiciera no se iría…"_

**-Cállate… AHHH¿Y tú que haces aquí…? tan temprano…**

**-Amm… si que me ves ahora…** _"O te vas o no respondo…"_ (Mirada inquisidora hacia Sasuke...)

**-Sakura... me aplastas… ¿por qué no me dejas ya…?** _"Mierdaaaa, por qué no me deja tranquilo. Y encima Naruto me está matando con la mirada… Agggg! Esta tía es una verdadera molestia"_

**-Gomen, gomen no pretendía aplastarte…**

_-"Nooo… sólo quieres comértelo…"_

**-Mira Sakura ahora estoy ocupado…** _"Ciertamente si no se entera es que es boba…"_

**-¿Cómo que ocupado? si estás aquí sentado, sin hacer nada… con el idiota este por compañía… Yo soy una mejor compañía…** _"Inner: Bastante sospechoso por cierto… Pero no, mi Sasuke NO es gay... y si lo fuera no tendría tan pésimo gusto como para estar con Naruto… Además con una mujer como yo, delante suyo, es imposible que tenga esos gustos"_ _(Nos salió creída la niña… ¬¬….)._

**-jajajjajajajajjajajajjajajjajajjajajjajajjajaja… tú…. Jajajajajjajajajajajjajaja mejor compañía jajajajajjajajajajja… no me hagas reír…. Ajjajajajajajajjajajjajaja…** _"Habló la reina de Konoha…"_

**-Naruto, de qué te ríes, BAKAA. ¿Cómo que no soy una buena compañía…? Ore… **

Con las carcajadas, Sakura pudo ver la marca que había en el cuello del rubio. Extrañada lo miró con cara interrogante…

**-Naruto ¿Y esa marca en el cuello?**

**-Eh? No... no… nada…** _"Mierda, ya lo ha visto... si no se le escapa una…"_

**-EEEHHHH¿ES UN CHUPÓN¿DESDE CUANDO TIENES UNA NOVIA?** _"Inner: ha conseguido pareja antes que yo… ESTO ES UN INSULTO HACIA MI PERSONA..." (¬¬)._

**-Ehh... bueno… esto... verás…**

**-Ahhh seguro te lo hizo Hinata¿verdad?** _"Evidente que si… ¿quién si no?_

**-No, no se lo hizo Hinata, se lo hice yo…** _"Esta niña es rematadamente estúpida"_

**-¿CÓMO¿QUÉ? MENTIRA. **_"Nooo no puede serrrr, es un error…. Nooooo"_

**-Sakura-chan, verás… es que estábamos entrenando a lo bestia y Sasuke utilizó una técnica, por así de decir** **nueva… y bueno… tenia un kuneai e hilo** _(el hilo ese que es súper resistente y flexible, no me acuerdo de cómo se llama_**, y claro apuntó hacia mí… y bueno… pues me pasó rozando el cuello… y así me hice esto… Naaa, ves, no es nada del otro mundo.** _"Uffff de la que me he salvado…"_

**-Naruto, no tienes que darle explicaciones!** _"Y a esta endemoniada que le importa si te hacen chupones o no…"_

**-Ne¿Sakura-chan que te pensaste?** "_De poco nos salvamos... En qué estará pensando este al decirle que fue él…. Baka… Tanto rollo con que no quiere que nadie se entere y mira…."_

**-Na… nada… que iba yo a pensar.. ajaja** _"Inner: PENSABA QUE ESTABAÍS LIADOS IMBÉCIL" (uy que bien encaminada vas…¬¬, si piensa y todo la niña…)_.

**-Sakura, te dejamos ahí… Naruto vámonos… **_"Al fin que nos libramos…"_

**-Voy… Adiós Sakura-chan** _"Espero que no se haya dado cuenta…"_

**-Eh? Eyy, vaya ya se han ido… que raro… na mejor voy a casa a almorzar.** "_Se me volvió a escapar, pero quien la persigue la consigue¿no?" (No pienses tanto que se te chamusca el pelo)._

Corrieron como no habían corrido en todas sus vidas. Querían alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible, les había parado en un momento muy crucial… y tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Llegaron a una zona con árboles, apartados de la vista de curiosos. Naruto se quedó contemplando el paisaje, pues era la primera vez que veía ese lugar… Éste no se percató de cuándo el moreno lo había abrazado por la espalda y comenzaba a besar su cuello, reafirmando la marca que tantos problemas les había causado.

**-Mmm Sasuke…ahh….**

**-No puedo estar cerca de ti... sin tocarte…** _"Que piel tan adictiva… no aguanto un minuto sin besarla"_

**-¿Por qué esa plasta tenía que interrumpirnos… en ese preciso instante…?**

**-No lo sé…** -En ese momento el rubio movió su trasero hacia la entrepierna del moreno para dar un leve roce intencionado- **ahh... Naruto…**

**-Gomen, pero es que… quería sentirte… más cerca…**

El moreno le dio la vuelta a Naruto, para quedarse frente a frente y poder capturar esos labios, que antes no había podido probar debido a la interrupción ocasionada por cierta persona…

Su beso se volvió apasionado, lujurioso, voraz, estaban sedientos y su agua residía en los labios del otro. Ambos estaban hambrientos, deseosos de poseerse en ese momento. No querían que es espacio de tiempo acabara, pero la naturaleza es lo que tiene y necesitaban respirar. Les faltaba el aire y estaban agitados. Sasuke abrazaba al rubio lo más fuerte que podía, haciendo presión en ciertas zonas, mientras ahogaba los gemidos de este con sus labios. Al fin su pesadilla se vio cumplida y ambos tuvieron que separarse. Al coger aire suficiente volvieron otra vez al ataque, esta vez hubo una guerra, ambos querían dominar el juego… y ninguno cedía… hasta que el moreno notó algo ajeno a ellos…

**-¿Qué pasa Sasuke..?**_"¿Y ahora qué? Uuuuu… no me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo… ¿por qué ahora¿por qué en este momento, en esta situación…? no lo tolerará… buena la tengo ahora…."_

Ellos pensaban que en aquel lugar estarían ajenos de miradas indiscretas pero se equivocaron, allí había alguien…

**-No estamos solos…** _"¿Cuándo me dejaran disfrutar de mi koi?"_ **Mejor nos vamos a casa y allá acabamos…y…venga vámonos…**

"_Naruto ¿por qué? Y nada más y nada menos que con el Uchiha…. ¿Por qué?...Yo…te……" _**-Esto no se quedará así…**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_(N/A: Pues nada aki está es sig cap! Espero k lo disfruten y me dejen reviews:D:D AdeU! Axias x el review:D:D)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: aunke creo k es un pokitin tarde para ello... si eres fan de sakura no leas esto... en serio... es x tu bien! )_

**Cáp. 3:**

Llegaron rápidamente a casa del moreno. Puesto que ya era hora de almorzar, el moreno lo invitó a quedarse.

Al entrar en la casa, Naruto vio que era bastante fría y oscura, a pesar de que era de día. Mientras este admiraba la casa, el moreno lo abrazó por la espalda.

**-Perdóname por apartarme tan bruscamente antes… pero es que no me gusta que me observen mientras te beso…** _"Te quiero para mi sólo…"_

**-Ah¿O sea, que te avergüenzas de mí?** _"De tan bonito que era se quedó en un simple sueño…"_

**-No…no confundas. Lo que no quiero es que me vean en plan romántico…** _"Lo está confundiendo todo…"_

**-¡Conmigo!** _"Me lo estaba temiendo"_

**-No es eso… **_"se va… se va de mi lado…. No..."_

-**Entonces¿qué es, porque no te entiendo… primero quieres ocultarlo, luego se lo sueltas sin más a la loca esa, y después otra vez no quieres que nadie nos vea… No te entiendo Sasuke…**

**-BAKAAA. No quiero que nadie nos separe… por eso quiero ocultarlo…**

**-No dabas a entender eso, puesto que se lo soltaste a Sakura-chan sin ningún recato. **_"No hay quien te entienda… y todavía tengo que arreglar otro asunto con cierta persona…"_

-**Por que de ella no tengo miedo…**_"Hablé demasiado…" _**y tú con la mirada me estabas matando… **

-**O.O¿Cómo? O sea¿ ella no da miedo pero el que estaba viéndonos si? Y claro que te mataba con la mirada, si no hacía otra cosa que restregarse encima de ti…**

**-¿Y como sabes que es un él y no un ella?**

**-Por que era Gaara el que estaba allí…** _"Kuso metí la pata…"_

**-¿Cómo? Sabías que estaba allí y no dijiste nada… ¿por qué?** _"No podía ser otra persona sino él…"_

**-Por él…** _"La que acabo de liar…."_

**-¿Cómo que por él¿No estarás liado con él, y pasando el rato conmigo…NO?**

**-NOOOOO, COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE GROSERIA… lo que pasa es que es mi amigo desde hace tiempo… y bueno creo que ha confundido la amistad y me ha cogido más cariño del que debiera… yo no le di** **importancia… porque estaba sólo, es decir, no estaba contigo... pero ahora todo es diferente… Estoy contigo y él… Dios la que se va a liar…**

**-Ni que tú fueras de su propiedad** _"¿Pero cuando pasó esto?"_

**-No… pero… hicimos una promesa…** _"Esto solo me pasa a mí…"_

**-¿Qué tipo de promesa?** _"Esto no me está gustando un pelo.."_

**----FLASH BACK----**

Naruto iba caminando, como siempre deambulaba por las calles, recordando todas las cosas buenas que le habían pasado… Se acordaba de Sasuke… de todas las veces que ambos se salvaban mutuamente la vida… Se acordaba de Jiriaya… de lo pervertido que era…, de Iruka, de lo amable que era con él…, etc… Hasta que de repente se acordó de Gaara, no lo había vuelto a ver desde el combate aquel que ambos tuvieron…

**-Ouchh… Eh… Lo siento… no te vi… ejejjeje… Ando distraído…**

**-No pasa nada, yo también iba distraído…**

**-Eh? Gaara?**

**-Uzumaki Naruto… cuánto tiempo…**

**-Sii¿cómo te va…?**

Así comenzaron una agradable conversación… ambos se contaron todo lo que habían estado haciendo… Se dirigieron a un parquecito, y allí se sentaron y siguieron charlando hasta que tocó el momento de marcharse, ya que era muy tarde…

Ambos seguían viéndose, y forjaron una muy buena amistad… y un día en una de esas largas conversaciones…

**-jejejejjejeje si eso fue muy gracioso…**

**-Si… eto… quisiera decirte una cosa muy importante…** _"A ver si no se asusta…"_

**-¿De que se trata…?** _"Me acaba de dar miedo"_

**-Yo… te aprecio mucho… y aprecio mucho nuestra amistad… y no quiero que por cualquier bobería pues la echemos a perder… tu bien sabes que has sido mi único gran amigo…**

**-Si…**

**-Y bueno… se que no es lo mismo que con Sasuke… pero quiero que me prometas que siempre seremos amigos y que nunca me dejarás solo…** _"Entenderá lo que quiero decir… a ver si se confunde y malinterpreta…"_

**-Claro** **que siempre seremos amigos¿a qué viene esa duda?** _"Ni la mínima comparación… Sasuke… BAKA…"_ **Y no estás sólo, están todos y estoy yo para que no te sientas sólo** _"Vaya si pensé que sería otra cosa… jejejeje"_

**-Es una promesa… ¿Lo prometes?** _"No… no se ha confundido…"_

**-¡Claro que si!** _"No es tan difícil"_

Claro que Naruto no sabía los problemas que esta promesa le traería en el futuro…

**---FIN FLASH BACK---**

**-SÓLO A TI SE TE OCURRE HACER ESE TIPO DE PROMESAS… USURATONKACHE! **_"Y es que de tan inocente que es... ciertamente llega a ser bobo"_

**-¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE LE DIGA…? Mira no... Vete y déjame… ESTABA SOLO Y ÉL ERA EL ÚNICO QUE ME HACIA COMPAÑÍA… TÚ ME HABIAS DEJADO SOLO….** _"...Esto es increíble..."_

**-Yo… PERO ES QUE NO VES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERE ES QUE ESTES CON ÉL Y CON NADIE MAS!** _"No se da cuenta ¿o que?"_

**-En ese momento, no era así como lo veíamos. Por eso te digo que se ha confundido y tengo que arreglarlo…** _"No entiende la situación ¿o que?"_

**-¿Y como piensas arreglarlo? No te irás con él ¿no?** _"Me muero… Mas bien ni se te ocurra…"_

**-¿ESTÁS LOCO? Yo nunca lo he visto de esa manera… además al único al que quiero es a ti... y por nada del mundo te dejaría ahora que, por fin, estás conmigo…** _"BAAAAKAAAAAA ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESA ESTUPIDEZ?"_

**-Si… estoy loco… por ti… y no te dejaré jamás…** _"Dobe"-_ Al decir esto, al rubio se le enciende una fogata en las mejillas… Siendo atrapado al momento por los brazos y los labios del moreno… Este no perdió momento para hacerle nuevas marcas, más visibles, al cuello del rubio. Este se estremecía a cada beso, a cada caricia, que el moreno le proporcionaba. Temblaba levemente de tanta excitación y esto Sasuke lo notaba perfectamente, lo cual lo incitaba a profundizar aún más tanto sus movimientos como sus besos… Poco a poco el rubio fue notando que Sasuke lo arrinconaba contra la pared y que hacia mas presión en cierta zona del bajo vientre. Sus mejillas cada vez estaban mas coloradas y su cuerpo demandaba por mas contacto… esto lo asustó un poco…

**-Ahmm Sasuke… por favor… ah…** _"Se hace tarde… Mentiroso…"_

**-¿hmm?** _"no me digas que pare, por dios… eres tan delicioso…"_

**-Te… ten…. **

**-¿si…?**

**-Ten… tengo….** _"Por que… me lo pone tan difícil…"_

**-¿Calor?**

**-Si…. No…. Yo….** _"Ahh… hazme tuyo YA… no… aún no…."_

**-¿Tienes o no calor?** _"Parece que acerté…"_ **mmm… me parece que esto sobra…** - A la vez que decía esto procedía a quitarle la camiseta que Naruto llevaba….

**-Ahh…. Hai…** -Naruto ya no pensaba… estaba fuera de sí…. Se dejaba llevar por las caricias expertas de Sasuke…

**-Sasuke…. Tú… tú... has… hecho esto antes…?** _"¿y por qué pregunto esto yo ahora?"_

**-¿A que viene esa pregunta?** _"¿Y eso¿No le gusta acaso, lo que le hago? Imposible… su cara y su cuerpo me dicen que si… sobre todo su cuerpo…." (jejeje… na k cierta zona ta… contenta….)_

**-Bueno….eto…** _"Que vergüenza…. ¿por qué habré preguntado eso…?"_

**-¿No te gusta? **

**-….Si…. claro….pero…yo….no se que hay que hacer y tú…. Es como si lo supieras todo…. **

**-…..no…. es lo que tú me inspiras….** _"Ni en broma le digo que con alguna que otra chica he tenido relaciones…"_

**-…… ¿de verdad?** _"mmm…. Vas listo si me la quieres dar…"_ **¿Nunca has estado con otro chico?**

**-No. Tú has sido el único.** _"No ha preguntado por chicas… asi que no es mentira… pero…"_

**-¿Seguro¿Y con alguna chica?** _"Aquí te quería yo ver…"_

**-Bu…bueno… ahora lo que importa somos tú y yo… dejemos el pasado atrás y disfrutemos el presente…** -Comenzó otra vez con su tanda de besos apasionados, quitando toda preocupación del rubio…- **o no?**

**-…Hai…** _"se desvía…."_ **Demo… no me haphg…** - Naruto no pudo terminar su frase porque el moreno capturó sus labios apasionadamente…- **mmm… Sasuke….mmm que tengo… hambre….**

**-¿Si?... ¿Tienes hambre?… ¿No tenias calor…?** _"No me ha creído…"_

**-Si… tengo hambre… ¿tienes ramen?** _"Ahora verás…"_

**-Oh… vaya…** _"Creí que me seguiría el güiro"_

**-¿Qué¿No tienes?...** _"Sese…. Yo se…. Espérate… hasta que no me lo digas… nanai…"_

**-Si... bueno también tengo miso…** _"Parece que por hoy está satisfecho…"_

**-Procedamos entonces a prepararlo…**

**-Pero si con 3 minutos va… tenemos tiempo y de sobra…** _"¿No quiere seguir¿Estará enfadado…?_

**-Si, pero tengo hambre…** _"vas listo tu…"_ **además tengo que irme pronto por que quedé con Hinata¿recuerdas?**

**-mm, es verdad… ¿Y estarás toda la tarde con ella?** _"¿... Y si…? No… no creo…"_

**-Bueno… y si así fuera ¿pasaría algo?** _"no va a soltar prenda… pero no desistiré"_

**-No me apetece discutir… te lo decía por si querías que te fuese a buscar, pero veo que vas a estar muy ocupado… así que haz como si no hubiese dicho nada.** _"Está bien, seguiré tu juego… veremos quien aguanta más…"_

**-….Bueno… no me has contestado a lo de antes…** _"Ya me da igual… al grano y mas rápido"_

**-¿Al que?** _"Sigue con lo mismo"_

**-…Sasuke…. A veces soy baka… pero no te burles de mi cuando te pregunto. ¿Has estado o no con alguien antes que conmigo? No me enfado… Mira yo no estado con nadie… bueno… relativamente…**

**-¿Cómo que relativamente?** _"¿Ha estado con alguien?"_

**-Si me lo dices yo te cuento…** _"A medias claro…"_

**-Está bien… he tenido varias relaciones con varias chicas... pero nunca me llenaban… Bien ¿satisfecho? Eso querías saber ¿no?**

**-No era tan difícil… ¿tanto te costaba? **_"Ni que lo fuera a matar por eso…"_

**-… ¬¬… ¿Y bien?** _"Ahora sabré…."_

**-¿Y bien que?**_ "Y yo que pensé que se había olvidado…"_

**-¬¬**

**-Vaale… Te lo cuento en la cocina… que si no, a este paso, comeremos mañana. Pues bien besé a alguien… una vez… como no sabíamos decidimos probar en plan a ver que era… y ya… esa es la historia.** _"No era para tanto"_

**-¿Y con quién fue?** _"Es lo que más me interesa…"_

**-Bueno fue…** _"un momento**"**_** Yo a ti no te he preguntado con quienes has tenido tus rollos…**

**-Pues yo si…** _"¿Por qué se altera tanto?"_

**-No te lo diré…** _"Esto va mal"_

**-Pues quiero saberlo** _"Y por que no querrá decírmelo…_" **¿Fue con un chica¿O con un chico?**

**-Sasuke… que no te lo voy a decir…**

**-¿De que tienes miedo?** _"Ahora tengo más curiosidad…"_

**-De lo que le puedas hacer a esa persona…** _"Si se lo digo… mal me va a ir…"_ **Ahora no te lo voy a decir. Te lo diré más adelante… ¿vale? Ahora a comer…**

**-Está bien…** _"Me lo dirás tanto si quieres como si no… tanto secretismo no me gusta… Si fuera cualquiera me lo hubiese dicho… así que es alguien que conozco…"_

Una vez que Naruto sirvió las raciones de cada uno se dispusieron a almorzar. Eran ya las 3:00 y él había quedado a las 4:30. Debía irse ya si quería ducharse y llegar pronto.

**-Sasuke, muchas gracias por el almuerzo…y lo demás…**

**-Dobe… por lo demás no tienes que dar las gracias… ¿A qué hora has quedado?** _"A ver si hay tiempo de…"_

**-A las 4:30.** _"…"_

**-No hay tiempo…** _"Ya podría haber quedado un poquito mas tarde…"_

**-¿Para que?** _"¿"_

**-Para tomar postre…** _"mmm"_

**-¿Qué postre?** _"No entiendo"_

**-Tú…** _"Ya se puso rojo… jejejeje"_

**-O/O No...no digas eso… **_"¿por qué siempre me dice cosas para sonrojarme…?"_

**-¿Y por qué no? … eres un buen postre… que comería siempre… y con mucho gusto…** _"Si por mi fuera tú no estarías ahí parado… estaríamos en mi habitación…"_

**- ·/· …. ¿No te cansarías siempre del mismo postre?**

**-¿Te cansas tú del ramen?**

**-No…**

Al momento Sasuke ya tenia entre sus brazos al joven rubio, haciéndolo estremecer de placer. Ambos cuerpos ardían de pasión debido a un intenso beso. Naruto sabía que si no paraban aquello llegaría mucho más lejos… y ahora no era muy buen momento…

**-Koi… ah… que me tengo que ir…mmm**

**-¿por qué… no lo aplazas…?** "_por que habrá quedado con ella… aún no lo entiendo…"_

**-Más quisiera yo… ah…. Pero es algo importante…** _"Te crees que me quiero ir…"_

**-mm... entonces… ¿mañana serás solamente mío?** _"Si no te raptaré…"_

**-Si… solos tú y yo… pero ahora me tengo que ir…**

**-Espera un momento…**

**-AHH…. Sasuke…. Pero ¿qué….?**

**-Para que te acuerdes de mí…** _"… pobre de alguien que se te acerque…"_

Naruto había gritado debido a la brusquedad con la que Sasuke le había hecho otra marca en el cuello…

**-Baka… mañana ¿a que hora nos vemos?** _"que no sea muy temprano…"_

**-¿Que tal… si te voy a buscar y luego ya decidimos…?**

**-Bien… pero no me despierte muy bruscamente…** "_Conociéndote… me imagino ya mi despertar…"_

**-Me debes un beso de desayuno… ya veré… como te despierto…** _"caerá rendido…"_

**-Oh… kuso… ya son y media… me voy que si no, no me da tiempo… ¡hasta mañana Sasuke!**

**-hasta mañana ko… koi…** _"¿Por qué se sonroja por una estúpida palabra…?_

**- O/O nany?** _"¿dijo lo que creo que dijo?..."_

**-Que te vayas que llegas tarde…** _"Dobe"_

Naruto salio de casa del moreno especialmente contento _(no me refiero a la entrepierna… quiero decir que estaba feliz)_, oír esa palabra de los labios de Sasuke lo hacía inmensamente feliz… Lo bueno es que podría desahogarse con Hinata.

Llego a su casa con el tiempo suficiente para ducharse, arreglarse y salir rápidamente, hacia su encuentro.

Allí en el parquecito donde había estado por la mañana con Sasuke, estaba Hinata, esperando con impaciencia a Naruto… debía decirle algo muy importante que no debía esperar… de ahí su impaciencia durante varios días antes…

_-"Oh… ahí llega… al fin…." _**¡Na… Naruto-kun!**

**-Hinata-chan, perdóname si llego muy tarde… pero es que cierta persona me estuvo entreteniendo…**

**-No… tranquilo, llegas a tiempo… de hecho es la primera vez que casi llegas puntual…** _"Esto si que es raro…"_

**-¬¬… no seas tan cruel… Te tengo que contar una cosa muy importante… pero primero cuéntame que ha pasado, para que me dijeras anteayer que nos viéramos** _"Estaba realmente nerviosa…"_

**-Bueno… tú sabes… quien me gusta… y bueno… anteayer lo vi… **

**-¿Y… qué pasó?** _"Dios mío si hay que sacarle las palabras con una espátula…"_

**-me…me saludó…**

**-¿Y ya está?** _"No me digas que para eso solo, he dejado a mi Sasuke…"_

**-No… estuvimos hablando largo rato… Pero me dijo algo que me dejo muy deprimida…** _"Es una pena…."_

**-¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Que esta interesado en otra persona….**

**-¿Y te dijo quién es esa persona…?** _"No me creo que se lo haya dicho…"_

**-No, no me dijo quien era… estaba algo confundido cuando le pregunté que sentía por esa persona** _"Me dejó con la duda…"_

_-"Menos mal…" _**¿Si? A lo mejor necesita que le aclaren… y tú eres la más indicada… creo yo…** _"Sería bonito…"_

**-Pero yo no puedo interponerme entre él y la persona por la cual está enamorado… no puedo hacer eso…**

**-Pero y ¿quien te dice a ti que la otra persona lo corresponde…?** _"hablé de mas…"_

**-Naruto-kun… ¿tú sabes quién es esa persona?** _"me está ocultando algo…"_

**-¿Queé? No… que voy yo a saber… sólo estoy suponiendo…** _"Bocazas… Soy baka, baka, baka, baka…"_

La situación se volvió un tanto incomoda, ya que Hinata sabia que el rubio le estaba ocultando algo… decidieron entonces ir a tomar un helado, ya que la tarde estaba calurosa… al contrario que la mañana… Siguieron hablando de diversos temas hasta que Naruto decidió que no aguantaba mas sin contarle a su amiga lo que le sucedía…

**-Hinata… tengo que contarte una cosa…muy importante… que solo puede quedar entre nosotros dos… ¿de acuerdo? es un semi secreto que tú más o menos ya sabes…**

**-¿humm?** _"¿me dirá lo que no quiso decirme antes? "_

**-Bueno… verás…**

Naruto comenzó su relato… el cual concernía a su reciente relación con Sasuke y a su contenida antipatía hacia cierta pelirrosa… Claro que no se dieron cuenta de que por allí andaba alguien espiándolos…

_-"No… no… no me lo… puedo creer… Sasuke y Naruto… es… es… imposible…"_

**-Naruto-kun… ¡Me alegro por ti¡Al fin¡Al menos uno de los dos es feliz! Solo falto yo… jejeje**

**-¿No… te parece raro?**

**-No¿por qué debería parecerme raro? si os queréis y estáis bien los dos juntos… no hay problema** _"Vaya pregunta más boba… Este Naruto… nunca cambiará"_

**-Me alegra oírte decir eso…**

**-De nada… para eso somos amigos¿no?**

**-Si…** _"Lo que no me gusta es ocultarte ciertas cosas que, por tu bien, es mejor que no sepas…"_

Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 11:30 y decidieron despedirse, pues cada cual tenía planes para el día siguiente…

Naruto volvía a casa cabizbajo… pensando en como actuar cuando viese a Gaara… _"¿Qué le diría¿Cómo le explicaría su situación actual¿Lo entendería? –Supongo que si, puesto que somos amigos ¿no?"_ De todas formas ya lo pensaría más adelante… ahora estaba feliz… su koi iría a despertarlo y no le apetecía que nada lo importunase.

Lejos de la casa del rubio, se encontraba una persona algo indignada debido a lo que acababa de escuchar…

**-No me lo puedo creer… Mi Sasuke… y el imbécil ese de Naruto…. ¿Qué le habrá hecho para que Sasuke esté con él…? Seguro que le ha dado algún veneno, o algo parecido, para confundirlo y que no sea él mismo… Tengo que impedir esto… no puede ser… Sasuke es mío… Entonces… lo de esta mañana….** _(BINGO… Si ya piensa! Venga k la única neurona k te quedaba se consumió… ahora mejor lo dejas por hoy k si no… los bomberos no van a llegar a tiempo…)_ **no era mentira… y sí se lo había hecho Sasuke…** _"Inner: MIERDAAAA NO PUEDE SEEERR… SASUKE GAY! NO yo lo enderezo como Sakura que me llamo… verás… Naruto… ajajajjajajajaj yo seré la que me quede con él… wajawajajaja" (Dios, como me aburren estos monólogos…)_ **Necesito ayuda… yo sola no puedo llevar a cabo mi magnífico plan** _(…….)_ **¿y quien estará de acuerdo en ayudarme?**

**-Yo te ayudaré…**

**-Waaaa… no me asustes asi… fuuuu** _"Inner: este tio… si ya da miedo por el día… por la noche es terrorífico…" (¬¬ alguien va a salir mal parada…)_ **Gaara-kun… no vuelvas a asustarme asi…**

**-….. Te ayudaré… pero con una condición…**

**-¿Cuál? Te advierto que Sasuke es mío!** _"Inner: ni te atrevas a acercarte a él…."_

**-Él no importa… quien me interesa es Naruto… La condición será que Uzumaki no** **sufra ningún percance… es decir ningún accidente casual… que me imagino como querías deshacerte de él…** _"Esta tia… ¿pensará algún día?"_

**-Je…je…je… que te pensabas que le iba a hacer, eh?** _"Inner: A la mierda mi plan de la maceta…" (Dios Santo… QUE GENIALIDAD MAS GRANDE… ¬¬ y k pensabas tirársela tú misma a la cara delante de todo el mundo? ¬¬ si es k Einstein existió pa ná contigo al lao…)_

**-Seguro que tirarle algo a la cabeza y dejarlo k.o. ¿me equivoco?** _"Es más predecible, que el agua corriendo río abajo"_

**-No como se te ocurre… Y tú… que tenias pensado señor sabelotodo…?** _"Inner: a ver que se te ocurre…"_

**-Te lo diré… más adelante… mañana te lo explicaré… ya nos veremos…**

**-¿No será que quieres salir conmigo y haces esto para que quedemos…?** _"Si es que soy irresistiblemente irresistible" _**Te recuerdo que Sasuke es el único en mi vida…** _(obsesión dirás…)_

**-¬¬** _"Se le acabaron las neuronas con lo de la maceta y ahora desvaría…"_ **aaa….** (suspiro) _"pobre Sasuke…lo que le espera con esta chica…" _**mejor deja de decir tonterías o no te ayudo…**

**-Jejejejejej era broma, Gaara-kun… como crees… bueno ya nos vemos y concretamos detalles… chao!** _"Que chico más raro… ¿que interés tendrá en Naruto? No me lo explico…" (Esta tia no es mas estúpida porque no puede…)_

_-_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: Pues na aki ta el sig cap! Trankilidad el Lemon vendrá lo aseguro! Pos na! Dejen reviews si les gustó y si no tb:Ppa saber k es lo khago mal :D:D:D)_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo) _

**Cáp. 4:**

Era una mañana preciosa… el sol entraba por la ventana dándole en la cara… parecía más un ángel que una persona… su nariz tenia un brillo peculiar, que hacia juego con sus cabellos dorados…

Eran las 10:30 y cierto moreno se había pasado desde las 9:00 observando como dormía su koi… iba decidido a despertarlo cuando llegara… pero al ver la ventana abierta se lo pensó mejor, subió por ella… y cuando vio al rubio cubierto con una sábana y sin camisa alguna… se quedó anonadado ante tal belleza oculta… entró cogio una silla y se sentó frente a él para contemplarlo… No se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no le importaba… contemplarlo era lo mejor que había hecho en la vida…

De repente decidió despertarlo…pues lo quiere despierto y no dormido… Naruto estaba boca arriba, y la sabana apenas cubría su pecho, debido a que estaba arremolinada entre sus piernas. Sasuke vio una manera de despertarlo… Comenzó a besar su desnuda piel… besaba muy suavemente su abdomen a la vez que con sus manos hacia pequeños trazos alrededor de los pectorales del rubio… Sasuke notó como este empezaba a reaccionar, puesto que su respiración comenzó a ser algo entrecortada… El moreno empezó a impacientarse, pues el rubio no daba señal alguna de querer despertarse.

Naruto tenía un hermoso sueño… pero se vio frustrado ya que alguien lo estaba despertando de una manera un tanto extraña… de repente recordó que Sasuke iría a despertarlo… y la verdad… lo estaba consiguiendo.

**-mmm… **_"Que rico despertar…"_

**-¿Ya te has despertado**?

**-mmm… no…. **_"Que siga un ratito más…"_

**-¿no? Mm eso hay que arreglarlo entonces… **_"me está dando vía libre…"_

En ese instante el moreno se posicionó encima de Naruto, teniendo asi fácil acceso a todo su cuerpo… Comenzó besándolo en el cuello. Dejaba leves marcas a su paso. El rubio cada vez suspiraba con mayor intensidad, lo cual daba a entender que lo que su moreno le estaba haciendo le estaba gustando… aparte de que ya estaba despierto… bastante despierto…

Sasuke comenzó a bajar su mano por el cuerpo del rubio llegando, con leve desesperación por parte de este último, a la entrepierna ya despierta. El kitsune se movía nervioso… era la primera vez que alguien, a parte de él mismo, le tocaba en esa zona.

**-Naruto… si no estás seguro… puedo parar… pero dímelo ahora… porque más tarde no pararé… **_"Es tan suave… no pensé que lo seria tanto…"_

**-Es que… es la primera vez que… alguien me toca… ahhh… ¡Sasuke¿Pero que haces? Nononooo sa… sácatela de ahí… no… ahh….** _"Que vergüenza… ¿cómo es capaz de hacer eso…?"_

El moreno había aprovechado el momento en que Naruto estaba hablándole, para introducir su erección en su cavidad bucal y así empezar a producirle una sensación muy placentera al kitsune… el moreno se vio recompensado por su acción con un cántico hermoso por parte del rubio.

Naruto estaba un pelin cansado de ser el único que recibiera placer así que optó por sujetar la cabeza del moreno y halara hacia arriba, produciendo el roce entre sus miembros… Acto que aprovecho el rubio para hacer un poco de presión… Una vez que el moreno estaba a su altura comenzó a acariciar el pálido cuerpo de su koi… Sasuke se sentía arder… el simple tacto de su pequeño hacia que su pasión aumentase considerablemente. Naruto masajeaba con suma suavidad el pecho de su koi, haciendo énfasis en sus pezones… Cansado ya de esa zona, comenzó a bajar las manos hacia la entrepierna del moreno, desabrochó el pantalón blanco y metió su mano por debajo de los boxers del otro… Comenzó unos leves movimientos que hacían que el cuerpo del moreno se estremeciera a cada roce. El moreno tampoco se quedó quieto y a la vez que su rubio lo tocaba, él también lo rozaba y así ambos mantuvieron un ritmo lento, que a medida que seguían se volvía insoportable… optaban entonces a aumentarlo… y al cabo de unos minutos más cada uno se derramó en la mano del otro… quedando ambos exhaustos por la pasión. Ambos se quedaron dormidos varias horas, hasta que se despertaron…

**-¿Sasuke?**

**-mm… ¿si? **_"Que rico, asi abrazaditos… y juntitos… que calorcito más agradable… "_

**-¡Baakaa…¿Qué manera es esa de despertarme…?**

**-¿hmm¿No te gustó?** _"¿Y ahora que le pasó…?_"

**-ehh…. Bu…bueno…. **_"Vaya pregunta… Por supuesto que me gustó…"_

**-Pues si te gustó no te quejes… ¿o es que quieres repetir? **_"Te estoy viendo…"_

**-**·/·

**-¿Eso es un si o un no?** _"Se ve hermoso cuando se sonroja… pero que cursi me estoy poniendo últimamente…"_

**-Es un… me voy a la ducha… **_"jejejeje"_

**-¿Quieres acaso que vaya contigo…? **_"Me estás provocando… mira que no respondo…"_

**-O eso… o preparas el desayuno… que es como deberías de haberme despertado… con el desayuno en la cama…** _"La verdad muy romántico no está…"_

**-Bueno… es que preferí tomar otro desayuno más dulce… pero si quieres lo preparo… aunque si me das a elegir….** _"Ya está no respondo de mi…"_

Mientras decía eso se acercaba al rubio, el cual ya se había levantado y estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, lo agarra por la cintura y lo acerca a su cuerpo a la vez que une sus labios a los del kitsune en un beso apasionado. El rubio pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, para así enredar sus dedos en el cabello de este y hacer el beso más profundo… Al parecer el moreno aún no estaba satisfecho con el ejercicio de hace varias horas…

Y así pasaban las semanas, ambos seguían como si no pasara nada entre ellos… pero cuando estaban a solas, las cosas cambiaban… su amor era expresado en muchos lenguajes, sobre todo en el del amor, llevándolo a su máxima expresión… llenando la casa de una pasión desbordante y fogosa…

Un buen día, Sasuke estaba especialmente romántico y quería darle una sorpresa a su koibito… el sabía lo que le agradaría asi que fue a la tienda de Ino para comprar un par de cosillas… lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a Sakura en la tienda…

**-O.O ¡Sasuke-kun¿Qué haces tú por aquí? En un floristería…** _"Inner: ha venido a comprar flores (NOOO en serio… pensé k venia a comprar suavizante pa la ropa en una floristería…. ¬¬) ¿y para quién? Seguro que son para mí…. No creo que sean para Naruto, además lo tengo que conquistar¡POR QUE NIEGO QUE MI NIÑO SEA GAY! Además aún todo está por confirmarse…" (Dios mío que alguien le dé dos neuronas…)_

**-Buenos días, Sakura… Espero que comprar flores…** _"Se puede ser más baka"_

**-Jejejeje claro que tonta… y… y… ¿te puedo preguntar… una cosa… un poco… indiscreta…?** _"Inner: Venga va… Sakura tu puedes…"_

**-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa… Ino... mira, quiero… bshbshsbshbshsbsh… y bsbsbsbsbsbssh y mandas eso a XX hora… ¿vale?...** _"jejejeje…."_

_-"Inner¿ME ESTÁ IGNORANDO? NO PUEDE SER INO-CERDA¿TE CREES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE YO O QUE?…." (En los puntos suspensivos continúa un monólogo incomprensible para los seres humanos…)_ **Ejem… disculpa Ino… pero estoy hablando con Sasuke… no me interrumpas…**

**-Dirás que estabas hablando sola… porque Sasuke hace más de media hora que se ha ido…** _"Esta chica… se pierde en sus pensamientos…"_

**-¿QUEEEE? SASUKE-KUUUUNN ESPÉRAMEEE!**

Sakura salió disparada hacia la misma dirección en la que se encontraba el moreno… encontrándolo a las pocas calles…

**-Al fin que me libré de ella y de su interrogatorio…** _"Oh no… aquí viene otra vez…"_

**-Sasuke-kun al fin que te encuentro…** _"Inner: si que es rápido escondiéndose de mi vista…"_

_-"Para mi desgracia…"_ **¿se te ofrece algo?**

**-Bueno… yo es que quería decirte una cosa muy importante…** _"Inner: VALOR!"_

**-………….** _"Y que querrá ahora…"_

**-Bueno, verás… podemos ir al parque que está por allí… es que lo que te tengo que decir requiere que estemos sentados… ¿te importa?**

**-Si es rápido, no me importa!** _"La verdad es que si me importa… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte pero que se le va a hacer… me ha cogido en un buen día"_

_-"Inner: MUY BIEN YA LO TIENES A TUS PIES… ERES LA MEJOR… DESPUES DE ESTO NO TE ME ESCAPARAS SASUKE…"_

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el parquecito que no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Ya allí se sentaron en uno de tantos bancos que había por los alrededores.

**-Y bien… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?** _"Rapidez que no tengo todo el día"_

**-Pues… es… que… tú… yo… esto…** _"Inner: TE PARECES A HINATA, REACCIONA CARAJO! QUE NO TE VA A ESPERAR TODO EL DIA"_

_-"Esto ya me suena… de algo…_

**---------------FLASH BACK-----------------**

**- Naruto¿estás bien?**

**- Sa... Sasuke, no… para… así no….**

**- ¿Voy muy rápido?**

**- Si… qui... quisiera ir un poco más lento… por favor… ¿Te molesta?**

**- Claro que no dobe… es más, creo que así será mucho mejor…**

**- Yo…. Etto… quiero decirte que… bueno… que… tú…. A mí…**

**- A mi también me pasa lo mismo… · /·**

**- ¿De verás? **_"No me lo puedo creer…"_

**- Ajá…**

**- KYAAAA! Sasuke! Me gustas mucho…. Desde la primera vez que te vi allí en el puentecito, sentado mirando el lago…**

**-jaajajjajajajajajajjajajajajjajaja**

**-¿Nani¿De que te ríes?** _"Y que le dio ahora a este… ¿por qué se ríe…?"_

**-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**-naaa Sasuke….**

**- Es que** (se limpia unas lagrimitas por la risa**)… antes… la timidez te vencía y ahora lo gritas** **a los cuatro vientos…. Ejjejejejje**

**-Baaaakaaaaa…. Yo confesándote lo que siento y tú te ríes de mi…**

En ese momento Sasuke deja de reírse para situarse a escasos milímetros de la boca de Naruto...

**-Jamás me reiría de tus sentimientos... tú bien lo sabes…**

**-Pues es lo que has hemngnff….-** Naruto no pudo acabar lo que decía debido a que el moreno procedió a acortar esa escasa distancia.

**---------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------**

Al recordar esto Sasuke puso una cara de lo más rara… estaba como en otro mundo… sonreía de forma alelada… hasta que se dio cuenta de algo… que había pasado por alto…

_-Ya… si… me acuerdo… jejejeje………... NO, ESPÉRA…no será que…"_

**-Y bueno… es que tú me gustas… es decir… desde que te vi, te he amado con todo mi corazón… y… me gustaría saber… si… tú…**_ "Inner: VEESS No era tan difícil…"_

**-Lo siento Sakura… pero tú a mi no me gustas… es más, ya tengo a alguien…** _"Ni loco le digo quien es…"_

**-Pe…pero… y… ¿no me puedes dar una oportunidad…?**

**-Lo siento… mira de verdad… tú a mi… nada… no siento nada… por ti… A lo mejor un cariño especial, como el cariño entre hermanos, pero nada más… **_"A ver si con eso se conforma y me deja en paz…"_

**-¿Tanto la amas?** _"Inner: esto es increíble te está rechazando… veamos si por un él o por un ella…"_

**-Si… **_"Aunque no es un ella…"_

_-"Inner: Va a ser difícil sacarle lo de Naruto…" _**¿y yo la conozco?**

_-"Vas lista si piensas que te diré que es Naruto" _**¿Eh? Bueno… a medias…**

**-¿Cómo que a medias? O la conozco o no la conozco¿pero a medias?**

**-Bueno es que no se si la conoces…** _"¿Pero esto que es¿Un interrogatorio o qué?_

**-Dime su nombre…** _"O me lo dices o te lo arranco a…. besos…"_ _(O.O :S ¬¬ …. Atrévete… A golpes te arranco a ti el pelo... a ver si dejas a tus pocas neuronas respirar…)_

**-¿Y por qué tengo yo que darte explicaciones?** **Salgo con quien quiero y tú no eres nadie para estarme preguntando…**

**-Pero Sasuke, si dices que tenemos un cariño de hermanos… seamos hermanos y cuéntame…** _"Inner: venga, venga, suéltalo YA"_

**-Mira Sakura… vete con Ino y déjame tranquilo…** _"Ya me fastidió mi día feliz… con lo bien que había salido yo de casa…"_ O**cúpate de tus asuntos y olvídame!**

**-¿Pero como sé yo que esa chica te conviene?**

**-¡Es que tú no tienes que saber nada de mi vida privada!** _"pero que se cree¿mi madre?"_

**-Sasuke-kun YO VIVO POR Y PARA TI… si algo malo te pasase me moriría…** (lloradera…)

**-Mira Sakura, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi, sé cuidarme sólo… mira para que te tranquilices… es una chica de la aldea de la Arena…** _"Espero que esto no llegue a los oídos de Cheza…"_ **Su nombre es Cheza… ya estás contenta… más tranquila?**

_-"Inner: Pero si yo la conozco… ¿será verdad que está con ella o es una tapadera para que no me entere de que sale con Naruto? A lo mejor Naruto se inventó eso… A lo mejor está enamorado de Sasuke pero este no lo sabe… oooooo a lo mejor lo que le estaba contando a Hinata era un sueño que había tenido… O.O Dios mío esto se está enredando y no me entero de nada… Tengo primero que enterarme bien… o Gaara y yo haremos una locura…" (Raro será el día k t enteres a la 1ª)_

**-Oe¿estás bien?** _"Y ahora que le pasa?_

**-Si…sisisi… gracias por confiar en mi… No te entretengo más… Lo siento Adiós…**

**-Mira que es rara esta chica…** _"bueno… me voy, que hay cosas por hacer y he perdido mucho tiempo aquí…. Naru-chan la que te espera cuando regreses…"_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: Aki el sig cap! JURO X MI ALMA K HABRÁ LEMON... solo hay k aguantar un pizkito. Espero k les guste... ¿De verdad les gusta el fic¿O mejor me retiro ya pa siempre en una montaña alejada de la mano de kami-sama? En serio me gustaría saber su opinión... siempre y cuando sea construcctiva:D:D. Pues eso espero sus opiniones :D:D AdEu)_

_Hae uchiha: te me adelantasteee... yo k te tenía preparada unarespuesta pa tu review... :( xo weno no importaa! te lo pondré :P... De todas formas me alegro klo hayas encontrado en la otra pag :D... Lo k te keria decir es k sí pondre lemon... xo como ya lo supiste pues... :P d todas formas t explico...L__o k pasa es k lo he retrasado a posta... hasta el cap 7 mas o menos no lo pongo... fue todo culpa de una amiga k me dijo k lo había hecho muy pronto, la primera vez k le enseñé mi fic... y desde ahí pos lo k hice fue retrasarlo,ya luego me dirás... xikiyaa deja el lemon...k me atiborras :P jejejejeje!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) pos... yo, jejeje.)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 5:**

El moreno se dirigió con paso apresurado a su casa para preparar la pequeña sorpresa que le daría a Naruto…

Pos causas incomprensibles de la vida, el moreno se topó con su koibito, en plena calle…

**-¡Hola Sasuke!** _"Que ganas de plantarle un beso… pero mejor me contengo que hay mucha gente…y mejor no…"_

**-Ven aquí un momento, Naruto**_ "Hoy está risueño… más lindo de lo habitual… si pudiera me lo comía aquí mismo…"_

Sasuke se acercó a su rubio y le susurró en el oído…

**-Esta noche te quiero en mi casa a las 9:30… y te me vistes elegante…** _"No sabes lo que te espera…"_

**-¿Pasa algo?** _"Que raro que me diga que me vista elegante…"_

**-Tú haz lo que te digo… Además esta noche es especial…** _"No se habrá olvidado de qué día es hoy…"_

**-Está bien…** _"No me creo que se haya acordado… y que encima me tenga algo preparado…"_ **A las 9:30 en tu casa… Y emperchadito…**

**-Sé puntual…**

**-Contigo siempre lo soy… ¿o no?**

**-A veces… te me adelantas…** _"mmm…" (Por qué será que le veo un doble sentido…)_

**-Pero es por tu culpa… tú me provocas… y bueno… seré puntual… **

**-Te espero entonces…**

Ambos desaparecieron tal y como aparecieron… El moreno seguía su camino hacia su casa, pero decidió coger algo de fresco antes de llegar, y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había cerca del mirador. Necesitaba ordenar ideas. No se le ocurría que más podía preparar para esta noche… hasta que alguien interrumpió su cavilación…

**-Que raro verte por aquí… ¡solo!… **_"Al fin que deja Naru-chan tranquilo…"_

**-Lo raro es que tú me hables…**

**-Aa… Uchiha… tranquilo que no vengo a hacerte nada… **_"De momento…"_

**-Como si pudieras… **_"Este quién se cree que es…" (¬¬ cuidadito Sasuke…)_ **y que es lo que te trae por aquí… Gaara?**

**-Bueno… ver si tratas bien o no a Naru-chan…**

**-¿Como te atreves a decirle Naru-chan¿Qué confianzas tienes para llamarle así? **_"Me estoy cabreando… y no es bueno…"_

**-Las que me ha dado… y otras que tú ni te imaginas… **_"Que fácil es sacarle de sus casillas…"_

**-¿QUÉ? Repite eso… Explícate** _"Lo mato pero YA!"_

**-Pregúntale a Naru-chan… Bueno te dejo solo… Hasta luego… **_"jejeje…"_

_-"Ten por seguro que lo haré…"_

Sasuke se fue bastante indignado, preguntándose por qué demonios se habría parado allí a pensar… Tenía que resolver ciertas dudas antes de seguir con los preparativos de la sorpresa… Y que mejor que ir hasta Naruto e investigar…

Así hizo, con pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia la casa del rubio… hallándolo sentado en la mesa, listo para almorzar.

**-Mmmm Ramen… rico, rico! Que pena que Sasuke no está aquí para invitarlo…** _"Me siento solo si no está cerca de mi…"_

**-¿Quién dice que no estoy?**

**-¡SASUKE!**

**-El mismo… bueno… ¿me invitas o no?**

**-Por supuesto, aunque es ramen**

**-No importa… mientras que haya postre…** _"Empiezo bien… vengo a interrogarlo y lo que hago es bobear… pero es que me es imposible enfadarme con él… U"_

**-Bueno… a lo mejor lo hay… y etto… ¿qué haces por aquí¿No me habías dicho que no nos veríamos hasta la noche?** _"Que raro que se aparezca así de repente… humm solo quiere postre… bueno yo también… jejeje"_

**-¬¬… ¿no puedo cambiar de opinión?** _"mmm… ahora empiezo…"_ **Además quiero que me digas una cosa…**

Mientras decía esto, el moreno entró a través de la ventana _(es que a Sasuke no le hacen gracia las puertas… ¬¬…….)_ y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de Naruto, y asi seguir la conversación mucho mas cómodo.

**-Por supuesto que si… además me gustan esos cambios de opinión U ¿El qué quieres preguntarme?**

**-Seré directo… ¿qué clase de confianzas le has dado al Gaara ese?** _(¬¬ que te veo Sasuke… que te veo…)_

**-¿A qué viene eso? Tú sabes que, él y yo, somos buenos amigos **_"Y ahora que le dio…"_

**-¡Respóndeme!**

**-Si es que no hay nada que responder… no le he dado ninguna confianza… ¿por qué te pones así ahora? Ya lo hemos hablado ¿o no?**

**-Si… ¿y por qué se toma esas libertades de llamarte Naru-chan?** _"Lo recuerdo y me dan ganas de estrangularlo.." (¬¬)_

**-O.O bueno…eso es una broma que tenemos él y yo… Además a ti Itachi te dice Sasu-chan…**

**-Si pero él es mi hermano… y Gaara no es nada tuyo!**

**-¡Es mi amigo!**

**-Si… un amigo que se encarga de venir a decirme que le das la confianza de llamarte Naru-chan y otras que ni yo me imagino… **_""_

**-O.O ¿pero de qué estás hablando? **_"Se volvió loco o ¿que?"_

**-De lo que has oído** _"No te me hagas el loco…"_

**-Si tú te crees las tonterías que te dice cualquiera de mi… vas listo…** _"Que poca confianza tiene en mí…"_

**-No me las ha dicho cualquiera… me las ha dicho TU amigo… y si ha dicho eso, es…**

**-¡Porque está celoso de que esté contigo! **_"Dios mío… como se puede creer semejante tontería… aunque debería de decirle lo que pasó…"_

**-¡Pero si no eres nada de él! **_"Si está celoso es por que siente algo por ti…"_

**-No ahora…**

**-¿Cómo que no ahora¿No me digas que has estado con él?** _"¿Qué me está ocultando?"_

**-No… y si…**

**-Explícate mejor…**

**-Bueno te acuerdas que yo te dije, hace tiempo, que tú no eras a la primera persona que yo besaba…**

**-Si lo recuerdo… no quisiste decirme quien era esa persona…**

**-Bueno... pues fue con Gaara…**

**-O.O, O.O ¿QUEE**_ "No puede ser…" _**Y… ¿cómo es que llegaron hasta ahí?**

**-Verás…**

**---------------FLASH BACK-----------------**

Dos meses después de haberse vuelto a encontrar, el rubio y el pelirrojo comenzaron una muy buena amistad. Ambos se veían a diario, y se contaban infinidad de cosas… Tanto de misiones, como de otros temas… y cuando digo otros temas… me refiero a "otros" temas… _(Preguntas del tipo si le gusta alguien… y ese tipo de cosas…)._Hasta que un día Gaara decidió hacer gala de sus encantos sobre Naruto. El pelirrojo lo había invitado a la casa que tenía alquilada en la Villa de la Hoja… Había preparado todo con antelación… la habitación bien ordenada, la mesa puesta con sus respectivas velas... Todo en un ambiente propicio…

Era bien sabido que el pelirrojo, de un tiempo para acá, había comenzado a sentir algo más que amistad por el rubio… y así quiso demostrárselo esa noche…

A las diez Naruto apareció en casa del pelirrojo, haciendo gala de su impuntualidad.

**-¡Holaaa, Gaara¿Puedo pasar?** _"Otra vez llego tarde… si es que la puntualidad no es lo mío…"_

**-Buenas Noches… por supuesto que puedes pasar… ¿que gracia tendría que te invitase y no te dejase pasar?** _"Que inocente que puede llegar a ser…"_

**-Jejeje… Hala… ¡pero si has preparado la cena y todo!** _"¡Que bienn!" _**¿Has hecho ramen?**_ (Este nené… si no es ramen… no come…¬¬)_

**-Claro… Es tu plato favorito** _(mas bien es lo único que le gusta comer, bueno… y a Sasuke…)_ **Además esta noche es especial…**

**-¿Si? No recuerdo… no es; ni tu cumpleaños, ni el mío… tampoco es navidad… ni reyes… **_"?"_

**-¿No te acuerdas?** _"No me creo que se le haya olvidado…"_

**-No… ¿es algo muy, muy importante?**

**-Bueno, no importa si no te acuerdas… Hoy hace siete meses desde el día que nos encontramos y empezamos nuestra 'amistad'…** _"Para mi no ha sido solo una amistad…"_

**-¡Ahhh! Es verdad… perdóname… por no acordarme… soy un desastre… ¡con lo importante que fue ese día!**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Siii, volví a verte, y además ya no estuve solo… Me quedé bastante mal desde que Sasuke se fue…** _"Como te hecho de menos… Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo… aunque no pudiese estar contigo de la manera que deseo… me conformo con saber que eres mi amigo y que estarás conmigo… :'("_

**-Ams…** _"Tenia que salir en esta conversación… Siempre que hablamos apareces una y otra vez… eres como un fantasma que no me deja disfrutar totalmente de su persona… porque su mente está contigo… aggg Maldito Uchiha…" _**Bueno no hablemos del pasado… hoy es un día especial y no quiero que se estropee por culpa del Uchiha… Así que Naru-chan¿Cenamos?**

**-Clarooo¡¡vamos allá!**

La velada fue relativamente tranquila. El Uchiha no volvió a ser mencionado en sus conversaciones… el pelirrojo se encargó bien de que eso no volviese a suceder… Luego decidieron salir al hermoso balcón… donde se podía apreciar una esplendorosa Luna Llena y La Villa desde su mejor perspectiva _(si, el piso alquilado de Gaara, es en un último piso… con balcón y vista de todos los tejados de las demás casas)_ Ambos admiraban la maravillosa noche que ante ellos se presentaba en su máximo esplendor. El pelirrojo estaba muy inquieto… cosa que para el rubio no pasó desapercibida…

**-Gaara… ¿te encuentras bien?** _"Está muy inquieto desde que hemos salido… no será que su demonio se está excitando, debido a que es luna llena…"_

**-Si… Es que… me gustaría preguntarte… una cosa…** _"valor… aunque sé la respuesta… no debo rendirme…"_

**-¡Adelante! Te he dicho que somos amigos, y como tal me puedes preguntar lo que quieras **_"No me gustaría tener que luchar con él otra vez… además la noche está realmente hermosa… Sasuke… ¿dónde estarás?... No puedo pensar ya más en ti… tu recuerdo es como veneno para mi ser y para mi alma…"_

**-…Bueno… por lo que me has contado… tu quieres mucho a Sasuke… aunque no le has dicho nada… Y se que no tienes ojos para otros…**

**-¡No digas bobadas! Sasuke jamás se fijaría en mi… además he decidido que no voy a pensar más en él… prefiero que sea así… para ahorrarme el sufrimiento…** _"Es lo mejor… ya está decidido… y si alguien está dispuesto a ayudarme a olvidarlo… estaré encantado…" (¿Seguro?)_

**-¿En serio, quieres olvidarlo?** _"No se por qué… pero esta noche se le ve diferente… más… hermoso…"_

**-La verdad… si **_"No, no quiero olvidarlo…pero no me queda más remedio que actuar así"_**… no soporto este dolor que me oprime el pecho…**

**-Entonces yo te puedo enseñar el mejor remedio…** _"Lo siento… pero no puedo más…"_

El pelirrojo no esperó más… Su oportunidad estaba servida en bandeja de plata ante él y no podía permitirse el lujo de desperdiciar semejante manjar… Rodeó la cintura del rubio con su brazo, para así poder atraerlo hacia sí. Sus cuerpos quedaron escasamente separados… Quemaba estar tan cerca del rubio… Gaara notó que algo, dentro de sí, le pedía a gritos que lo besase… fuese cual fuese la reacción de Naruto. Y así lo hizo.

Unió sus labios a los del rubio, ese beso contenía una sinceridad y un amor que jamás pensó que pudiese expresar… Se sentía bien. El rubio no se esperó esa reacción por parte de Gaara. Se quedó estático. Hasta que notó el amor con el que estaba siendo besado, y no supo porqué pero comenzó a responder ese beso… No con ese amor… ya que la única persona que albergaba en su corazón era Sasuke.

Ese beso, a medida que avanzaba, se volvía más salvaje… El rubio perdió la razón. Se entregaba a ese beso de una manera que nunca pensó. Empezó a sentir que le agradaba… poco a poco, en su mente y en su corazón, apareció el moreno… El imaginarse ser besado por el moreno comenzó a encenderlo… Le agradaba ese pensamiento. Ambos se estremecían ante el contacto con el otro. Gaara deseaba que ese contacto no acabase nunca. Jamás imaginó que Naruto lo correspondiese de esa forma tan apasionada.

Naruto estaba extasiado, no pensaba, se imaginaba que era su amado moreno el que lo besaba… hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no era Sasuke al que estaba besando. Al momento de darse cuenta paró el beso.

**-Gaara… esto no está bien…**_ "¿Pero que estoy haciendo con Gaara?"_

**-¿Por qué¿No decías que querías olvidar al Uchiha?** _"Es extremadamente suave… Nunca pensé que lo sería tanto… y esa piel…"_

**-Pero no quiero que sea así… yo… tú eres mi amigo…** _"¿Que porras me pasa¿Por qué estoy tan confundido…? Sasuke… hasta en mi imaginación apareces… ni siquiera puedo estar con otra persona, por que al momento apareces…"_

**-¿Y Sasuke no lo era también?** _"Maldito Uchiha… no me dejas ni siquiera besarlo…"_

**-¡Gaara¡¡¡No es lo mismo! Me agrada estar contigo… pero solo te veo como un amigo…** _"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… ¿por qué me pasarán estas cosas?" (Xq la autora está trabada de la vida y no se le ocurre otra cosa k liarte con Gaara… k se le va a hacer… hay k darle trama a esto…)_

**-¿Y por qué aceptaste el beso? **

**-No lo se… realmente… yo…** _"Mi imaginación me la jugó bien jugada…"_

**-Naruto… yo te quiero… siempre te he querido… Al principio me conformé con ser sólo tu amigo… pero a medida que te iba conociendo, me encantabas cada vez más… **_"Hasta el punto de enloquecerme…"_

**-Pero Gaara… yo sólo amo a Sasuke… tú lo sabes…**

**-Antes mencionaste que querías olvidarlo… y la mejor forma es que me dejes ayudarte…** _"No me alejes de ti"_

**-Ya… pero mientras te besaba comprendí, que me va a ser imposible olvidarlo… Sólo él es el dueño de mi corazón…** _"Aceptar la realidad es lo que tengo que hacer… nada de huir…"_

**-Nunca dejaré que eso pase… siempre estaré esperando mi oportunidad para robarte de su lado… Nunca te forzaré, porque eso no va en mi naturaleza… pero si te hace daño… te juro que se arrepentirá… **_"Serás mío algún día… lo sé…"_

**-¿Lo entiendes entonces¿Podremos seguir siendo amigos?**

**-No me queda otro remedio… prefiero ser tu amigo y estar cerca de ti… que estar sólo y sin tu sonrisa…**

**-Gracias…**

La noche terminó tranquila… Y al día siguiente, actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado. Esto ayudó a que su amistad se fortaleciera… y a que el pelirrojo incrementara su obsesión por el kitsune… Gaara bien sabía que la cosa había hecho nada más que empezar. Conseguiría sus objetivos… pero por ahora lo dejaba todo en manos del destino y del tiempo…

**---------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------**

**-Naruto me sorprendes… no pensé que fueras capaz de eso…** _"Me duele el corazón"_

**-Sasuke, yo estaba confundido… además eso pasó hace mucho tiempo… tú y yo ni siquiera nos habíamos visto en años… ¡Estaba sólo y él intentó ayudarme!**

**-Y de qué manera…**

**-Esto ya se pasa de castaño oscuro… ¡Es decir tú te puedes tirar a la primera tia que se te cruza y yo no puedo darle un beso a nadie! Que te crees… ¿que te estaría esperando sin saber siquiera si sentías lo mismo que yo¡¡Además ni siquiera me he molestado en preguntarte con que tipejas te has acostado¿Tienes acaso derecho a juzgarme?** _"Esto es increíble"_

**-Naruto yo…**

**-NADA, Sasuke, NADA. Si no tienes la suficiente madurez como para entender que estaba sólo y que necesitaba cariño de alguien porque tú no estabas, será mejor que esta noche no haya ni cena, ni más aniversario, ni más nada de nada… ¡Me duele que pienses así! No sabes lo que yo sufrí sin ti… y que ahora me digas eso… ESTÚPIDO **_"¿Por qué… no me puedes entender…? te amo…"_ **Si yo de verdad te importara no me dirías eso.**

**-¡BASTA! TE AMO CON EL ALMA… NO ME IMAGINO MI VIDA SIN TI… SI TE PERDIERA ME MORIRÍA… me enerva saber que has estado con Gaara… ¡DIOS¿No entiendes que me dan celos? **_"Eso debería habérmelo callado"_ **No soporto la idea de que alguien que no sea yo te haya tocado…**

**-Yo… Sasuke…**

**-Me importas de sobremanera… más de lo que te imaginas… Por ti he cambiado… Yo también sufría sin tenerte… ¿te crees que con esas chicas sentí algo? Me imaginaba que era contigo con quien estaba, pero aún así te añoraba… deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos, hacerte mío, no separarme de ti en la vida…**

"_De por qué te estoy queriendo  
no me pidas la razón  
pues yo mismo no me entiendo  
con mi propio corazón."_

**-Yo también me sentía solo, sin ti… y saber que has estado con otro me mata… Solo te quiero a ti, solo deseo estar junto a ti. Pasar mi vida contigo. No me digas que no me quieres. No me digas que no quieres que haya más aniversarios… porque me moriría de soledad…**

"_Al llegar la madrugada_

_Mí canción desesperada, _

_Te dará la explicación"_

**-TE QUIERO¿ACASO NO LO VES¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA, QUE CADA VEZ QUE ME HABLAS DE gaara con esa sinceridad y con ese cariño, me matas?**

"_Te quiero, vida mía  
te quiero noche y día,_

_No he querido nunca así…"_

**-No soporto, que me hables de él… solo quiero estar contigo… Sé que he sido muy cruel… pero no sé otra forma de demostrarte todo mi amor…**

"_Te quiero con ternura,  
con miedo, con locura  
sólo vivo para ti."_

**-Lo único que quería era que me dijeses de tus propios labios… si ese mal nacido te había tocado… por que si así fuera… no sabría que le haría…**

"_Yo te seré siempre fiel  
pues para mi quiero en flor  
ese clavel de tu piel,_

_Y de tu amor…"_

**-Sólo quiero abrazarte y tenerte cerca de mí… No me dejes sólo… **

"_Mi voz, igual que un niño  
te pide con cariño  
"ven a mi, abrázame."  
Porque te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.  
Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,_

_Y hasta el fin te querré…"_

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras de su koi, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Al momento corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke para darle el abrazo más fuerte de su vida. El moreno lo abrazó con la misma intensidad, sintiendo su hombro mojado, debido a las lágrimas del kitsune.

Al sentirlas, se despegó de su koi, y con suma suavidad se dispuso a secar sus lágrimas con los labios… Nunca unas lágrimas le supieron tan dulces como aquellas. Sabían que se amaban de verdad, que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

**-¡BAKA! Yo también te quiero… Nunca te dejaré sólo… Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie… ¡y no te voy a dejar escapar jamás! Me oíste… ¡NUNCA!** _"Tonto, tonto, tonto… soy tonto…"_

**-…. Tu ramen se ha enfriado por mi culpa… mejor me voy… y así nos vemos más tranquilos esta noche… ¿vale?**

**-No podías decirme otra cosa bonita¿no?**

**-……….. ¬¬… No… que te me mal acostumbras…** _(Es que si Sasuke dice demasiadas cursilerías juntas… pos dejaría de ser Sasuke…)_

**-Bueno… entonces… esta noche nos veremos… Ahora tendré que calentar el ramen otra vez… ¬¬…**

**-Hasta esta noche…**

Y con un sencillo y casto beso se despidió de su koi, dejándolo inmensamente feliz por las palabras antes dichas.

**-La cosa se está complicando… demasiado… no pensé que se sincerara así… Ahora no es buen momento para intentar separarlos… mejor esperar un tiempo más… Dejemos que disfruten de su corta felicidad…** _"Serás mío… ya lo verás…"_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: la canción es de Nino Bravo; Porque te quiero. Si… Sasuke demasiado cursi… no parece él, lo sé. Pero es el 1er mes, las parejas, en el 1er mes, son fleje melosas y románticas (a mi parecer) y Sasuke no tiene x qué ser menos… Ad+ me gusta k sea así… keda kawaii:P Tb influye k toy pasando x mi época romántica… a ver si se va pronto :D :D. __Sobre lo de Gaara... no tengo palabras... ejem... cof, cof... lo unico k diré es k no se conormará con ser solo su amigo... mmm... weno, weno! Hasta el prox cap:D:D)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) pos... yo, jejeje.)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 6:**

**-Bueno… ahora que mis dudas están solventadas… a preparar lo de esta noche** _">. "_

El moreno se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia su casa para tener todo listo, para esa noche tan especial. De lo que no se dio cuenta… es que alguien había estado espiando la conversación que había mantenido con su rubio…

**-Maldición… tendré que esperar… No me gusta… tengo un paciencia un tanto corta…** _"Tendré que decirle a Sakura que lo tenemos que posponer por un tiempo… antes… tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver…"_

Sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo había llegado al mirador donde tantas noches pasó con Naruto, hablando… Como echaba de menos esas charlas nocturnas… De hecho echaba de menos todo el contacto que tenía con este… claro que ahora no podía tocarlo por que alguien se le interponía… una mosca molesta… de la cual tenía que deshacerse…

Al poco rato vio que Sakura andaba por allí, un tanto melancólica… y decidió dirigirse a ella para comentarle el cambio de planes…

**-Sakura…**

**-Ohh! Gaara-kun… ¿Qué tal?**

**-Tengo que comentarte una cosa acerca de lo que tenemos hablado…**

**-Si… ¿que pasa?**

**-Es demasiado pronto para hacerlo…**

**-Yo también pienso lo mismo… quería decirte que… aún no estoy del todo segura, como para practicarlo… ¿que tal si le damos un tiempo…? un par de meses… y ya luego… procedemos a hacerlo…**

**-Me parece una buena idea…** _"Ha dicho algo coherente… esto debe ser un milagro… Pero se la ve mal…" _**Oye.. ¿Te ocurre algo? Es que no tienes muy buena pinta…**

_-"Inner: mira que debemos de estar muy pero que muy mal como para que Gaara-kun se preocupe por nosotras…"_ **No tranquilo… es solo que anoche no pude dormir muy bien…**

**-Mas bien parece que te hayas llevado un buen susto…** _"Realmente se la ve muy mal… será que está empezando a aceptar que Sasuke está con Naruto… bueno mejor la dejo…_"

**-No tranquilo… te he dicho que estoy bien… solo que hoy no es uno de mis mejores días…**

**-Está bien… Pues ya nos veremos dentro de unos meses… en este mismo mirador… Adiós**

**-¡Adiós!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cerca de allí cierta peliazul, vio con bastante desconcierto esa escena entre Gaara y Sakura… Rápidamente y para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, se fue a casa del rubio, pues necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarse. Al llegar allí tocó el timbre y le salió al encuentro un rubio bastante ruborizado, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. _(Ojo… lloraba de felicidad)_

**-Sasuke, al fin que tocas el timbr…. ¡Ohh, Hinataa! **_"Uyy llega a ser Sakura y estoy muerto…"_

**-Naruto-kun… ¿vengo en mal momento¿Te encuentras bien? **_"Será mejor que hable con él en otro momento"_

**-Que vaaa, pasa, pasa. Adelante… Sii¡estoy mejor que nunca!**

**-¿Seguro? Es que te veo mala cara…**

**-Que estoy bien… ¡anda pasa¡No te quedes plantada ahí como los árboles!**

La chica pasó y llegó hasta la sala acompañada del rubio.

**-Siéntate en donde quieras… que me has cogido a punto de almorzar… ¿Ya almorzaste? **_"Luego el que tiene mala cara soy yo… a ver que le pasa"_ **Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-No aún no he almorzado… No… muy bien no me encuentro… es por eso que vengo…**

**-Bueno… lo único que puedo ofrecerte es ramen… ¿te apetece? Y así me cuentas lo que te pasa¿si?**

**-Está bien… si hace tiempo que no pruebo el ramen. Es bastante peliagudo lo que he descubierto…**

**- ¿Qué has descubierto?** _"Está muy rara…"_

**-Pues verás… Es que vi a Sakura…** _"No se si podré…"_

**-¿Y que tal está?** _"Hace tiempo que no la veo… aunque pensándolo bien… prefiero no verla…"_

**-Bueno… no estaba sola…**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?** _"Me está dando miedo… "_

**-Quiero decir que estaba acompañada… por una persona… que tu conoces…** _"Esto es demasiado para mí…"_

**-¿Con Sasuke? Si es eso dilo directamente… sin cortarte…** _"Que no sea él… que no sea él…"_

**-NOOO con Sasuke NOOO… fue con….**

**-Dilo ¡YA¡Hinata por dios!** _"Gracias, gracias… uff"_

**-Duele demasiado…** _"No puedoo… ¿por qué…?"_

**-O.O ¿con Gaara?** _"Di que si…"_

**-Si… snif, snif… tu sabias que estaba con ella y no me lo dijiste… ¿por qué?** _"¿Para eso somos amigos?"_

**-Que iba yo a saber, que Sakura estaba con él… pero ¿estás segura?** _"Que raro… pero si no soporta a Sakura… que estará planeando esta vez…"_

**-No lo sé… ambos estaban hablando en el mirador… Y no sé que pensar… Lo único que quiero es llorar… ¿por qué esa maldita siempre se mete en medio de todo? No lo entiendo… no le basta ya con adorar a Sasuke, sin o que ahora también va a por Gaara…** _"Ojala y….. No… tranquila Hinata… respira hondo… piensa… ufff, fuuu… así mejor…"_

**-Hinata, tranquila… ¡que seguramente son amigos¡Y han quedado como tal!**

**-Si… tú a una amiga le dices…:**

**---------------FLASH BACK-----------------**

_**-Sakura…**_

_**-¡Ohh! Gaara-kun… ¿Qué tal?**_

_**-Tengo que comentarte una cosa acerca de lo que tenemos hablado…**_

_**-Si… ¿que pasa?**_

_**-Es demasiado pronto para hacerlo…**_

_**-Yo también pienso lo mismo… quería decirte que… aún no estoy del todo segura, como para practicarlo… ¿que tal si le damos un tiempo…? un par de meses… y ya luego… procedemos a hacerlo…**_

_**-Me parece una buena idea…**_

**---------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------**

**-Bueno… la verdad… es que suena bastante mal… ¿no escuchaste nada más?**

**-No… oí eso y salí corriendo para tu casa… si hubiese escuchado más me podría haber muerto…**

**-Es que a lo mejor es un mal entendido…**

**-¿Qué mal entendido hay en: es demasiado pronto para hacerlo?**

**-……….. **_"la verdad… es raro… porque Gaara… bueno… sé lo que siente por mi… pero no puedo decírselo a Hinata… se llevaría un buen desengaño…"_ **Tú no te preocupes… que seguro que hay una explicación para todo eso… ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Gaara si está saliendo con ella?**

**-¿Harías eso por mi?** **Aunque me da vergüenza…**

**-De todas formas te puedo asegurar, que no están saliendo… lo sé porque conozco a Gaara… y Sakura no es santo de su devoción… Así que tranquila… Venga almorcemos y dejemos las penas para otro día.**

Y así se les pasó el mediodía y gran parte de la tarde… Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 8:30 de la tarde y Hinata decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, pues no quería que el kitsune llegase tarde a su cita sorpresa…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras, en casa del Uchiha…

**-Bien… todo está listo… ya solo falta que Ino sea puntual… y por supuesto que Naruto venga… **_"Esta noche… "_

Sasuke había preparado una cena exquisita, había limpiado, como nunca, toda la casa. Puso bastante empeño en arreglar la habitación… dejándola con un ambiente muy propicio… La había adornado con pétalos de rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas… los cuales hacían juego con; los cojines, las sábanas y las cortinas que tenía puestas. Todo estaba dispuesto para esa noche especial… y lo sería debido a su aniversario y a la reciente discusión que habían tenido. La reconciliación sería muy especial.

Eran las 10:30 y Naruto aún no había aparecido, el moreno estaba un tanto desesperado… ya estaba vestido (lucía un pantalón negro _parecido al que se pone en el cap en el que entierran al tercero_ largo, y una blusa blanca, la cual tenía desabotonados los cuatro primeros botones, dejando entrever su pecho bien formado, debido a los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía…) y tenía la mesa puesta (aún faltaba servir la cena…). Al momento tocaron el timbre y este voló hacia la puerta para recibir a su rubio adorado… Y allí en la puerta lo encontró. Vestía… como decir… ¡irresistible! A la vista de cualquiera… _(Bueno a la vista de Sasuke más que nada)_ llevaba un pantalón pirata negro _(como el que usa en la serie)_ ceñidillo _(no mucho que si no parece demasiado gay y no me agrada)_ y una camisa de manga larga, de seda, negra, también con los cuatro primero botones desabrochados.

**-Llegas tarde…** _"Ufff…. Respira… aún no…"_

**-Ya lo se… es que tuve una pequeña visita… y no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que se marchó…**

**-Anda pasa… **_"¿Visita?"_ **y…. qui…**

**-Hinata, la pobre… está desolada… es que piensa que el chico que a ella le gusta está con otra… jejeje**

**-Ams… bueno esta noche es nuestra, así que los demás sobran en esta casa¿de acuerdo?**

**-¡Sip! **_"Que guapo está…"_

Ambos llegaron hasta el salón, donde todo lucía hermoso. Las velas encendidas por toda la casa le daban un toque muy romántico…

**-Sasuke… ¿has preparado todo esto, para nosotros?** _" >. "_

**-No… lo he hecho para una de mis novias, que va a venir esta noche… ¬¬…. ¡Claro dobe¿Para quién si no? **_"que bobito que es a veces"_

**- >. **_"Y esto es por nuestro primer mes… me imagino cuando llevemos más tiempo… más tiempo…"_

**-Bueno sentémonos y disfrutemos de la cena… que si no se enfría…**

La cena prosiguió sin ningún percance... Cuando terminaron ya eran las 11:30, y decidieron sentarse en el sofá, para estar más cómodos y hablar… _(Si… sobretodo "hablar" ¬¬)_

**-Todo estaba buenísimo… aunque no fue ramen… pero me conformo. Me ha encantado todo lo de esta noche… gracias Sasuke…**

**-Aún no me las des… pues todavía faltan más sorpresitas…**

**-Si… ¿y qué más me tienes preparado?** _"Está muy romántico esta noche… ojalá fuera así siempre…"_

**-mmm dentro de poco llegará… no te preocupes… ahora… iremos abriendo boca…**

El moreno atrajo hacia sí la cara del rubio, que en ese momento estaba acariciándola. Comenzó así a darle suaves besos en cada labio… dándole leves mordisquitos. Notaba la desesperación del rubio, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más... hasta que él mismo no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo. Fue entonces cuando el beso se tornó pasional. Las manos de Naruto apretaban cada vez más la camisa del moreno. Sus lenguas se encontraron, y ambas se alegraron de ese reencuentro, tanto que comenzaron una pequeña batalla para saber cual de las dos era la vencedora. Pero en este juego, de antemano, ya se sabía quien llevaba el control.

Sasuke atrajo más al kitsune, posándolo encima de sus piernas, para tener así un buen acceso a toda su espalda y demás. Comenzó, entonces, a acariciarle los muslos, llegando muy lentamente hasta su cintura. En la cual no estuvo mucho tiempo, pues le atraía más el trasero de su rubio. Y allí es donde posó sus manos, arrancando de paso un gemido de placer de Naruto, que no pudo salir puesto que el moreno lo acallaba.

La cosa se estaba tornando muy pasional, ya que Naruto al notar que el moreno posaba sus manos en su trasero, comenzó a moverse y a rozarse contra este.

Sasuke comenzó a subir las manos por la espalda del rubio, las llevó hacia el abdomen de este y ahí terminó de desabrochar los botones, que le impedían ver por completo el torso de Naruto. Este aprovechó (Naru)y también empezó a desabotonar la blusa del moreno y acto seguido comenzó a acariciar su pálido torso. Ambos estaban muy excitados, notaban que toda la ropa les quemaba. Se disponían a quitárselas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

**-Kusoooo, quién podrá ser ahora…** _"Perfecto… lo que me faltaba, cuando más a gusto estaba tocan…"_

**-Dobe¿me dejas… levantarme?** _"¡Joder Ino, no podías haber venido antes ¿no?..."_

**-No quiero… además a esta hora, no creo que sea nada importante…** _"¿Por quéeeee a miiii?"_

**-Dobe, hazme caso y levántate… yo más que nadie querría que no te levantases… pero es que esta es la otra sorpresa…**

El rubio se quitó de encima del moreno bastante molesto, ya que le importaba bien poco la otra sorpresa…

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta, también molesto, pensando en el grito que le daría a Ino por haber llegado tarde, pero al abrir la puerta… vio que no era Ino la persona que estaba ahí parada…

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?** _"¿Pero esto qué es?"_

**-He venido a traerte las flores que encargaste, por que Ino no podía, y pues bueno… me lo pidió…**

**---------------FLASH BACK---------------------**

**-Inooooooooo, Por favooooooooooor, dejaaaaa que yo le lleve las flores a Sasuke… Andaaaaaaaaaaa, por favor…. Te pagaré lo que seaaaaaa, pero déjame llevárselas…**

**-No se, No se… Tenemos una ética y unas normas en la tienda… **

**-Inoooooooooooooo, si me estoy arrastrando ante tii¿no lo ves? Está bien dejaré de decirte Ino-cerda por dos meses… MEJOR no te volveré a insultar en dos meses… **_"Inner: Ufff que malo es eso…"_

**-¿Y si no lo cumples?**

**-hmmm **_"Inner: se me está poniendo farruca"_** pues…. Saldré con Lee…**

**-O.O …. Eso si que no me lo pierdo… está bien… pero se lo pedirás tú… y saldrás con él una semana… Ahh e invéntate una buena excusa de por qué no le llevé yo las flores… **_"jajajajaja… te provocaré tanto que te verás obligada a romper la promesa…"_

**-Está bien… dime ahora a qué hora y a dónde hay que llevar las flores.**

**-Pues verás …………………………**

**---------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------**

"_Inner: Que bien miento… si es que…"_

**-¬¬ ¿de verdad?** _"Que Naruto, no se aparezca por aquí…"_ –El moreno cogió las susodichas flores antes de que Naruto hiciese su aparición y las puso encima de la mesita que tenía cerca de la puerta.

**-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa¿Quién ha tocado? Sa… sa… SAKURA… tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?** _"Pero ¿esta era la sorpresa que me iba a dar?" (Naruto)_

**-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo… ¿Y bien? (**_Sakura)_

**-¿Y bien qué? (**_Naruto)_

**-¿Qué que haces aquí? (**_Sakura)_

**-Me acompaña hasta que llegue Cheza… **_"Tener que inventar semejante excusa…" (Sasuke)_

**-¿Cheza? **_"¿Pero que demonios es esto ahora?" (Naruto)_

**-Si hombre… ya no te acuerdas… Cheza… mi novia… No me creo que no te acuerdes de ella… Claro es que hace milenios que no la ves. De ahí que te haya invitado…** _"Naruto… por lo que más quieras sígueme el rollo…"_

_-"Si… tantos que nunca la he visto… Espera… YA ENTIENDO... Joe Sasuke no podías darme más señas ¿no?"_ **jajaja... disculpa esta memoria mía… Cheza, Cheza, Cheza… Chica de la Arena ¿no? Si la verdad desde aquella misión, no la he vuelto a ver…**

**-Ya… de ahí las flores… y que tú estés aquí…**

**-Esto…. Puedo yo también esperarla… es que hace tiempo que yo tampoco la veo** _"Inner: …."_

**-Verás Sakura… es que... no va a poder ser…**

**-O sea que Naruto si puede quedarse pero yo no…** _"Cada vez estoy más confundida"_

**-No es eso… Naruto la ve, la saluda y se va…** _"Esto se me sale de las manos…"_

**-Sakura no ves que tres son multitud… y si somos cuatro va a ser peor ¿no Sasuke?** _"Esta me la pagas… como Naruto que me llamo…"_

**-Eh… si… **_"Noto cierto chakra rojo despertarse…."_ **Bueno Sakura gracias por traer las flores… ya nos veremos¿vale?... **

El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces y cerró la puerta en las narices de la pelirrosada.

_-"Inner: que borde se puso… Si él también sobra ahí. Bueno me voy… aunque todavía tengo mis dudas. Pero averiguaré antes de hacer nada…"_

Y dentro de la casa…

**-¿Se puede saber quién es Cheza?**

**-Una chica…**

**-Eso ya lo sé ¿pero quién es?**

**-Una vieja amiga…** _"está celoso…" (Noooo si te parece…. Da saltitos de alegría… ¬¬)_

**-¬¬ ¿no será una de tus tantas novias?**

**-¿Estás celoso?**

**-No evadas mi pregunta…**

**-No la evado... te contesto con otra pregunta…**

**-¿quién es Cheza?**

**-Ya te dije, una amiga… Además si sabes que es de la Arena… sabes quién es…** _"mmm…"_

**-La conozco si... lo que no conozco es si has o no has tenido una relación con ella…**

**-¿Y de qué la conoces tú?** _"Esto se pone interesante…"_

**-Esa no es la pregunta… estamos hablando de ti… y quiero saberlo… ¿qué te cuesta?** _"¿Por qué no me lo dice…?"_

**-Mucho… ¿por qué no me quieres decir de qué la conoces tú?** _"que me oculta…"_

**-Entonces sentiste algo más cuando estuviste con ella y por eso no me lo quieres decir… ¿me equivoco?**

**-Ni siquiera has rozado la diana…**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-¿Por qué no me respondes?**

**-¿Por qué he preguntado yo primero?** "_Te crees que te voy a decir de qué la conozco"_

**-……… mejor seguimos con lo de antes….**

**-Pues fíjate que hasta que no me contestes a mis preguntas te vas a quedar solito…**

Naruto se dio la vuelta directo a abrir la puerta para irse cuando notó que estaba acorralado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de su koi…

**-Ni se te ocurra irte… y menos en esta noche… **_"Que te crees que te dejaré ir así de fácil…"_

**-Pues contesta a mi pregunta…**

**-Y si no quiero… por qué te pondrías muy celoso…¿hmm?**

**-No importa… además tú los tienes de Gaara… ahhh**

El moreno al oír el nombre del ojiverde hizo presión contra el rubio, haciendo k este notara su miembro…

**-Con que esas tenemos… ¿eh? …. Bueno… te diré que la conocí… mmm… hace tiempo… y bueno… pasó lo que siempre pasa…**

**-¿Y qué es lo que siempre pasa?** –El rubio pudo darse la vuelta y quedar así frente a frente de Sasuke, aunque seguía acorralado entre este y la puerta.

**-Pues ya sabes… hablamos… nos conocimos… salimos una semana… y bueno… ella quería… y yo no dije que no…**

**-¿Y pensaste en mi?**

**-Como nunca lo había hecho… te imaginé tanto, que cuando la toqué y vi que no eras tú… la alegría se me fue…**

**-No me digas que, no cayó…** _"Es increíble"_

**-Acabé lo que empezamos… me costó, pero no podía crear esa fama… ¿que te crees? La imaginación hace milagros… **

**-Bueno… ya no tendrás que volver a recurrir a ella… ¿no?**

**-Eso dependerá de si te quedas o no…**

**-mmmm**

El moreno comenzó a besar el cuello del kitsune, dejándole alguna que otra marca. Demostrándole que únicamente quería estar con él y con nadie más…

**-¿Y bien?** _"Ahora me toca a mi…"_

**-Ah… ¿bien que? **_"no estoy para pensar ahora…"_

**-¿Te quedarás?**

**-Es obvio… ahh ¿no? **_"Que pregunta…"_

**-Pues… si… y no…**

**-¿Cómo que no? **_"¿Y ahora que?"_

**-Aún… no me has dicho de que conoces a Cheza… Ahhh ¿por qué me muerdes?**

**-Por hacer preguntas feas…**

**-¿Algún día me lo dirás?**

**-Si… pero no esta noche…** _"problemas fuera…"_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: weno, weno, se acerca el lemon... de hexo en el prox ya viene:P spero k les guste:P :D y pues na hasta el prox cap! AdEu!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) pos... yo, jejeje.)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAP CONTIENE LEMON, si no gustas, ya deberías de saber k ete fic es yaoi con Lemon así k has entrado bajo tu propio riesgo! Si al contrario te gusta! DISFRUTA del Lemon :D:D**_

**Cáp. 7:**

El moreno satisfecho con la respuesta, cargó a Naruto en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Al llegar al mencionado cuarto, posó a Naruto en el suelo, para que admirase como quedó la habitación.

**-¡Sasuke… esto… es… hermoso!** _"que maravilla… como ha dejado la habitación…"_

-**Pues claro… que te esperabas… si me he pegado todo el día preparándolo…** _"ni que lo fuese a llevar a un motelito de tres al cuarto….¬¬… soy poco romántico… pero no para tanto…" (Weno… poco romántico… lo k se dice poco… últimamente no lo has sido…. Reconozco k me pasé con el romanticismo…)_

**-Y todo para mi… Gracias… Te quiero Sasuke…**

**-No dobe, para la vecina del quinto ¬¬… De nada… **_"Yo también…"_

En ese momento Sasuke abrazó al rubio por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello, a la vez que con sus ágiles manos desabrochaba la blusa del rubio. En poco tiempo esa blusa ya pertenecía al olvido. Al momento Sasuke se separó del rubio…

**-Espera aquí un momentito…. Ahora vuelvo…**

Al momento ya estaba de vuelta… se acercó otra vez al rubio por la espalda y con una mano lo atrajo hacia sí, y con la otra le mostró el ramo de flores, que se supone debía de haber traído Ino, dejando a Naruto boquiabierto.

**-Pe… pe… pero… oh… que lindas… Sasuke…** _"Esto me parece un sueño… el que sea tan romántico… me parece uno de los mejores regalos que me podría haber hecho"_

**-Escoge una… **- le susurró al oído. Naruto con manos temblorosas cogió el ramo y sacó una de las tantas rosas que había en el ramo _(Ino es muy competente aunque no lo parezca y previamente y por encargo del moreno había extraído todas las espinas de todas las rosas, o sea que no hay peligro de pincharse U)_. Al momento Sasuke depositó el ramo en una mesita de la habitación, y volvió al lado del rubio. Cogió la rosa que Naruto había elegido y comenzó a acariciarlo con ella. Todo era muy sensual… no había prisa, tendrían toda la noche para disfrutarla.

Recorrió todo el pecho y toda la cara del rubio, con esa rosa. Naruto de vez en cuando se reía debido a las cosquillas que sentía. El moreno seguía con su juego de la rosa, la iba pasando por el pecho del rubio a medida que lo besaba, dejando, tras el roce de la rosa, una estela de pequeñas marcas rojizas. Naruto, cada vez más, sentía un calor interno que le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo para parar esa agonía. Y así hizo, de pronto sujetó la cara del moreno y la atrajo hacia sí. De la intensidad con la que lo atrajo, ambos cayeron en la cama _(es que estaban situados muy cerca de ella)_, quedando el rubio atrapado entre la cama y entre los brazos suaves de su amante. Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir ante el roce que el rubio "sin querer" le procuró en su entrepierna. El moreno hacia un buen rato que se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba bastante excitado, y quería martirizarlo un poco más. Entonces decidió que ya era hora de que el pantalón fuese excluido, al igual que lo fue la blusa. Así hizo, con suma suavidad y delicadeza comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, empezó a darle leves caricias en el abdomen con la susodicha rosa a medida que iba desabrochando los botones. Al poco tiempo ya lo había dejado en boxers _(recordemos que Sasuke aún está totalmente vestido…)_ y empezó otra vez con la rosa… Cogió la mano del rubio y la empezó a saborear, a medida que con la rosa ascendía hacia el hombro… Naruto se estremecía a cada roce que el moreno le propiciaba. Este solo atinaba a gemir, era tanto el placer que estaba sintiendo que se olvidó completamente de hacer, siquiera, ningún movimiento… solo se dejaba hacer.

El moreno se dio cuenta de esto y una ola de calor lo recorrió por completo. De repente deseo hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante… pero sabía que aún no podía… debía ser paciente, con lo cual siguió un poco más con el juego de la rosa.

Siguió besando esta vez en dirección a su hombro, llegado a este punto el moreno se posicionó detrás del rubio para asi tener un acceso total a su cuello y espalda… comenzó entonces a besar su cuello mientras que paseaba la rosa por toda la espalda la vez que con la mano libre acariciaba el vientre. Esta mano cada vez iba bajando más, se dirigía a cierta zona del bajo vientre… en donde pronto halló la erección del rubio. Sasuke, que hasta el momento no se había percatado de que tenía toda la ropa puesta, comenzó a quitarse la camisa (dejando por un momento de lado la rosa), al terminar de quitársela pudo notar con su pecho la espalda arqueada del rubio, y este a su vez notó cierto bulto en la entrepierna del moreno… El rubio al fin reaccionó y atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo del moreno con sus manos, para que la erección del moreno se rozase con su trasero. Este gesto ocasionó que al moreno se le escapara un leve gemido. Como respuesta a este gesto Sasuke introdujo su mano en los boxers del kitsune, y comenzó a dar leves toques al miembro de este con las yemas de los dedos. Pronto esas simples caricias se transformaron en movimientos expertos que hacían que Naruto se volviese loco. Este no podía más, necesitaba sentir dentro de él al moreno. Esta desesperación fue rápidamente captada por Sasuke, con lo que procedió a quitarle los boxers, de manera muy sensual… Otra vez, la rosa entró en juego, ya que este se volteó y quedó enfrente de Naruto, de manera que pudo ir bajando el boxer a la vez que paseaba la rosa por toda la erección del rubio. Cuando consiguió liberarlo de esa prenda, el mismo y con una rapidez inimaginable se despojó de su pantalón y de su boxer, quedando en las mismas condiciones que el rubio.

El moreno sabia que no podría durar mucho más con el jueguecito de la rosa… De repente sintió como los brazos del rubio lo halaban hacia él para besarlo. Sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más, si se podía. El beso era demandante de más placer. En ese beso el rubio le dio permiso a que continuara, alentándolo a que llegara hasta el final… Como respuesta el moreno llevó una de sus manos hasta sus bocas, e hizo que Naruto parase el beso para poder introducirle los dedos en su deliciosa boca… Este encantado, los succionó. Al termino, Sasuke dirigió los dedos a la entrada del rubio… procediendo a introducir en ella uno de sus dedos… Al hacerlo Naruto se tensó.

**-Ahh… duele…**- Para relajarlo pasó la rosa por la erección de este, logrando que se distrajera un poco del dolor.

Cuando notó que estaba más relajado, introdujo un segundo dedo y mas tarde un tercer dedo hizo su aparición, acompañado de unos movimientos circulares, que al principio incomodaban al rubio… pero al cabo de un momento pedía más. Al ver esta reacción el moreno decidió que ya era el momento de acabar con los dedos y comenzar con el verdadero placer.

Actuó decidido, con paciencia, amor y mucho, mucho cuidado, para no hacer daño al kitsune. Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro. Poco a poco, hasta que lo introdujo totalmente en la entrada de Naruto.

**-Sasuke… ah… espera… un poco… ah… que me duele…**

**-Tranquilo dobe… esperaré lo que haga falta… mmm… no quiero hacerte daño…**- En ese momento lo besó apasionadamente para así poder mitigar un poco, el dolor que sentía su koi. Al termino de ese beso cargado de pasión, donde sus lenguas danzaron un sin fin de melodías exóticas, el rubio hizo un leve movimiento dando a entender al moreno, que debía comenzar a moverse. Sasuke así hizo… empezó a moverse lentamente. Poco a poco ese vaivén se iba incrementando. Cada vez Sasuke iba más rápido debido a las peticiones de su pareja. Ambos poseían la ecuación perfecta. Se deseaban, se amaban y todo ello se demostraba en el lenguaje del amor, que ellos, mejor que nadie, sabían describir con absoluta certeza. Intuían que este paso sería el primero y el más importante de su relación. Después de esto sería difícil separarlos…

Sasuke vio que el final estaba próximo, con lo que llevó una de sus manos hacia la erección del rubio, para masajearla, como él solo sabía, logrando así llevar al límite de la cordura a su amado. Poco faltaba para el final, los dos no querían que esa máxima expresión de amor acabase así sin más, por lo que el moreno se sentó y alzó al rubio, situándolo encima de sí _(es decir, Sasuke está sentado en la cama y Naruto encima de él)_. Naruto se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del moreno, dejando algunos rasguños por doquiera que se agarrase.

**-Naruto… ahmm… falta poco… no podré… aguantar más…**

**-… ah… aguanta… un poco más… no… te detengas ahora… ahh….**- Estas últimas palabras fueron apagadas por los labios de su amado, que de poco sirvió, pues ese mínimo toque hizo que ambos llegaran a la cúspide de su agonía. Ambos se complementaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Se sentían parte del otro, compartiendo algo que no todos podían… el amor y la pasión.

Después del glorioso final, se recostaron en la cama, acurrucaditos y exhaustos, dándose calor el uno al otro. A partir de esa noche, sus vidas cambiaron, sabían que nunca más sentirían solos.

**-Te quiero Sasuke…** _"Esto me parece un sueño, un magnifico sueño del cual no deseo despertar por nada del mundo… y si despierto… que lo primero que vea sea su rostro…"_

**-Yo también te quiero Naruto…** _"Aquí… frente a mí… tengo el amor de mi vida, y no pienso dejarlo escapar"_

El alba comenzó a despuntar, y sus rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana, desperezando a dos amantes que estaban apaciblemente dormidos…

El rubio se despertó y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el pecho pálido de su koi. Se veía hermoso. De pronto llevó su mano hasta el rostro del moreno. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de este, consiguiendo apartar los mechones rebeldes que no dejaban ver su rostro. Pronto dejó esos mechones y los dirigió a los labios semi rosados, debido a los mordisquitos que le dio cuando estuvieron juntos. Luego de acariciarlos, se dirigió a la nariz, al tocarla notó como el moreno se revolvía entre las mantas y se comenzaba a despertar.

**-Buenos días dormilón…** _"Quisiera estar así para siempre"_

**-Mmm… buenos días koi…** _"Adorable…"_

**-¿quieres desayunar?**

**-Si… si tú eres el desayuno…** _"Quiero postre…"_ **por cierto… ¿qué hora es?**

**-A lo mejor… Pues es temprano… Me he despertado con los rayos de sol…**

**-Ah… entonces tenemos mañana de sobra…**

**-No me creo que aún quieras más…**

**-Me vas a decir que tú… ya estás satisfecho ¿hmm?**

**-Bueno… ahh… Sasuke… ¿pero que… ahh… haces?** - El moreno no perdió su tiempo y comenzó a estimular la entrepierna de Naruto.

**-Pues… tomar mi desayuno…** _"ni pienses que te escaparás de mi…"_

**-En serio… ah… entonces… verás… que desayuno vas a disfrutar…**

**-Oh… ¿si?** – Naruto no perdió tampoco el tiempo y se situó a horcajadas encima del abdomen del moreno, pudiendo así tomar el control de la situación…

**-Si… verás como querrás repetir… ahh… más a menudo…**

El moreno dejó la entrepierna del rubio, para llevar su mano hacia la entrada y comenzar a estimularla. Naruto apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de este para poder disfrutar más de las caricias de Sasuke. En un momento determinado, el rubio, bajó una de sus manos hasta el miembro semi erecto del moreno, para masajearlo también… Al poco tiempo Sasuke dejó la entrada del rubio y este se sentó encima de su erección. De sus ojos emanaron unas cuantas lágrimas, al sentir la erección del moreno invadir su entrada. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, a la vez que el moreno lo masajeaba. Se sentían. No deseaban que esas sensaciones que solo su otra mitad sabía procurarle.

**DIIING DOOONG**

**-No me lo puedo creer… **_"Maldigo al que esté en la puerta en estos momentos…." Sasuke_

**-¿Pero quién será a estas horas de la mañana? **_"Esto es Imposible…"_ **Ya ni siquiera nos dejan disfrut… ah… Sasuke…**

El moreno seguía dando leves embestidas, ya que estaban sin terminar y eso no lo podía consentir…

**-¡SASUKE-KUUUNN¡¡SOY SAKURAAA! HE VENIDO A VERTEE Y A CHEZA TAMBIÉN… ABREEE ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ…!**

**-Esto ya si que sobrepasa cualquier cosa… **_"Incordio de chiquilla" Sasuke_

**-Mejor… ah… seguimos más tarde… **_"Aunque pocas ganas tengo ahora de parar…"_ **¿y como salimos de esta?**

**-Yo me ocupo…**- El moreno dio la vuelta y se quedó encima del rubio, pudiendo darle una última y profunda embestida… dándole a entender a este, que no se olvidaría del tema pendiente…

El moreno se puso los pantalones de Naruto sin darse cuenta y bajó a ver que es lo que quería _(la plasta... perdón…)_ Sakura. Al llegar a la puerta se adecentó el cabello como pudo. Al abrir la puerta, la pelirrosa entró sin ser invitada…

**-¡Al fin que me abres! Llevo un buen rato esperando ahí fuera… ¿por qué no me dejabas entrar?** _"¿y esos pantalones? Me suenan de algo… no son los que siempre utiliza… más bien… son los que Naruto tenía puestos anoche… O.O ?"_

**-Tal vez… ¡por que estaba durmiendo!** _"Esta tia… me está volviendo loco…"_

**-Lo siento… pero es que ayer me quedé con ganas de ver a Cheza. Hace meses que no la veo… y aprovecho que está aquí para saludarla…** _"Inner: Y para saber si está en tu cama…"_

**-Pues… ahora no es un buen momento…** "¬¬"

**-¿Y por qué no?** _"No me creo que me esté diciendo lo que me está diciendo…"_

**-Pues… verás…**

**-Sasuke… por qué no subes… la cama está fría sin ti…** - Al momento, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se volvieron hacia la escalera, para encontrar _(con escasa ropa… más bien… la camisa de Sasuke, nada más)_ a una chica de estatura media, con cabellos cortos de color malva suave, de tez pálida y ojos de color rojo fuego.

**-O.O ¿Cheza?**? _"No me ha mentido…" Sakura_

**-Si… soy yo… Etto… Sasuke… ¿vienes o tengo que esperar hasta el fin de los días? Recuerda que me voy dentro de un par de horas… y tiempo no es lo que me sobra precisamente…** _"En que momento se me ocurrió esta estupidez…"_

**-Yo… por qué no subes… termino de solventar esto y… estoy contigo…** "_pero como demonios se le ocurrió semejante idea" (Oyeee k Naruto piensa… a veces… xo lo hace)._ **Bueno… ya has visto que no está disponible ahora… así que… si me disculpas, tengo que acabar lo que has interrumpido.**

**-…..Sasuke…… no me dirás que…** _"Inner: O.O"_

**-¡Te tienes que ir! Ya nos veremos… Adiós…-** Al momento el moreno ya había echado fuera de casa a la pelirrosada y subía con clara intención de dar término a sus asuntos pendientes.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró al rubio, medio tapado y con su blusa puesta.

**-Me has dejado… impresionado…** _"Es increíble"_

**-jejejejeje** _"Se está riendo de mí, a lo descarado"_ **¿de verdad?**

**-Es que la has clavado a la perfección… me ha dado hasta repelúz…**

**-No seas bobo… apenas me acuerdo de ella… **_"Mentira… me acuerdo de ella desde aquel día en que me la nombraste… y me enteré de que te habías liado con ella…"_

**-Pues… es que lo has hecho perfecto… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?**

**-Era la mejor manera de deshacernos de ella… y evitar que se piense cosas raras por lo de anoche… ¿hice bien, no?** _"Además mi henge, es el mejor… y más si recuerdo a la perfección a esa tipeja…"_

**-mmm… pero una cosa te digo…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No vuelvas a hacerlo…**

**-¿por qué? Si nos ha salvado el cuello…**

**-Te prefiero en tu forma natural… - **Acto seguido ya se había echado encima del rubio y comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta que capturó sus labios. Propinándole uno de los besos más apasionados que jamás hubiese pensado darle. Cada vez, el beso se intensificaba más, a la vez que las manos del moreno viajaban ansiosas por todo el cuerpo del rubio. Poco a poco fue buscando con esmero el miembro de este y al encontrarlo…

**-Ah… Sasuke… no… mejor… ah… ahora no… mmm**

**-¿Por qué? Quiero acabar lo de antes…**

**-Ya… y yo… pero… ah… más tarde… o… mmm… esta noche……**

**-Hmm… no se… no se… Además... ahora no puedo parar…**

**-¿Cómo que… ah… no?**

**-Pues… tú mismo deberías saberlo…** _"Está muy, muy alegre…"_** No me apetece parar ahora…**

**-Ahh… Sasuke…**

**-Ves como quieres seguir…**

**-¬¬… está bien… **_"No puedo resistirme a su mirada, ni a su cuerpo…"_

Obviamente, encontró el miembro del rubio, que para su sorpresa estaba bastante animado, incluso antes de haberlo masajeado… El moreno comenzó un leve vaivén, rozando ambos miembros a su paso.

**-Aahh… Sasuke… ammm…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Por favor…**

**-¿por favor que?**

**-…….ahh….**

**-Si no me lo dices… no se que es lo que quieres…**

**-Tú… ahh… si lo sabes…**

**-hmm… bueno… pero quiero que me lo digas…**

**-Quiero… ah….**

**-¿Si?**

**-¡Hazme tuyo!**

**-mmm… pero aun es pronto… te haré daño…**

**-No me importa… quiero sentirte. ¡Ya!**

**-¿Seguro?**

El rubio no pudo articular palabra, pues se colocó encima del moreno y poco a poco comenzó a introducir el miembro de este en su entrada. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos… El moreno se percató de esto y acercó su cara a la del kitsune para bebérselas. Poco a poco el rubio fue moviéndose con más intensidad y rapidez. Sasuke comenzó a masajear la erección del rubio, fervientemente. Este gesto ocasionó que el rubio se viniese antes de tiempo… pero aún así continuó moviéndose, hasta que notó como el moreno lo llenaba con todo su ser, a la vez que lo marcaba en el cuello.

**-…. Creo que le voy a coger afición a este desayuno…**

**-Que pervertido eres Sasuke…**

**-¬¬ ¿Quién era el que hace unos momentos me estaba diciendo que lo hiciera mío?**

**-¬/¬ ¡Vamos a desayunar anda!**

**-¿No me digas que quieres repetir?** _"Es insaciable… jeje"_

**-¬¬ Bakaa… ¡el desayuno de verdad!**

**-Esto fue un desayuno de verdad…**

**-Bueno… el otro desayuno…** _"Es un pervertido…"_

**-Ammss… ¿y si no quiero ese desayuno?**

**-Entonces te me morirás de hambre y no podrás tomar ningún desayuno nunca más… Y no quiero que eso pase… así que… voy a prepararlo… ¿vienes?**

**-Me has convencido… ve tú, mientras me ducho…**

Ambos se levantaron… Cada cual hizo sus tareas correspondientes… Sasuke se duchó y Naruto hizo el desayuno. Después del desayuno, el rubio decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, pues tenía que recogerla, ducharse y cambiarse. Además de que necesita estar solo, para poder creerse lo que le había ocurrido anoche y esta mañana. El moreno al principio se opuso, pero entendió que Naruto quisiese estar un ratito solo…

**-Sasu-chan… te veo mañana ¿vale?**

**-Hmmm… tan tarde… ¿y no puede ser esta noche? **_"mmm se me acaba de ocurrir una cosita…"_

**-… No… además quiero recoger la casa… que la he tenido abandonada como un mes… y hay muchos bichitos molestos… y también quiero descansar…**

**-Pues descansa aquí… conmigo…**

**-jejejeje! Si me quedo aquí, ten por seguro que no descansaré…**

**-mmm… bueno… te dejaré ir… pero con una condición…**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Que serás todo mío mañana…**

**-No está mal… ¡vale! **_"Todito tuyo" _**Hasta mañana entonces… -** El rubio le dio un corto y suave beso de despedida, que a Sasuke le supo a poco, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con él al día siguiente.

El rubio se apresuró al salir de casa de Sasuke, por si Sakura andaba por allí y ahorrarse una excusa estúpida.

Al llegar a casa y entrar, Naruto sintió que no estaba solo… que alguien, a parte de él, estaba allí. Se vino a dar cuenta de quién era cuando esa persona lo había acorralado contra la pared de la puerta.

**-Gaara… ¿Qué… que haces tú aquí?** _"Y que le digo yo ahora…"_

**-…. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche…? **_"Ni te creas que me vas a poder engañar…"_

**-Pues… **_"Piensa, piensa… no nombres a Sasuke…"_

**-¿Y bien?**

**-Pues… es que… **_"Ohhh"_ **estuve…**

**-Si…**

**-Con Hinata-chan…**

**-¬¬… No me mientas, Naru-chan… **_"No me subestimes…"_

**-Es verdad… ¿por qué tendría yo que mentirte? **_"Tengo que ver a Hinata inmediatamente…"_

**-No se… a lo mejor no quieres decirme que pásate la noche con Sasuke…**

**-O.O **_"¿Cómo es posible que se lo huela tan bien?"_ **No… pasé la noche con Hinata… ¡pero no de esa forma! Estuve hablando con ella toda la noche… ¡y como se hizo muy tarde me invitó a quedarme en su casa! **_"¡Por favor que se lo crea!"_

**-¿Quieres que le pregunte a Hinata…? Para ver si es cierto…**

**-Haz lo que se te plazca. Yo te he dicho la verdad… ahora si no me crees, es tu problema… **- El rubio pudo zafarse del acorralamiento al que estaba sometido, pudiendo así dirigirse hacia el salón de su casa. -**Y si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer…**

**-Está bien… te creo… **_"Pero sigo sin creérmelo del todo"_ **Podrías habérmelo dicho… pues pasé la noche aquí en vela… preocupado…**

**-¿Y se puede saber a qué viniste? **_"Creo que es mejor que no vuelva… si un día me encuentra con Sasuke… se armará la de dios"_

**-Pues… ¬/¬ es que… quería verte… y me sentía solo…** _"Anoche si hubieses estado aquí… te habría llevado al séptimo paraíso…"_

**-Etto… Gaara… yo… creo… que es mejor… que…**

**-Si… ¡me voy ya! Que estás ocupado, pero antes…**

El pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde se hallaba el rubio, para propinarle un beso, bastante ardiente. Dándole a entender que si hubiese estado esa noche en casa, no habría podido moverse en semanas…

El rubio rápidamente se separó, pues no deseaba aquello. El quería al moreno, y Gaara se estaba aprovechando del cariño especial que sentía hacia él.

**-¿Pero qué haces? No vuelvas a besarme… ¿Pero que te crees que soy¿Un muñeco con el que desahogarte cuando lo necesitas? Que sepas, que no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer eso **_"Esto hay que acabarlo ya de una vez"_

**-Bueno… no te me sulfures… La próxima vez te traeré algo, para compensarte… Me voy… Ahh… por cierto¡¡estaré fuera dos meses! Debo volver a la villa de la arena… tengo que resolver ciertos asuntos… Si me echas de menos… ya sabes dónde buscarme…**

_-"¿Y que le hace pensar que lo echaré de menos?"_ **¿Y cuando te vas?**

**-Pues dentro de un par de horas… Por eso es que quería despedirme de ti… pero como estuviste ocupado toda la noche, me voy con mal sabor de boca…** _"Hubiese sido una despedida muy deliciosa…"_

**-Pues será mejor que te apresures, a ver si vas a llegar tarde…** _"Por qué me acosa tanto… no ve que no quiero que me persiga… ni que me bese, ni que me regale nada… Ahora, es Sasuke el único al que aceptaré ese tipo de cosas"_

**-Está bien, ya me voy… pero cuando vuelva… ya verás…**

**-Ni se te ocurra buscarme…**

**-¿Y por qué no?**

**-Porque no estaré solo… asi que por favor vete ya, que llegarás tarde…**

**-Ya cuando vuelva… hablaremos de esto, seriamente. "**_Y tanto que hablaremos"_

El pelirrojo salió bastante dolido de la casa del rubio. Sabía a la perfección que no había pasado la noche con Hinata. El olor que desprendía el kitsune no era ni por asomo el de Hinata, sino el del Uchiha… y eso lo había puesto de muy mal humor…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: Weno, he aki mi intento de lemon… no se si kedó bien… Tened piedad... es elprimero k hago...de verdad vuestra opinión me importa muxo! Ya me diréis k os parece ¿si? Hasta el prox cap:D AdEu)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) pos... yo, jejeje.)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 8:**

En un parque, lejos de cualquier bullicio, se hallaba una chica con una gran preocupación. Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, acurrucada, con sus piernas recogidas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas. Farfullaba una serie de comentarios un tanto grotescos…

**-Esto es increíble… yo, que desde la primera vez que lo vi le procesé mi devoción, no me ha hecho maldito caso… pero llega esta petarda, de la noche a la mañana, y ya está en su cama… ¿Qué tendrá esa que no tenga yo…?** _(¿de verás quieres que te lo diga?)_ **¿Y por qué tenía el pantalón de Naruto puesto? Pero es que esa guarr… ¡COMO SE ATREVE¡MALDITA SEAAAA! Ahora no solo me tengo que deshacer de Naruto sino también de esa estúpida… ARRGGG… Debería de haberme quedado anoche allí y así poder evitar que esa fulana llegase a su cama… Un momento… y Naruto ¿a que hora se iría de allí…?**

**-Pues… hace poco que llegó a casa…**

**-TT ¿Y cómo sabes eso, Gaara-kun?** _"Inner: Un día de estos me va a matar de un susto… Pero casi que me estoy acostumbrando…"_

**-Simplemente lo sé…** _"Será cotilla…"_ **No deberías hablar en voz alta… que cualquiera te puede oír y pensar que estás loca… **_(Mal encaminada, esa persona, no estaría…)_

**-Entonces… ¿de dónde vino?** _"Inner: Esto se complica cada vez más. Gaara no me toques las narices, o no respondo de mis actos bélicos…"(Eyyy, pava… tranquilízate… k te doy…)_

**-¬¬… ¿te hago un mapa? Es extremadamente sencillo… deberías de verlo….**

**-No entiendo… no veo conexión alguna…** _"Inner¿Tanto te cuesta decírmelo? ¬¬"_

**-A ver… anoche, Naruto, no durmió en su casa… ¿tú lo vistes anoche?**

**-Si… estaba en casa de Sasuke… pero estaban esperando a Cheza… ¿La conoces?**

**-………… A Cheza… ¿esperándola¿Para qué**? _"¿COMO?"_

**-Es que es la 'novia' de Sasuke… SI, LA VI ESTA MAÑANA CON LA BLUSA DE SASUKE COMO ÚNICA PRENDA... BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS, DICIENDOLE 'AMOR, SUBE QUE LA CAMA ESTÁ FRÍA SIN TI' ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG! Ya no sé que pensar… si de verdad está con Naruto o con la fulana esa…** _"Inner: MALDITA SEA… TENGO MUY MALA SUERTEEEEE! Snif, snif"_

**-No la insultes…** _"Así que estuvo anoche en su casa… y encima, esta, es tan estúpida que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del henge… ¬¬"_

**-¿A caso la conoces? Porque yo si, y la primera vez que la vi nos caímos bien… hasta que me di cuenta de que también le emocionaba Sasuke…** _(Vamos que esta, se lleva mal con cualquiera que pose su mirada en Sasuke… ¬¬, ni k fuera su protectora…)_

**-Si… y muy bien…** _"Espera que llegue a casa, Cheza-chan…"_

**-O.O ¿Y de qué?** _"Inner: Este chaval conoce a todo el mundo… y lo sabe todo siempre…"_

**-Es mi prima… desde pequeños me he hecho cargo de ella…** _"No me creo que se haya liado con Sasuke…"_

**-Perdona…** _"Inner: HOY NO ES MI DIA" (Ni hoy ni nunca…#¬¬_) **Tenemos que hacer algo YA. Además que al final no hemos quedado en nada con respecto al plan…**

**-Bueno… lo único que debemos hacer es sembrar dudas… tanto en Sasuke como en Naruto… Tú podrías hacerlo con el rollo de Cheza… pero ojo a ver que vas a decir…**

**-¿Y tú, qué harás?**

**-Ya lo he estado haciendo. He implantado dudas en Sasuke… pero este ha reaccionado demasiado bien…** _"Maldito…"_

**-¿Y por qué no me has avisado? Casi lo has hecho todo tú solo…**

**-…………….** _"Si te hubiese dicho algo la hubieses cagado…"_ **No importa eso ahora… Que sepas que estaré fuera dos meses.**

**-¿Y qué haré yo sola estos dos meses?**

**-Mejor no hagas nada. Dejémosles tranquilos estos dos meses… Y ya luego cuando vuelva, vemos como ha ido todo y procedemos… ¿Te parece?**

**-Si…**

**-Pero prométeme una cosa… **_"Me la estoy viendo venir… y puede hacer una locura…"_

**-¿El qué? Mira a ver que me vas a pedir…**

**-¬¬… Ni se te ocurra hacer nada en contra de ellos… Tú, actúa como si no supieses nada… Pregunta por Cheza y esas bobadas. No hagas ninguna estupidez.**

**-¿Pero por quién me has tomado? Está bien… no haré nada… Bueno… incordiaré un poquito, pero no tiraré ninguna maceta a nadie….**

**-¬¬… Bueno… entonces¿te quedó claro?**

**-Si. No hacer nada que les perjudique… pero…**

**-¿Pero que?**

**-Bueno… digo yo… que si esperamos… su relación se hará más fuerte y por consiguiente será más difícil separarlos¿no?**

**-Deja de pensar… Ya te lo he dicho… Que luego te mareas… **_"No había caído en eso… pero ya se me ocurrirá algo…"_

-_"Maldito… si no fuera por que soy débil, te daba una paliza…" (¿Tú y cuantos más? ¬¬)_ **¿Y cuando te marchas?**

**-¡Ya!**

**-Pues no te entretengo más… Entonces… nos veremos dentro de dos meses… ¿no?**

**-Si… Adiós.**

El pelirrojo se fue como vino, silenciosamente, dejando a Sakura con sus cavilaciones. Pensando en el próximo plan… Estaba ansiosa, quería destruir como fuese a Cheza y a Naruto. Aún no se daba por vencida. Creía ciegamente en la heterosexualidad del moreno. Todavía no sabía que creer… ya que al ver a 'Cheza' en casa de este, pues no estaba segura.

_-"Inner: bueno al menos, estaba con una chica y no con Naruto. Que quieras que no… Es un alivio… AÚN TENEMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD" (ejem…)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El rubio comenzó a adecentar su casa, ya que estaba toda echa un asco. Cuando hubo terminado, ya era de noche y se sentó en el sofá a descansar, mientras que esperaba que la ducha estuviese a caliente. De repente comenzó a recordar…

**-Que noche, la de ayer… nunca pensé que Sasuke pudiese hacerme sentir tan feliz… La verdad, fue muy suave y considerado conmigo… no como Gaara aquella vez… Luego de aquello no pude moverme en una semana. Mejor me olvido de aquel mal rato. Bueno… no fue tan malo… Fue muy bruto eso si…**

**---------------FLASH BACK---------------------**

Dos años ha, en una noche donde las estrellas no se veían debido a la masificación de nubes que había, se encontraba un chico rubio asomado a su balcón, pensando en su amor secreto (Sasuke). Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando sintió un cuerpo pegado al suyo y a unas manos que comenzaron a surcar sobre su camisa. No supo como, pero cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Gaara encima. Lo besaba con lujuria y con violencia. Estos besos eran totalmente distintos a los que le solía dar, suaves, tiernos, llenos de amor, dulzura y compresión mutua. Naruto no sabía, por qué el pelirrojo estaba tan violento. En su foro interno, sintió, que todo lo que Gaara le estaba haciendo, le gustaba. Aunque no lo estuviese tocando, aunque fuese por pura satisfacción del pelirrojo, Naruto lo estaba disfrutando a su manera.

El pelirrojo apenas reparó en si le estaba haciendo daño al rubio, solo deseaba sentirlo… Necesitaba sentirlo. Se encontraba sumamente excitado, debido a que en esa noche nubosa, la luna se alzaba llena, y eso hacía que su demonio interno saliese a flote, descubriéndose así sus más secretos instintos.

Apenas tocó el miembro del kitsune, simplemente se dedicó a recorrer el pecho de este con sus labios, mordiéndole por doquiera que pasase su boca ávida, por tener al rubio. Le dejó un sin fin de marcas, sobre todo en el cuello. En esa zona se dedicó a masacrarla. Quería dejar su huella en el kitsune. No le importaba si este estaba de acuerdo con su comportamiento, él debía marcarlo.

De un momento a otro, ya tenía al rubio desnudo, mientras que él estaba completamente vestido. Tampoco le importó, solo quería desahogarse. Le dio la vuelta al rubio, dejándolo a cuatro patas ante él… No pudo resistir y comenzó a penetrarlo sin compasión alguna, y sin ningún cuidado. Destrozando el pequeño cuerpo del kitsune, con una fiereza propia de las bestias. El rubio solo atinaba a llorar de dolor, pero ningún 'para' salió de sus labios. Todo aquello, lo había cogido por sorpresa (nunca mejor dicho… jeje) y no sabía como reaccionar. Solo atinó a seguir aquel macabro juego, consintiendo que le hiciera todo lo que le estaba haciendo y en cierto modo, lo estaba disfrutando.

Al cabo de unas cuantas embestidas más Gaara acabó derramándose en el interior del kitsune, dejándolo sin haberlo atendido. Luego de que el pelirrojo se hubo desahogado, le dio un beso desgarrador a Naruto, dejando que un fino hilo de sangre emanara de sus pequeños labios.

Se fue… dejando al kitsune hecho una piltrafa. Este como pudo, llegó hasta la ducha y pudo ducharse.

Al día siguiente apenas podía moverse. Hinata, al ver que el rubio no aparecía y no daba señales de vida, fue hasta casa de este para ver que le pasaba. Al entrar y encontrarlo en semejante estado, se prometió a sí misma que jamás permitiría que nadie volviese a hacerle semejante daño. Desde ese día no se separó de este.

**---------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------**

**-… jeje… la pobre Hinata… que cara de susto tenía, cuando me encontró destrozado encima de la alfombra… Desde ese día no me ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. Recuerdo que Gaara, después de eso, me trató con suma suavidad… Hablamos… y me explicó que fue por culpa de su demonio, que hizo lo que hizo, pero aún así no dejé que me volviese a tocar, al menos de esa manera. Si, de vez en cuando me besaba… pero nada más… Al principio tuve miedo de que Sasuke me hiciera daño, pero fue todo lo contrario. ¡Qué felicidad! Ohh… con tanto pensar la ducha ya está lista…**

Mientras acomodaba la ducha, para tomar un baño relajado, comenzó a recordar toda la noche anterior…

"_Voy a apagar la luz  
para pensar en ti,  
y asi, dejar volar  
a mi imaginación."_

**-Que dulce fue… **- Se metió en la bañera, la cual estaba a rebozar y tenía sales relajantes.

"_Ahí, donde todo lo puede_

_Donde no hay imposibles,_

_Que importa vivir de ilusiones,_

_Si así soy feliz"_

**-Su tacto aún queda grabado en mi piel…**

"_Como te abrazare  
cuanto te besare  
mis más ardientes anhelos_

_En ti realizaré"_

**-Solo le deseo a él… Me encanta la forma en la que me hizo suyo… Aunque por la mañana nos interrumpieron… pero luego fue delicioso…**

"_Te morderé los labios  
me llenare de ti  
y por eso voy a apagar la luz_

_Para pensar en ti."_

**-**_ Contigo aprendí, que existen nuevas y mejores emociones. Contigo aprendí a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones. Aprendí, que la semana tiene más de siete días, a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí… _**¿Cómo, en solo un mes, me ha hecho sentir todas estas sensaciones? Es como si hubiese vuelto a nacer…**

"_Contigo aprendí_

_A ver la luz del otro lado de la luna_

_Contigo aprendí_

_Que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna"_

**-Me has cambiado la vida… y lo más importante, me has cambiado la forma con la cual mirar este mundo…**

"_Aprendí_

_Que puede un beso ser más dulce y más profundo_

_Que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo_

_Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví"_

**-Puedo decir claramente; Contigo aprendí, que yo nací el día que te conocí… Te amo con toda mi alma, Sasuke…**

Con estas últimas palabras, el rubio se quedó dormido. Al cabo de un par de horas se despertó, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su cama. Lo ultimo de lo que se acordaba, era que se había quedado dormido en el baño…

**-¿EN EL BAÑO¿Pero que hago en la cama¿Cuándo me levanté¿Seré sonámbulo? Ore… ¿qué esto…?**

Junto a él, en la mesita de noche, había una pequeña nota…

_**-- Dobeee, no te vuelvas a quedar frito en la bañera… a saber que pervertido puede entrar y violarte… Tranquilo, no eres sonámbulo. He sido yo, quien te ha vestido y te ha metido en la cama **(justo aquí había una manchita, era una pequeña gotita de sangre, proveniente de la nariz del Uchiha, al momento que la escribía…)**. Te recuerdo que, mañana, es decir hoy… bueno… cuando te despiertes, hemos quedado y que te iré a buscar... así que más te vale que estés preparado... que si no, se nos hace tarde…**_

**_Te quiero… Dobe… --_**

**-Que bobo puede llegar a ser… Hmmm a donde me llevará… por que si se nos hace tarde… umm, bueno mejor me duermo y ya se verá, lo que me tiene preparado…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eran las 11:30 de la noche y un chico de tez pálida, se encontraba en su cama, recostado, con un único pensamiento en su cabeza: Naruto.

**-¿Qué estará haciendo ahora…¿Cómo es posible que lo eche tanto de menos…? Ansiedad de tenerlo entre mis brazos… Eso es lo que me pasa… Pero… ¿Por qué¿Tanto lo quiero?...** – Dio una vuelta en su cama quedando de lado –**Aún quedan restos de su perfume en la cama… Dios… fue maravilloso… Me hace pensar que todo lo anterior ha sido una perdida de tiempo. Me llena tanto estar en su compañía.**

Comenzó a dar más vueltas en su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño. Demasiadas emociones lo recorrían. El simple olor del rubio lo volvía loco. Odiaba no tenerlo cerca… pero tampoco era plan de estar pegados cual lapas... _(Bueno…)_. Cada cual debía tener su pequeño espacio.

**-No puedo esperar hasta mañana… aunque solo sea verlo… Saber que está bien…**

El moreno saltó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a salir. Fue con extrema cautela, para que nadie lo viese ni lo oyese. Entonces llegó a la casa del rubio. Esta, estaba totalmente ordenada y recogida. No encontraba al rubio por ningún lado… hasta que vio una tenue luz proveniente del baño. Se acercó muy suavemente, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Más que una persona parecía un gato escurridizo. De repente se paró al escuchar:

**_-Puedo decir claramente; Contigo aprendí, que yo nací el día que te conocí… Te amo con toda mi alma, Sasuke… _**

Un intenso rubor cubrió todo su rostro pálido. Dejándolo pasmado, ahí en el marco de la puerta… Solo atinó a apoyarse en la pared y deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos, se recuperó de la impresión… Y se dispuso a entrar en el baño para abrazar y besar al kitsune como nunca lo hubiese hecho. Pero al entrar en el baño, vio al rubio sumamente dormido.

**-Este Baka… mira que quedare dormido en la bañera… Tendré que sacarte de ahí****y vestirte…**

El moreno así hizo. Cogió la toalla que había encima del toallero. Se quitó el pulóver para no mojarse. Entonces procedió a sacar al rubio de la bañera… Hay que decir que le costó lo suyo, ya que al estar dormido pesaba mucho más. Al sacarlo pudo ver todo su cuerpo desnudo y mojado. En su mente empezaron a surcar imágenes del rubio… Su imaginación comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada… Intentó acallarla envolviendo al rubio en la toalla. Pero esto fue peor… ya que se veía cada vez más apetecible…

**-Vale, ya… no puedo estar pensando en estas cosas ahora… No puedo aprovecharme de él ahora… Además ¿qué gracia tendría? Lo interesante es que estuviese despierto…** _"Sasuke tranquilízate…"_

Al momento cargó al rubio hasta la habitación y lo depositó en la cama. Lo secó como bien pudo… resistiéndose a la tentación de hacerlo suyo. Lo vistió… esa fue una ardua tarea, tanto para él como para sus hormonas, que comenzaron a descontrolarse… Fue una gran prueba de fuego. Cuando terminó, lo metió en la cama y lo arropó para que no cogiese frío.

**-Ufff… como me puede costar tanto, resistirme… Bueno… arreglaré el desastre del baño…**

El moreno a paso apresurado, recogió los trastos del baño y secó el piso, ya que al trasladar al rubio, goteando, de una habitación a otra, el suelo se mojó. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el rubio, placidamente dormido… Antes de acercarse un solo paso, decidió dejarle una nota… Cuando hubo terminado de escribirla. Volvió a acercarse al rubio, esta vez nada pudo hacer por retener sus instintos. Se acerco a la cara del kitsune y no pudo evitar besar esos labios… No podía dejar de besarlo. La sola idea de que no pasaría la noche a su lado lo hacia estremecerse de frío. Rozó sutilmente los labios de este. El beso fue muy sencillo ya que no podía profundizarlo, ya que así despertaría al rubio. Rápidamente y antes de que no pudiese contenerse más, se separó de este y se marchó. Dejando la nota cerca del alcance del rubio.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: la canción k he puesto, se divide en dos… pero también se encuentra toda en una… Bueno me dejo de líos y acabo antes diciendo los títulos; Voy a apagar la luz y Contigo Aprendí. Cantantes: Luis Miguel, Los Panchos, Armando Manzanero… etc… Es k etas canciones han pasado x muchos artistas… jeejejjejej Siento haber tardao tanto en poner lemons xo... ya se sabe cuanto mas tarde una cosa mas sabe después:D:D Nos vemos en el prox cap!_


	9. Chapter 9

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 9:**

El sol despuntaba en lo alto de la montaña. El sol lucía radiante, sin una sola nube que le quitase su total protagonismo.

Naruto, llevaba más de media hora, despierto… desesperado por la llegada del moreno. Lo extraño era que Sasuke llegase tarde. Aunque bien mirado, no sabía a que hora iba a venir este. Con lo que resolvió ir a buscarlo. Salió con paso apresurado, encontrándose en su camino a Ino, la cual hablaba muy animadamente con Tenten y con Hinata.

**-Pero a que no sabes lo más curioso… si rompe su promesa tendrá que salir con Lee…** _Ino_

**-O.O ¿De verdad?** (_Hinata)_

**-Pobre Lee… la que le espera…** (_Tenten)_

**-¡Que dices! Será una risa… ver a Sakura mortificada… jajajaja no me lo perderé por nada del mundo… Además después de lo de Sasuke… pues…** (_I)_

**-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? (**_T)_

**-Pues…** (_I)_

**-Es que tiene novia…** _"Mejor no metamos la pata…" (H)_

**-¿Y sabéis quién es?** (_T)_

**-Yo tenía entendido que era con…** (_I)_

**-Una chica de la arena…** _"Gracias a dios que Naruto, ayer me llamó y me comentó todo esto… que si no… Además, como sabe Ino tantas cosas…" (H)_

**-Espera Hinata… es que yo tengo entendido que no es con una chica…** (_I)_

**-Pero que bobadas dices, Ino… Por… por supuesto que es con una de la arena… de hecho… creo que se llama** _"¿Como era que se llamaba…?" (H)_

**-Cheza…**

**-Sii, eso era Cheza…** _"Un momento"_ **¡Naruto¿Qué… que… haces tú por aquí…?** (_H)_

**-Bueno… es que he salido a dar una vuelta… os he visto charlando y me he acercado… (**_N)_

**-Y yo me pregunto… ¿Cómo es que estáis tan bien informados?** (_T)_

**-La verdad… es que hablé con Sasuke ayer…y bueno 'vi' a Cheza** _"Más que verla… era yo…" (N)_

**-Ohh… entonces Ino… ¿que harás para que Sakura rompa su promesa?** (_T)_

**-Pues no se como provocarla…** (_I)_

**-¿Por qué no le dices, en plan coña, que Sasuke es Gay?… jejejejejejje así seguro que salta…** (_N)_

**-Muy buena idea** **Naruto.** (_I)_

**-Yo… etto… no creo… que sea bueno…**_ (H)_

**-Hinata no seas aguafiestas… Ino... dime ¿que hago…? que yo te ayudaré…** (_T)_

**-Ok… planeemos algo… vamos… Hinata, hasta luego… ya te diremos como va todo… ¡Adiós!** (_I)_

**-Hasta luego… (**_H y N)_

Luego de que Ino y Tenten se fueran, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos, pudiendo hablar más tranquilamente.

**-No creo que sea esa una muy buena idea… ¿no crees Naruto…?**

**-No importa… así Sakura, pues se perderá un rato… jejeje… Menos mal que llegué a tiempo… podrías haber metido la pata…**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Gracias… ¡Eres una muy buena amiga!**

**-Nooo, gracias a ti… si no llegas a contármelo ayer…no hubiese podido hacer nada al respecto. Y ¿qué haces por aquí, tan temprano?**

**-Es que quedé con… y se supone que me tenía que venir a buscar, pero como no ha venido aún… he decidido a ver, si es que se ha quedado frito o que…**

**-¡Oh! Está bien¡¡entonces no te entretengo más tiempo¡¡Ve y diviértete¡¡¡Ya nos veremos¡¡Hasta luego!**

**-¡Hasta luego! **_"Esta Hinata es demasiado… ¿Qué haría yo sin su amistad? Bueno… vayamos a despertar a ese dormilón… Luego dice de mí…"_

El rubio, se giró y comenzó a correr, para llegar a casa del moreno antes de que este saliese y fuese a buscarlo.

Llegó a casa del moreno, pero no entró por la puerta sino por la ventana de su habitación… para su desilusión, estaba vacía. Pero de repente escuchó el caer del grifo de la bañera. Una sonrisa muy pervertida cruzó por su cara… No se lo pensó dos veces, y entró en la habitación y corrió hacia el baño. A medida que acortaba la distancia entre las habitaciones fue quitándose la ropa, hasta quedar en boxers… Cuando llegó a la ducha, el moreno ya estaba fuera. Pero estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta. El rubio aprovechó esto, para pegarse a la espalda desnuda y mojada del moreno, llevando sus manos hacia la entrepierna de este. Daba leves roces por encima de la toalla, para que todo fuese exasperante para el moreno. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, hasta que llegó a su oído… allí pudo susurrarle:

**-Sasuke… ¿por qué has tardado tanto en ir a buscarme?**

**-Mmm… no era mi intención… pero es que anoche me desvelé… y estuve haciendo demasiado ejercicio…**

**-Amm… y como es eso de que estuviste haciendo ejercicio… ¿hmm?**

**-Tú… ah… deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie…**

**-¿Si? Yo solo sé que anoche, un pervertido entró en mi casa… me sacó de la bañera, me vistió, arregló el destrozo que hizo y me robó un beso…**

**-Mmm… ¿quién fue ese desgraciado?**

**-Bueno… me dejó una nota… diciendo su nombre…**

**-A lo mejor te engañó… ah… y puso un nombre falso…** _"Desde cuando sabe tocarme tan bien…"_

**-No… yo sé que esa letra es solo de una persona…**

**-¿Ah si¿De quién?**

**-De un tal Uchiha Sasuke…** - Al decir su nombre el moreno se dio la vuelta, cayéndosele, en ese momento, la toalla que tenía puesta. Dejando a la vista el estado en el cual se encontraba. Se acercó más aún a Naruto, besándolo casi al momento. Agarrando con una de sus manos la cintura del kitsune, para apegarlo más a su cuerpo y con la otra agarró el cuello de este para profundizar el beso. El beso a cada momento se tornaba más pasional de lo habitual. El moreno, como pudo, lo llevó hasta la habitación sin dejar de besarlo. Al llegar al lugar deseado (la cama), recostó al rubio en ella. Aprovechó esta posición para quitarle los boxers y poder rozar 'accidentalmente' la entrepierna del rubio.

**-Ah… Sasuke…mmmm**

**-¿Dime…? **_"Delicioso…"_

**-¿No… me ibas a llevar… ah… a algún sitio hoy…?**

**-Si…**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-Al séptimo paraíso…** - En ese momento, rodeó la erección del kitsune con una de sus manos.

**-Oh…** _"Romántico…"_ **Me gusta esa idea…**

El moreno comenzó un ligero vaivén con su mano, haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera y se arqueara a cada contacto. Este únicamente atinaba a agarrar la espalda del moreno, dejándole algunas marcas, producidas por la pasión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sasuke no podía aguantar más y con la otra mano, comenzó a buscar la entrada del kitsune. Cuando la encontró, procedió a introducir un dedo. Notaba como Naruto se arqueaba, estremeciéndose de dolor… Intentó apaciguar ese dolor, besándolo y masajeando la erección de este. Al notar que se relajaba, introdujo un segundo dedo.

**-Ah… Sasuke… no seas desesperado… mmm… que aún me duele un poco… ahh…**

**-Dobe… mmm… me las estoy cobrando… por lo de anoche…**

**-Ahhh… pero si… ahh… no hice nada…**

**-Mmmm… te refrescaré la memoria…** - A la vez que le iba hablando, introducía otro dedo más, y comenzaba a girar en círculos, para ir dilatando la entrada del kitsune. –**Estabas desnudo en la bañera… te tuve que llevar……mmm… hasta tu cama… no sabes lo que sufrí…**

**-Ahh… amhh… eso es porque eres un pervertido… aahhh…**

**-Pero a ti te encanta que sea así… ¿no?**

Sasuke, sacó los dedos de la entrada de su koi, ganándose un quejido por parte de este, pero que pronto se vio sustituido por uno mezclado entre dolor y placer, debido a la intrusión del miembro, del moreno, en su entrada. Espero un poco a que el kitsune se relajara, mientras lo besaba cariñosamente, y lo distraía con frases bonitas, y así conseguir apaciguar a su rubio…

**-Cuanto deseé tenerte anoche… no sabes lo que me costó tranquilizarme… ahh…**

**-¿Y por…… qué… no me… ah… despertaste…?**

**-mmm… por qué tu me… ahhh… habías dicho que querías dormir solo… mmm… esa noche… Ahh… y lo respeté…**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Y yo a ti… más de lo que te imaginas…**

El moreno ya había comenzado su vaivén encima del rubio. Había colocado las piernas del kitsune alrededor de sus caderas, para así tener mucha más movilidad y poder profundizar, más, su vaivén. Sasuke cada vez, se movía con más rapidez. Naruto también lo ayudaba con sus piernas, ya que con ellas hacia que la embestidas fuesen más profundas y más placenteras.

Ambos sabían que el final se avecinaba próximo, con lo cual comenzaron a marcar un ritmo un poco más suave. Ese ritmo exasperante, al igual que el que Sasuke propinaba en la erección del rubio. Se sentían explotar, pero aún no era el momento… Naruto no pudo aguantar mucho más y se vino en la mano experta del mayor. Al experimentar tal placer, se arqueó de tal manera, que la erección del moreno quedó completamente abrigada por la entrada de este. Ocasionando que se derramara al poco tiempo, vaciándose en el interior de su amado.

El moreno quedó exhausto encima de su koi.

**-mmm… cada vez que no llegue puntual… ¿harás esto? **_"Sería magnífico…"_

**-… ah…** - El moreno salió del interior del rubio antes de que este pudiese dar ninguna respuesta. –**mmm… ya veré… si has sido bueno… si…**

**-…Si yo siempre soy bueno…**

**-Eso no te lo discuto…**

**-¬/¬ déjate de bobadas…**

**-ejjejejejeje… Entonces… ¿hoy estaremos todo el día en casa? –** El moreno negó con la cabeza a la vez que se acercaba a los labios de Naruto.

**-Ni pienses eso… que para algo lo planeé…**

**-¿Y a donde me llevarás?**

**-Es un se-cre-to… ya lo verás cuando estemos allí…** - Sasuke besó muy suavemente a su pareja, dejándole con ganas de que fuese más intenso. **–¡Venga! Que si no… nos acomodamos en la cama y luego no salimos a ningún lado.**

**-mmm Está bien… Además te tengo que contar una cosa que me pasó ayer al llegar a casa…**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Te lo diré cuando estemos en el sitio ese:)** _"No quiero que se enfade, ahora…"_

**-¬¬ Intrigante…**

**- U ¡sip!**

Ambos se ducharon y se vistieron. El moreno obligó al kitsune a que hiciera una pequeña maleta, con lo indispensable para dos días. No tardaron mucho en salir a la calle. Los dos iban como si de dos amigos se tratase, no querían que nadie se enterase de su relación, pues aún era muy pronto para que los demás lo aceptasen.

Naruto caminaba alegremente al lado de un Sasuke inusualmente sonriente _(no mucho… sonreía, de vez en cuando, al ver las boberías que hacia su koi)_ a la vez que llevaba sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Se dirigían hacia las afueras de la villa, a medida que avanzaban Naruto ya dejaba de saltar, pues el sitio al que Sasuke lo quería llevar estaba realmente lejos…

**-Sasuke¿Falta mucho?**

**-¬¬ Dobe, llevas haciéndome la misma pregunta desde que salimos…**

**-Y tu me respondes lo mismo 'ya queda poco' ¬¬**

**-Es que ya queda menos… ¿No me digas que ya estás cansado? Y tú quieres ser Hokage…**

**-Oyee… ¿Quién ha dicho que yo esté cansado¡Si, y seré el mejor de todos!**

**-Bueno… pues entonces no te quejes tanto, que ya queda menos…**

**-Pero… ¿a donde vamos?**

**-Ya te dije que….**

**-Siii un se-cre-to… pero ¿Qué más te da si ya estamos cerca?**

**-Te lo diré cuando estemos allí…**

**-¬¬ tramposo… esto es en venganza por lo de esta mañana…**

**-Mas o menos… ¡Mira, ya hemos llegado!**

**-O.O, O.O Pe… pe…**

**-Te presento… esta era la casa de mi abuelo… aquí veníamos de vacaciones con la familia…**

**-Sasuke… Es impresionante, si hasta tienes un cerezo…**

**-Si… aunque está un poco abandonado… ya que nadie puede arreglarlo y yo…** _"…Me trae tantos recuerdos…"_

**-Esto es muy hermoso…** _"Se le ve un poco melancólico… pero no quiero que esté asi… Lo animaré tanto como pueda"_

**-Entremos…**

Desde fuera de la casa, se puede divisar, a la derecha, una hermosa fuente. Y a la izquierda, se aprecia un bello jardín, que incluía todo tipo de flores. Pero lo que más sobresale de entre todas las flores es; El Cerezo.

Al entrar, el rubio, se percató de que la casa era especialmente acogedora, a pesar de estar casi abandonada. La casa tenía una luz especial, se notaba cálida y apacible. Era como si, en ella, aún viviese gente.

La casa es bastante grande; al entrar ves un enorme pasillo, en el cual podías elegir entre tres puertas. La primera se sitúa a la derecha, justo al lado de la entrada principal. Aquí encontramos una parte del salón, es el comedor. Volvemos al pasillo, y entramos por la segunda puerta a la derecha y nos encontramos con la otra parte del salón. Aquí encontramos la sala de estar _(o el living, o como quieran llamarlo)_, equipada con varios sofás, una pequeña chimenea y encima de la repisa de esta hay un televisor. Salimos al pasillo y justo enfrente de la sala de la que acabamos de salir nos encontramos la cocina. _(Y ustedes dirán… esta se olvidó de las habitaciones y del baño… ¡pues no!)_ Volvemos a la sala de estar y seguimos hasta el final, allí encontramos una escalera y un pequeño baño. Subimos las escaleras y nos topamos con otro pasillito en el cual debemos girar hacia la izquierda. Al hacer este giro lo primero que vemos es la habitación de Sasuke, viramos hacia la derecha y encontramos otro pasillo con tres puertas _(cada una era una habitación… pero como solo interesa la de Sasuke, pues…:P jejejeje)_.

Después de acomodarse y de ver toda la casa se dieron cuenta de que eran casi las tres de la tarde y aún no habían almorzado. De esto se había percatado el rubio hace un buen rato, ya que sus tripas no cesaban de rugir.

Procedieron entonces a almorzar. Había provisiones gracias a que el moreno, el día anterior, hizo una pequeña compra y la llevó hasta la casa. De ahí que todo estuviese tan limpio y recogido.

Luego de almorzar pasaron la tarde acostados en el sofá, descansando del pequeño viaje. De repente el rubio se acordó de lo que tenía que decirle al moreno sobre cierto tema…

**-Sasuke… ¿Estás despierto?**

**-Si…**

**-Etto… me había olvidado de lo que te tenía que decir…**

**-Cierto… ¿Qué es lo que te había pasado al llegar a casa?**

**-Pues… es que…**

**-Dobe… si puede ser hoy, me gustaría saberlo…**

**-Verás… es que Gaara estaba allí… en la puerta digo…**

**-¿Y me puedes decir, a que había ido…?**

**-Para despedirse de mí…**

**-¿Y eso? **_"Que tipo de despedida querría ese tipo…"_

**-Es que se va a su villa, por dos meses...**

**-¿Y como es que le dio, por volver…?** _"Al fin me libraré del acosador ese… _¬¬_"_

**-Según me dijo, tiene que resolver unos asuntos allí… Recuerda que es el Kazekage…**

**-Es cierto… ¿Y fue solo para decirte que se iba?**

**-Si…**

**-Que amable… **_(Nótese el sarcasmo…)_

**-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?**

**-………Mucho……… ¿A qué tiene que ir, ese, a decirte nada?**

**-No se… le dio por ahí… **_"… si le digo a lo que realmente fue…"_

**-¿Seguro que no fue por nada mas? Por que es bastante extraño que se diese tanta molestia en ir por la mañana a decirte, solamente, que se iba…**

**-Sasuke, no insinúes cosas de las cuales después te arrepientas… Además le dejé las cosas claras. Le dije que no me buscase más, por que no me encontraría solo **_"Aunque no se lo tomó realmente bien… Al contrario…"_

**-Umm… está bien… no quiero discutir y menos aquí… hemos venido a pasar un par de días tranquilitos, y solos…**

**-Pero que pervertido eres…- **En ese momento el moreno abrazó a su koi y lo besó pasionalmente, ambos se quedaron bastante sofocados después de ese intenso beso, en el cual los dos demostraron cuanto se amaban.

**-Eres tú… el que me provoca… yo antes no necesitaba tanto de una persona…**

**-Claro, ahora soy yo ¬¬ **_"Si es que antes estabas reprimido… :P"_

**-Pues si… y no te voy a dejar escapar de mi…**

**-¿Quién ha dicho que desee escapar…?**

**-…mmm… vamos a la ducha anda…**

**-¬¬ **_"Pervertido…"_

**-Solo nos vamos a duchar… **_(Y eso, me lo tengo k creer ¿no?)_**, venga…**

Los dos jóvenes, subieron a la habitación del moreno (allí, dentro de la habitación, había un baño, con una bañera, no enana ni tampoco exageradamente grande, un tamaño en el que caben dos…). Sasuke entró en el baño, se dispuso a llenar la bañera de agua caliente. Mientras dejaba el grifo abierto, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. Cuando todo estuvo listo se metió en ella.

**-Gracias por esperarme…** - El rubio apareció en el baño minutos después de que Sasuke se metiera en la bañera.

**-No haber tardado tanto… bueno… ¿vienes o que?**

**-¬¬…. Voy…**

Naruto se fue metiendo poquito a poco en la bañera. Se colocó detrás de Sasuke, para que este se apoyase en su pecho. Cuando estuvieron colocados, el rubio cogió una esponja, la mojó en el agua y luego comenzó a escurrirla por encima del pecho del moreno. De vez en cuando le daba pequeños masajes con la esponja. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba besando el cuello de este a la vez que seguía escurriendo la esponjita. Sasuke reaccionó y capturó los labios de su koi. El beso empezó simple, pero a medida que lo continuaban, se tornaba más salvaje. Tanto, que el moreno ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba encima del rubio 'comiéndoselo'. Este no sabía por qué nunca podía estarse con las manos quietas cuando su amado estaba cerca. Era algo que no se explicaba, simplemente le nacía hacerle todo eso. Al cabo de unos minutos, soltó al rubio, a su pesar, ya que debían respirar.

**-Sasuke… ¿no se suponía que SOLO nos íbamos a duchar?**

**-¿Y acaso no nos estamos duchando?**

**-Más bien… me estás comiendo…**

**-Mmmm…**- El moreno comenzó a besar el cuello del kitsune. **–Tú me provocas… Fuiste tú el que empezó besándome…**

**-Si... pero déjame a mi… ¿si?**

**-Mmmm… a ver que me vas a hacer…**

**-¬¬**

Sasuke volvió a su posición inicial, quedando un poco desilusionado, ya que tenía unas ganas horribles de tenerlo ahí mismo. Pero se contentó sabiendo que estaba con su amado.

Naruto volvió con su tarea, seguía escurriendo la esponja encima de su koi.

**-Me siento realmente bien aquí… es como si estuviésemos arropados… No se… ¿no te da esa sensación?**

**-Es extraño… pero siempre que venía aquí, me sentía tranquilo… como si todos mis problemas se fuesen… Y lo mejor es que estoy compartiendo esto contigo… Si, se siente bien…**

Cuando notaron que el agua estaba fría, salieron, se secaron y se vistieron. Acto seguido se metieron en la cama.

**-Sasuke… tengo frío…**

**-Mmmm… ¿quieres que te de calor?** _"Tranquilidad… vamos a tranquilizarnos… Que salga de él…"_

**-Si… Abrázame…**

El moreno no se hizo de rogar y abrazó al kitsune, quedando enredado entre las sábanas y las mantas.

La noche se atisbaba fría, y Sasuke no había encendido, ni la calefacción, ni la chimenea… El moreno notó como el kitsune se estremecía de los escalofríos. Así que decidió encender la calefacción.

**-Dobe… ahora vuelvo…**

**-¿A donde vas?** – Tanto tiritaba que apenas podía formular palabra alguna.

**-Voy a encender la calefacción, espérame aquí…**

**-No tardes… ¿si?**

**-Tranquilo, que aquí no hay nadie.**

**-Por eso mismo lo digo…**

**-Dobe… no me irás a decir que te da miedo quedarte solo…**

**-No seas cruel… llevo toda mi vida estando solo… no es algo nuevo para mi… Pero… la tranquilidad que sentía antes, ahora se ha convertido en otra sensación totalmente distinta… es como si nos observasen…**

**-No digas bobadas… aquí no hay nadie, aparte de nosotros dos… Nadie viene aquí, nunca… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**

**-…Si…** _"Tengo bastante miedo… y no se por qué"_

**-Pues venga… ponte algo encima del pijama, para que no cojas frío… **_"¿Desde cuando me preocupo tanto por alguien?"_

**-Ponte algo tú también… **_"Me encanta como se preocupa por mi… nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y es una sensación muy especial… sobre todo viniendo de él…"_

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron unas batas. Luego de esto salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón, allí estaba la calefacción desenchufada. El moreno se apresuró entonces a encenderla.

**-Dobe, tranquilízate, que me estás cortando la circulación del brazo… **_"Está muy cerquita…"_

**-En serio, baka, me da la impresión de que no estamos solos…**

**-A ver… ¿Qué te he dicho? Que no hay nadie… no seas pesado…** _"Ya está, no aguanto más…"_

**-Sasuke, no soy pesado… que tú no lo notes no signific…** - El moreno no dejó que su pequeño acabase la frase, pues no aguantó más la necesidad de besarlo. Sus manos volaron ágiles por el cuerpo del rubio, atrayéndolo y apegándolo a su cuerpo, el cual, a pesar del frío, estaba muy caliente (me refiero al cuerpo de Sasu) –**Ah…**

**-¿A que ahora ya no tienes miedo?**

**-No…** _"Bueno… ahora estoy distraído…"_

**-¿Y frío?**

**-Eso si tengo… un poco…**

**-La calefacción tardará un ratito en calentar el ambiente, así que… ¿Quieres que te de calor?**

**-Más bien… quiero que me beses…**

**-Mmm…**

El moreno capturó los labios del kitsune (otra vez). Los dos jóvenes se saboreaban mutuamente, sabiéndose suyos; a cada roce, a cada beso, a cada susurro, a cada suspiro… Sasuke no podía contenerse, y sus manos volvieron a viajar ávidas por el cuerpo del rubio. Comenzó quitándole la bata. Poco a poco lo iba arrastrando hacia el sofá. Allí le quito la camisa, sin dejar de besarlo. Al ver el torso desnudo del rubio, no pudo otra cosa que recorrerlo con sus labios. Saboreaba cada milímetro de ese delicioso manjar, a la vez que él mismo se quitaba la bata y la camisa. Poco a poco fue tumbando a Naruto en el sillón. Aprovechó la posición de este para quitarle los pantalones y dejarlo…

**-¿No tienes ropa interior?**

**- -W- yo… bueno… Es que…**

**-Eres toda una caja llena de sorpresas…**

El moreno procedió también a quitarse los pantalones, quedando así en igual de condiciones que Naruto.

**-¬¬ Tú tampoco tienes ropa interior… Sabías que esto pasaría… Eres un pervertido…**

**-¿Me vas a negar que no sabías que esto pasaría?** – El moreno poco a poco fue situándose encima del kitsune, rozando 'accidentalmente' la ahora despierta erección de este. **–No se quién es aquí más pervertido de los dos…**

**-Tú… como si no lo supieses… ahh… **

**-Aún no he olvidado que me dejaste a medias en el baño…** _"No resisto sin poder tocarlo…"_

**-Ah…** - Sasuke comenzó a descender su mano hasta detenerla en los muslos del rubio. Quería hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de darle el máximo de los placeres. –**Ahh… no me tortures…**

**-Ves como tú también, eres un pervertido…**

**-Cállate… ahh…**

El moreno acalló al kitsune besándolo a la vez que comenzaba a masajearlo muy sutilmente. Al principio solo rozaba con las yemas de los dedos la erección del rubio, pero poco a poco comenzó un suave vaivén. Naruto le daba a entender que le encantaba ese masaje, suspirando cerca del oído del moreno. Este, sutilmente, fue llevando uno de sus dedos a la entrada del kitsune.

**-Sasuke… mmm… con cuidado… ahh…**

El ojinegro introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó un acompasado movimiento, para que el rubio no sintiese tanta molestia. Poco a poco ese dolor inicial que sentía Naruto fue sustituida por un gran placer. Al notar este cambio, el moreno sacó sus dedos de la entrada del kitsune. Un leve quejido de reproche fue la respuesta de este, pero se vio acallado cuando la erección de Sasuke comenzó a penetrarlo suavemente. Esperó a que Naruto estuviese cómodo con la reciente intrusión, para cuando lo estuvo este le incitó a que empezara con el movimiento. Así hizo, empezó a moverse, formando una danza muy suave y sensual. Más que el amor, parecía que estuviesen danzando. Se podía ver la armonía de sus almas, cada nota se reflejaba en ellas. De pronto sintieron como la casa se llenaba de su pasión desbordante. Sasuke notando que pronto acabarían, comenzó a masajear la erección del rubio con más ímpetu.

De pronto ambos se sintieron estremecer de placer. Su amor había sido consumado de una forma espectacular. No sabían por qué, pero todo había sido maravilloso. El moreno sintió como todo el ser de Naruto yacía en su mano y en sus vientres, más él se había derramado, al poco tiempo, dentro de su amado.

**-Te quiero Sasuke… **_"Ha sido, no se como explicarlo… diría que maravilloso…"_

**-Yo también te quiero…**

El rubio, después de todo ese sin fin de emociones experimentadas, se quedó dormido en el sofá, mientras que el moreno se había recostado sobre su pecho, y poco a poco su respiración se iba acompasando.

Cuando notó que el rubio dormía placidamente, Sasuke se levantó, se puso el pantalón, cogió en brazos al kitsune y lo transportó hasta la cama, allí le puso el pantalón y lo tapó para que no cogiese frío. Luego de esto bajó otra vez, recogió las demás pertenencias y subió a acompañar a su koi en un dulce y confortante sueño.

Al llegar a la habitación se metió entre las mantas y abrazó al rubio, quedando ambos acurrucados y arropados el uno con el otro.

**-Siempre acabo llevándote a la cama, dobe… **_"Te amo"_

Al decir esto último, cayó en un profundo sueño, bastante reparador y confortante. Ya que después de todo lo sucedido necesitaba descansar.

Nadie sospechó. Ni siquiera Sasuke… Si había alguien allí a parte de ellos dos… estaba muy bien camuflada, evitando a toda costa que alguien notase su presencia… Las escenas que estaba contemplando no la alteraron en ningún momento, pues algo así se había imaginado desde hace tiempo… Lo que más le extrañaba, es que el rubio hubiese detectado su presencia desde hacia rato.

_-"Al final… pudiste conseguirlo… Sasuke…"_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ…….**

_(N/A: En un principio, ni sikiera tenía planeado hacer dos lemons en ete cap… xo de repente me dio x ahí… no se… es k me parecía un poco fuerte k mancillaran la casa de los abuelos de Sasuke… xo como he dixo "me parecía" (:P) luego salió solo… no taba ni planeado… Sasuke me ta afectando demasiado… Espero k hayan sido del agrado de tods :P… Daré un pekeñín adelanto, lo k le hizo gaara a naru (en el cap anterior) ahí no se va a kedar, es decir k llegaran a +… Ya no digo + nada… MUXAS AXIAS X SUS REVIEWS! Pos eso, dixo lo dixo, hasta el próx cáp! FELIZ NAVIDAD! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y SOBRE TODOFELICES REYES! Nos vemos! __AdEu!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 10:**

Cuando ambos jóvenes se despertaron, eran ya pasadas las diez y media de la mañana. El sol despuntaba en lo alto del cielo. Cierto moreno comenzaba a despertarse, sintiendo que le faltaba, un poco, el aire. Y no era para menos pues, su amado kitsune, estaba encima de su pecho.

**-Je… Luego el pervertido soy yo… si siempre que te veo, estás encima de mí…**

**-mñmñmñmñmñm…zzzz….zzzzz….**

Sasuke, muy suavemente, comenzó a deslizar muysuavemente el cuerpo de su amado, para poder salir de la cama. Fue bastante difícil zafarse del agarre del rubio, pues este estaba aferrado a él como una lapa. Pero al final logró salir. Muy despacio y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, el moreno, desapareció de la habitación, dejando a su pequeño, dormir plácidamente.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_-"Que calentito se está… Mmmm…"_ – El rubio posaba sus manos sobre la almohada, donde se suponía que estaba el moreno, pero no encontraba rastro de él por ningún lado de la cama. _–"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_

De repente un rico olor llegó a su nariz –"_¿Qué es ese olor? Huele apetitoso… Bueno antes de bajar iré al baño… pues las necesidades humanas me llaman…"_

Naruto salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, dejó la puerta abierta. Procedió entonces a miccionar.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke subía a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos, en ella portaba el susodicho desayuno, tanto para el rubio como para él. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con que no había nadie en ella. Dejó la bandeja encima de la cama, y encontró al rubio en el baño… de espaldas… No pudo resistirlo… Se acercó al rubio silenciosamente (el moreno sabía que estaba miccionando, así que esperó a que terminara). Deslizó sus manos sobre la cintura del kitsune…

**-SASUKE… ¡Que susto me has dado…! BAKA… ahh… pe… pero…**

**-shshsh… Perdona no quería asustarte… shshshs… nada de peros… Si es que siempre me provocas…**

**-Ahora el culpable de que tú seas un pervertido soy yo¿no? ¬¬**

**-Si…** - El moreno comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto, a la vez que deslizaba sus manos, desde la cintura de este hasta llegar a cierta zona sensible del rubio. Procedió a masajearla muy suavemente…

**-Sasuke… para… no… el desayuno…**

**-… Yo ya lo estoy tomando…**

**-Por favor… ah…** - El rubio había elevado sus brazos, y los flexionaba hacia atrás para poder acariciar la cabeza de Sasuke _(no se si me explico… es como si estuviese haciendo abdominales, la posición de las manos digo. En lugar de estar tumbado en el suelo haciendo los abdominales, tiene a Sasuke detrás y las manos las tiene en el cabello de este último…)_. El moreno descartó la posibilidad de parar, pues quería llevar a su fin, el juego que había empezado…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lejos de allí, cerca de la floristería de Ino, paseaba alegremente (o eso daba a entender) una muchacha de cabellos rosados.

Dentro de la floristería se hallaban la susodicha Ino, acompañada de Tenten y de Hinata.

**-Mira Ino, allí está Sakura… ¿Pondrás el plan en marcha?** (_Tenten)_

**-No me creo que al final lo vayáis ha hacer…** (_Hinata)_

**-Por supuesto… no me pierdo la cara de Sakura por nada del mundo… Voy a provocarla… a ver si surte efecto la técnica de Naruto…** (_Ino)_

**-Yo mejor me quedo aquí… no quiero que Sakura me coja más manía de la que me tiene…** (_H)_

**-Yo te acompaño… pero me quedo a una distancia prudencial… por si no se toma bien la bromita…** (_T)_

_-"Bueno… tanto como bromita… si supieran que Sasuke si es…" (H)_

**-Si no nos hará nada… bueno… voy que si no se me escapa** (_I)_

Ino salió corriendo de su tienda en busca de la pelirrosada. Ni se imaginaba el efecto que tendrían, sus palabras, sobre esta… Solo tuvo que dar tres pasos para encontrarse a una Sakura muy pensativa _(ejem… ejem… ¬¬)_

**-Sakuritaa… Frentuditaaa… ¿Eh¿Y Sasuke¿Lo perdiste de vista? Queee...¿se te volvió a escapar?** _"Vamos a ver cuanto es capaz de resistir…"_

_-"Inner: Tranquila… MALDITA…."_ **¡Hola Ino! Pues no se dónde estará ahora… que yo sepa no tiene ninguna misión programada…**

**-¿No me digas que revisas hasta eso?** _"Dentro de poco…"_

**-Mira Ino hoy no tengo tiempo, para perderlo contigo…**

**-O.O Bueno…** _"Ya el plan…"_ **tenía una noticia para ti… pero como no tienes tiempo…** _"Ya está… atención captada… jejeje"_

**-¿Qué quieres decirme?**

**-Es que no si decírtelo… es un poco fuerte…**

**-Di lo que quieras, por nada del mundo te insultaré y mucho menos romperé el pacto…**

_-"Ya veremos si con esto te quedas impasible…"_ **Bueno, ya que hoyestás tan valiente te lo diré… pero será mejor que te sientes… No me apetece recogerte después de lo que voy a decirte…**

**-Aaala… que no será para tanto** _"Inner: Que cosa será… que me tiene tan intrigada…"_

**-Yo te avisé… es sobre Sasuke…** _"Dulce venganza…"_

**-¿Que pasa con Sasuke¿Le han hecho algo? PERO DIMEEE!**

**-No, no, no le han hecho nada… más bien…**

**-INO NO SEAS TAN INTRIGANTE… Y SUELTALO DE UNA VEZ** _"Inner: Me está desesperando"_

**-Es que… tu adorado Sasuke… es comprensible… si no se ha fijado en mí…**

**-¿PERO QUE COSA ESTÁS DICIENDO?** _"Inner: Tranquilízate, que nos está provocando… No PODEMOS BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO INSULTARLA…"_

**-Pues que… Sasuke……es……es……**

**-¿PERO QUE ES?**

**-Gay…**

**-O.O,PERO QUE MENTIRA TE ESTAS INVENTANDO, INO-CERDA… CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD… RASTRERA… Lo que pasa es que estás celosa de que Sasuke me haga más caso a mí que a ti… **_(¿Perdón? Me perdí esa parte… ¬¬ ¿Alguien la ha visto? Que me diga donde…)_** MALDITA MAL NACIDA… ¿Y DE QUÉ NARICES TE ESTÁS RIENDO? **_"Inner: O.O MALDITA SEAAA… La he insultado… NOOOOOO, LEEEE…. NOOOOOOO"_

**-Jejejejejeje… Ah… caíste en la cuenta ahora… ¿no? Ajajajjajajajajajajaja, ya estás yendo hacia casa de Lee-san a pedirle una cita… jajajjajajajajajja… pero mira que eres idiota frentuda…**

**-CÁLLATE INO-CERDA! ME LAS PAGARÁS ESO TENLO POR SEGURO… **_"Inner: Piensa una venganza, piensa una venganza… venga… a ver… NO SE ME OCURRE NADAAA!" (No se xq…¬¬, tal vez… a lo mejor… no se…x casualidad… ¿será xq no sabes? Es una posibilidad, eh!)_

**-Sisisisisi, pero ahora te toca pagar. Lo prometiste… así que venga, que estás tardando… **_"Nunca pensé que este día fuese tan productivo…"_

Tenten, a lo lejos, reía muy disimuladamente, pues no quería que la pelirrosada la tomase con ella. Hinata en cambio, estaba bastante preocupada por las posibles represalias que esta podía ejercer sobre Ino o sobre cualquiera que le dijese algo. Lo que más le preocupaba era el pobre Lee… Para él sería la gloria… pero al cabo de una semana aquello se acabaría y quedaría totalmente destrozado… Al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya había amanecido, cuando una chica de tez pálida llegaba a su casa. En la entrada había alguien esperándola con aire preocupado…

**-¿Dónde estabas, Cheza?**

**-Ahora no hagas de padre, Gaara…**

**-Simplemente me preocupo por ti… Además que quería verte desde hace tiempo... Y llego, y no estás…**

**-No digas estupideces... hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de preocuparte por mí... no me vengas con sentimentalismos ahora… **:)

**-Echaba de menos tu sinceridad…**

**-Y yo tu mal humor…**

Ambos primos se dieron un corto abrazo, ya que al pelirrojo no le gustaba mucho el contacto con otra persona que no fuese Naruto. Los dos jóvenes entraron en el salón de la casa. A diferencia de la mansión en la que vive Gaara, el piso de Cheza es bastante más pequeño. Consta de cuatro habitaciones y el salón. Se sentaron en el pequeño sofá que tenía, y se dispusieron a charlar sobre los asuntos que tanto les preocupaban.

**-¿Recibiste el mensaje que te envié hace varias semanas?**

**-Si… De ahí que no me encontrases cuando llegaste…**

**-¿A dónde fuiste?**

**-A comprobar mis sospechas… En la carta me habías dicho que pasó algo con Naruto… y…**

**-Si… ya… ¿Qué viste?**

**-A ellos dos…**

**-Lo sabía… Lo que no me explico es por qué no me lo ha contado todavía…**

**-No querrá hacerte daño. Tu amistad es muy importante para él…**

**-Quisiera preguntarte algo…**

**-……**

**-¿Qué relación has tenido con el Uchiha? **_"Que no sea cierto…"_

La pelimalva se levantó del sillón.

**-Te he hecho una pregunta, y quiero una respuesta. Dime¿Qué relación has tenido?** _"Su silencio… ha respondido por sí solo…"_

**-No tengo por qué contestarte a eso** _"A que viene eso ahora…"_

**-Simplemente quiero saberlo… por que tú bien sabes, que él, ahora, no está solo…**

**-Eso ya lo sé… Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, pero a diferencia de ti, a mí, no me importa… es más lo prefiero así… Obligar a una persona a que esté a mi lado es lo último que haría… ¿De que me serviría que estuviese conmigo si no es feliz?**

**-Vaya… ¿Tanto lo quieres como para alejarlo de ti?**

**-No es eso… Siempre nos hemos utilizado… No es amor…**

-_"Me hace pensar…" _**¿Aún no me has contestado?**

**-Lo que Sasuke y yo tenemos es algo que no puedo explicarte… Es bastante parecido a la relación que tienes tú con Naruto.**

**-No compares… Naruto y yo no nos utilizamos. Nunca lo hicimos… lo que pasa es que ahora el Uchiha lo tiene confundido y lo está alejando de mí… **_"Decirme que no lo busque más… que tontería…"_

**-Primito deja de hacerte ilusiones y películas… él nunca te quiso… Si, puede que sienta un cariño especial hacia ti, y que en un determinado momento, pues fue algo más que ese simple cariño… Pero acepta que él nunca te ha querido, ni te querrá, de la misma forma que tú lo quieres. Es la realidad… y tú al igual que yo deberías de aceptarla...**

**-Jamás… Naruto no es de esa clase de personas… Hubo un tiempo en el cual no podía estar sin mí… pero desde que ese desgraciado Uchiha volvió… no ha hecho nada más que separarlo de mi lado…**

_-"Está totalmente cegado…"_ **Primi…**

**-No quiero que me digas nada más… he escuchado suficiente… **_"Me duele…"_

**-No puedes cegarte y encerrarte en algo que ya pasó. Él ya encontró a su otra mitad… No es fácil que ese lazo, que los ha unido desde siempre, se pueda romper con facilidad…**

**-Pero Naruto me quiere… lo sé…**

**-… Gaara…**

**-Es cierto… Nunca, desde que nos conocimos, estuvimos solos… Pero desde que ese maldito ha vuelto… no podemos estar juntos… Esas noches que pasábamos juntos, hablando o simplemente con la compañía del otro…**

**-Hasta que llegó esa noche, en la que lo destrozaste…**

**-Lo sé… pero no fue culpa mía…**

**-… Gaara… cuantas veces lo has dicho… y cuantas veces tendré que decirte que lo hiciste con conciencia de causa… yo no soy Naruto. Sé como eres, sé lo que sentías… tu instinto actúo y tú lo dejaste. No me vengas con la milonga de que era luna llena y que Shukaku **_(no se si se escribe así… :'()_** se apoderó de ti… por que no me la creo… Le hiciste daño… esa es una de las principales causas por las que él nunca sentirá lo mismo que tú…**

**-Cheza… ¿Por qué siempre eres tan cruel conmigo?**

**-No soy cruel soy realista… Y la verdad siempre duele… **_(Y ofende)_** Quiero que seas consciente de lo que vas a hacer antes de que cometas alguna locura… Porque el mensaje que me enviaste me dejó bastante preocupada, y el estado en el que te encuentras ahora…**

**-CÁLLATE! NO TIENES LA MÍNIMA IDEA! QUÉ SABRÁS TÚ! TE CREES QUE POR HABERLOS VISTO, SABES SIQUIERA SI NARUTO LO AMA DE VERDAD! NO ME VENGAS CON EL ROLLO DE LA PRIMA COMPRENSIVA, QUE LO SABE TODO Y NADA LE AFECTA! Sabes perfectamente que lo que te corroe son las ganas de desaparecer a Naruto para que el Uchiha vuelva contigo… Pero atrévete a tocar un solo pelo de Naruto y verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer… NO QUEDARÁ RESTO DE TI… Por mucho aprecio que te tenga… él es el único ser que comprende de verdad…**

**-Estás desquiciado… ¿Te crees que estoy tan loca/desquiciada/… **_(Insértese cualquier insulto o palabra adecuada para describir a la susodicha pelirrosada)_** como la Sakura esa? Te recuerdo que no soy tu enemiga. Además para tener a un Sasuke infeliz, prefiero no tener nada… Y sí, sé lo mucho que se quieren, pues Naruto lo dice con su sola mirada… Y si no te has dado cuenta de ello es que apenas lo conoces… Y no me hago la prima comprensiva, todo lo contrario soy totalmente realista. Ninguna venganza me corroe por dentro. Si te cuesta comprender eso, es que no tienes ni un ápice de comprensión…**

**-¿Y ME DIRÁS QUE TÚ SI LO SABES? Acaso conoces algo de él… Seguro que ni siquiera conoces al Uchiha, y solo te lo tiras por despecho… **_"Realista dice…"_

**-Di lo que quieras. Al contrario que tú, yo puedo mantenerme al margen de la relación de alguien a la que aprecio. Y que sepas que conozco a Naruto y a Sasuke mucho mejor que tú. Tú ni siquiera sabes nada del dolor de Naruto… NADA! **_"Engreído… Te piensas que lo sabes todo y no sabes de la misa, la mitad"_

**-¿De que demonios hablas?**

**-Nunca mejor expresado… Si tú no te has dado cuenta, conociéndolo como se supone que lo conoces no seré yo quién te lo diga.**

**-Él no me dirá nada... Además si sintiese algún dolor me lo hubiese dicho… Nuestra relación se basa en la comprensión… No es nada carnal… como lo tuyo con el Uchiha…**

**-¬¬ ¿Te crees que te va a decir que la causa de su dolor? siendo tú. Por mucha confianza que tengáis hay cosas que uno no dice para no dañar a la otra persona… Ni se te ocurra decirme que lo tuyo no es carnal… Ni te atrevas… por que entonces la noche en que semi-violaste a Naruto fue…, nada, una charla entre amigos… ¿no? Vamos, primito, no me toques las narices…**

**-Yo nunca quise que pasase lo que pasó…**

**-No mientas… Por que desde ese día lo has deseado, día a día, cada vez más… No piensas en otra cosa que no sea en volver a consumar esa acción…**

**-¿Y me dirás que tú no has hecho lo mismo con el Uchiha?**

**-Al menos él no me ha violado…- **El pelirrojo se levantó de un salto del sillón y agarró del cuello a su prima, empotrándola contra la pared, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.

**-No vuelvas a decir que yo he violado a Naruto… si él hubiese querido me hubiese apartado. Que fui brusco, eso no te lo niego, pero jamás le he hecho algo que no quisiese. ¿Has entendido?**

**-Perfectamente… Ahora bájame y suéltame…**- Gaara hizo lo propio y bajó a su prima, soltándola de su agarre.

**-Perdona no quise hacerte daño… **_"¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado?"_

**-No primito, tú no lo sientes… tú hace tiempo que dejaste de sentir nada que no fuese odio… excepto cuando conociste a Naruto… Pero ahora que está con la persona que realmente ama, tú en lugar de alegrarte o afligirte sin represalias, lo que haces es obsesionarte, aliarte con una loca desquiciada y venir a mi propia casa a insultarme y a hacerme daño… Todo tiene un límite primito y tú no sabes parar antes de llegar a ese punto… Solo te digo una cosa antes de que te marches de aquí… Si quieres averiguar qué es lo que tanto dolor le causa a Naruto, pregúntate, a ti mismo y a tu corazón, que es lo que has hecho…** _"Por primera vez en mi vida… me ha dado miedo…"_

**-Odio que seas así…** _"¿Cómo he podido descontrolarme tanto?"_

**-Yo también te quiero… y si me permites, no tengo humor para seguir aguantando tus insultos…** _"No puedo enfurecerle otra vez… sería capaz de…"_

**-Lo siento… No pretendía llegar tan lejos… Tú eres la única que de verdad sabe lo que siento… y cómo me siento… Naruto sabrá comprenderme pero tú siempre me has apoyado en todo… Lo siento… de verdad…**

**-**_"Será mejor que le siga la corriente… no quiero que se vuelva a alterar"_ **Está bien primito… ¿A que has venido? En la carta me decías que eran asuntos de la villa… ¿Pasa algo malo?**

**-No… es solo que he de ocuparme de ciertas decisiones que repercutirán en el buen curso de las relaciones entre nuestra villa y las demás…**

**-¿Y dónde piensas quedarte?**

**-En la casa que mi padre me dejó… Tranquila… no puedo quedarme aquí… Porque aparte de que tu piso es pequeño, los asuntos que he de tratar son muy importantes y confidenciales… Pero podremos hablar cuando tenga tiempo. Estos dos meses no estaré siempre encerrado en la sala del Kazekage…**

**-No se si coincidiremos… pues tengo misiones… recuerda que soy Chuunin…**

**-Lo sé… y una de las mejores. He visto las listas y no tienes misiones hasta dentro de 5 meses más o menos…**

**-Nunca se sabe… a lo mejor me surge alguna… **_"No quiero que se vuelva a enfadar de ese modo…"_

**-Siento mucho haberte asustado de ese modo… No sé lo que me pasó… No era yo…**

**-Está bien primito… Pero ahora quiero que te vayas… no es bueno que sigas aquí… nos veremos cuando estés menos liado… Me da gusto saber que estás bien, y fuerte… **_"Demasiado…"_

**-Lo siento… - **Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, el pelirrojo salió de la casa de su prima, bastante arrepentido por su reciente comportamiento. Ya que él nunca había sido violento con ella… sino todo lo contrario, era de lo más amable y cariñoso. No se explicaba su comportamiento… hasta que recordó algo que Cheza le había dicho: "P_regúntate, a ti mismo y a tu corazón, qué es lo que has hecho…"_ Calló en la cuenta de lo que su prima quería decirle. Ahora más que nunca entendía por qué el rubio lo había alejado de su lado…

**-Que estúpido he sido… como no entender antes… He sido idiota… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? He sido yo mismo el que le ha hecho daño con mi comportamiento tan violento… Tengo que arreglar esto cuanto antes… Maldición… solo podré hacerlo pasado estos dos meses… Luego de este tiempo… todo se arreglará y Naruto volverá a mí…**

El pelirrojo seguía su camino hacia su casa, pensando en como solventaría todo cuando pasasen esos dos meses. No sería fácil, pues la relación de la pareja estaría más consolidada… pero aún así no se daría por vencido.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_-"Inner: Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? No he hecho nada… Si amar a Sasuke es un pecado… Nunca dejaré de pecar… eso lo tengo más que asumido… Pero esta prueba de fuego me matará… Y si Sasuke me ve… nunca jamás me volverá a dirigir la palabra… Maldita Ino-Cerda… Esta me las pagarás…"_ **Maldita…**

**-¿Qué murmuras Frentudita¿Buscando las palabras de amor adecuadas para Lee-san?**

**-Cállate… Te juro Ino que esta me la pagas…**

**-No me hagas reír… Si tú no sabes pensar…**

**-No digas cosas de las cuales después te arrepentirás…** "_Inner: Pero que dices… Si lo de la maceta ya lo sabe… Es más… eso se lo escuchaste decir a ella…"_ **Me rindo…**

**-Mejor, te vas preparando el discursito que le vas a decir a Lee-san, porque estamos llegando…**

**-¿Y no me puedes dejar sola? **

**-No… te puedes escaquear, y yo me quiero reír…**

**-¿Y que pintan aquí; Tenten y Hinata? Porque que yo sepa el pacto era entre tú y yo… Ellas sobran…**

**-Querida frentudita, necesito testigos, Si no… ¿de qué valdría que salgas con Lee?**

**-Está bien… pero sabes que lo haré, porque él está completamente enamorado de mí… así que me será extremadamente fácil para mí… De todas formas no será mucho calvario… Lee-san es agradable. No me gusta, pero a su compañía no le hago ascos…**

_-"Esta se cree que todos los chicos están detrás de ella…"_

Tenten y Hinata iban bastante alejadas de la rubia y la pelirrosada. Ambas no querían problemas… pero querían ver como acababa todo…

**-Tenten… me da la impresión de que Sakura está muy segura de que Lee-san la aceptará…**

**-¿Tú crees que la rechazará?**

**-No lo se… pero tanta seguridad no es buena… Además ya han pasado muchos años desde que le confesó su amor y ella lo rechazó… No crees que Lee-san, con el paso de los años¿la habrá olvidado?**

**-No se… hace tiempo que no hablo con él… pero sí que ha cambiado desde hace tiempo… De todas formas deja que crea lo contrario… Así el golpe será mucho más contundente y le dolerá más, que si la aceptara…**

**-Eso es verdad… pero…**

**-Hinata ¡déjalo ya! Aquí lo importante es que Sakura salga mal parada, tanto si la acepta como si no…**

**-Vale, vale… tranquila Tenten… muy bien no te cae ¿eh?**

**-¬¬… No, no me cae nada bien… bueno ya llegamos a ver que pasa…**

Ino se alejó de la puerta, de la casa de Lee, un par de pasos. Sakura en cambio, se quedó justo en medio de la puerta, dispuesta a ser aceptada por Lee. Tocó la puerta. Esta se abrió…

**-¡Hola Lee-san ¿Qué tal? Tengo una cosa que decirte… ¿Estás ocupado ahora?**

**-¡Hola, Sakura-chan¡Hola Ino! Bien… si no estoy haciendo nada en estos momentos… ¿Qué ocurre?** _"Cuanta gente viene hoy… que raro… incluso Tenten y Hinata… ¿Qué es lo que pasará…?"_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lejos de allí, dos jóvenes ya habían terminado de desayunar y se estaban preparando para salir.

**-Dímeloooo… andaaaa… Sasukeeee… no me dejes con la intriga…**

**-Dobe no seas pesado… ya lo verás cuando estemos allí… que te cuesta esperar…**

**-Muchooo… joooo…. Sasukeeeee…**

**-¬¬… Si no dejas de preguntar nos quedamos aquí… Tú verás….**

**-#¬¬ Eres muy cruel… ¿que mas te da…?**

**-¡Dobe¡vale ya! Venga, que si no se hace tarde…**

**-¡Huuumm!** _"Pero que más le da… ¿y para que querrá que me lleve el bañador?"_

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa y la rodearon. Sasuke y Naruto iban por un camino un tanto viejito… Al poco tiempo llegaron a un claro. En ese claro había una gran terma, rodeada por árboles, piedras y florecillas. Naruto ante tal visión se quedó sin habla.

**-¿Te gusta?** _"A ver si le agrada…"_

**-O.O** _"De ahí que quisiese que trajera el bañador…"_

**-¿Dobe?** _"Tampoco es para tanto… son solo unas termas… Aunque mirándolas bien tienen su encanto… "_

**-Es… es…**

**-¿Si?** _"Por la cara que ha puesto… supongo que le ha gustado… Ya le gustará más lo que vendrá más tarde… "_

**-Es… muy bonito Sasuke… Gracias…** _"Es muy considerado conmigo… y yo… yo no le he hecho ningún regalo ni nada por el estilo… bueno… esta noche será mi oportunidad :)"_

**-No tienes que dármelas… si te enseño todo esto, es porque quiero compartirlo contigo…**

**-Yo… no se como compensarte… tú sabes que yo no tengo nada, excepto mi pequeño piso… y…**

**-Dobe no digas bobadas… yo no hago todo esto para que tú luego hagas lo mismo… a mi lo que me importa es que estés conmigo y que ambos seamos felices.**

El moreno no esperó a que Naruto reaccionara. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, plantándole un beso muy suave. Dándole a entender todo el amor que le procesaba, mostrándole que solo le importa su amor y su compañía. Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más húmedo y demandante. Sasuke mantenía el control sobre la situación, poseía con sutileza cada centímetro de la piel del rubio. Bebía de sus labios al igual que Naruto se saciaba en brazos de su amado. Sasuke al notar que el ambiente se caldeaba decidió parar el beso. Ambos se separaron, estaban muy sonrojados.

**-Dobe… ¿que tal si nos bañamos? El día está perfecto para eso…**

**-Si… está… bien… a ver… si me calmo un poco…**

Los dos jóvenes bajaron hasta la orilla de la terma. (Dato aclaratorio: las termas sonnaturales... es decir k nohay balneario raro de esos... si no la terma y ya...)Dejaron sus pertenencias encima de una toalla. El rubio fue el primero en desvestirse y en irse rápidamente a las termas, ya que tenía un pequeño problema entre las piernas, debido al beso anterior, que tenía que solucionar.

El moreno notó esa desesperación del rubio, y se quedó deleitándose con la visión que le propinaba este. Verlo desnudarse lo encendía cada vez más. Pronto él también tuvo un pequeño problema.

_-"Se cuál es la manera en que esto se soluciona… y la tengo frente a mí… y para más inri está en la mejor posición…" _

El rubio se encontraba en el agua de espaldas a Sasuke, ya que no quería que este se percatase del problemilla que tenía…

Muy sigilosamente el moreno se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta llegar al lugar donde se situaba el rubio.

Naruto de improvisto notó como unas manos frías le recorrían por todo su pecho, poco a poco fue notando el resto del cuerpo del moreno, y cuando digo que notó su cuerpo digo que lo notó enteramente.

**-Sasuke estás muy contento…**

**-Si… ha sido por tu culpa… tú has hecho que me pase esto…**

**-Siempre tengo yo la culpa…**

**-Si… por ser tan adictivo y tan suave… es tu culpa… Me enciendes demasiado… y por lo que noto no soy el único que está contento…**

**-No digas bobadas Sasuke… yo estoy normal…**

**-Hummm… me parece… queme estás mintiendo… - **El moreno llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio, le dio leves toques, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciese y gimiese levemente ante tal contacto. –**Ves como si estás contento también, no me lo niegues después de que te he oído…**

**-Ah… Sasuke… yo… ah… estoy perfectamente… eres tú el hace que me ponga así…**

**-Entonces… me estás afirmando que estás contento… ¿Sigo o prefieres que te deje tranquilo?**

**-Nadie ha dicho que quiero que pares…**

El moreno comenzó a dar leves mordiscos en el cuello del kitsune. Este rozaba intencionadamente la entrepierna de Sasuke, provocándolo a cada momento y a cada movimiento.

**-Me haces sufrir… eres malo dobe…**

**-Eso te pasa por jugar conmigo… tú has empezado… pues yo soy cruel…**

**-Sigue siendo cruel…** _"Me encanta…"_

El rubio seguía moviéndose pausadamente. Cada movimiento es más incitante que el anterior. El moreno seguía posicionado detrás de Naruto. Se dejaba hacer a la vez que besaba el cuello del rubio. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Las manos del moreno viajaban por la entrepierna de Naruto, lo masajeaba, lo acariciaba. Sus movimientos eran expertos, sensuales e incitantes. El rubio estaba casi a punto. Y eso que solo había empezado..

**-Sasuke… mmm… para… por favor… ah…**

**-No te preocupes que no será el último…**

**-No importa… ahh…**

El moreno hizo caso omiso a las suplicas del rubio, terminando lo que había empezado. El rubio no tardó mucho en acabar en las manos expertas de Sasuke, dejando huella de su ser en ellas.

**-Ves… a que así estás mejor…**

**-Ahora es mi turno…** - Naruto no perdió el tiempo y poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta para tener frente a frente a Sasuke. Comenzó así su intrusión por el cuerpo del moreno… Besaba su cuello a medida que con sus manos acariciaba su vientre. A medida que Sasuke se estremecía, el rubio avanzaba hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Allí se detuvo y a medida que introducía su lengua en la cavidad de Sasuke metía sus manos deseosas por dentro del bañador de este. Pronto comenzó a hacer presión con sus dedos en el miembro de este. Si Naruto se estremeció cuando Sasuke lo tocó, este ya estaba en el cielo... Poco a poco la respiración del moreno se entrecortaba más y más. Naruto se dio por satisfecho y agarró el miembro con ímpetu. Pronto su mano se movía a un ritmo suave y estremecedor para el moreno.

**-Dobe… mmm….** – El moreno no podía apenas articular palabra alguna. El placer lo vencía… de tal manera que no pudo controlar sus impulsos, y sin darse cuenta se vino sin poder remediarlo, antes de tiempo, dejando todo su ser en las manos de su koi.

**-¿Qué tal?**

**-Sublime… me has dejado impresionado… has mejorado notablemente…**

**-Me alegro…**

**-Bueno… ¿que tal si nadamos un poco?**

**-Si… ¡me gusta nadar!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lejos, en la casa de Lee, a una chica pelirrosada estaba a punto de confesarle una mentira a cierto moreno de cejas encrespadas.

**-Etto… Lee-san… yo quería decirte una cosa muy importante **_"Inner: Respira… es algo pasajero.. En una semana todo arreglado… Además te sentirás realizada cuando lo dejes tú a él y se arrastre pidiéndote una segunda oportunidad"_

**-Si… dime… te veo preocupada… ¿estás bien?**

**-Si estoy bien… yo es que quería decirte una cosa…. Que debí decirte hace tiempo…**

**-Sakura-san ¿deseas pasar y hablamos con más tranquilidad?**

**-No, no, no… Gracias… pero quiero decírtelo aquí… ahora… Es que si no me echaré para atrás y no puedo…**

**-¿Está bien… que quieres decirme?**

**-Es que… tú… a mí… me… me… gustas… bien… ya lo he dicho…**

**-O.O…**

**-Yo... quisiera saber si tú aún sientes lo mismo por mí… ¿Lo sientes? **_"Inner: Está claro que no te ha olvidado…" (Ohh habló la inolvidable! Cuidado ahí viene la mujer fatal… ¬¬ No me hagas reír anda)_

**-Yo… Sakura-san… esto me coge de sorpresa… no se qué decir… Estoy confundido… han pasado casi seis años… yo… ¿puedo pensármelo?**

_-"Inner¿Pensar qué? O sigues sintiendo o no sigues sintiendo lo mismo… que más da el tiempo… Se te presenta la oportunidad de oro y tú la vas a dejar pasar… es que eres bobo..."_** Está bien… pero avísame, pronto… preferiblemente mañana… si quieres quedamos y hablamos…**

**-Si… será lo mejor… necesito organizarme… Gracias.**

**-¡Hasta mañana a las seis!**

La pelirrosada se alejó de la puerta muy satisfecha consigo misma, por la gran proeza lograda.

**-¿Quee? Ino-Cerda… ¿te pensabas que no sería capaz? Pues verás como cumplo con creces la promesa… y luego de la semana lo dejo rogando a mis pies… ya lo verás…** _"Inner: wajjajajajaja Soy la mejor"_

**-Bueno eso ya lo veremos…**

**-Vosotras dos sois testigos de que lo he hecho, y de que Lee-san ha aceptado.**

**-Sakura… lamento decirte que técnicamente aún no te ha dado la respuesta**… _Hinata_

**-Hinata no seas boba. Todas sabemos que Lee-san se arrastra por mí desde siempre, y seis años de nada no lo harán cambiar…**

**-Permíteme que te contradiga, tú ni siquiera sabes lo que él siente ahora… así que no te hagas la lista… Y baja esos sumos, que no eres ninguna belleza…**

**-¬¬ Hinata… ¿desde cuando estás tan respondona?**

**-Desde hoy… ¿Te parece¿O te tengo que pedir permiso para cambiar de personalidad?** _"Lo que me faltaba ahora… a esta estúpida dándome órdenes…"_

**-Tranquila Hinata…** _Tenten_

**-Si estoy muy tranquila… es la miss Konoha la que está alterada…**

**-¡Pues si! Al menos yo he conseguido una pareja.. Sin embargo tú… tanto tiempo detrás de Naruto ¿para que? Para acabar siendo su mejor amiga… eso si es caer bajo…**

**-¡Qué sabrás tú de mis sentimientos y de mis gustos! Al menos Naruto me habla y me aprecia, no como a ti que Sasuke prefiere mirar a una mosca antes que a ti…**

**-ESO NO ES CIERTO, SASUKE ME AMA Y CAERÁ RENDIDO ANTE MI, lo que pasa es que es muy tímido y no se atreve a confesarme sus sentimientos…**

**-Si te confesase sus sentimientos te llevarías un buen chasco, así que mejor te callas si no sabes nada…**

**-Bueno, bueno… chicas tranquilas… Tenten llévate a Hinata, anda, y tú Sakura vente conmigo… y tranquilízate… Las dos, se me tranquilizan** _"Quien me manda a meterme en estos líos…" Ino_

**-¡Hinata hasta aquí nuestra amistad!**

**-Pero que amistad ni que ocho cuartos… ¿Cuándo te di a entender que éramos amigas? Jamás… Antes soy amiga de Orochimaru…**

**-O.O Pero serás…**

**-Nada aquí ya no se ve nada, venga Sakura nos vamos… Adiós Tenten, Hinata, bye, bye!**

**-Es que es imbécil… en serio… Esta tia es rematadamente estúpida… Te lo juro… Aggg nunca me encrespó tanto como hoy…**

**-Hinata, tranquilízate… jamás te había visto así… tú normalmente eres bastante tímida y pacífica… bueno… no pensé que odiases tanto a Sakura…**

**-Ni te imaginas… Además nunca muestro mi verdadera personalidad… prefiero ser apacible… no me gusta la violencia, pero si me tocan las narices… Aggg bueno… me tranquilizo, que no es cuestión de montar un follón delante de la casa de Lee-san, que no se lo merece…**

**-Bien… mejor así…**

**-¿Por qué no has dejado que terminara de decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, Ino.**

**-Sakura… que luego te puedes arrepentir de tus palabras… Es mejor que todo acabe así… Venga que mañana tenemos que volver…**

**-Está bien…**

Ninguna de las allí presentes se dio cuenta que Lee aún no había cerrado la puerta cuando se dispusieron a discutir… Este quedó totalmente enterado de los planes de Sakura. Algo en su interior albergaba la esperanza de que lo que Sakura le había dicho fuese cierto, pero al escucharla decir eso, sus ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos al igual que su corazón…

**-Yo... tonto de mí… que pensé que era real todo lo que me dijiste… pero veo que es solo para reírte de mí… pues bien… veremos quién quedará arrastrándose después de esa semana… De esta no te salvas… Veremos tú cara cuando tu adorado Sasuke-kun nos vea…**

Y con un par de ideas en mente el moreno de cejas encrespadas cerró la puerta y se dispuso a planear cómo haría todo…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ……….**

_(N/A: Y ustedes dirán ¿y k pasó con el resto del lemon? Pos… tiene su explicación… y es k… se me fue la musa… (seguro k se fue de juerga…) y… no supe como seguirlo… Pero juro k compensaré más adelante… LO JURO… Este capitulo me quedó como raro… no se… espero que les guste… y juro k compensaré el lemon más adelante. La personalidad de Hinata… SI LO SÉ… CAMBIO RADICAL… se ve rara así, xo es k + adelante es decisivo su carácter… MUXAS AXIAS A TODS LOS K LEEN MI FIC. Dejen reviews si les agradó¿si? Nos vemos en el prox cáp! AdEu_

_Aunk no lo parezca muxa gente lee mi fic :P xo si no keren dejar su opinion no me molesta,son libres de expresar su opinion tanto si kieren como si no:D:D. Los reviews mealegrany me hacen continuar,pero tb me alegra muxo entrar y ver k lo han leido :D:D:D muxas axias x tu coment kiomi:D:D:D Y alos d+ tb muxas axias (Nyumi, Dark-Cold-Gaby, Hae Uchiha, Piruru-chan) Y como dije antes, a todslos k leen mi fic muxisimas axias :D:D:D spero k les guste :D:D:D Bye, bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 11:**

Eran ya las siete y media de la tarde y comenzaba a anochecer _(es k con eto del cambio de horario… pos como k oscurece antes… :P)_. Dos jóvenes volvían de las termas, bastante cansados. Solo tenían una idea en mente, llegar y dormir. Realmente estaban cansados de tanto ajetreo. Pero aún así, eso no impidió que Naruto llevase a cabo su plan de esa noche. Al llegar a la casa, rápidamente obligó al moreno a que se sentara en el comedor, ya que necesitaba el salón para su pequeña sorpresita. Tardó como una media hora en prepararlo todo.

El moreno no aguantaba la curiosidad, su pequeño amante hacía un sin fin de ruidos y él no podía hacer nada. Estaba desesperado. Se decidió a husmear un poco. Se levantó y con pasos sigilosos se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía al salón. Allí encontró a Naruto de espaldas y en cuclillas encendiendo unas velitas que había esparcido por todo el suelo.

**-Usuratonkachi¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**-Ahhh! Sasuke…** -El rubio se dio la vuelta, asustado por la intrusión de su amado en el salón **–¿No te dije que esperaras? No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera…**

**-Gomen… pero es que hacías muchos ruidos y llevo esperando media hora… y estoy cansado y…**

**-Bueno… de todas formas ya está todo… ven anda…**

El rubio se acercó a Sasuke, lo tomó de las manos y lo atrajo hacia sí. El moreno abrazó la cintura del kitsune a la vez que se fundían en un beso apasionado, húmedo y candente. Para desgracia de Naruto, este tenía las manos entrelazadas con las de Sasuke, en su propia cintura y no podía mover los brazos.

Sasuke se extasiaba con cada milímetro del cuerpo del rubio. No sabía como era posible que el rubio despertase en él tanta pasión, deseo y amor. Nunca había sentido esas cosas por una persona, y el kitsune parecía ser un maestro en eso de despertar esas sensaciones.

Poco a poco, el moreno empezó a hacer presión entre sus cuerpos, sin interrumpir el beso. Ya había soltado las manos del kitsune y había comenzado a acariciar su espalda. Naruto se dejaba llevar y hacer, pero de repente se acordó de lo que tenía preparado… Se fue alejando del cuerpo del moreno, despegándose con suma suavidad de sus labios… esos labios que sabían como enloquecerlo y llevarlo a lugares inimaginables para el ser humano.

**-Un momentito… que por algo he tardado tanto tiempo…**

Se adentraron un poco más en la estancia y el moreno descubrió con asombro como Naruto había improvisado una pequeña cama, justo enfrente de la chimenea. Ésta estaba encendida y todo el salón estaba decorado con pequeñas velitas, situadas en lugares estratégicos.

**-Tardé tanto porque el maldito fuego de la chimenea no se encendía…**

**-Me hubieses avisado… y te habría ayudado…**

**-Bakaa… si me hubieses ayudado no sería una sorpresa… ¬¬**

**-De todas formas todo quedó muy bonito…**

**-¿De verdad? o**

**-Aja… **

**-Ven… siéntate… y espera un poco…**

**-¿Otra vez?**

**-Shshshs hazme caso… tranquilízate que solo tardaré tres segundos!**

**-Eso es mucho tiempo sin ti…**

**-¬/¬ Espérate anda…**

El rubio salió directo hacia la cocina, dejando a Sasuke un tanto impaciente. Allí cogió la bandejita que tenía preparada con unos cuantos dulces (milojas de hecho… esos dulces con nata en medio…) y la llevó hacia el salón. Una vez allí colocó la bandeja cerca del lugar donde estaba sentado el moreno (Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama improvisada que Naruto había hecho unas mantas y unos cojines esparcidos sobre las mantas, con la espalda apoyada en las faldas del sofá…). El rubio se sentó encima de las piernas de Sasuke a horcajadas.

**-¿Dulces?**

**-Si… después del ramen me encantan los dulces… ¿Por qué esa cara?**

**-Es que…**

**-¿No te gustan los dulces?**

**-Si eres tú… si…**

**-Bueno… veremos si te hago cambiar de opinión sobre los dulces…**

**-No creo que lo logres… soy anti dulces…**

**-Ya lo veremos…** - Naruto cogió la primera miloja y le dio una pequeña mordida, provocando que el relleno (es decir la nata) se saliese y le cayese en la mano… Con la nata en sus manos procedió a untarla en la nariz de su amado. Este se deleitaba con cada movimiento de su amante. Estaba desesperado por probar esa nata de los dedos de su amado rubio. **-¿Quieres probarla? No respondes… bueno… más hay para mí…** - Al decir esto cogió otro poco de la nata con sus dedos y se los introdujo en su boca de manera muy sensual a la vez que se movía de una manera, un tanto, incitante encima del moreno. **-Y ahora¿quieres?**

**-Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los dulces…** _"Pero que digo… si lo que más me apetece es comérmelo todo a besos…"_

**-Está bien…**

Naruto, ante la segunda "negativa" del moreno, pasó su dedo por la nariz manchada de este y se la untó él mismo en el cuello, llamando aún más la atención del moreno de manera provocativa… Antes de poder hacer ninguna pregunta el rubio sintió como el moreno devoraba su cuello con avidez…

**-¿No decías que no te gustaban los dulces…?** _"Je… sabía yo que no se resistiría…"_

**-Ya te dije que si tú eras el dulce no me importaba**…

El rubio se separó del moreno, muy a su pesar, ya que le encantan los besos de este…

**-Espera, espera… que hoy es mi sorpresa… así que estate quietecito…**

**-Ufff… está bien…**

El rubio comenzó a desabotonar la camiseta del moreno. Cuando la hubo quitado del todo cogió otro poco de la nata de la miloja y la untó sobre el pecho y el cuello de este.

**-Bueno… ahora… tomaré mi postre… ya que tú no quieres…**

**-Ah…**

El rubio no perdió su tiempo y empezó a tomar su postre. Comenzó su viaje en el cuello del moreno… poco a poco fue descendiendo por el, logrando que este suspirase cada vez más alto. Sasuke estaba extasiado, se sentía arder a cada roce que su pequeño le propinaba. Naruto había dejado el cuello del moreno y descendía levemente hacia el pecho de este, deteniéndose y prestando su atención a los pectorales de este, a la vez que rozaba inocentemente la entrepierna del moreno.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, estaba fuera de sí, era tal el placer que tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a los cojines del sofá. Naruto estaba confiado, y más viendo las reacciones que provocaba en su amado, con lo cual prosiguió con esmero. Enfatizaba en los sitios en los que veía que su amado respondía. Prosiguió bajando cada vez más hasta que llegó al cierre del pantalón… Lo desabrochó con rapidez y se los extrajo sin complicación _(ventajas de estar sentados… :P)_. Antes de hacer nada más, cogió otro poco de la nata de la miloja y se la fue untando desde el ombligo hasta la erección del moreno.

El rubio paró su labor y volvió a besarlo en los labios, esta vez más pasionalmente… Volvió a untar sus dedos en la nata de la miloja y la volvió a extender sobre el ombligo y fue bajando sus dedos muy parsimoniosamente, sin prisas, hasta llegar a la erección del moreno. Al tocarla con las yemas de los dedos… notó cómo el moreno se arqueaba y se estremecía de placer… Al notar esto cogió más confianza y untó toda la longitud del moreno con la nata… luego de esto procedió a darle leves toques con sus labios…

**-Ahh… Naruto… no… me tortures… así... ahhh…**

Y antes de que el moreno volviese a protestar, Naruto abrigó la entrepierna de este, provocando que el moreno abriese repentinamente los ojos al notar cada toque que el rubio le proporcionaba. Le extasiaba todo. Sentía cada movimiento de la inesperada experta lengua del rubio.

Naruto estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo por hacer que el moreno se estremeciese de tal manera. Prosiguió con un vaivén suave, pero a medida que notaba el fin del moreno, fue aumentado el ritmo hasta notar como este se vaciaba… Sasuke, sin previo aviso, sujetó la faz del kitsune atrayéndola hacia él para besarlo con pasión. Buscaba el sabor característico del rubio y se encontró con la lengua juguetona de este, dándole la bienvenida. De pronto, Sasuke se incorporó un poco y posó sobre sus piernas al rubio, que aún permanecía totalmente vestido.

**-Ahora es mi turno de tomar dulces…**

**-¿Pero no decías que no te gustaban…?**

**-Si… no me gustaban… pero ahora si…** - El moreno untó su dedo en otra de las milojas y la esparció sobre los labios del kitsune. Luego de esto, comenzó a limpiarlos… Primero fue saboreando cada labio del rubio, entreabriéndole, poco a poco, la boca, para luego introducirse en ella. Dejándose llevar por todas las emociones que lo recorrían en ese momento.

Sin dejar de besarlo le fue extrayendo la blusa al kitsune, con suma rapidez. Al poco tiempo ya lo había dejado completamente desnudo. Seguidamente le untó un poco más de la nata de la miloja por todo el pecho, vientre y ombligo… Procedió entonces a devorarlo con avidez.

En la estancia solo se oían los suspiros de pasión de Naruto. Al moreno le encantaba esa bella canción que el rubio emitía para él solo. No tardó mucho en empalagarse con la nata…

**-Humm…**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Que me he empalagado con tanta nata**...

**-¿Y que vas a hacer…?**

**-mm…. Prefiero embriagarme en ti, y de tu sabor…**

**- · \·**

**-¿Tienes fiebre? "**_jejejej me encanta cuando se sonroja"_

**-…. No… es que… me ha dado mucho calor… **_"Este baka… Como lo adoro"_

"_Es muy fuerte  
como quema la fiebre.  
Arde que arde,_

_Mi alma es de puro carbón."_

**-Sabes siempre sonrojarme…**

**-Es lo que más me gusta de ti… tú inocencia… y dulzura…**

"_Ves que estoy en ascuas  
y me has mandao a la hoguera  
y mi cerebro,  
es como un rojo tizón"_

**-Ah… baka…** _"Siempre me enciendes de sobremanera… no entiendo cómo lo haces…"_

**-Eres lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida…**

**- \\** - El moreno besó a su amado, ya que no puede estar sin probar sus dulces labios…

"_Por tus besos que me suben  
y me lanzan a una nube  
y ya no siento más  
que ardiente amor."_

**-Ahh Sasuke…** _"Sus labios me vuelven loco… A cada roce me siento totalmente suyo… Es una sensación tan cálida…"_

"_Ya me consume la fiebre  
Grito ¡socorro!  
¿A cuantos grados estoy?  
Me quemo y ya es el colmo  
nada me calma,  
pero me siento bien,  
de humo soy"_

El moreno se apresuró a dar pequeños toques sobre la erección del rubio… No tardó mucho en darle cobijo… Él mismo no se podía controlar… A su vez empezó a introducir el primer dedo en la entrada del kitsune. Provocándole un gemido ronco de dolor. El moreno hizo caso omiso de este quejido y siguió con su labor. Al poco tiempo ya había introducido un segundo dedo y comenzaba a moverlos en círculos. Debía dilatarlo bien si no quería hacerle daño… Notaba que si seguía acariciando al rubio, este acabaría demasiado pronto… Con lo que decidió parar esas caricias y darle a probar de sus labios, cálidos y sonrosados.

**-Sasuke… por favor…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ah…. Yo… te… necesito… por favor…** - El moreno no se hizo de rogar por más tiempo y con suma suavidad lo penetró… **-Ahh…**

"_Siento el calor,  
las llamas envuelven mi cuerpo.  
No me ayudas  
y a la deriva me voy.  
Sin respirar  
mi pecho es un infierno.  
Echo chispas y mil descargas doy"_

**-¿Estás bien?** – Sasuke se había parado, esperaba la señal de su koi para comenzar a moverse, pues no se atrevía a hacerle daño alguno…

**-Si… **

Al notar que el kitsune se había acostumbrado a la invasión, comenzó a moverse muy lenta y suavemente… Naruto ahogaba sus gemidos en los labios de Sasuke… Al comenzar a moverse con más rapidez, Naruto no podía seguir ahogando sus gemidos, por lo que optó por apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno para así tener acceso libre al lóbulo de este, además de poder susurrarle cosas al oído…

"_Me quema el fuego  
de este ardiente amor  
Me abrasa el fuego  
de este ardiente amor  
Me prende el fuego  
de este ardiente amor"_

La velocidad se iba incrementando a medida que el rubio jugaba con el lóbulo de Sasuke… Se notaba que dentro de poco ambos acabarían. El moreno volvió a masajear la erección de Naruto. El final se acercaba irremediablemente. Ambos lo sabían. Lo deseaban y a la vez no… Era una deliciosa y dolorosa contradicción, que hacía que sus encuentros pasionales fuesen cada vez más especiales y más románticos. Llenos de amor.

Pronto sucumbieron al placer del amor y su orgasmo por fin se hubo consumido. Ambos se sentían unidos en cuerpo y alma… una unión que nunca olvidarían para el resto de sus vidas.

**-Te quiero, Sasuke… me haces sentir especial ante el resto del mundo… y eso… no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco….**

**-Yo también te quiero… Gracias a ti… ya no estaré solo nunca más…**

Ambos amantes se dieron un último beso, este fue dulce y sencillo. Una simple unión de labios, que se podría identificar cono poca cosa, pero para ellos no… ese beso significó muchas cosas… Cada mitad se unió y se transformó en una sola. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron plácidamente dormidos en la improvisada cama.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El sol comenzaba a despuntar y a colarse por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, despertándola al cabo de un rato… Se despertó de mal humor… ya que recordó que ese día había quedado con Lee para saldar su promesa… Estaba bastante desanimada con eso, pero la satisfacción de ver la cara de sorpresa de Ino por haber cumplido su promesa, no la cambiaba por nada _(para todo lo d+ MasterCard… jajjajaj xD sorry… xo tenía ganas de poner algo asi… xDxD)_.

Se levantó con ese pensamiento, se duchó y desayunó… La verdad era demasiado temprano como para ver a Lee… pero no aguantaba más sin saber la respuesta de este. Con lo que salió de casa, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa de este…

_-"Inner: Pero si sé la respuesta de sobra… Está mas que claro que me dirá que si…"_ **Si es que soy irresistiblemente irresistible para cualquiera…**

**-Menos para Sasuke… que pasa de ti como de…**

**-¿Naruto, tal vez¿Me vas a negar, que se llevan como el perro y el gato?** _"Inner: Si es que se odian… llevan siendo enemigos desde que se conocieron…"_

**-Yo diría que le hace más caso a él que a ti…**

**-NO TE ATREVAS A INSINUAR NADA, INO-CERDA!** _"Inner: Maldita sea… ¿Por qué desde tan temprano me mortifica?"_

**-¡Hola Sakurita¡¡Me encanta molestarte!**

**- ¬¬ Pues ahórratelo…**

**-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?**

**-A casa de Lee-san…**

**-¿YA? Pero si no es hasta las seis…**

**-Lo sé… pero es que me apetece restregarte lo antes posible la promesa que te hice…** _"Inner: waajajajajja Soy la mejor…" (¬¬ solo le falta la pose de shin-chan a lo Ultrahéroe)_

**-…………**

Ambas se encaminaron hacia casa de Lee, aunque a Ino le molestaba de sobremanera que Sakura tuviese esa confianza en la respuesta de Lee… Ella sabía perfectamente por lo que había pasado el de cabellos oscuros… Sabía todo acerca de lo que sintió por Sakura años atrás… Ino sabía que Lee había cambiado… pero la reacción del día anterior la había dejado estupefacta… Pensaba que él la rechazaría sin más, pero no… Y eso es lo que la intrigó… Que se traería entre manos el de cejas encrespadas…

_-"El comportamiento de Lee… me ha asombrado… espero que no haga cosas raras… bueno… él es raro ya en sí… jejejeje De todas formas veamos que pasará"_

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Lee…

**-Frentudita… yo me voy… ¿Si? No quiero que me vea aquí… Te veré de lejos ¿ok?**

**-Si…**

**-Adiós…**

La rubia se fue con aire despreocupado. Se alejó lo suficiente como para no ser vista. Se colocó sobre un árbol y desde allí podría ver todo lo que aconteciese.

**TOC TOC**

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un Lee preparado para salir.

**-Oh... Hola Sakura-chan**

**-Ho… Hola Lee-san¿Estás ocupado ahora?**

**-Bueno… etto…**

**-Yo es que vine… porque no aguanto la espera de saber tu respuesta… Sé que ha sido poco tiempo para que… ¿Lee-san… te pasa algo?**

El moreno había agachado la cabeza dejando que su cabello ocultase sus ojos saltones. Se notaba que estaba llorando…

**-¿Lee-san? O… oye… estás… **

Sin más miramientos el moreno la sujetó de las manos y con pose de chico guay. Se veían resquicios de lágrimas pero aún así no cambió de postura.

**-OOOO Sakura-chaaan! HE ESPERADO TANTO TIEMPO… QUE ME RESULTÓ IMPOSIBLE DECIRTELO AYER… PERO…**

**-Lee-san…** _"Inner: me está dando miedo…"_

**-¡LA PRIMAVERA DE LA VIDA HA LLEGADO, Y SOMOS AFORTUNADOS POR HABERNOS ENCONTRADO Y UNIDO EN ESTE DÍA TAN MARAVILLOSO!**

**-Pe… pero…**

**-¡NO DIGAS MÁS NADA! APROVECHEMOS EL TIEMPO… ¡QUE AUNQUE SEAMOS JÓVENES DEBEMOS VIVIR ACORDE CON NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS!**

**-Pero…**

**-Sakura… Ponte esto… ¡Así consolidaremos nuestro amor y lo proclamaremos por toda la villa! o**

**-Pero ¡LEE!**

El moreno le había extendido un traje similar al de él (es decir la malla verde que lleva…) pero de la talla de la joven.

**-¿ESTÁS LOCO¡¡¡JAMÁS ME PONDRÉ SEMEJANTE COSA!** _"Inner¿Pero este que se ha creído?"_

**-SIII LO ESTOY… POR TIII Así que póntelo, que haremos una cosa muy buena para el cuerpo…**

**-O.O Pero…**

**-VENGAA, QUE SE HACE TARDE… Y HE DE APROVECHAR MI TIEMPO… POR QUE ANTE TODO EL ENTRENAMIENTO… ¡Ohhh¡¡Gai-sensei que buenas enseñanzas las tuyas¡¡Tanto esfuerzo ha valido la pena¡¡GRACIAS! **

El moreno entró en una especie de ensoñación, en la cual veía a su maestro _(similar a la que sale en la serie… que es con la puesta de sol de fondo… y están Gai y Lee cogidos de las manos y diciendo que se superarían así mismos o algo así… Antes del examen de Chuunin… que Lee y Sasuke pelean… pues es esa)_. Al momento y sin saber cómo, la pelirrosada ya se encontraba ataviada con las ropas que el moreno le había extendido hacía un rato…

**-¡Te queda genial! Sabía perfectamente tu talla…**

**-¿Y como la sabías?**

**-¿Eh? Yo… bueno… es que…**

**-¿Quién te la dio?**

**-Na… nadie… ¡No pienses ahora en eso! LO IMPORTANTE ES EL ENTRENAMIENTO… Venga que de tanto hablar hemos perdido ya dos horas… y ¡el tiempo es oro cuando se trata de entrenar!**

**-Pero Lee… yo nunca he…**

**-Naaa¡¡¡déjate de bobadas! Si seguro que resistes las tres horas de carrera… si no lo consigues… haremos quinientas flexiones… y si no… cien abdominales… y….**

**-O.O ¿Y tú haces todo eso todos los días?**

**- y si no… trescientas vueltas a la villa haciendo el pino y si… eh? Si… todos los días…**

**-O.O**

**-¡Venga, venga! Empezamos¡¡YAA!**

La pelirrosada dudaba francamente que ese día llegase a casa, de una sola pieza… Pero todo era por su bien… al menos eso pensaba ella… Nunca se imaginaría que Lee estaba siendo realmente considerado con ella… ya que normalmente esas cifras de entrenamiento eran sumamente mayores…

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba Ino subida a un árbol… aunque poco le faltaba para darse un buen tortazo contra el suelo, ya que no paraba de reírse como una loca…

**-Jajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajajajjajajajajajajja….. jajajajajajjajajjajajajjajajajaja… no aguanto… que bueno…. Ufff menos mal que recordaba su talla porque si no… no me estaría desternillando de risa… Estas sesiones de deporte le vendrán como anillo al dedo… Frentudita… pásatelo bien… **_"Si es que llega a casa…"_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Sólo llevo dos días lejos de él y ya lo hecho de menos… Esto no es normal…**

Un joven de cabellos rojizos estaba asomado a la ventana de su despacho… tenía la vista perdida en algún paraje lejos de ese despacho… Su mirada era nostálgica…

**-¿Me mandaste llamar?**

Agradeció la oportuna interrupción de su prima... ya que necesitaba despejarse lo antes posible… aunque notaba que ella seguía distante por su comportamiento dos días atrás…

**-Si… Necesito que me ayudes con ciertas cosas…**

**-¿De qué se trata?**

**-Se trata de que no quiero estar aquí dos meses… es demasiado tiempo… Necesito que me ayudes con el papeleo y con las transacciones…**

**-Pero si apenas sé de esas cosas…** _"No quiero… pasar tiempo cerca de él…"_

**-No digas bobadas, estás perfectamente capacitada para hacer esto que te pido… Si lo que quieres es que no esté cerca de ti, pues despejaré un despacho y trabajarás allí… pero no me salgas con la bobada esa de que no sabes…**

**-Yo… está bien… ¿Echas de menos a Naruto?**

**-¿Acaso no es obvio?** _"Cada día me sorprende más con su comportamiento…"_

**-Si… pero sabes de sobra que no volverá contigo, por mucho que lo intentes…**

**-… Eso no lo puedes saber… De todas formas no te he mandado llamar para hablar de Naruto… Te mandaré trabajo… quiero que todo esté listo para dentro de cuatro días… He de volver en menos de un mes…** _"Me asusta la idea de que Naruto me olvide…"_

**-Está bien… me daré prisa… ¿Cuándo desocuparas un despacho?**

**-En menos de una hora…**

**-Avísame pues, cuando esté todo listo para empezar a trabajar… ¿Me necesitas para algo más?**

**-No… puedes retirarte… te mandaré a alguien cuando arregle el despacho…**

**-Bien…**

La pelimalva salió del despacho del Kazekage. Estaba preocupada por el estado de su primo… Se le veía bastante mal… No sabía como reaccionar ante ese estado de su primo… Lo único que sabía es que no debía ponerlo nervioso o saldría muy mal parada… Eso le quedó bastante claro la noche en que Gaara regresó…

El pelirrojo al quedarse otra vez solo, mandó llamar a uno de sus subordinados para que preparase el despacho que ocuparía su prima… Luego de dar esa orden se preparó para la tercera reunión que llevaba en la mañana…

**-Deseo tanto estar cerca de ti... no sabes lo que te extraño... Te aseguro que mi vuelta será muy provechosa… Te prepararé algo que jamás olvidarás…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ….**

_(N/A: Bueno… Aquí ta el onceavo cap! Espero k os guste… sé k + de una/o me matará x lo k haré dentro de un par de cap… xo… es k si no… la trama pos… bueno k no es plan de adelantar los acontecimientos! K si no:D:D:D:D:D_

_Muxas axias fatima-san! k me he reido con tus coments! jeejejejejjeej la verdad es k cual fue mi sorpresa al entrar y ver tanto review! O.O! No te preocupes x lo de poner en cada cap un review! xo si te hace ilu yo encantada de la vida :D:D:D :P:P:P:P:P! X cierto lo de cheza si me la incenté... weno... mas bien la plagié de otra serie :P:P:P (Wolf's rain, x si la conoces!) (X cierto pa k n me denuncien :P cheza no es de mi propiedad sinode Shinichiro Watanabe__ (si mal no recuerdo!)_

_Creo k tenía restringido lo de los rviews anonimos y x eso no han puesto... es k una amiga cada vez k la veia me decía: tia es k no puedo dejarte na... y yo :S:SS:S creo k ya se arregló! xo na! Me alegra fleje k el fic eté gustando! y k lo leais:D:D:D:D Muxos bsitos y muxas axias x los reviews:D:D:D:D_

_PD: La canción es de Café Quijano; Ardiente Amor… (es de la BSO de Lilo & Stich…)_


	12. Chapter 12

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 12:**

Amanecía y Sasuke comenzaba a despertarse, había sido una noche maravillosa.

_-"Al final le voy a acabar cogiendo el gusto a los dulces…"_

Notó como Naruto estaba completamente encima de él, es decir el rubio lo tenía prisionero entre sus brazos y piernas… Parecía como si el rubio temiese que Sasuke se fuese de su lado…

_-"Baka… con lo que te quiero, te crees que me voy a ir… aunque ya lo hice una vez… no lo volveré a hacer y menos ahora que sé que estas conmigo…""Que lindo se ve dormido…"_

El moreno alzó la mano que tenía libre, y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del rubio. Pasó de los cabellos a la nariz de este y le dio unos leves toquecitos en ella. Naruto se revolvió entre las mantas y soltó al moreno de su posesivo abrazo. Al estar suelto, Sasuke, acercó su cara a la del rubio. Empezó a dar pequeños soplidos en la nariz del rubio… Pronto ya había posado sus labios sobre ella. Fue avanzando; posó sus labios en los ojos. No podía resistirse a la tentación llamada Naruto… Acabó bajando por la oreja de este, besaba su cuello. La respiración de Naruto, por momentos se volvió entrecortada, ya que Sasuke había metido su otra mano debajo de las mantas y las había posado sobre el sello del kyubi. Claro que no sólo la había posado… sino que también lo acariciaba. Se sabía ese sello como nadie, por ello lo recorría suavemente con sus dedos.

No pudo resistir más y asedió los labios de Naruto… no entendía esa necesidad de tenerlo… no sabía por qué siempre reaccionaba igual… lo quería, pero ante todo lo deseaba fervientemente…

Pronto el kitsune ya se había despertado y había rodeado, con sus brazos, el cuello de Sasuke y estaba correspondiendo el beso…

Cuando se supieron satisfechos con el beso se separaron…

**-Buenos días… Dobe…**

**-Buenos días… Sasu-chan… Veo que hoy te has levantado de muy buen humor…**

**-… puede ser…**

El moreno no podía permitir que solo quedase en un beso pues se había excitado demasiado con el sabor de Naruto… Esto, el rubio lo notó y aprovechó que Sasuke estaba semi recostado sobre él y tenía las palmas de las manos apoyadas a los lados de su cabeza (es decir estaba acorralado por los brazos de Sasuke, a la vez que el moreno tenía casi todo su cuerpo apegado al del rubio). Al estar ambos desnudos la tarea fue mucho más fácil... y llegó sin problemas a la entrepierna del moreno…

A partir de ahí la pasión fue cada vez más desbordante… Sasuke se sentía estremecer al tacto del kitsune… Ambos se consumieron y se llenaron mutuamente del ser del otro…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Lee… por dios… no… pu…. **

**PLOOFF**

La pelirrosada cayó desplomada al suelo. El moreno la ayudó a levantarse y la posó en una roca para que descansase.

**-Pero Sakura-chan si solo llevamos cuatro horas corriendo!**

**-O.O ¿Y te parece poco?**

**-Pues si… normalmente me pego semanas o más corriendo…**

**-Pero eso es imposible… ¿y cuando comes¿No duermes?**

**-Bueno eso lo hago a medida que corro…**

**-¿Duermes corriendo? O.O**

**-Si… es una técnica que Gai-sensei me enseñó… Es muy útil.**

**-Pues yo no puedo… Además llevo estas mallas horribles puestas… Y estoy muy cansada… necesito; agua, comida y descansar…**

**-Está bien… ¡volvamos a la villa!**

**-¿QQQUUEEE¿¿Que estamos fuera de la villa?**

**-Por supuesto… Te crees que estando cuatro horas corriendo¿¿vamos a estar en la villa? La villa, corriendo, la recorremos en una hora… ¡Desde hace rato que estamos en las afueras!**

**-O.O volvamos a casa ¡YA! No me gusta estar a las afueras y más sabiendo que puedan haber enemigos…**

**-Sakura-chan, por aquí no hay enemigos… Vengo siempre y nunca hay nadie… Si acaso nos encontraremos con el grupo de Kiba o con Neji! Él suele entrenarse por aquí…**

**-Me está dando repeluz… y más sabiendo que la Hyuuga está por aquí…**

**-¿Qué ocurre con Hinata?**

**-Nada… solo que se ha vuelto una insolente… mira que responderme como me respondió…**

**-¿Hinata? Si ella es muy tranquila… algo le habrás dicho…** _"Te mereces todo lo que te dijo…"_

**-¿Como? Deberíasdefenderme a mí y no a ella… yo soy tu pareja ahora…** _"Inner: ¬¬ aunque me pese…"_ **Además se portó mal conmigo…**

**-Bueno… dejemos ese tema… y volvamos… que ya es la una del mediodía…** _"Según me dijeron… Sasuke llegaba a las seis… así que hay tiempo y de sobra para llegar tranquilos a la villa…"_

**-¿Quedaste o algo?**

**-No… ¿Por?**

**-Porque veo que estás impaciente por llegar a la villa… es raro… si antes estabas entusiadísimo con seguir el entrenamiento…**

**-Si… pero eres tú la que quiso parar y volver, y eso es lo que haremos… :)**

**-Está bien… pero ¿Iremos corriendo?**

**-Si quieres si**

**-NOOOO, no quiero…**

**-Vamos anda…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Jooo Sasuke… ¿no podemos quedarnos más tiempo?**

**-Más quisiera… pero no… debemos volver a la villa o todos empezarán a sospechar y eso no nos conviene…**

**- . Jooo… con lo a gusto que estábamos aquí… juntitos… y a salvo de miradas indiscretas…**

**-No te preocupes que volveremos, pero por ahora regresemos ¿si?**

**-Está bien…**

**-Son las cuatro y media así que debemos preparar las cosas, para salir a las cinco y llegar a la villa a las seis!**

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

**-Por Ino**

**- ¬¬ ¿A causa de qué, la vas a ver?**

**-Es ella que me dijo que quería que viese algo y que si te llevaba a ti, mejor.**

**-Que cosa más rara… pues nada… voy a recoger mis cosas… que se hace tarde…**

**-Si… es una pena que no tengamos más tiempo…**

**-¿Para que?**

**- ¬¬**

**-Sasuke… no me dirás que… ¿otra vez?**

**-………**

**-Eres un pervertido… mira que esta mañana…**

**-Lo de esta mañana no cuenta… -** El moreno abrazó a su koi con dulzura, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Cautivándose con su perfume… En pocos segundos se había adueñado de los labios de su pequeño kitsune. Tan suaves… tan sedosos… tan embriagadores… todo en el rubio lo volvía loco…

Naruto le correspondía el beso con pasión… aunque nunca lo reconociese, él también quería sentir al moreno… pero el tiempo apremiaba y no podían estar con jueguitos… Cuando llegasen a la villa, terminarían sus asuntos pendientes…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cierta rubia, esperaba impaciente la llegada de Sasuke… sabía que se había ido a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de sus abuelos… pero no sabía en compañía de quién… Quería por todos los medios que Sakura y Lee llegasen a tiempo para que Sasuke presenciara toda la escena y así poder fastidiar un poco a la pelirrosada… Estaba realmente cansada de la actitud prepotente de esta… Se merecía que alguien le diese una lección.

Pronto vio como Sasuke se acercaba a la entrada de la aldea… pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue verlo acompañado de Naruto… Lo más curioso es que notaba que Sasuke estaba más sonriente de lo normal…

_-"¿Y si lo que me dijo Naruto es cierto¿Y si Sasuke verdaderamente es Gay¿Pero y Naruto? Bueno que más me da… lo que me importa es aleccionar a Sakura… y creo que Lee sabrá hacerlo y de sobra…"_ **¡Sasuke-kun¡¡Hola! Al fin que llegaste…** **¡Hola Naruto! **_"Jejejeje mejor que Naruto esté aquí… así el impacto sobre la frentudita será mayor"_

**-…Hola…**

**-¡Hola Ino! (**_N)_

**-¿Me puedes decir para que querías verme?**

**-Es que quiero que veas una cosa…**

**-¿Qué cosa?** _"Esto cada vez me intriga más… sobre todo eso de que estemos los dos…." (N)_

**-Pues verás… ¿Tienes prisa?**

**-Un poco… tengo un asunto pendiente todavía…** - El moreno miró instintivamente hacia Naruto… provocando que este se sonrojara al momento…

**-Te prometo que será rápido… solo espera a que llegue…**

**-¿A que llegue quién? (**_S)_

**-Pues… etto…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Lee en serio… no puedo más… sonará egoísta de mi parte… pero… ¿podrías llevarme?**

_-"Ocasión perfecta… Sasuke ya debe de estar con Ino… y falta muy poquito para llegar… si la llevo iremos más_ _rápido…"_ **Sii por supuesto Sakura, eso no hace falta ni pedirlo…** - El de cejas encrespadas cargó al momento a Sakura en su espalda _–"Ouch… si que pesa… Debería hacer más ejercicio…"_

**-¿Peso mucho?**

**-No… ¡pesas igual que una flor!** _"Lo que tengo que hacer… Ino… de esta no te libras…"_** Pero aún así, el deporte es bueno para el cuerpo y la mente…** _(lo k pasa es k pa basu… ejem, digo Sakura, lo de la mente… como k no…)_

**-Gra… gracias…** _"Inner: Está en el boteee, que amable al llevarme… espero que nadie nos vea llegando a la aldea… me moriría si Sasuke me viese, así… con Lee…"_

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, lo que ocurrió a partir de ese instante fue algo extraño… Sakura estaba agradeciéndole su amabilidad a Lee cuando se percató de que Sasuke, Naruto e Ino estaban justo en la entrada… Se quiso morir en el preciso instante en que…

**-Lee… Espero no haberte causado muchas molestias por haberme traído a cuestas… Yo… gracias… Te compensaré¿si?**

**-Está bien…** _"Ahí está Sasuke…"_ **Yo… quisiera que me compensaras ahora… yo…** - El de cejas encrespadas se sonrojó a más no poder… lo que le rondaba por la mente… Sabía que no debía implicar a su corazón en esto… pero no negaba que aún sentía algo por la pelirrosada… pero lo que haría en ese momento jamás pensó que pudiese hacerlo…

**-¡Dime!**

Sin previo aviso, tomó Sakura por los hombros. Temblaba por lo que iba a hacer… pero debía hacerlo… no sería la primera vez que lo hiciese, pero aún así, sentía que no era lo más correcto y la vez deseaba hacerlo… Se contradecía… pero debía hacerlo si no quería que lo volviesen a humillar… Sakura se asustó por la reacción de Lee… jamás se imaginó lo que, pocos segundos después, aconteció…

El de cejas encrespadas no esperó más… sabía que todos los presentes estaban atentos a sus movimientos… La besó… Unió sus labios en un simple roce… Duró poco tiempo… pues Sakura se separó alarmada y al girarse se topó con…

**-¡Sasuke! Yo…esto tiene una explicación… yo…** _"Inner: No puede ser que esto me esté pasando a mi… NO PUEDE SEEER"_

**-¿Explicación de qué?** _"¿A que viene eso? Si me da igual que esté con Lee… yo adoro a mi Naruto y estoy feliz con él"_

**-Yo… Lee…**

**-Sakura¿¿ya le has dicho a Sasuke que estás saliendo con Lee?** _"Soy mala... lo sé" (I)_

**-ESO NO ES CIERTO… yo…**

**-Pero Sakura si tú ayer viniste a mi casa a proponérmelo… ¿ya no te acuerdas? **

**-Lee, CÁLLATE! Sasuke espera no te vallas!**

**-Pero si no me he movido… Además no me tienes que dar explicaciones de nada! Me da exactamente igual con quien salgas! No se a que viene eso de darme explicaciones…**

**-Pero… pero…**

**-¡Ala Lee¡¡¡Al final cumpliste tu sueño¡¡¡Me alegro por ti! Ves que al final Sakura-chan acabaría por** **aceptarte!** _"Así que lo que Ino quería que viésemos es que Sakura ya tiene pareja! Pues al fin que se olvidó de mi Sasuke… en ocasiones (veo muertos k se llevan a Sakura y la matan de la peor de las maneras… :P) es un verdadero incordio… siempre atosigando a mi koi" (N)_

**-Gracias…**

El moreno estaba cansado y quería marcharse a casa con su pequeño… le parecía una insensatez perder el tiempo con Sakura… la verdad le importaba un comino lo que la pelirrosa hiciese o dejase de hacer, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era regresar a casa…

**-Pero Sasuke… Tú… yo…**

**-¬¬ Sakura… mira lo siento pero me urge hacer algo ahora mismo… Naruto vámonos! Se nos hace tarde**

**-Si…**

**-¿A dónde vas¿Y por qué te llevas a Naruto¿Me vas a dejar así sin más?**

**-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos… tú ve tranquila y disfruta de tu pareja! Desde hace tiempo que te he dicho que te olvides de mi… no se de que otra manera decírtelo…** _"Hay una forma pero… no me parece la más correcta…"_ **Vamos Naru-chan…** _"¿Pero que acabo de decir…? O.O"_

**-O.O** _"¿Por qué me llamó así…? La que acaba de liar él solito…" (N)_

**-O.O**_ "Inner: He oído mal… no ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho…" (Sakura)_

**-O.O**_ "Sabía que había algo más… me alegro por ellos dos!" (Ino)_

**-O.O**_ "Así que era eso…" (Lee)_

**-**_"Acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo…"_

**-¿Cómo que Naru-chan¿A que viene eso Sasuke-kun?**

**-Viene a que…**

**-Viene a que está de broma… es que el otro día le dije que odiaba que me llamase así y para molestarme me llama así… es una tontería… si apenas tiene importancia! Jejejejeje** _"Sasuke la que has armado…"_

**-¡No me mientas¿Acaso ustedes no son rivales¿A que viene tanta confianza entre los dos?**

**-Sakura por favor… ¿vas a hacer una montaña de un granito de arena, por un simple apelativo? Además si tienen esas confianzas a ti no te incumbe… ahora tú estás conmigo y eso es lo que importa! RECUERDA QUE LA PRIMAVERA DE LA VIDA HA LLEGADO Y NOS HA BRINDADO TODO SU ESPLENDOR! Venga vamos que tenemos que acabar el entrenamiento…**

**-Yo… Lee déjame…**

La pelirrosada se fue corriendo con la esperanza de que Sasuke fuese tras ella, para decirle que dejase a Lee y se fuese con él… _(SUEÑAA CON UN MÑN, UN MUNDO NUEVO DEBE LLEGAR (…) SUEÑAAA CON UN MUNDO DISTINTO DND TOS LOS DIAS EL SOL BRILLARÁ… ¬¬ cnd eso pase…. Me avisas pa utilizar el cianuro…)_ Un sueño que jamás se cumplió pues el moreno estaba más pendiente de Naruto que de cualquier otra cosa… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su vestimenta si no es por el kitsune!

_-"Inner: IMBÉCIL, IMBÉCIL… Y ENCIMA NARUTO ESTABA ALLÍ TAMBIÉN… SANNAROOO… y yo con estas pintas… y encima Lee hace eso… jamás pensé que haría eso… y menos delante de Sasuke… ¿Qué pensará Sasuke ahora de mí?" (Nada… xq tú no eres su centro precisamente…)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lejos de allí en la Aldea de la Arena, se encontraba el kazekage organizando y coordinando su apretada agenda para poder estar de vuelta, en pocas semanas, en Konoha…

**TOC, TOC**

**-Adelante…** _"¿Es que nadie me va a dejar tranquilo…?"_

**-Soy yo… he acabado estos informes… he de decirte que tienes una reunión dentro de unos quince minutos…**

**-YA LO SÉ… no me atosigues… Gracias… colócalos sobre esa mesa… ¿Me puedes decir por qué hay tanto alboroto?**

**-Todos están extrañados por la rapidez en que quiere solucionar todo…**

**-Siento haberte gritado Cheza… pero necesito estar solo… y lo único que hacen es interrumpirme constantemente para hacerme preguntas estúpidas…**

**-¿Te ayudo en algo más?**

**-Ahora que lo dices… ¡Si! Plántate fuera, y cada que intente entrar… interrógalo y si es algo importante lo haces pasar… si no… lo apuntas y cuando termine todo me lo haces saber…**

**-Pero… yo no sé que cosas te pueden parecer importantes y cuales no…**

**-Mira… todo lo que tenga que ver con lo que has estado trabajando es crucial… lo demás me importa poco… los asuntos que sean entre los habitantes de la aldea… ahora no puedo solucionarlos… me encargaré de todo eso cuando vuelva… ¿Entendiste?**

**-Si…**

**TOC, TOC**

**-Dios mío… el día que dejen de interrumpirme…** _"Shukaku¿Por qué no los matamos a todos y así se acaban los problemas?"_** No me tientes…**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-No, no era por ti… **_"Cállate que me desconcentras"_ **Esa maldita puerta…**

**-Ya atiendo yo… tú apresúrate si no quieres llegar y que tus subordinados empiecen a murmurar en contra tuya… yo me encargo de todo…**

**-Está bien… lo dejo todo en tus manos! Voy a la reunión!**

La pelimalva salió al encuentro de la persona que tocaba la puerta…

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Debo hablar con el Kazekage…**

**-Ahora no puede atenderle, dígame de que se trata…**

**-Pues verás, es que…**

Cheza tuvo que apuntar y hacer varios informes sobre el estado de la aldea… y sobre todo de sus ciudadanos y sus problemas… No entendía cómo, siendo el carácter de Gaara como es, podía atender y resolver semejantes problemas… Se requería de una paciencia extraordinaria para poder aguantar a todos y a cada uno de los ciudadanos de la aldea…

**-Se ve, que en el fondo, se preocupa por la aldea… aunque ahora esté más pendiente de otras cosas…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Había pasado una semana, desde que Sakura y Lee habían empezado "a salir" y todos los días, este último, la había estado yendo a buscar para seguir entrenando. Esta accedía a ir pero su ánimo estaba bastante decaído… El saber que le era indiferente a Sasuke la había dejado bastante mal… aunque ella seguía pensando que lo había dicho porque él se sentía dolido por su acción. Y lo peor de todo es que el moreno no la dejó explicarse…

**-Sakura… tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa muy importante…**

**-¿Qué ocurre Lee?**

**-Es que llevamos una semana saliendo y al hacer el entrenamiento no muestras ninguna emoción… y eso no… como decirte… ¡Yo quiero que sientas el poder y la satisfacción de los entrenamientos! Debemos esforzarnos y tú no lo haces y eso me duele… por lo que he decidido que…**

**-Espera un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que quieres cortar conmigo?** _"Inner: PERO SI ERA YO LA QUE DEBÍA HACERLO… Y SE SUPONÍA QUE DELANTE DE INO PARA QUE ELLA LO VIESE Y SE CERCIORASE… pero se me ha adelantado…"_

**-Si… yo pensé que esto duraría más… pero si no sientes afecto por los entrenamientos quiere decir que no sientes afecto por mí… y no quiero eso…**

**-Lee, pero eso es imposible… nunca un chico me ha dejado… y tú te atreves a hacerme esto…**

**-Sakura… hay una primera vez para todo…** **Además eres un poco incordio te quejas mucho por sólo cuatro horas corriendo.**

**-¿COMO QUE SÓLO CUATRO HORAS? Si a penas me mantengo en pies después de una de tus sesiones de entrenamiento…**

**-Es que no tienes resistencia y además…** _"deberías de bajar de peso…"_

**-¿Qué?**

**-Nada, nada… bueno me tengo que ir… pues ya he perdido tiempo aquí contigo… Bueno Sakura, ya nos veremos… adiós**

**-Pero LEE… NO PUEDES IRTE Y DEJARME ASÍ… **_"Inner: MALDITO SEA… y encima…"_

**-Hola Frentudita… hoy rompes con Lee¿¿no? Pero recuerda que ha de ser a las siete, por que si no tu esfuerzo se irá al garete…**

**-……**

**-No me digas que…**

**-Si… ha roto conmigo… **_"Inner: maldito sea… toda esta semana aguantando y sufriendo los malditos entrenamientos a los que me sometía y ¿para qué? Para que luego la promesa se valla al garete… MALDICIÓN"_

**-Jajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajjajaj… todo tú esfuerzo Y PARA NADA… jajajjajajajjajajajjaja…** _"Te lo mereces… por engreída… Muy bien hecho Lee"_** Pues entonces ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí… ¡Ahí te dejo! Adiós**

**-Adiós…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras, en la villa de la arena…

**-Parece que todo se está solucionando… muchas gracias por ayudarme Cheza… Sin tu ayuda creo que todo me hubiese llevado mucho más tiempo…**

**-Naaa no tienes que darlas Gaara… Bueno… dentro de un par de días podrás volver… ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando regreses¿Algo en especial?**

**-Si… ver a Naruto… deseo tanto poder estar a su lado… no entiendo lo que me pasa…**

**-Si eso ya lo sé… ¿pero no harás nada? Es decir, será un reencuentro… y bueno… tú sabes que no está solo…**

**-Entiendo… ya se me ocurrirá algo… tengo en mente el enviarle un mensaje para que sepa de mi regreso y que quedemos o… tomarlo por sorpresa y aparecer en su casa…**

**-No te recomiendo esto último…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¬¬ Gaara hace tiempo que dejaste de ser inocente… De todas formas no te aconsejo eso… mejor le avisas…**

**-Ya veré lo que hago… Lo único que sé es que quiero volver a verlo…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lejos, ajenos de cualquier mirada… lejos de cualquier sonido que no fuesen sus propios gemidos, dos amantes se encontraban disfrutando de la agradable compañía del otro…

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera… pero para ellos cada día era diferente… cada sensación era totalmente distinta a la anterior… Sus cuerpos se estremecían y se contraían el uno con el otro. Un ritmo suave y delicado… Se sentían unidos en cuerpo y alma… Al poco tiempo ambos amantes consumaron esas deliciosas sensaciones en un climax semejante al completo nirvana del amor…

Naruto se acurrucó sobre el pecho del moreno. Quedose dormido con el compás de la respiración y los suaves latidos del corazón de Sasuke…

EL rubio no deseaba separarse de su amado por nada del mundo… pero esa tarde debía volver a casa, pues había pasado casi toda esa semana en casa de Sasuke, y necesitaba al menos ordenar sus cosas. Además que por un día separados no se iban a morir… Ambos amantes estaban aún metidos en la cama, tapados únicamente por una sábana… Estaban uno junto al otro… El rubio estaba boca abajo con la cabeza girada hacia la derecha (ahí estaba Sasuke). El moreno estaba de lado, con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho…

**-No quiero que te vayas… Quédate…** _"Si es para siempre… mejor"_

**-Yo tampoco quiero irme… pero no quiero que sospechen… además que mi casa la tengo hecha un verdadero desastre y necesita que la arregle un poco…**

**-Me da igual… yo te necesito a mi lado… no puedo estar sin ti y lo sabes…** _"Mira lo que me hace decir… ¿desde cuando lo necesito tanto?"_

**-No seas bobo… ni que me fuera a vivir lejos de aquí… mi casa está dos calles más arriba… además sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras…**

**-¿Me estás invitando? – **El moreno comenzó a acariciar con la yema de los dedos la espalda del kitsune… Surcó con sus dedos todos los rincones de la espalda de este… El rubio notaba pequeñas descargas a medida que era acariciado…

**-Sabes que no te hace falta invitación… Además tú nunca usas la puerta…**

**-Me gusta sorprenderte…** – Poco a poco el moreno fue sustituyendo sus dedos por pequeños besos en el hombro del rubio… Este sentía unos escalofríos llenar y recorrerle todo el cuerpo… Se estremecía a cada contacto. Al parecer el moreno estaba realmente empeñado en que no se fuera, pero se hacía tarde…

**-Sasuke… no empieces… que luego… me embaucas… **

**-Es que no quiero que te vayas…** – Sasuke siguió con su labor, pero esta vez comenzó a besar el cuello del kitsune… Cuando Naruto se quiso dar cuenta, Sasuke estaba encima de él (recordemos que Naruto está boca abajo y Sasuke estaba a su lado… pero por cosas de la vida el moreno se situó encima de la espalda del kitsune) y comenzaba a tocarlo…

**-Sasuke, en serio… Se me hará tarde…**

**-Está bien… pero siempre me haces lo mismo… te advierto que me las cobraré…**

**-¬¬… pero si llevas toda esta semana cobrándotelas…**

**-No es suficiente…**

**-O.O En serio… te prometo que volveré… o mejor… te pasas por casa… y ya… Asunto resuelto…**

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

**-¬¬… no, que está todo desordenado y me da vergüenza que lo veas… además, si vas, me entretendrás… y quiero tenerlo todo listo para cuando me sorprendas…**

**-Está bien… pero te prometo que me las cobraré…**

El rubio se levantó, y empezó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke… Este prestaba detalle de cada movimiento que articulase el rubio… Este notaba el efecto que hacía sobre el moreno y por ello lo provocaba más, vistiéndose de manera muy sensual.

**-Eres cruel…** _"Siempre consigue encenderme de la manera más inocente…"_

**-¿Yo? Si no he hecho nada…** _"En el fondo si lo soy… :P"_

**-No lo niegues…** _"Me enciende para luego dejarme a medias…"_

El rubio ya había acabado de vestirse, y se encaminaba hacia la cama, en la cual, todavía Sasuke, se hallaba recostado.

Mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a los labios del moreno le susurró…

**-Yo no te provoco… Solo me limito a vestirme mientras me miras…**

El moreno no esperó más y lo besó con ansias, a la vez que con una mano agarraba la cabellera del rubio para así intensificar el beso… Cada vez se apasionaban más, hasta el punto en que Sasuke arrinconó al kitsune contra la pared…

**-Sa… Sasuke… en seri… ah… en serio…para… que… ah…**

**-Ya lo sé…** – El moreno a petición de Naruto dejó de besarlo y se medio separó de él… **–Prométeme que dejarás la ventana abierta…**

**-Sabes que siempre está abierta para ti… Pero esta noche déjame descansar… que llevo unas semanas durmiéndome en las misiones…**

**-Está bien… por esta noche pasa… pero mañana por la noche volveré a por ti y no te escaparás de mi…**

**-Estaré impaciente… me voy…**

El rubio le dio un suave beso y salió de la casa de Sasuke antes de arrepentirse y antes de que este volviese al ataque…

En menos de quince minutos llegó a su casa. Ya apenas la recordaba, había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de ella que no la reconocía… Sabía que era la suya por el desorden que habitaba…

**-La que me espera para arreglar todo esto…**

Sin previo aviso sintió como otro cuerpo se apegaba al suyo y unos labios comenzaban a darle pequeños besos en el cuello…

**-Si quieres te puedo ayudar… pero después me tendrás que compensar…**

**-¿Sasuke? No te dije que…** _"Un momento este no es Sasuke…"_ **Gaara… ¿pero que haces aquí tan pronto?** – El rubio se separó al instante de darse cuenta de que era el pelirrojo…

**-Es que te he echado de menos… y no aguantaba sin verte y sin sentirte…**

**-Será mejor que te vayas… ya te dije que no estaba solo…**

**-Pues yo no veo a nadie aquí… solo a ti y a mi… solos…** _"delicioso…"_

**-Gaara… no por favor… en serio… no quiero que me busques más… yo ahora… no quiero que…** – El pelirrojo no dejó que acabase la frase, y lo besó incandescentemente… Sentía un calor intenso brotar de su interior, sabía que si no paraba podría volver a cometer una locura… Fue el rubio quien paró el beso antes de que se tornara más pasional. **– No deseo esto… no quiero que me beses… no te quiero sentir más… yo ahora… no…**

**-Ahora estamos tú y yo disfrutando…**

**-No… aquí el único que disfrutas eres tú… no tienes en cuenta mis sentimientos… ni siquiera sabes si me agrada lo que me haces…**

**-Por tus expresiones deduzco que si…**

**-Pues te equivocas… tengo a alguien especial… y me siento a gusto con esa persona… Lo nuestro ya se acabó Gaara… deberías entenderlo y buscar a alguien que te convenga…**

**-Pero quien me conviene eres únicamente tú¿no lo entiendes?**

**-No… el que no lo entiende eres tú… he tomado una decisión… y esa es que no quiero que me persigas más… es mi última palabra… no se como hacerte entrar en razón…**

**-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti, que yo quiera separarme de ti?** _"Ni sueñes que me voy a alejar de ti, para darle la vía libre a ese Uchiha…"_

**-Te ruego que me comprendas… yo ahora soy feliz…**

**-Y antes, conmigo¿no lo eras?**

**-¿Te parece normal la relación que hemos tenido?**

**-Si…**

**-¿Te parece normal una relación, basada única y exclusivamente en el deseo animal?**

**-Yo te quiero… y sé que tú a mi también…**

**-O.O… Gaara… hace mucho tiempo que dejé de quererte…**

**-¿Desde que volvió el Uchiha?**

**-Él no tiene nada que ver…** _"¿Cómo es que lo sabe...?"_

**-¿Y entonces? **_"No me lo quiere confirmar… y si él no quiere no lo voy a forzar…"_

**-Entiende que no quiero volver a estar contigo y ya… me agrada tu compañía pero no quiero más nada…**

**-No me rendiré… jamás… te has metido muy dentro de mi alma y es muy difícil arrancarte… no sé como lo has hecho… pero no deseo desprenderme de este sentimiento… y seguiré estando cerca de ti; llueva, nieve o truene… No escaparás de mi… aunque, de momento, si no estas cómodo con mi presencia, pues permaneceré a la espera…**

**-Gaara…**_ "¿Por qué me pone las cosas tan difíciles?"_ **Lo siento…**

**-No te disculpes… volveré a por ti… las veces que hagan falta… sólo espera y verás…**

El pelirrojo no dejó que Naruto dijese nada más. Lo besó una supuesta última vez y se marchó dejando a un kitsune desconcertado y confundido…

_-"¿Por qué me han de pasar estas cosas a mí¿Qué he hecho yo, para merecer esto?"_

Y así dubitativo por la respuesta del pelirrojo se dispuso a semi ordenar la habitación, adecentándola un poco para poder recostarse y meditar por lo ocurrido… En realidad no sabía por qué aún deseaba la compañía del pelirrojo… Era extraño… pero le gustaba ese salvajismo que desprendía el pelirrojo, pero a su vez lo asustaba… Sin embargo, sabía a ciencia cierta que solo había cabida en su corazón para el moreno… pues, a este, es al que le había entregado su alma en su totalidad…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A:En verdad... el cap ete... como k no me gustó muxo... :S:S será k como me ha costao pos... y encima no tenía imspiración pa hacer los lemons y los he dejao a medio... :S:S:S... y pos ahí vamos! a ver si os gusta ete cap:D:D espero k sip:)__pues MUXAS AXIAS X LOS REVIEWS! Y A TODS LS K leeis mi fic! MUXAS AXIAS A TODOS! Hasta el prox cap:D:D)_


	13. Chapter 13

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

_(Ada-chan: Ummmm x así decir ete cap... es casi todo... weno seamos realistas, es todo lemon:P así k si no gustas... como es k has llegado ahasta aki? y pos si gustas adelánteee:P:P:P espero k lo disfruten:D:D:D)_

**Cáp 13.-**

Han pasados ya unos cuantos meses, y durante estos el pelirrojo había dejado tranquilo a Naruto, aunque esperaba ansioso su momento. Se reservaba para sus futuros planes…

El rubio, después de la última conversación que tuvo con Gaara y al ver que este no lo buscaba se olvidó por completo de él y de sus advertencias, pasando a ser su máxima prioridad; su felicidad con Sasuke.

Era un caluroso día de Abril _(raro porque en abril mucho calor no hace… bueno…. eran ellos que estaban caldeando el ambiente… jejeje)_ ambos estaban en casa del moreno _(más grande, más fresquita y más cómoda… Paredes insonorizadas… (Ada-chan deja ya los tripis k en esa época no hay paredes insonorizadas….. Conciencia: umm xo Sasuke puede hacer una técnica y hace que no se oiga nada desde fuera… jijiji :P. Piensa en todo este chaval… (Sasuke: ¬¬) ¿Quée? Pero si es verdad :P)_. Estaban en el salón y por consiguiente sentados en el sillón, 'charlando'.

**-Sasuke… etto… bueno… lo que te quiero decir es que… bueno… ya llevamos 9 meses… y me gustaría… no se… hacer algo… distinto…**

**-….Dobe… ¿a qué… te refieres… con distinto….?** _"No me lo repitas que si no… es más... a que espero… si me lo está pidiendo a gritos…"_

Sasuke no esperó más y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, capturando así sus labios… El rubio gimió al sentir encima de sí al moreno… pero este gemido murió ahogado en su garganta debido a que el moreno no dejo que escapara…

Parecía como si el moreno le hubiese leído el pensamiento, cosa que le encantó.. Ya que ambos pensaban lo mismo..

Comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta... ya que esta impedía que el moreno tocara el cuerpo del rubio… Naruto no se quedó atrás y también se la quitó. Al poco tiempo, comenzó a notar que el moreno bajaba sus manos en dirección a su entrepierna. El rubio quería hacer sufrir a su koi, así que se separó de él y se levantó del sillón, dejando al otro pasmado. Sasuke lo siguió con una mirada felina y salvaje. Lo arrinconó contra la pared para que el rubio no escapara.

En ese momento empezó a besarle el cuello. Pasaba su lengua por todos lados dejando notables marcas… marcas que indicaban que era suyo y de nadie más…. A su vez el rubio se aferraba a su espalda y a su cuello, aruñándolo a su paso… dejando, también, evidentes marcas…

**-Ahh Naruto…. No arañes tanto…**

**-mmm… tu sabes… es para dejar claro… que no te comparto con nadie… Y menos con esa loca pelirrosa…** _"Como te toque un solo pelo… se las verá conmigo…"_

**-umm… ¿todavía sigues con eso? Ya sabes que le he dicho miles de veces que me deje… que ya hay una persona en mi vida…** _"Me encanta que se ponga celoso… se vuelve… salvaje…"_** pero no hace caso…**

**-ahhh **– El moreno comenzó a separar las piernas del rubio, para acercarse a su cuerpo y emprender unos leves roces de sus miembros -**Si….mmm…. pero pare…ce… que no… ahh... lo acepta…**

**-Bueno… ahora dejemos a esa loca fuera de aquí… tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo… ahora nadie importa… sólo nosotros…**

**-Haii… ahhmm, hazme tuyo… Sasuke… quiero sentirte… quiero saberme tuyo….**

**-mmm… si ya lo eres… eres solo mío y de nadie más…**

**-hai… o..one… onegaiii... ahhh**

El rubio estaba muy excitado y dejó de hablar, para darle un concierto exquisito a su moreno preferido _(entiéndase como gemidos…)_. Al poco rato, ambos se percataron de que no estaban muy cómodos, ahí de pie, así que se trasladaron a la habitación. Allí tendrían más libertad para moverse y estar más cómodos.

Sasuke, después de recostar al rubio en la cama comenzó a acariciarlo y a besarlo en el abdomen (previamente las blusas habían sido excluidas de esta fiesta privada), seguidamente fue bajando hasta que despojó a Naruto de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior. Se para unos minutos admirando la belleza que estaba ante él…

**-Sas…Sasuke... ¿ocurre algo...?**

**-Ie… shshsh**

Comenzó entonces a acariciar y a besar los muslos del rubio… dejando para último momento, el miembro necesitado de atención… Para cuando llegó a su "postre", Naruto estaba extasiado por tanta caricia… No se imaginaba lo que el moreno haría. Al momento notó como algo húmedo acariciaba y daba pequeñas mordidas a su miembro… Al percatarse se ruborizó a más no poder…

**-Sasuke… no…ahh… para…. Que… vergüenza….ahhh…**

**-¿No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?**

**-ahhh…Haii….**

**-Entonces cállate y déjame a mí….**

**-….Haii…ahhh….**

Siguió un ritmo muy suave y lento… Lo que provocó que el rubio comenzara a estabilizar su respiración y por consiguiente su imaginación comenzó a volar y decidió cambiar la posturita para hacer sufrir también a su koi… Se movió haciendo que Sasuke dejará lo que estaba haciendo..

**-Baka que estás haciendo?**

**-Shshsh…... no voy a ser yo el único que sea torturado… asi que…**

Se colocó enfrente de la erección del moreno, dejando a su vez su propia erección cercana a este, para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo…(_ciertamente y menos complicado de explicar, es el 69)._

Esto cogio desprevenido a Sasuke, pero no le importunó.

Ambos notaban que sus respectivos cuerpos necesitaban algo más… Sasuke se sentó en la cama y cogió a Naruto por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia su miembro erecto e in-saciado _(de momento)_ quedando (el rubio) de espaldas a Sasuke.

**- kuso… ahah… cuidado…mmm!**

**- Dobe, siéntate…... aquí…... y apoya tu cabeza…... en mi hombro…**

Naruto no se sentó directamente en el miembro de Sasuke. Primero el moreno introdujo sus dedos en su boca para lubricarlos, a continuación introdujo ese dedo en la apertura del rubio, a la vez que tomaba con la otra mano el miembro del rubio, para que el dolor fuera más llevadero…

**-AAAHHH**! **Duele…. Sasukeeee… Iteee…**

Sasuke se excitó aún más. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Luego introdujo un segundo dedo…

**- Aaaah, Kuso! …. Mmmm…**

Comenzó ha mover sus dedos armónicamente, para dilatar la entrada del rubio… Al notar al rubio preparado aprovechó y sacó sus dedos (logrando un quejido de desaprobación por parte del rubio) para proceder a introducir su miembro. Naruto vio lo que se avecinaba y se tensó.

**- Dobe, relájate…. si no lo haces te dolerá más…**

**- AAHH! Kusooo, Ayyyy!**

**- Baka, no te resistas que si no es peor… Tranquilo… Mmm…**

Sasuke entró muy suavemente en la cavidad de Naruto. Esperó a que este se acostumbrara a la invasión, mientras esperaba oía la respiración agitada de Naruto y esto le hacia estar más excitado, con lo cual el también empezó a gemir y a buscar con desesperación la boca del rubio. Al poco tiempo el rubio avisó al moreno para que procediera a moverse. Al principio las entradas y salidas eran muy lentas ya que Sasuke no quería hacer daño a su koi, pero al cabo de un momento se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no gemía de dolor sino de placer.

Optó entonces por cambiar de posición. Le propuso a Naruto que se diera la vuelta para así quedar sentados frente a frente y disfrutar más, viendo la cara de placer de su koi.

Estar frente a frente hizo excitar a Naruto, tanto que se vino antes de tiempo y sin estimulación alguna, impregnando todo el abdomen del moreno.

**- Jee… al parecer… fue muy buena id...idea…. mmm… el cambiar de posición –** murmuro el moreno entrecortadamente.

Sasuke seguia embistiendo a Naruto, pero muy suavemente, para así retardar el momento culmine de ambos. Estaban disfrutando tanto que no querían que acabase nunca ese momento.

Al cabo de un rato Naruto sintió que no podía seguir ese ritmo (ya que era sumamente lento y exasperarte) y decidió tomar la iniciativa otra vez, con lo cual tumbó al moreno hacia atrás _(recordemos que ambos estaban sentados en la cama, bueno Sasuke estaba sentado y Naruto encima de él)_ para él poder llevar un ritmo mas adecuado a las necesidades y exigencias de su cuerpo.

Ahora Naruto apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke para asi poder ejecutar el vaivén. Éste (Naruto) ya le estaba cogiendo el gusto a moverse y experimentaba movimientos nuevos que excitaban y daban mas placer al moreno.

**- mmm….Na…ruto….ahh…mnmnnn…**

Sasuke estaba sumamente sorprendido (y a la vez se alegraba ¿o se excitaba?) al ver como su koi experimentaba sobre él, no se esperaba que tuviera esos arranques imaginativos y menos en esta situación… Asi que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse hacer y comenzar a estimular el abandonado y reclamante miembro del rubio.

**-Aahh…Sas…Sas….Sassukeee…. mmmmm…ah…. No... no pares…. ummmnn**

El moreno notó que ambos estaban por acabar, y no quería terminar en esa posición, asi que se sentó y tendió al rubio sobre la desordenada cama, quedando Naruto bajo su dominio. Asi pues comenzó sus nuevas embestidas pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas eran mucho más rápidas, más fuertes y más profundas.

**-SA….SASUKE….AHH…no…. aguanto….máss..**

**-Naruto… es…espera…un poco….ahh….mmm…**

Pasaron unos segundos y en una explosión de sentidos ambos llegaron al orgasmo, dejándolos apenas con fuerzas para respirar.

**-Aishiteruze…Sasuke…**

**-Yo también te quiero... dobe…**

Sasuke se separo de Naruto y se recostó a su lado, para así contemplar el bello rostro de su koi después de haber hecho el amor. Acarició su cara y le dio un beso, pero fue un beso casto y puro, lleno de amor y cariño. Después de este beso Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke antes de quedarse dormido. Y así, abrazados, durmieron plácida y confortablemente.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó antes que Naruto. Lo contempló largo rato hasta que no pudo contenerse y lo besó muy suavemente. Se separó unos milímetros para, con su lengua, comenzar a acariciar, saborear y entreabrir los labios de Naruto. Este último se empezó a despertar con esa agradable sensación, y lógicamente comenzó a corresponder a Sasuke, abriendo su boca y capturando la lengua del moreno con sus labios. El moreno comenzó entonces otra táctica y juntó sus labios con los del rubio, esto dio pie a una guerra, en la cual los dos querían dominar ese beso. Ese beso, que al principio fue suave, se transformó en uno lleno de pasión. Al cabo de un rato ambos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, cosa que no les agradó mucho ya que ese beso estaba siendo de lo más exquisito.

-¡**Buenos días, dobe! Levántate ya, que llegamos tarde al entrenamiento!**

-**humm** (bufó el rubio) ¡**No quiero**! – mientras decía esto se abrazó a Sasuke. –**No después de la forma en la que me has despertado…. **_"pero que manera más sabrosa de despertar…"_

-¡**BAKA!** –Sasuke se sonrojó enormemente. –**En serio, Naruto, que si llegamos tarde nos echaran una buena bronca.**

**-¡Estáaaa bieeen! Me ducho yo primero¿vale? La verdad, no entiendo, si ya somos chuunins ¿por qué tenemos que seguir bajo los entrenamientos de Kakashi?**

Al oír lo de la ducha ipsofacto la imaginación del moreno empezó a volar y se imaginó como caía el agua sobre el cuerpo esbelto y sexy de Naruto. Un hilito de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

**-Oe…Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?**

Sin mediar palabra Sasuke se abalanzó encima del rubio y comenzó a besarlo, haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo… Naruto se sorprendió y a la vez gimió, a modo de afirmación, para que Sasuke siguiera.

Ambos continuaron besándose mientras se dirigían hacia el baño. Para hacer el viaje mas rápido Naruto abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de Sasuke (y así el moreno lo cargaba), lo que produjo un roce de ambos miembros… ese único toque bastó para que ambos se endurecieran aún más.

Entraron en el baño, Sasuke posicionó a Naruto en la ducha y abrió el agua para confirmar si Naruto se veía tan sexy como en su imaginación. Cual fue su sorpresa que no solo se veía sexy, sino completamente inocente a las perversiones que surcaban por su mente _(otro hilito de sangre se asomó por su nariz)_.

Sasuke no se percató de cuando el rubio lo había metido en la ducha y lo besaba a la par que sus dedos daban leves roces por su espalda. Y asi era, Naruto estaba bastante ensimismado y la electricidad que recibía al tocar la piel del moreno lo invitaba a seguir. Continuó dando leves roces en sentido descendiente _(es decir hacia el trasero de Sasuke)_ pero al llegar a la cintura se desviaron hacia delante _(es decir se dirigían hacia el miembro de Sasuke)_. En lugar de seguir el camino establecido Naruto decidió hacer sufrir un poco al moreno, con lo cual comenzó a subir sus manos por el abdomen de este. El moreno daba señales de que aquel jueguecito le estaba gustando bastante… Evidentemente no se quedó impasible y comenzó también a rozar con sus dedos la espalda del kitsune en sentido descendente, lo que produjo un acercamiento de ambos, ocasionando el roce de sus miembros. Ambos estaban muy agitados y Naruto comenzaba a suspirar cada vez más seguido. Para mitigar un poco tanta pasión, el moreno besó al kitsune… un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria contenida. El moreno cada vez estaba más excitado… la simple visión del agua caer sobre su rubio hacia que estuviera más ardiente que de costumbre… tanto, que apoyó a su koi en una de las paredes del plato ducha _(entiéndase como que lo estampó, flojito pero lo estampó)_ provocando que Naruto gimiera de excitación.

Comenzó entonces a dar suaves besos y leves mordidas alrededor de la oreja, siguió por el cuello, se detuvo en la garganta del rubio. Cuando se hubo satisfecho en esta zona, siguió bajando por el pecho del kitsune deteniéndose en los pezones de este, los succionaba como si de ellos manase miel. Los devoraba con pasión produciendo un sin fin de sensaciones a Naruto, que este expresaba sin ningún tipo de tapujos. El moreno seguia su camino descendiente, llegando hasta la entrepierna del rubio, la cual encontró sumamente erecta esperando ser atendida como es debido. Para hacer sufrir al kitsune, Sasuke comenzó a dar rodeos alrededor de esta _(de la entrepierna del rubio)_, evitaba a toda costa tocarla. Haciéndose de rogar. Cuando vio que el rubio no aguantaba más la desesperación, procedió a dar cobijo a la erección con su cavidad _(entiéndase: boca)_. Naruto gemía como nunca lo había hecho… prueba de que le agradaba lo que el moreno estaba haciendo. A su vez el moreno aprovechó que el kitsune estaba distraído para masajear su entrada… En un principio el rubio se tensó pero al ser masajeado por la cavidad de Sasuke, se olvidó pronto del dolor y comenzó a disfrutar todo lo que su koi le procuraba. Sasuke dirigió la mano que tenia libre hacia la boca de Naruto para que lubricara sus dedos, cosa que el rubio hizo encantado… Luego de lubricarlos, dirigio sus dedos otra vez a la entrada del rubio. Esta vez entraron con más facilidad, ya que antes había dilatado un poco la entrada de este. Al introducir el tercer dedo Naruto estalló…

**-……..ahh…. SASUKE…..mmm… por favor…. Hazme tuyo… YA… no… no aguanto más…**

**-…Dobe… shshs… es muy pronto aún… ¿no puedes aguantar más, ne? Y así piensas ser Hokage… ¿hmm?**

**-Ahhhh… baka… ahora no me mortifiques…. Ahhh… por favmhphm**

El moreno no lo dejó acabar… dejó la entrepierna para besarlo, y hacer que su espera fuera menos tediosa. Aún mantenía sus dedos dentro de la entrada de Naruto, para seguir dilatándola. Después de ese beso apasionado, comenzó a besarlo por todo su pectoral. Cuando notó que el rubio estaba preparado lo alzó _(recordemos que Naruto está apoyado en la pared del plato ducha)_ y lo fue penetrando muy suavemente… a pesar de que estaba bastante dilatada la entrada, el rubio sintió algunas molestias. El moreno esperó a que su kitsune se hubiese acostumbrado, para comenzar un ritmo lento y pausado. Al cabo de un momento Naruto comenzó a exigir un ritmo más rápido, a lo que Sasuke respondió dando unas embestidas más rápidas y profundas. El moreno apenas aguantaba ese ritmo en la posición en la que estaban… y decidió salir de Naruto, posarlo en el suelo y proponerle que se volteara… el rubio obedeció…. _(estamos en las mismas que antes… Naruto pegado a la pared, pero esta vez, su cara es la que está pegada a ella)_ Luego el moreno procedió a volver a embestirlo suavemente… Esta si que era ya una posición mucho más cómoda para ambos. El moreno agarró una mano del kitsune y la posicionó contra la pared. La mano que le quedaba libre, viajó hasta la entrepierna del rubio y comenzó a masajearla. El moreno percibiendo el evidente final, mordió al kitsune hasta dejarle una marca bastante visible, prueba de que el rubio era de él y de nadie más. Este gesto provocó que Naruto estallara de pasión y de placer, dejando restos de su pasión en la mano de Sasuke… este al sentir esa calidez en su mano no pudo evitar terminar dentro de su rubio.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos después de tanto ejercicio, asi que decidieron que ese día no irían al entrenamiento de Kakashi… que en verdad no entendían para qué tenían que ir, si ya eran chuunins… _Cosas de la autora cuando le falta imaginación…:'( _

Al terminar la ducha (porque la terminaron) decidieron quedarse en casa y bueno… pasar todo el día juntos…

**-Kakashi no se enfadará si no vamos¿no?** (_Naruto)_

**-Eso espero...**

**-Aunque la que si se enfadará será Sakura-chan… Si no te ve se morirá… **_"Y me matará si se entera que estamos juntos…"_

**-Por mí… como si se va al diablo…** "_Valiente pesada que es… no se rinde… me recuerda a alguien…"_

--------¡PLUF!----------

**-¡Ohaio, chicos¿estáis cómodos?**

**-¡KAKASHI¿pero que haces aquí? (**_N)_

**-Pues, es que venia a buscarte para preguntarte por qué no ibas al entrenamiento… pero ya veo la razón… **_"si es que estos chavales no pierden el tiempo…" (K)_

**-Tú, como siempre de cotilla…** _"Si es que siempre interrumpe en el momento preciso…"_ (_S)_

**-¿Y cómo sabias que estaba aquí?** _"A este no se le escapa ni una…" (N)_

**-Pues es que primero fui a tu casa y como vi que no estabas… pues supuse que estarías aquí… Vamos Sasuke… si no estabais haciendo nada ahora… (**_K)_

**-¬¬ **_"Este se piensa que no sé lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser…"_ (_S)_

**-NO… NO ME DIGAS QUE NOS HAS VISTO?** _"Esto es increíble…"_ (_N)_

**-Bueno, bueno… ese no es el tema… de todas formas ya que no tenéis intención de entrenar… pues le diré a Sakura que se vaya a casa… y yo me iré…** _"Con mi amorcito lindo __…"_

**-Me se yo a donde vas a ir… y con quién…**_"Pobre Iruka-sensei… lo que tiene que aguantarle a este pervertido…" (N)_

**- bueno, bueno… ¡Hasta luego chicos… que se diviertan!**_ "Iruka espérame…. Que verás que lo de anoche no fue nada en comparación a lo que te espera…. Jejejeje"_

--------¡PLUF!---------

**-Este profesor es de lo que no hay…**

**-Pero reconoce, Sasuke, que nos ha ocultado el secreto durante todos estos meses... Que si no fuera por él, tú y yo lo hubiésemos pasado muy mal… **_"Si al final se le coge cariño y todo…"_

**-Bueno… ¿por dónde íbamos…? Aa si… estaba a punto de besarte¿no?**

**-umm no recuerdo… creo que no estábamos haciendo nada…** _"Me estoy replanteando, quien es más pervertido… si Kakashi o Sasuke… aunque mi koi es extremadamente dulce cuando me hace suyo nn"_

**-¿Ah, no¿No recuerdas esto?** _"te refrescaré la memoria…"_

El moreno acercó el cuerpo del kitsune al suyo propio para poder propinarle un beso de ensueño (según Naruto…) provocando que el rubio se estremeciera por completo, sintiéndose, ambos, en el séptimo cielo… _(Si… volvieron a hacerlo… pero como ya son 2 lemons seguidos no hago otro… k si no mis neuronas no dan abasto… y como k no es plan de atiborrarles a lemon… ¿o si? Jajajajaja)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_(N/A:GOomeen x la tardanza... es k se me fue la pinza.. :P:P ypos aki ta el cap 13 con extra de lemon…. Jejejejeje como en el anterior lo dejé ahí… a medio… pues… aki va, uno exta :D:D:D _

_MUXAS AXIAS X LOS REVIEWS! En serio k me alegran un montón:D:D:D _

_La verdad es k Gaara en un principio no iba a confundir tanto a naru-chan... xo... él solito se hará el dueño de los acontecimientos futuros... la verdad... es k en unos pocos caps futuros+ de una me matará... es k... weno ya lo verán... (temo x mi vida... s/tdespués dehaberleído el coment de Dark-Cold-Gaby...ufff) Ahhh! fatima-san no seas baka! a mi me gusta muxo tu fic! y no te preocupes x losreviews!tp te creas k mi fic es woos la granmaravilla, xo aki tamos:D:D:D ade+ todavia llevas pocos caps:P:P no te preocupes! _

_Ahhh! Mylen muxas axias x haberte decidido a leer mi fic! y espero k te siga gustando los sig caps :D:D:D Muxas a xias x leerme y dejarme reviews! _

_HinataHana me alegro muuuuuxoo k te haya gustado el cap anterior:D:D:D muxas axias:D:D:D_

_HONTONI ARIGATO A TODOS! tanto los k me dejan reviews como los k leen mi fic! de verdad! (y a ver si os animáis y me dejáis vuestra opinión, ne:D:D:D:D bye bye))_


	14. Chapter 14

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp.- 14:**

Lejos de la casa de Sasuke, allá en el lugar donde los tres genins, siempre esperaban a que Kakashi llegara, se encontraba una pelirrosa bastante enojada, debido a que permanecía ahí desde las 9:00 de la mañana…

_-"Inner: No me puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí… ¿PERO QUE SE CREEN? Llevo aquí desde las nueve de la mañana y ninguno de los tres se ha presentado… QUE DEMONIOS ESTARÁN HACIENDO… SOBRE TODO ESE PROFESOR RESPONSABLE´… SANNAROO"_

**-¡Ohaio Sakura!**

**-LLEGAS TARDE! Bueno tú solo no… dónde estarán estos dos…** _"Inner: maldito Naruto te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno… deja que se me ocurra algo que verás como Sasuke es mío…."_

**-Es que al final se canceló la misión de hoy… y pues se me olvidó decírtelo… jejeje**

**-Entonces tendré que decírselo a los demás, bueno me voy!**

**-Sakura espera… es que ya están enterados… jejejeje es que como vi ayer a Sasuke pues se lo dije… y tú eres a la única que faltó decírselo **

**-Bueno, falta Naruto… tendré que decírselo** _"Inner: maldita sea… ya podrías haberte olvidado de decírselo a Sasuke…"_

**-No, Sakura… ya Naruto también lo sabe…** _"Esta alumna mía… el día que relacione… habrá un gran incendio…"_

**-Valeee… yo, como siempre, la última en enterarme de todo** _"Maldito Kakashi… maldito Naruto… malditos todos…"_**¡hasta luego entonces!** _(La verdad el día k te enteres bien de algo… avísame, pa llevar una cámara… naa pa inmortalizar el momento… y llamar a los bomberos pa k apaguen el fuego de tus neuronas… k tanto trabajo… luego tiene sus consecuencias)_

Kakashi se desvaneció con su típico PLUF, dejando a una Sakura extremadamente enfadada (léase: cabreadísima)… lo único que la "calmaba" era el pensar que dentro de poco sería la hora de ir a su encuentro con Gaara, para terminar lo que habían planeado… Luego de llegar a su casa, vio que quedaba poco para la hora, con lo cual se dispuso a salir.

Sakura andaba por las calles con su nueva cámara de video… quería probarla a toda costa… y que mejor que llevarla a su encuentro con Gaara… _"Inner: A lo mejor se le ocurre algo con la cámara… y asi destruir a Naruto de una vez por todas…"_

Ambos habían quedad cerca del bosque… pero ella había llegado antes… Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el pelirrojo ya se hallaba allí. Estaba dispuesta a llamarlo, cuando se percató de que había alguien allí… Allí estaban las dos personas… en una situación un tanto extraña… aparte, de que no entendía muy bien de que estaban hablando_… (Claro si su única neurona se acabó cuando probó a buscar el botón de grabar de la cámara de video…¬¬ k mala soy… me paso 4 pueblos con la arrastrada esta… xo soy así…)_ Se dispuso a no perder detalle de esa situación y comenzó a grabar esa escena que tantos beneficios le traería…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto, después de haber estado casi toda la mañana con su amado moreno decidió ir a buscar a Gaara, pues necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, se había dejado ir y eso no era muy buena señal. El pelirrojo no podía seguir yendo a su casa por las noches. Aunque desde que pasaba las noches con Sasuke, este no había vuelto a merodear por allí.

Dos calles más adelante, el kitsune encontró a la persona que estaba buscando.

**-Gaara… tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…** _"Sasuke dame fuerzas"_

**-¿Sucede algo, Naru-chan?** _"No te dejaré"_

**-Pues… es que verás… yo… te prometí que nunca te dejaría… pero ha ocurrido una cosa…** _"Esto cada vez me resulta más difícil" _

**-¿Qué pasa con la promesa?** _"no me creo, que ese Uchiha me lo arrebate…"_

**-Pues es que verás… yo… tú sabes que mi corazón pertenece a alguien… y ese alguien no eres tú…**

**-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con la promesa que hicimos?**

**-Pues… que no podré estar siempre contigo… porque sería perjudicial tanto para ti como para mi… ¿me entiendes?**

**-¡Pues no!** _"¿No me dirá que no quiere que lo visite más…?"_

- _"¿Por qué me lo pone tan difícil…? es peor que Sasuke…" _**Está bien… no quiero que sigas yendo a mi casa por las noches… pues ya no duermo solo… ¿me entiendes?**

**-¿QUEEE? **_"No puede ser… no me lo creo…."_

Al oír esto de los labios de su querido rubio, no pudo contenerse más y lo arrinconó contra un árbol.

**-Naruto, no me puedes hacer esto… Tú me lo prometiste… ¿Y se puede saber quien es tu compañía? **_"Ya es hora de que me lo diga… aunque ya lo se…"_

**-Pero es que ahora estoy… **_"Amo a Sasuke con el alma… esto ha de acabar… o lo desengaño o me va a ir bastante mal"_

**-¡Dímelo ya! No quiero que te andes por las ramas, dime la verdad ¡ya! **_"Dime que no es cierto…"_

**-Es con… Sasuke… y solo le quiero a él… lo siento… no pretendo hacerte daño… **_"Lo siento"_

**-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de todo lo que tú y yo vivimos juntos¿No te acuerdas de mis besos, de esas noches que pasábamos juntos?**

**-En esos momentos yo estaba solo… pero ahora es diferente, estoy con Sasuke… Yo le quiero y no puedo engañarle a él, ni a ti.**

**-¿Me vas a negar que si te toco no sentirás nada? **_"Imposible, nunca lo admitiré… siempre sentiste mi tacto al igual que yo sentía el tuyo…"_

**-Yo no siento nada por ti… y mucho menos si me tocas! **_"No por favor… ¿por qué hace las cosas más difíciles"_

-**Está bien¡comprobémoslo! **_"Verás como te estremeces ante mi tacto…"_

Acto seguido el pelirrojo comenzó a besar el cuello del kitsune, a la vez que sus manos viajaban ágiles por debajo de la camisilla. Naruto estaba confundido, se dejaba llevar y a su vez no quería seguir. Su cuerpo contradecía a su pensamiento. El pelirrojo vio todas las marcas que tenia el rubio, producto (según él) de la violencia con la que trataba Sasuke al kitsune… Apenas le dio importancia a esas marcas, posaba suaves besos sobre ellas como si intentara curarlas… o simplemente borrarlas para poder dejarle unas más sensuales…

Gaara siguió, consiguiendo excitarse cada vez que el rubio suspiraba agitadamente. Sentía el cuerpo del kitsune estremecerse entre sus brazos y besos.

El rubio sabía que no podría escapar de Gaara, así que optó por imaginarse que era Sasuke quién lo tocaba.

**-Ah… Sasuke… - **Al oír esto el pelirrojo paró en seco.

_-"Está pensando en él, mientras yo lo toco…" _**Naru-chan… que sepas que no dejaré que ese Uchiha te aleje de mi lado… Un día, tarde o temprano… serás mío… **_"Lo serás… no te quepa duda…"_

**-Gaara… Lo siento… te di una idea equivocada… yo te considero mi mejor amigo. No quiero hacerte daño, y como ya te he dicho, yo solo amo a Sasuke**. _"Ojalá se dé por vencido…" _**Pero eso no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigos…**

**-Pero es que yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo… No desistiré y si el Uchiha finalmente te roba de mi lado, me retiraré honestamente y seremos amigos. Pero de momento… así son las cosas **_(y así se las hemos contado… jejeje me quedó tipo telediario…)_ **Hasta luego…**

**-……Gaara…….**

**-No me lo puedo creer… esto es infinitamente superior a cualquier plan… jejeje… Vamos a ver cómo sales de esta Naruto… **_"Inner: Soy la mejor… si es que nací para las coincidencias… Sasuke al fin será mío… jajajaja" (¿que he hecho yo para merecer esto:S :S :S)_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**CONTINUARÁ…….**_

_(N/A: weno… ete cap es un poco corto… weno bastante… xo es k kería dejar la intriga… :D:D:D MUXAS AXIAS X LOS REVIEWS! SOY TAN FELIIZZ!_

_Ahhhh keria contestar una cosilla antes de na... ehhhmmm d xq sasu siempre sodomiza a naru... weeeeeno... es k de la otra manera no me pegan :P:P:P nose... tengo fotos y tal xo... ayyss es k me da cosa rara... nose... Igual k ver a Orochi tirandose a Sasu... eto me da repeluz! (creo k prefiero a sasu sodomizado x naru.. jeejejej visto así kien no, no? jajajaja)_

_Sorry x eta vez no contestar a todos los reviews pues ha sido x una causa mayor a mi... y es la siguiente:_

_A una compañera escritora, en su fic... weeno es Sasunaru, y pues... (venga Ada-chan sin paños calientes...) Pues bien... le han dixo una serie de cosas bastante feas (el fic es el de; el hombre de hielo, mu weno x cierto... toy haciendo publicidad :P:P) pues bien... unas fans de sasusaku le han puesto cosas bastante fuertes, k nos atañen a todas las fans de sasunaru! ya k nos tildan de jodidas de la cabeza! (weno... si lee mi fic y ve eto seguro k me dirá k si me siento aludida será x algo... ¬¬ al caso.. me da igual,piensa de mi lo k se te pegue la gana, yo toy bastante cuerda y si el sasunaru es un delito, k me den cadena perpetua!) bien.. Ya le puse un review a esta autora y lo pondré aki.. xq es mi modo de reivindicarme contra estas personas k atentan contra el sasunaru sin nosotras haber dixo algo malo! Ahora es un delito e inicio de una guerra el decir k hay pocos fics de sasunaru? ¬¬... prefiero la estupidez k se inventó bush para atacar Irak... armas de destrucción masiva! weeno eso es otro tema aparte... aki el review para esta magnifica escritora!_

_n-n Ksepas k he leido unos cuantos fics tuyo de sasunaru (creo k casi todos, xo te he dajado pokitos reviews, pues me daba vergüencita... -/-)... Yo.. sinceramente me encanta como escribes (el de bombón de chocolate blanco... aaghhhh muxas babas.. sin palabras!)... Y la verdad me encanta k hagas sasunaru! y ha estado muy bien lo k has dixo en el cap 2! Te animo a k sigas la historia xq lo has dejado en un momento fleje intrinseco! n-n  
Otra cosita k keria decir, y k diré en mi fic tb! y es k me ha parecido de muy mal gusto esa forma de recriminación k han tenido hacia tu fic! (se nota k ya toy relajada verdad? jajaaja) La verdad.. como dice el dixo: kien se pika xq ajos come! Nose... confieso k sakura no me cae del todo bien... y confieso ser amante aférrima del sasunaru... Tan aberrante es k 2 hombres se kieran? pregunto, nose... para mi no! y si las personas no respetan los gustos de los demás, k sentido tiene censurarnos? acaso yo digo ABAJO EL SASUSAKU? no... nose... hay una cosa k se llama respeto hacia los gustos de los demás... y nose...  
Ad+ soñar... eso acaso no es libre? Imponemos nosotras/os a los d+ nuestro criterios? No, entonces? Sueño... hmmm bonita palabra... xq eso es lo k hace Sakura en todo el anime y el manga... SOÑAR.. con k Sasuke se case con ella y rehazca su clan! o me lo van a negar? Igual k Hinata! a mi me encanta este personaje! xo tb SUEÑA con k algún dia Naru le diga algo! Y? está acaso prohibido soñar? O es k vosotras con vuestro SUEÑO Sasusaku... nos vais a impedir seguir nuestras ambicionese imponer vuestro sueño! No señor, tamos en un país libre! Cada cual es libre de expresar su opinión! siempre y cnd no ofenda a los demás!  
Otra cosa k me ha dejado O.O ha sido lo del miedo... miedo a k? No será k os caga la idea de k a kishi se le cruce el cable y los haga gays! k hay de malo? Ni k estuvieramos en la época de Franco! Considero k si noos gusta el yaoi nose xq razón leen fics de yaoi! Eso si k es anormal y no toy jodida de la cabeza! al contrario toy muy cuerda y soy abierta de mente ya k acepto otro tipo de sexualidad! respeto la decision de cada persona sobre su sexualidad! si tu no lo haces y estás realmente jodida de la cabeza no nos exes la culpa a los demás! nena ábrete a nuevos horizontes! Con eto no te toy diciendo k te unas al sasunaru! NI LOCA! pa k lo arruines? pasando...  
No se... cnd me contaron eto me pensé k era una broma! xo ya he visto k clase de personas son algunas fans de Sasusaku, xq toy segura k habrá otras k acepten el sasunaru y si no ni se molestan en leer fics de ete tipo!  
Y no es k aborrezca el Sasusaku.. xo con gente como vosotras hacen k lo odie mas!  
Y yo no he visto x ningún lado k Miaru (fantástica escritora de fics sasunaru) haya mencionado algo de k el Sasusaku apesta!O yo soy ciega o ustedes ven demás! Weno en el cap 2 lo ha afirmado xo xq le habéis tocado los cojones, al igualk a mi! Yo normalmente no me altero x comentarios así... xo os habeís pasado! Nose... si kieres decir algo dilo con educación! Así se evitan conflictos! xo se ve k teneis ganas de dar guerra! Sabeis? Me da ... seguiré escribiendo sasunaru hasta k me kede vizca! y obviamente pasaré de leer fics sasusasku, k es lo k he hexo de siempre. Xq a diferencia de vosotras, yo, si leo un sasusaku no lo tildo de malo o aberrante! no, es k me da igual! si me gusta puedo decir oss míralo ahí el fic se sale! Os creeis k jamás he leido uno? pos si lo he hexo! Algunos me gustaron, otros no! el mundo no es perfecto y no x ello voy a montar un super pollo diciendo: Aggg k mierda de fic.. k mierda de fans! Paso de ese rollo! xq no! mi vida no gira alrededor de tar criticando a las fans del sasusaku... no sois tan importantes en mi vida! Prefiero leer fantásticos fics de sasunaru, k ciertamente hay pocos, de ahí k decirdiera publicar mi fic! con el fin de animar a otras a escribir! k mas me da si hay rivalidad! Os la habréis inventado, xq x mi parte yo nola veo! Ciertamente tengo tb fotos de sasusaku y aki me veis, escribiendo sasunaru! Es k me ha parecido una auténtica falta de respeto y de consideración xa los/las demás autores/as. Nose, mi opionión es esa! y si os ha ofendido (k no creo) lo siento x vosotras! xo ya k vosotras decís lo k pensaís, yo tb lo hago! y nadie puede venir a decirme mira no digas tal o cual cosa! _

_Y otra cosa... Oroxi... gay... no se si será... xo lo k si ha demostrado es ser PEDÓFILO! k eso si k es aberrante! Xq ahora me negareís k dijo k el cuerpo de sasuke era hermoso... nose... eso... un no gay no lo dice... un pedófilo... si... weno, tp se lo k piensa un pedófilo/pederasta... _

_Xo vuelta con lo mismo... Acaso os molesta k hagamos fics de sasunaru? A mi no me molesta k los hagais de Sasuke y Sakura. o Naruto y Hinata, o Sakura y Naruto y un largo etc... De hexo una pareja k me encanta es Naruto y Hinata! xo me gusta mas Sasuke y Naruto! Y aki toy. Y a veces me da x leer alguno de eta pareja! k pasa? y acaso me he puesto a parir a la autora y a dcir k las fans de esa pareja tan jodidas de la cabeza? No!_

Y weno... creo k nada mas k decir! de hexo escribir eto me ha relajadio un poco:D  
MIARU KERIDA! SIGUE CON TU TRABAJO K ES EXCELENTE! mejor pasar de los coments de personas k no aceptan otro tipo de cosas k no sea la heterosexualidad! Pensarán k somos unas degeneradas! xo acaso ellas/os no lo son tb con el sasusaku? weeeno.. dejemos a las mentes cerradas en su mundo! ya k como nostras estamos tb en "otro mundo" pos... :D:D:D vivamos cada una dnd nos salga del culo! lo dixo.  
_  
Weeno... en verdad lo volví a leer (mi coment y añadí cosas! es k no lo he podido evitar) Me hierve la sangre k las personas hagan eso! Ahora tendré k relajarme un ratiko... joder siempre antes de un examen pasa algo k me altera! bendita suerte eta!_

_Yo kisiera agradecer a todos mis lectores k sigan eta historia! y k eta reivindicación no sea impedimento para k sigáis leyendome y dejándome vuestros coments! Siento no poder, esta vez, responderlos xo toy demasiado indignada! xa la próxima los responderé:P:P_

_Ahhhh x ciertoo una última cosa... el cap no lo iba a subir tan rápido... era pa dentro de 2 semanitas (x lo de los exámenes) xo eta ha sido una muy wena causa y una prefecta ocasión para subirlo! Espero k no os decepcione! Y pido disculpas a las fans sasusaku (no a las k escribieron esos reviews) x si he dixo algo k os haya molestado, xo es k lo k han escrito vuestras compañeras fanáticas, me ha dejado muy mal sabor de boca!_

_PD: Miaru me ha encantado lo k has dixo en respuesta! xD me he reido no sabes cuanto! y la verdad a mi parecer las has puesto en su sitio:D:D:D FELICITACIONES!)_

_Sin mas me despido... bye bye hasta el prox cap:D:D:D:D)_


	15. Chapter 15

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp.- 15**

Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a casa apresuradamente, portando la cámara como si su vida dependiera de ella. Al llegar a su casa, se apresuró a entrar en su habitación y allí probó a ver la cinta, para cerciorase de que lo que había visto no era ningún sueño. Y efectivamente, no era un sueño. Sus planes de destruir a Naruto estaban dando sus frutos sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Estaba dispuesta a enseñarle ese video a Sasuke, costase lo que costase. Nadie se lo impediría y mucho menos Gaara. Así hizo. Luego de calmarse por la emoción, rebobinó la cinta e hizo varias copias _(antes no pensaba y ahora lo hace demasiado ¬¬)_. Envolvió una de las copias y salió de casa con el rumbo fijado hacia la casa del moreno. Tenía que ser discreta, no podía entregárselo ella misma, si no sería obvio que lo hizo con maldad (_weno… maldad… fue mas bien casualidad_). Lo que hizo fue asegurarse de que el moreno estaba en casa y dejó el paquetito en el buzón, con una tarjetita que firmaba:

_**-- Para Sasuke, abrir cuando no haya nadie --**_

El moreno tardó en percatarse de que tenía "correspondencia". Se vino a dar cuenta cuando salía de casa para hacer sus comprar rutinarias.

_-"¿Y esto?... bueno… lo veré cuando vuelva… aunque no se si volveré…. Baah lo abro ahora y ya… ¿hmmm¿Un video?... baah, la compra puede esperar…"_

El moreno retrocedió y entró en casa. Encendió la tele y puso la cinta en el video… Cuando la cinta comenzó, no se esperaba lo que iba a mostrarle…

**-¿Pero esto qué es? Ese es Naruto… y el otro es… GAARA… pero… no… no puede ser… pero… O.O…**

Su estado estaba cambiando… no sabia si matar a Naruto o al pelirrojo… aquí las palabras no tenían cabida… los hechos son los hechos y se explican bastante bien… No importaba quien le había mandado ese video, lo que importaba es que estaba enfadado y que las cosas no se quedarían así.

El moreno salió de su casa con evidente enfado y con cinta en mano… no iba a por explicaciones… iba a dar malas noticias. En su camino se encontró a Kakashi, que le dijo que fuese urgentemente al despacho de la Hokage pues esta lo había mandado llamar por un asunto muy importante.

El moreno no podía negarse, ya que era Chuunin y tenía obligaciones como tal. Al momento se presentó delante de Tsunade-sama.

**-¿Me mandaste llamar?** _"que se de prisa, que hoy no tengo demasiado tiempo…"_

**-Pues si… tengo un encargo para ti…cuatro meses fuera. ¿Qué te parece? Una misión de rango A. No te puedes negar, ya que tú eres el único al que puedo encargársela.**

**-¿Y a los demás? Que pasa¿no les das misiones? Recuerda que no soy el único Chuunin de esta aldea.**

**-Sasuke, si tienes un mal día arréglalo entrenado, te estoy dando una orden y no tengo por qué aguantar tu insolencia. Las misiones que encargue a los demás son asunto mío, y si te digo que harás esta misión, la harás como buen ninja. Así que retírate y prepara las cosas que partes mañana mismo. ¿Entendiste?**

**-Si… Está bien…**

**-Mañana concretaré los detalles y te los comunicaré. Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.**

El moreno salió del despacho aún mas enfadado _(léase cabreado)_ si es posible. Se dirigió entonces a casa del rubio, para comunicarle ciertos aspectos que tenía que solventar antes de partir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio regresó, a su casa, bastante sofocado y exhausto por todo lo que le acababa de ocurrir. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así ante el contacto del pelirrojo. Sabía perfectamente que adoraba a Sasuke, pero siempre sintió un cariño especial con Gaara. Decidió ducharse para poder refrescarse y pensar en las consecuencias de ese encuentro.

Al salir de la ducha, se apresuró a vestirse. No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que ese beso con el pelirrojo le traería algo más que un quebradero de cabeza.

Al rato sonó el timbre de la puerta, descartó la posibilidad de que fuese Sasuke, ya que este siempre que lo visitaba tenía la costumbre de entrar por la ventana. Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla se encontró con…

**-¡Sasuke¿Pero… que haces aquí¿Y por qué entras por la puerta?** _"Que raro se le ve…"_

**-Vengo por varios asuntos…**

**-¡Pasa, pasa¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Como decirlo con palabras… mejor te lo enseño… se verá mejor y no harán falta explicaciones… siéntate en el sillón mientras preparo el video…**

**-Sasuke… ¿te encuentras bien?** _"Me está asustando…"_

**-Nunca he estado mejor…** _"Cómo has podido hacerme esto…"_ **Espera ahí que empieza…**

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, aunque el moreno estaba mucho más alejado y distante de lo que solía ser.

Cuando el video empezó a revelar su contenido, a Naruto se le calló el mundo encima… ¿Cómo podía el moreno tener una grabación de lo que había pasado con Gaara?

**-Pe… pero… ¿Qué demonios es eso?** _"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… lo sabe… ¿pero cómo¿Quién?"_

**-Te iba a hacer la misma pregunta… pero el video da todas las respuestas el solito. Sales bastante favorecido, y Gaara… bueno él nunca sale bien en ningún lado…** _(#¬¬)_

**-Pe… pero…**

**-Ni se te ocurra darme explicaciones… porque para esto no hay nada que explicar, está todo claro.**

**-Pero es que sí tiene explicación **_"No… Sasuke…"_

**-Pero yo no la quiero escuchar… será lo típico de siempre; yo no quise, fue él el que me obligó… mira me las sé todas, así que ahórratelas **_"Incomprensible…"_

**-Pero si me dejaras…** _"¿Por qué?"_

**-Pero es que nada… Hasta aquí… no se cuanto tiempo ibas a seguir con este juego pero se ha terminado…** _"Que ingenuo fui… ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vi venir? Tendría que habérmelo imaginado"_** No llores… porque sé que son lágrimas falsas… que nunca me has querido y que siempre me utilizaste…**

**-Eso no es cierto… ¡todo es un error! No puedes dejarme así, sin que te de mi versión **_"Se va… Y yo…"_

**-¿No me oíste? Se acabó, no quiero oír más nada de ti **_"No más mentiras…"_

**-Entonces no dejaras que te explique… **_"Imbécil"_

**-Parece que ya lo entendiste…** _"Me mintió"_

**-Y la otra noticia¿cuál es?** _"Ante esta situación… lo único que me queda es esperar a que se calme y asi poder hablar mejor"_

**-Ah, si. Me voy mañana y no vuelvo hasta dentro decuatro meses. Así podrás revolcarte a gusto con tu amante mientras yo no estoy… lo que no te sabrá igual puesto que ya no tienes a quién ponerle los cuernos **_"Me estoy pasando… pero es lo que siento…"_

**-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?** _"Pensé que no era de esa clase de personas…"_

**-El video así de claro lo ha dejado** _"No quiero que me hagan más daño…"_

**-El video ya puede decir misa, que las cosas no son así. Pero tú como eres don-perfecto-me-creo-todo-lo-que-pone-una-mierda-de-video-y-nunca-he-cometido-un-solo-fallo, pues claro. Es normal que seas así de ingenuo, a merced de que cualquiera te engañe.**

**-Claro, de ahí que tú lo hayas hecho…** _"¿Por qué me duele tanto…?"_

**-¿Pero quién te crees que eres para venir a insultarme de esa manera…? Una persona que ni siquiera deja que le explique que ese beso fue**

**-Que no quiero saberlo he dicho. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso?**

**-Si... por que si se supone que me quieres deberías de escucharme **_"¿Por qué no me deja explicarle?"_

**-Error… te quería. Y escucharé lo que yo crea conveniente… **_"No quiero oír nada…"_

**-Así te va por la vida… odiando a todo el que intenta acercarse a ti, sin motivo alguno…**

**-A lo mejor era eso lo que tendría que haber sentido la primera vez que te conocí.**

Al decir eso, el rubio le propinó una buena cachetada.

**-¡Te vas de mi casa! Ni se te ocurra volver a cruzarte en mi camino… no eres quién para juzgar mis actos sin ni siquiera saber la otra mitad de los hechos… Y si no quieres escucharme, ahí está la puerta esperando que la cruces** **y que no vuelvas más… **_"No llores… espera… sé fuerte… falta poco… ¿Cómo ha podido decirme eso…?"_

**-No hace falta que me lo repitas. Hasta nunca Naruto…** _"Es lo mejor…"_

Cuando Sasuke salió de la casa del rubio, este no pudo aguantar más sus ganas de llorar y así comenzó su amarga letanía, que le duró varias horas hasta llegado el punto en el cual se quedó dormido en el sofá.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando despertó ya era de día, no podía dejar que su relación se acabase de esa manera… tenía que arreglarlo antes de que Sasuke se marchara e hiciera un locura. Así que salió corriendo hacia la casa del moreno, con la clara intención de arreglarlo todo, pero al llegar allá… Se encontró con la casa absolutamente vacía, y en la puerta encontró una nota dirigida a él mismo… rezaba así:

_**-- Naruto… he pasado contigo los mejores meses de mi vida, y aunque tú no te lo creas te amé como nunca he amado a nadie. Sonará estúpido, llámalo necedad, pero aún sigo amándote. Sé que tú nunca me has querido como yo a ti… por eso te digo que esta es nuestra despedida… ya que nuestra última conversación fue un tanto amarga.**_

_**No quería despedirme de ti sin decirte que te quiero mucho y aún así, he decidido que lo mejor es que cada uno rehazca su vida. Yo lo intentaré… si es que encuentro la manera. Por eso te digo que no me esperes… por que dudo que cuando vuelva, estés ahí… esperándome… Es lo mejor… Sé que quieres a Gaara… y que no puedo competir contra él… y antes de que me digas que no me quieres, soy yo el que te deja…**_

_**Y si estás leyendo esta carta, será por lo testarudo que puedes llegar a ser… aún a sabiendas de que te dije que no quería ningún tipo de explicación…Te extrañaré mucho… pero es lo mejor para ambos…**_

_**Te quiero…**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --**_

**-Se ha ido… se ha ido de verdad… y no he podido arreglar nada… me deja… solo… como siempre… Tú y tu maldito orgullo… si me hubieses dejado que te explicara…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El moreno corría como alma que llevaba el diablo. Quería alejarse de Konoha lo más rápido posible. Sabía que si se volvía cometería una estupidez… como la de dar caza al pelirrojo.

_-"Es mejor así… todos estaremos felices… tú con Gaara… y yo… Sólo… como siempre… Será lo mejor para ambos… Adiós mi adorado Kyuubi."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Sasuke…? ESTÚPIDO… YO SOLO TE AMO A TI… si al menos me hubieses escuchado… **- El rubio lloraba desconsoladamente mientras leía y releía la carta. No podía creerse que lo hubiese abandonado y sin ni siquiera haberlo dejado explicárselo. Tenía la mejor de las excusas: La verdad.

Naruto volvió a su casa y allí encerrado, se pasó casi una semana entera, llorando amargamente.

Todos estaban bastante preocupados, pues cada vez que intentaban visitar al rubio este los echaba sin ningún cuidado.

Hinata era la que más preocupada estaba, no soportaba ver en tal estado a su mejor amigo y confidente. Así que se propuso, aunque lloviera, tronara o hubiese un terremoto, que entraría en casa del rubio… y si por la puerta no podía, quedaba la ventana…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio estaba sentado de espaldas a la ventana, con su cabeza apoyada en la pared de su derecha. Para mas aclaración estaba debajo de la ventana. Se encontraba en un estado muy deplorable, apenas había comido en esa semana… su único alimento eran sus propias lágrimas, las cuales le sabían totalmente amargas. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que había una sombra que procedía de la ventana. Su corazón dio un vuelco, un rayo de esperanza cruzó por su alma y por su corazón. Cuando se giró para abrazar a su amado Sasuke, pero al voltearse se paró en seco… viendo, para su desgracia, que no era este la persona que estaba parada en el alfeizar de la ventana, sino…

**-Hina-chan… vete… te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que nadie entre en casa… Así que por favor vete… y no vuelvas a entrar por la ventana** _"¿por qué todos me atormentáis de esta manera…? Aunque tú, Sasuke, eres el que más me atormenta…"_

**-Lo siento Naru-chan, pero de aquí no me muevo hasta saber que estás bien…**

**-Bueno ya me has visto… ahora vete…** _"no quiero que nadie se me acerque"_

**-Naru-chan… yo… sé todo lo que te ha pasado… me refiero a lo del video…**

**-O.O Me estás diciendo que tú fuiste la que le dio el video a Sasuke¡SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO!**

**-Naruto, cálmate, que no he sido yo… sé quién lo ha hecho… pero por el bien de esa persona no te lo diré…** _"Soy demasiado buena… pero Sakura, me las pagaras…"_

**-Dímelo… YA… ¿quien ha sido el/la desgraciada que me ha hecho esto…?**

**-Solo te lo diré cuando estés mejor… y hayas comido y dormido como debe ser… ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?** _"que haya sido hace varias horas…"_

**-No lo sé… creo que desde que se fue…** _"¿Cuanto hará de eso?" (Una semanita nené, una semanita…)_

**-¿PERO TU ESTAS LOCO O QUE? COMO SE TE OCURRE, ESO FUE HACE UNA SEMANA… vamos al sillón anda que te preparo algo…**

**-No tengo hambre…**

**-No…. Eso ya lo veo… pero me da exactamente igual, vas a comer quieras o no quieras… aunque cuando huelas lo que te voy a preparar cambiarás de idea**…

Hinata actuó rápido… a Naruto pronto le fallarían las fuerzas. Así que fue a la cocina y preparó algo suave _(supongamos una sopa…)_. Cuando los olores comenzaron a llegar a la nariz del rubio, las tripas de este comenzaron a rugir como nunca… Se dio cuenta ipsofacto del hambre que tenía y de lo desfallecido que estaba.

Al momento Hinata ya le había servido la sopa y miraba muy contenta como su amigo comía desesperado.

**-Ves como si tenías hambre… Si lo sabré yo… **_"Morrúo, que llegas a ser a veces…"_

**-Lo siento…**

**-¿Y por qué?**

**-Por preocuparte por mi… y molestarte en ayudarme… con lo mal que te he tratado, cada vez que intentabas entrar en casa y yo no te dejaba…**

**-Pero que bobadas son esas… tú sabes cuanto te quiero, y eres mi mejor amigo, casi hermano. Que menos podía hacer…**

**-Gracias…**

**-No seas baka anda. Termina de comer, que tienes que descansar…**

**-Está bien…**

Cuando el rubio terminó de comer, Hinata recogió todo _(bueno más bien puso los platos en el fregadero, para mas tarde lavarlos)_ y lo ayudó a llegar a la habitación. Allí lo acostó y cuando se disponía a irse para recoger el fregadero, el rubio le sostuvo la manga de la chaqueta.

**-¿Te encuentras bien Naru-chan¿Quieres algo más?**

**-Si… quédate aquí… conmigo… hasta que me duerma… no quiero estar solo…**

**-No estas solo… estoy aquí y no me iré hasta que te recuperes del todo…**

A la vez que decía esto último se acostó en la cama, acurrucando al rubio entre sus brazos… Sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando a medida que Hinata acariciaba los cabellos de Naruto, para que se tranquilizara y consiguiera dormirse. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ambos cayeron en un cálido y confortable sueño.

Cuando el rubio despertó, todavía seguia siendo de día, y al notar que no había nadie con él en la cama se asustó. Rápidamente salió de la habitación encontrándose la casa limpia, ordenada y vacía. Se fue a la cocina y divisó una pequeña nota:

_**-- Naru-chan salí a comprar un poco de comida, que apenas tienes… que sepas que han pasado dos días desde que te quedaste dormido… No te he despertado por que sabía que lo necesitabas. No te preocupes que regreso rápidamente. Recuerda que no te voy a dejar solo. Pero chico sin comida no podré acompañarte… jejeje. Regreso pronto, no me pizquees: Hinata -- **_

**-Esta Hinata… está bien no comeré nada hasta que llegues… Dios mío… dos días durmiendo… la verdad es que me siento estupendo después de la 'siestecita' esa… Bueno me doy una duchita y así me refresco…**

Pero antes de entrar al baño se encontró otra sombra en la ventana… no podía creérselo… que estuviera ahí después de todo lo que había pasado…

**-Vete de aquí… tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar… no sabes el daño que me has hecho…**

**-¿Pero que ha pasado?** "_Sakura se pasó cuatro pueblos… las cosas no debían pasar así"_

**-No te me hagas el tonto, Gaara, sabes perfectamente lo del video…**

**-¿Que video?**

**---------------FLASH BACK---------------------**

**-¿PERO TU ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUE TE PASA?**

**-Gaara-kun, esto es infinitamente mejor que cualquier otro plan… así tú te quedas con Naruto y yo me quedo con Sasuke! Listo, todos contentos…**

**-Tú… el día que pienses avísame… Eres IMBÉCIL… ¿no ves que ahora no habrá manera ni de acercase a Sasuke y mucho menos a Naruto?**

**-No te metas con mi cerebro **_(si es que lo tienes claro…)_ **Además lo hice por nosotros… Salió bien ¿no? Ya no están juntos y eso es lo que importa…**

**-Que sepas que tu ingenio ha hecho que Sasuke se vaya de la aldea, y no se sabe cuando volverá… y Naruto… está completamente destrozado… no deja que nadie se acerque a él… Bien, alabemos ahora tu gran genialidad**

**-¿QUEEEE¿QUE SASUKE SE FUE? Esto no puede ser… pero… pero… **_"Inner: MIRA QUE ERES BAKA, DEBIMOS DE HABER ESPERADO A PREGUNTARLE QUÉ HACIAMOS CON EL VIDEO… pero tú, maría la desesperada tuviste que ir corriendo a enseñarle el video… BAAAKAAAA"_

**-Mira Sakura… olvida que hemos hablado, olvídate hasta de que me conoces. No quiero verte más… si veo que intentas hacer algo en contra de Naruto, despídete de volver a ver a nadie en tu miserable vida…**

**---------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------**

**-No te me hagas el loco… que seguro que sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando…**

**-Naruto… sinceramente… no se que es lo que ha pasado… solo he venido a ver si te encontrabas mejor… ya que no dejabas recibir a nadie… y me tenías preocupado…**

**-¿De verdad no sabes nada?** _"Por qué me siento tan raro…"_

**-Cree lo que te dice tu corazón… Ya te veré cuando estés solo… ahora me voy… pues tienes compañía y no quisiera que tu acompañante me viese aquí… Hasta pronto…**

Y tal como apareció, desapareció. Y justo en ese momento Hinata atravesaba la puerta principal, encontrándose a un Naruto más animado… aunque ahora tenía un aura de confusión a su alrededor…

**-Lo que me dice mi corazón…**

**-¡Naru-chan, te encuentras mejor¡Que alegría me das! Oye… Naruto… Oye…**

**-¿Qué? Ohh… Hola Hinata-chan! Ohh pero si vienes cargadísima de la compra… deja que te ayudo…**

**-Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor hoy… me alegra! A ver si sigues así y entonces te habrás recuperado…**

**-Gracias por todo otra vez…**

**-No digas bobadas… Ahh por cierto esta noche no podré quedarme… si… es que mi padre quiere que esté presente en una celebración de no se que… le dije que no podía… pero ya sabes como es…**

**-Tranquila… además así empiezo a acostumbrarme otra vez a dormir solo, jejejeejeje. Ve tranquila que estaré bien…**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Que siii, con todo lo que has hecho por mi. No soy tan egoísta. Yo te comparto, ajajajjajajaja.**

**-Bakaaa! Bueno preparo el almuerzo y comemos!**

Pasaron todo el día juntos, a veces Naruto decaía pero Hinata hacia todo lo posible por que se mejorara. Sabía como hacerlo reír, y con eso se conformaba… ya que a la noche se quedaría solo…

_Llegada la noche Hinata se tuvo que marchar, dejando a Naruto un poco apenado… Pero este estaba decidido a no chafarle el humor a esta, con sus decaídas… Así que se mostró de lo mas contento para no hacerla sentir mal._

_Cuando se fue, decidió ducharse otra vez, para relajarse y quedarse dormido lo más rápido posible. Al salir de la ducha, vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama, se dirigió a su habitación a tientas, pues no le apetecía encender las luces. Al llegar a su cuarto notó la presencia de alguien… Vio como ese alguien se acercaba cada vez más hacia él con paso decidido…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CONTINUARÁ……..**_

_(N/A: Etto... weeeeno... cofcofcof... bien... no se k decir... no merezco la vida... LOS HE SEPARADO... y no se x cuanto time... :'(... joooooooo... se supone k 4 meses xo... cof cof cof... k pasará? kien será la persona k ta en la hab de Naru-chan? Esa persona vendrá o no con wenas intenciones? jujuju todo esto y mas en el prox cap! (k mala soy... dejando la intriga... :P:P:P:P:P jejejeje xo seguro k ya mas de una lo sabe :P:P:P:P) _

_Mmmm con respecto a los reviews: WIIII MUXAS AXIAS! Vi caras conocidas! Hiii Valentinaa! (gomeen xo tu correo no se ve... :'( te dejo el mio si? y hablamos -> alba (barra baja o guión bajo, o como kiera k se diga) natalia17 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com (todo juntiko si?) traaanki k pronto (si la uni me deja!) los subiré pa k los sigas! me agrada k hayas vuelto :P:P_

_Hinatahana: me matarás... xq Gaara no se va a kdar en eso solo... uuuuuu (yo no se nada...) Muxas axiasx tu review!_

_Mylen: jijijijiji lo descubristeee! ejejejjeje sip Gaara no se va a conformar... si lo sabré yop... jajajaaj Tiene k ser duro convivir con una antiyaoi :P:P:P:P:P xo mira si lo llevas bien! xaxi! Soooryyy se k tuvo mu cortikoooo xo ete lo compensa, no? weeeno un poko angst... (solo un poko... cof cof ¬¬) y pues... ya veremos un lado... romántico... de cierto personaje muy importante en la historia... Y no solo ese personaje , sino kCheza tb se volverá bastante importante... nose ella solita se hará con todo el portagonismo de varios caps... :P:P:P Muxas axias x el review:P:P_

_Fatima-san: WAPISIMAAA! MUXAS AXIAS:P:P K sepas k el examen me salió bien P:P:P:P muxas axias x tus ánimos! en serio! y espero poder hablar contigo! k ya tengo ganas:P:P:P:P (arriba dejé mi correo... y tb te lo dejé en un review:P:P:P) En serio muxisimas axias! Espero k sigas escribiendo así de bien como lo tas haciendo! k cada día te superas más! ÁNIMOOO:D:D:D:D_

_Pucknut: muxisimas axias x leerme:P:P:P:P espero k la historia te siga gustando:P:P:P esa es mi intención:D:D:D_

_Nekoi: Otra baka mas x aki ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ cuantas veces te he dixo k mi fic al lao del tuyo es comidita pa las hormigas? ¬¬ no me hagas enfadarme contigo k entro en modo Terminator eh! ajajjajaja sip... ya sabes lo k pasará con la agradable, wena persona, wapisima de Sakura (nótese toooooodo el cinismo en las palabras anteriores dixas...)... Admás tu sabes... (como tu bien dices) era necesario... :P ajajajajjaja es k si no... k trama tendría... sería un fic.. solo lemon... y nose... se notaría k poco a poco me vuelvo mas degenerada ajajajjaajja es bromaa:P:P Y no me digas eso... k me sonrojo... O/O... sabes k no... cof... weno... muxas axias! (x dejarme review y x los animos k me das siempre...:D:D aunk yaveo la forma en la k te lo cobras... obligandome a... weno ya se verá a partir del cap 17 ¬¬... eres mala... jaajajajja es bromita!)_

_Aguila Fanel: MUXISIMAS AXIAS:D:D:D A mi tb me encanta Hinata! adoro ese personaje:P:P:P naaa tranki k luego alguién hará k no te triste :P:P:PP: ejejejjeje... Uuuu otra k me va a matar mas adelante... joosss... :'(... en serio... Gaara no es tan malo... weno... si semi violó a naru xo... el pobre... tenía sus razones... (Inner: me kieres decir cuales?) ... cof cof... si... hizo cosa fea... xo... es k kiere muxo a naru (Inner: ahh si? y x eso tiene derexo a hacerle eso al pobre... k lo dejó hexo mierda?)... cof cof cof... fuiste tu la k lo hizo a mi no me hexes la bronca... (inner: O.O será mentirosa...) ¬¬ ... Siento lo k acaba de pasar... gomen... Sakura... si... sufrirá... ohhh k si sufrirá... tanto la ira de sasuke como la de gaara... Aunke... la de Naru tb... jajajajajaj es k en cierto cap naru la... (Inner:Te kieres callar...)... weno... le hace algo... yo solo digo eso... Muxas axias x tu review! y espero k el fic te siga gustando:P:P:P_

_Mmmm... ahora no se kmas decir... solo k MUXAS AXIAS A TODOS:P:P:P:P:P (muxas axias x vuestro apoyo, me animais muxo a seguir y eso os lo debo todo a vosotras/os y solo puedo deciros una cosa:_

_GRACIAS:D:D_

_Cuidenseme muxo! Muxos bsitos y hasta el prox cap! bye bye!) _


	16. Chapter 16

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp.- 16**

**-Que… que haces tú aquí a estas horas… Vete… ahora… no es un buen momento…**

**-Naru-chan tranquilo… no te voy a hacer nada… que no te guste…**

**-Gaara… no por favor…**

El pelirrojo se acercó al cuerpo del kitsune, y lo atrajo hacia sí… Esta vez ni la mención del nombre del Uchiha lo pararía. Acerco su rostro al del kitsune, notaba la respiración agitada y los escalofríos que le daban (a naru) cada vez que su respiración (la de Gaara) chocaba con la piel descubierta del rubio.

**-Veo que esta noche, duermes solo…**

**-Por favor… vete…**

**-No… esta noche, seré yo el que te haga compañía…**

**-Si Hinata te ve… aquí conmigo… me odiará de por vida…**

**-¿Te crees que no sospecha nada? Eres muy ingenuo… ante esa apariencia tímida, se esconde su verdadera personalidad. Además si ella te odiara, no te cuidaría como te ha estado cuidando… ha notado mi presencia todos estos días que ha pasado contigo…**

**-Gaara… no… ah… - **El pelirrojo había comenzado a besar el pecho desnudo del rubio, concentrándose en sus pezones… dejándolos bien colorados… llenándolo de marcas…**- Por favor… para….**

**-Naru-chan… me vas a decir que no me echabas de menos… ¿hmm?**

**-No… solo hecho de menos a Sasuke…**

**-Esta vez… no funcionará… ¿y sabes por qué? Por que deseas esto tanto como yo… si no… mira… una prueba…**

El pelirrojo dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio, ocasionando que se arqueara ante tal contacto. Gaara aprovechó que el kitsune se arqueó para capturar su cuello y comenzar a besarlo y morderlo suavemente. Naruto se abandonó a aquellas caricias… no sabia cuanto había echado de menos aquellas caricias… pero lo que mas añoraba es que fuesen las de Sasuke… como lo besaba… como lo acariciaba… como lo amaba… como lo hacía suyo tantas noches… y sobre todas las cosas, al propio Sasuke…

El ojiverde, dejó el cuello y fue subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a los labios del rubio, atrapándolos en un beso sin tregua. Lo quería suyo y no abandonaría hasta que lo lograse… añoraba aquellos tiempos en los que Naruto era suyo y de nadie más.

Luego de ese beso lo arrastró hacia la cama, allí lo puso boca arriba y mientras se situaba encima de él se fue quitando su propia ropa… Naruto vio con asombro el estado actual del pelirrojo. Él sabía de qué manera lo deseaba, siempre lo supo… y le gustaba sentir que se pusiera celoso si hablaba de Sasuke. Un día comprendió que con Gaara, lo único que sentía era un deseo sexual y animal, que no había sentido por otra persona.

El rubio pasó sus manos por el pecho del ojiverde haciendo que este se estremeciera al contacto.

**-Ves… como si lo echabas de menos… ahhmm**

Gaara besó con lujuria los labios sensuales y apetitosos del kitsune… ocasionando que sus entrepiernas se rozasen "sin querer" otorgando mas deseo en ellos.

Gaara como pudo terminó de desvestir al rubio y a sí mismo. Cuando lo hubo despojado de sus ropas, procedió a bajar hasta cierta zona sensible del rubio y comenzar a acariciarla y a estimularla… Sabía como hacer que el rubio gimiera aún si no quería. Eran perfectas las subidas y bajadas… se sentía bien… pero sería mejor si esas caricias se las diese su amado Sasuke… de repente se le cruzó que estaría haciendo el moreno en este momento…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la aldea de la niebla se encontraba un apuesto chico, moreno, alto, de tez pálida y unos ojos negros casi inexpresivos… Acompañado por una chica, no más alta que él, de cabellos cortos y de color malva suave, de tez pálida también y de ojos rojos… un rojo que se podría decir que te quemaba con la mirada.

Ambos caminaban juntos, agarrados.

**-Sasuke¿te encuentras bien?**

**-Si tranquila…** _"Naruto…"_

**-¿No te alegra que nos hayamos encontrado, después de tanto tiempo?**

**-…………. La verdad aún no me explico que haces aquí… En la aldea de la niebla…**

**-Pues por lo mismo que tú… por una misión… Fue una grata sorpresa el llegar y verte aquí…**

**-Cheza… ahora… no estoy de humor para nada…** _"Naruto… tu…"_

**-Ni siquiera para…**

**-No…** _"con Gaara…"_

**-¿Seguro?**

**-No lo sé…** _"¿por qué?"_

**-Ven conmigo anda…**

Esa noche el moreno tampoco durmió solo… Ambos sabían que en algún lugar, sus almas estaban juntas y que aunque sus cuerpos no estuviesen unidos esa noche, sus almas si lo estaban y lo estarían para siempre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pelirrojo vi como Naruto estaba casi al límite, así que paró e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de este… ocasionando que el rubio se arqueara y comenzase a gemir mucho más fuerte…

**-Gaara…. No…. Ahh…** _"Sasuke… deberías ser tú el que me esté haciendo esto… ¿por qué no estás aquí conmigo…?"_

**-mmm… sabía yo que esto te gustaba…**

Procedió a introducir otro dedo, y más tarde el otro… Comenzó a moverlos para dilatar la entrada del rubio. Cuando notó que era el momento, sacó los dedos de la entrada, haciendo que el rubio se quejara por esa detención… quejido que se vio roto cuando notó como la hombría del pelirrojo atravesaba y entraba en su cuerpo… Esperó a que el kitsune se tranquilizara y se acostumbrase a esa invasión. El rubio hizo unos leves movimientos, para alentar al pelirrojo y que comenzara el vaivén… Y así hizo… no espero más y comenzó a moverse… en un principio el ritmo era suave, muy suave… pero ambos necesitaban un ritmo más fuerte. El pelirrojo comenzó a acelerar el vaivén a la vez que acariciaba la erección del rubio.

Presenciando el evidente final, empezó a dar estocadas más profundas, lo que produjo que el rubio no pudiese aguantar más y acabara en la mano del pelirrojo. Este al notar esa calidez no aguantó más y se descargó dentro del rubio…

Ambos, quedaron exhaustos después de eso, con lo cual se recostaron cada uno por su lado. Hasta la mañana siguiente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentía como lo besaban, sentía caricias que no le llenaban… Estaba vacío… Sabía que su compañía actual no reemplazaría lo que había sentido con su otra mitad…

"_Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza desde que tu ya no vuelves mas._

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, con el nudo en la garganta y es que no te dejo de pensar_

_Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe, perdiendo la voz_

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás_

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad Sálvame del hastío, que estoy echo a tu voluntad"_

_-"¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi corazón ni de mi mente? Mírame… intentando olvidarte con una mujer, que ni siquiera llena ese espacio que, solo, tu ser ocupa con tanta facilidad… Con una simple sonrisa tuya, caigo en un mundo de ensueño del cual no quiero irme…"_

"_Me propongo tanto continuar, pero amor es la palabra que me gusta a veces olvidar_

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, con el nudo en la garganta y es que no te dejo de pensar_

_Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe, perdiendo la voz._

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad Sálvame del hastío, que estoy echo a tu voluntad_

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás"_

**-Ummm… Sasuke… esta noche ha sido… Maravillosa. La última vez hasta te costó… ¿En qué estás pensando?**

_-"En Naruto"_ **En nada**…

**-Imposible… esa fogosidad… sé que no era por mí… ¿Por quién era?**

**-Cheza… no me hagas preguntas¿de acuerdo?**

**-Naruto…**

**-¿Quién es?** _"¿Cómo sabe que estoy pensando en él, si jamás le he hablado de él?"_

**-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo… No me mientas… Yo lo conozco…**

**-¿De qué?**

**-Él conoce a un familiar mío…**

**-¿Gaara?**

**-Ajá… es mi primo… Desde pequeños hemos estado siempre juntos… Lo conocí una vez que mi primo lo trajo a esta villa. Nunca lo vi tan feliz. La sola presencia de ese chico hacia que fuese, simplemente, feliz... Pero ese chico… en el fondo no siente nada por él… Se le notaba… No estaba feliz… Su mirada era apagada, carente de felicidad. Por mucho que sonriese o quisiese aparentar que estaba feliz, no lo era. Además, cuando me enteré de que estaba contigo, fui a Konoha para ver su verdadero rostro… y…**

**-¿Y?**

**-Eso deberías de saberlo tú…**

**-Yo ya no sé nada… Mi alma y mi corazón murieron cuando vi ese video… ni siquiera dejé que se explicase.**

**-¿Por qué no lo dejaste hablar?**

**-No quería que me hiciese daño…**

**-El daño te lo has hecho tú mismo, separándote de él…**

**-¿Cómo te enteraste de que estábamos juntos?**

**-¿No es obvio…? mi primo me lo contó, la vez aquella que tuvo que pasarse aquí dos meses, que en realidad fueron dos semanas…**

**-Tu primo…**

**-Está obsesionado con Naruto… Todavía no entiendo por qué no lo dejaste que te explicase… y no me vale la excusa de que no querías que te hiciera daño…**

**-No lo sé… preferí huir antes de oír que lo amaba a él y no a mí… **_"miedo… cobardía…"_

**-¿Por qué no lo arreglas?**

**-Por que ya no se puede arreglar… Le dije cosas horribles. Le dije que rehiciera su vida…**

**-A lo mejor ha pasado de lo que le dijiste… Es bastante testarudo ¿no?**

**-Si…**

**-¿Por qué no vas a buscarle, antes de que sea tarde?**

**-Porque, ya es tarde…** _"Demasiado tarde…"_

**-Eso no lo puedes saber… si no vas y lo averiguas…**

**-De todas formas… ahora no puedo hacer nada… ¡Estoy en una misión!**

**-¿Cuándo te ha importado eso?**

**-…… Me importa ahora… aún lo tengo todo muy reciente… no quiero, llegar, verlo y soltarle cuatro cosas mal expresadas…**

**-¿Tienes miedo, acaso, de que te pueda rechazar?**

**-Tal vez…**

**-Le dijiste cosas horribles¿verdad?**

**-Ni te imaginas…**

**-Pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?**

**-…… verás – **El moreno procedió a explicarle con todo detalle, lo sucedido con el dichoso video, y luego le dio toda la información referente a la discusión que habían tenido… -**Y eso fue… todo lo que pasó…**

**-Me lo temía… **_"Este primo mío, jamás cambiará…"_

**-¿Cómo?**

**-De seguro, no lo hizo solo… por que nadie va con una cámara por la calle sin saber que va a grabar algo… **_(weno… Sakura si… la pobre… k "suerte" tiene la jodía…)_** Seguramente Gaara hizo todo esto para separaros… y por lo que veo… así lo ha conseguido… y poco le faltará para recuperar a Naruto… Aunque él no quiera… acabará por ceder. Ya que mi primo puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo.**

**-………………………** _"¿Pero qué he hecho? Se lo he entregado en bandeja de plata al Imbécil ese…"_

**-De ahí que te dieras prisa…**

**-Aún así… no puedo fallar en esta misión… Si me quiere de verdad… dará igual lo que le haya dicho… me esperará… **_"Que así sea… por favor…"_

**-Confío yo también, en su amor por ti…**

**-Una última pregunta… ¿Por qué me ayudas?**

**-Hum… no se… serán las ganas de verte feliz…**

**-……**

**-Tranquilo, no estoy tan desquiciada como Sakura… Yo al menos deseo que seas feliz… si conmigo no puede ser, pues me conformo con verte feliz… Venga¡dejémonos de tanta cháchara y vayamos a trabajar!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio, al despertarse, se encontró con otro cuerpo en su cama. Y por inercia se acercó a ese cuerpo para abrazarlo…

**-Sasuke… has vuelto… me alegro tanto…**

Pero al ir a darle un beso, el corazón se le rompió en miles de añicos. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, al descubrir al pelirrojo a su lado…

**-¡Gaara!**

**-¡Buenos días! Te ves radiante… mmm ¿Qué hay de ese beso que me ibas a dar?**

**-No habrá semejante cosa… - **El rubio se apartó apresuradamente del ojiverde, llevándose la sábana para taparse...

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque no quiero que vuelvas a estar aquí… Ni que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra… ¿Cómo has podido aprovecharte de mí?**

**-¿Perdón? Tu accediste anoche… y bastante bien que lo disfrutaste…**

**-Ya lo sé… ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer¿No me podías dejar tranquilo? No, tenías que venir y llegar hasta el final… ¿Qué pasa¿Quería compensar aquella vez que me dejaste hecho una piltrafa?** _"Pero ¿qué es lo que he hecho…¿Por que tenía que pasar esto…? Sasuke… No…" _**Mejor vete… Hinata vendrá de un momento para otro y no quiero que te vea aquí…**

**-¿Por qué? Yo tengo el mismo derecho que ella a estar aquí contigo…**

**-NO, NO LO TIENES… NO TIENES DERECHO A CONFUNDIRME, NO TIENES DERECHO A SEPARARME DEL ÚNICO SER AL QUE AMO… NO TE MERECES SIQUIERA QUE TE HABLE… pero… soy débil ante ti… No sé como lo haces… pero siempre consigues que me rinda ante ti… y eso se va a acabar…**

**-No se va a acabar… por que simple y sencillamente, yo te amo y tú a mí también. Y nunca te dejaré…**

**-Yo no te quiero… no lo entiendes…**

**-No me importa… déjame sustituir a Sasuke… Y si vuelve y te quiere de verdad… te recuperará… sea como sea…**

**-…… **_"Esto es una locura…"_** ¿Me estás diciendo que siga contigo?**

**-Si… pero no solo como amigos… sino como…**

**-No lo digas… mi única pareja es y será siempre Sasuke…**

**-Eso dices ahora… pero verás como estando conmigo, todo cambiará…**

**-VETE TE HE DICHO…** _"NO QUIERO ESO… Sasuke…"_

**-Te daré un tiempo, para que te lo pienses…** _"Serás mío y ese Uchiha… desaparecerá de tu vida para siempre…"_

El pelirrojo salió de la cama, dejando a la vista, del rubio, su atlético cuerpo. Se vistió sin ninguna prisa. Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse, se acercó a la cama, para darle un beso al kitsune. Este rehusó a que se lo diera, pero igualmente el ojiverde lo acercó hacia él para propinárselo.

**-Hasta pronto, amor…**

**-Hasta nunca…** _"no se dará por vencido… ¿Por qué no me dejará en paz…?"_

**Crush, Crush…** _(Sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta… weeeno… mas o menos… imagínenselo… el presupuesto es escaso… y no da pa ponerlo en dolby surround… o como se diga… xD)_

**-¿Quién demonios será ahora…?** _"No me apetece ver a nadie…"_

**-¿Naru-chan?** _"Que ambiente más horrible… si ayer dejé la casa en perfecto estado… y hoy… como si hubiese habido una lucha entre demonios aquí…" (Yo no se nada…)_

**-………………………..**

**-Oye… ¿Pero… que ha pasado aquí?**

**-Ese maldito…** - Naruto no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo… ni delante de quien lo hacía. – **Juro que no me volverá a tocar en la vida…**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Imagínatelo… ¿quién es la otra persona que ha estado vigilándome mientras me cuidabas? No te suena nadie… Tal vez si te digo que él es otra persona especial en mi vida, caigas más rápidamente en la cuenta de quién es…**

**-Lo sé… Además… he esperado hasta que se fuera…** _"Duele… no deberías de tratarme así"_

**-Pues… ya no hace falta que te lo oculte por más tiempo… Gaara y yo… no solo hemos sido buenos amigos… ¿entiendes?**

**-Perfectamente…**

**-No quería decírtelo, para que no dejases de considerarme tu amigo… pero ahora ya nada me importa… él me ha robado la poca dignidad que me quedaba…**

**-No digas estupideces… ¿Cómo por un chico, voy a dejar de ser tu amiga? Pero deberías de habérmelo contado antes, aunque ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo… Desde aquella vez en la que me dijo que sentía algo por otra persona. Luego tú me lo, medio, confirmaste, aunque omitiste que eras tú esa otra persona. ¿En serio te piensas que te voy a abandonar, porque el chico que me gustaba siente algo por mi mejor amigo? Cada día me sorprende más, lo bobito que llegas a ser…**

**-En serio… ¿no me abandonarás?** _"¿Por qué es tan comprensiva? Si al menos Sasuke me hubiese escuchado…"_

**-Por supuesto que no… Y mucho menos ahora que estás tan mal…**

**-Gracias…**

**-Mira… ¿sabes lo que vamos a hacer?** – El rubio negó con la cabeza. –**Vamos a salir. Así que, ya te estás vistiendo. Mientras preparo el desayuno. Vengaaaaa.**

El rubio no salía de su asombro… ¿cómo era posible que Hinata fuese tan comprensiva? No le cabía en mente. La verdad, hubiese preferido que le golpease, que le gritase, que le insultase, incluso que lo hubiese abandonado… en lugar de tomárselo tan 'bien'.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, para acallar todas las dudas que le asaltaban.

**-Hinata…**

**-Ya está listo el desayuno… Toma, ponlo en la mesa…**

**-Yo… espera… Esto no está bien…**

**-¿El que?**

**-Que finjas estar bien, cuando en realidad te estas muriendo…**

**-¿Acaso, no lo haces tú también?**

_-"Eso ha dolido…"_ **No es lo mismo…**

**-Naruto… no es contigo con quien voy a descargar mi sufrimiento.** _"He de asumir la realidad"_

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Por que no te lo mereces ¡Bastante sufres ya con la ida de Sasuke y con el odio que media villa siente hacia ti, como para encima culparte de algo de lo que no tienes ninguna culpa!**

**-Me duele, que actúes como si nada te pasase… Quiero que seas sincera conmigo… ¿Acaso no te cargo yo con mis estupideces? Si lo necesitas, grítame, pégame. Hazme lo que quieras pero no te lo guardes para ti sola…**

**-Naru-chan… No voy a hacerte nada… mucho menos llorar ante ti… Asumiré esto… No es tan difícil… He soportado cosas peores… Gracias… pero no hace falta que te sientas culpable.**

**-Hina-chan… por favor…**

**-Uzumaki Naruto-kun… Lleve el desayuno a la mesa y me hace el favor de dejar de decir estupideces. Ale, Ale… que se enfrían las tostadas…** "_Es un cielo ¡Como me cuida!"_ **¡Y me haces el favor de cambiar esa cara!**

**-Está bien… ¡Pero me cobrare este desaire!**

**-Jajajajajjaja, anda desayuna y déjate de venganzas… ¡que ya bastante tuve con la de Sasuke y su hermano! **_"Por que habré abierto la boca…"_ **Lo siento… Olvida que lo mencioné**_ (tranquilidad¡la venganza de la cual habla es la de Sasuke contra su hermano x haber matado a todo el clan! Solo es eso… no me piensen cosas raras ¬¬)_

**-Tranquila… tengo que acostumbrarme a estar sin él… hasta que vuelva… y pueda arreglar las cosas…**

**-Jejeje… Por supuesto… y por allí cerca estaré yo para celebrarlo…**

Luego de acabar el desayuno, Hinata recogió todo y ambos salieron a dar un paseo. Hinata llevaba a Naruto del brazo como si quisiera que no se escapase de su lado. Por doquiera que iban llamaban la atención, dado que no era normal que alguien estuviera tan cerca del rubio, a menos que fuese Sasuke…

_**-Mira, mira… transeúnte**_

_**-Pero… ¿como es posible…? transeúnte**_

**-No entiendo, el por qué la gente te mira tan raro, por el simple hecho de que estemos agarrados… ¿tan raro es?** _"Que crueles son… Cada día entiendo más su soledad… y la falta que le hace Sasuke…"_

**-jajajajajaja, Hina-chan… ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de que el pueblo entero me odia?**

**-…… Pues no sé por qué… ¡pues eres una persona encantadora y amable!**

**-Jejeje… además están acostumbrados a verme; o detrás de Sakura o acompañando a Sasuke. Que tú estés conmigo les supone una novedad… Tú tranquila… ignóralos… no vale la pena enfadarse por ello… **_"¿O si?"_

Seguían caminando, siendo observados por casi toda la villa… Ambos conversaban alegremente de sus cosas… Hinata intentaba por todos los medios alegrar a Naruto y hacer que se olvidase de sus penas. Sobre todo de Sasuke y de la angustia que le oprimía el pecho.

Pasado un buen tramo, llegaron a un claro en el bosque y allí, Hinata extendió una mantita, en la cual se sentaron.

**-La verdad… el paseo este me ha despejado bastante… Me has animado mucho. ¡Que suerte tengo de tener una amiga tan considerada como tú!**

**-Déjate de bobadas… Además así me despejo yo también…** _"Los dos necesitamos relajarnos… ¿Uh…?"_

**-Buenas tardes… ¿interrumpo algo?**

Los dos jóvenes estaban apoyados el uno en el otro, pero al oír la voz de esta persona se separaron de inmediato…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CONTINUARÁ……._

_(N/A: Chiii k mala soooyyy dejando otra vez la intrigaa muaajajajaja! naaa xo seguro k lo averiguan rápido... :P:P:P_

_Wiiiii pos ete ta cap lo he subido mas rápido... ademas k como es san valentín... pos un lemon... nunca viene mal x etas fexas:P:P:P:P Ad,´as k cierta personilla me ha insistido en k actualizase y pos... ete cap pa ella (siii fatiii! pa tiii:P:P:P:P) Espero k te de time de leerlo hoy:D:D:D:D y si no pos mñn:P:P:P Me vas a matar... xq sasu no se enrolla precisamente con un tio... cof cof... me preparo pa irme a un bunker blindado... jajaajjaajajja Muxas axias x tu review-testamento! jajajjajajja me hagustado muxooo:D:D:D y me alegro k te gusten los mios:P:P:P los hago con muxa ilu:D:D:D (sii a ver si encuentro.. algunas mas... cof cof... jajajajajajjaja tu sabes... jajajaj... puxa me olvidé de pasarte los douj! argg weno ya si mñn te veo! me acordaré de pasartelos! aunk son... sin cof... algunos! ajajajajajajaaja) hshshshshs mejor... me callo ya:P:P:P muxas axias!_

_Nekoi: cof cof... yaaaa no te kejes k sabes k loviene te gusta! y no me mientas... weno menos lo de sasu... te agrada y muxo lo dGaa-chan y Naru-chan! asi k... no te me kejes... y no me llores k no kero! k depues del extra.. deberias de no llorar... weenoo... muxas axiaass! de verdad! pa ti será el extra vale:D:D:D:D cuidate muxoo! y tudia muxo tb! ;D;D;D_

_Mylen: ahii le disteee... jeejjeje nooo a sasu no le salen protuberancias... cof cof... weno... mas bien... parece un alce.. jajaajajjaaj naa xo a naru tb le tan saliendo... xo mas u menos... tan separados... asi ... tp es k sean cuernos, cuernos... son... no se lo k son :P:P:P Y Gaara... weeno no se va a conformar solo con uno... cof cof cof... va a tocar muxo las narices... jejejejejeje. Ok intentaré k sean lentas las partes angst:P:P muxas a axias x tu consejo!Muxas axias x tu review!_

_HinataHana: no te enfadeees! ... pobrecito Gaara... k culpa tiene él de tar enamorao de naru... :'(... tranki Sakura recibirá su merecido... dentro de unos cuantos caps:P:P:P:P... tb es verdad... k Gaara... pos... ha sido... un pokitin capullo... y weno... lo k keda... cof cofcof... creo k me matarás... mas adelante... mas bien creo k mas de una:P:P:P:P muxas axias x seguirme y x tus reviews:D:D:D:D_

_Kyroa-chan: gooomen... se k es xunguillo... xo es k de repente... me dio... y dije.. k tal si pasase algo así? ... y salió eto... xo espero no dejarlos separados muxo time... (Inner: eso dice... cof cof) Siiii ete será final feliz... (a menos k alguien me obligue a lo contrario.. jajajajaj es broma!) y Sasunaru! a lo mejor y todo con el cambio k da gaara luego dices: ayss con sasu? ejejejejje nooo xo tranki! se kdarán juntos al final! muxas a xias x tu review:P:P:D:D:D_

_Maca-chan15: wolaaa! sii.. akella page murió... espero k los caps k no has leido te gusten:P:P:P:P en serio.. no recuerdo x dnd me kedé allá... :P:P:P lo k hay caps... k modifiké... de hexo añadiré un cap... weno... k mas u menos no tiene k ver con la historia... si tiene k ver... xo a lo k me refiero es k es una especie de extra... :D:D:D:P:P:P Muxas axias x tu review!_

_Chy-san: holaa! no te desmayes mujer:D:D:D:D jejejej me alegro de k te guste! y espro seguir viendote x aki:P:P:P:P_

_Yweno.. espero k el cap... pos sea de su agrado... aunk con lo k hizo gaara... cof cof... mas de una me matará... cof cof! ajajajaj no porta! FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS/AS:D:D:D ! MUXAS AXIAS X LEERME Y DEJARME VUESTRA OPINIÓN:D:D:D (Ada-chan da saltitos de alegría contenida!) :P:P:P:P ARIGATOOO! nos vemos en el sig cap:P byebye!_


	17. Chapter 17

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 17:**

**En el cap anterior: **

_Pasado un buen tramo, llegaron a un claro en el bosque y allí, Hinata extendió una mantita, en la cual se sentaron._

_**-La verdad… el paseo este me ha despejado bastante… Me has animado mucho. ¡Que suerte tengo de tener una amiga tan considerada como tú!**_

_**-Déjate de bobadas… Además así me despejo yo también…** "Los dos necesitamos relajarnos… ¿Uh…?"_

_**-Buenas tardes… ¿interrumpo algo?**_

_Los dos jóvenes estaban apoyados el uno en el otro, pero al oír la voz de esta persona se separaron de inmediato…_

**-La verdad es que si…**

**-Tranquila Hinata… yo me ocupo de esto…**

**-Pero Naru-chan… volverá a engañarte…**

**- U Tranquila¿si? **_"He de enfrentar la realidad"_

El rubio se dirigió con paso firme hacia la persona que les había interrumpido su tranquila tarde.

**-¿Qué quieres¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?**

**-He venido a buscarte…**

**-¿Para qué?**

**-Tranquilo Naru-chan… no voy a hacerte nada delante de tu amiga… a menos que tú quieras, claro…**

**-No quiero… que me vuelvas a tocar… ya te lo he dicho millones de veces… ¿por qué no quieres entenderlo?**

**-Porque cada minuto que paso sin ti, una parte de mi, muere con el…**

**-Gaara… yo… lo siento… **_"Por qué me dice esas cosas…?"_

**-No me digas nada… solo quiero estar a tu lado… ahora sé que no es buen momento...**

**-Solo te pido una cosa…**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Nunca más, me vuelvas a tocar…**

**-Está bien… Entonces… ¿puedo estar a tu lado?**

**-………… No lo se… Ahora no quiero estar en tu presencia… tal vez… más adelante… la acepte…**

**-De acuerdo… Te veré pasado ese tiempo…**

El pelirrojo se fue dejando a una Hinata perpleja y a un Naruto muy confundido…

**-Naru-chan… ¿por qué?**

**-No lo sé…** _"¿Seguro?"_

**-…… Ven… olvidemos esto… con lo bien que había resultado el día…**

**-Tranquila… vayamos a otro lugar… o mejor… a casa…**

**-hum… Está bien…**

Naruto recogió la mantita y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del rubio… Pero a mitad de camino, Hinata interrumpió el silencio que se había producido, desde la aparición del ojiverde.

**-¿Sabes que?** – El rubio negó con la cabeza –**Hoy dormirás en mi casa.**

**-O.O Pero… pero…**

**-Nada de peros… Está decidido…**

**-Pero… ¿y Neji-san, no se enfadará?**

**-¬¬ Si se enfada me da exactamente igual. Esa es mi casa también, y puedo invitar a quien yo quiera. ¡Así que no hay excusas!**

**-Pero… ¿y mi ropa?**

**-Tú y tus peros de las narices... Primero te dejaré en mi casa y luego iré a buscarte algo de ropa…**

**-¿Por qué no vamos ahora y así no vas sola?**

**-Por que no quiero que cierta persona vea donde vas a pasar la noche…** _"Se está volviendo peligrosa la cosa…"_

**-…… Está bien…** _"Como me cuida… es un sol de persona. Me alegro de ser su amigo"_

Llegaron con prontitud a la casa de Hinata. Allí, ambos entraron y Naruto fue directo a la habitación de la peliazul, bajo la atenta mirada de Neji… Antes de que Hinata pudiese escabullirse, Neji la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, introduciéndola dentro del salón…

**-¿Qué hace él aquí?**

**-Pues le he invitado¿algún problema?**

**-Si lo hay… –** Al momento el ojiblanco la soltó y puso cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos, ya que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro… **–Me tendrías que haber avisado antes… ¿Y si hubiese traído a alguien esta noche?**

**-Pues te aguantas… Naruto ahora necesita de mi ayuda y no lo voy a dejar solo en su casa… ¿me entendiste? Si quieres traerte a alguien te vas a la casa de atrás y me dejas tranquila…**

**-Está bien… ¿Cuándo se irá?**

**-Cuando yo lo crea oportuno!**

**-Hi… Hinata… mira… no importa yo me voy a casa no quiero causarte molestias…**

**-Naruto espera!** – El rubio salió disparado de la casa, dejando a los dos primos a media discusión.

**-¡Mira lo que has logrado imbécil¿Me quejo yo cuando traes a tus compañías? No… pues deberías de ser mas considerado conmigo y con el pobre Naruto… BAKA…**

Hinata salió corriendo de la casa en busca del rubio. Más no fue la única que salió a buscarlo, Neji también… y a decir verdad tenía más ventaja que la peliazul en buscar al pequeño kitsune… El castaño sabía que muy lejos no podía haber ido, y así fue. Lo encontró, a los pocos minutos, sentado; con la espalda apoyada en la pared de una de las casas que había en las cercanías…

**-Naruto… pero qué haces ahí?**

**-Neji-san…**

**-¬¬ **- El castaño se acercó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba apoyado el pequeño, acercándose bastante a su cara –**Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no me llames de –san? Recuerda que ya no somos críos… y que tenemos suficiente confianza como para que me llames por mi nombre…**

**-Pe… pero Neji… yo… sé que no te lo has tomado muy bien… además… no quiero ser una molestia para ti ni para Hinata… no quiero causaros problemas….**

**-¿Y quién ha dicho que me lo he tomado a mal? Kitsune… Sólo estaba preguntando… nunca dije que no quería o que no pudieses quedarte… Levántate y deja de compadecerte a ti mismo…**

El ojiblanco lo ayudó a levantar, quedándose ambos a escasos milímetros el uno del otro… Naruto tenía la cabeza agachada, haciendo que sus cabellos ocultasen sus ojos color cielo… El Hyuuga sin poder contenerse un minuto más, acercó su mano derecha a la barbilla del kitsune para poder elevar su cara unos centímetros y poder ver ese precioso color azul de sus ojos… Sin evitar cualquier razonamiento lógico y solo atendiendo a sus impulsos primarios, acortó la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de los labios del rubio. Sus labios eran suaves… muy suaves… también estaban fríos y denotaban un deje de sorpresa mezclado con miedo… Si, ante todo miedo… Miedo a que volviese a ocurrirle lo mismo que con Gaara.

Su mayor sorpresa fue al notar que el ojiblanco no fue más allá de un simple roce. Una simple unión que más que reflejar amor, lujuria, etc… reflejaba cariño. _(si… ya se que dar un piko no es solo cariño xo ya explicaré xq hago eto…)._ Al moreno… este simple contacto… en un principio lo había llenado… pero comprendió que le había sabido a poco y no pudo resistirse a intensificarlo un poco más… Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba intentando introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad del rubio y poder así memorizarla… Su deseo se vio cumplido cuando el rubio permitió el paso de este en su interior. Más el beso se fue tornando cada vez más profundo. Sus cuerpos se apegaron un poco más de lo normal, pudiendo notar el calor del otro… Pero antes de que todo fuese a más… el castaño paró su acción, dejando al de cabellos dorados, bastante sonrojado y confundido por la acción anterior, acontecida. Más el ojiblanco habló, despejando así las dudas ocasionadas…

**-Tranquilo kitsune… yo sé que nunca podrías tener algo conmigo… Además, bastante tienes con Gaara como para que yo me aproveche de ti… pero es que no quería morirme sin haberte robado, al menos, un beso… Además creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por….**

**-Naru-chan, Neji! Al fin que os encuentro… hummm habéis arreglado vuestras diferencias?**

**-Si… justo le estaba diciendo a Naruto que si tiene problemas que los afronte** **y que no se quede esperando a que otro se los solucione…**

**-¿Seguro que no molestaré?**

**-Ya has oído a Neji, así que no hagas que te lo repita o será peor para ti Naru-chan.**

_-"¿Naru-chan¿Desde cuando este kitsune tiene tanta confianza con mi prima?"_

**-Está bien…** _"Hasta Neji se preocupa por mí, a su manera… debo verme bastante mal como para que él se muestre así…"_

Los tres volvieron a la casa y allí se acomodaron, hasta que Hinata decidió que era hora de ir a buscar la ropa de Naruto. Antes de salir habló seriamente con su primo de un tema que le preocupaba…

**-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir sola¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

**-Neji, sé cuidarme sola, aunque no lo parezca… Pero quiero pedirte una cosa… Aprovechando que Naru-chan está dormido, te lo cuento…**

**-Dime…**

**-Es algo relacionado con Gaara…**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Si por casualidad viene por aquí preguntando por Naru-chan, dile que no está… que no sabes donde está… y si persiste haz lo que creas conveniente, menos dejarlo que vea a Naruto. ¿Me entendiste?**

**-Si, perfectamente… ¿pero…?**

**-No me preguntes… es un asunto entre Naruto y Gaara…**

**-¿Y por qué te metes?**

**-Gaara tiene una facilidad sorprendente para adueñarse de la conciencia de Naruto, y no quiero que le haga más daño aún… Tú tranquilo que si me lo tropiezo ya sabré como resolver las cosas…**

**-Ten cuidado… sabes de sobra que es muy peligroso… y no quiero que te haga daño, así que si no estás aquí en veinte minutos iré a buscarte¿entendido?**

**-Si… gracias Neji… me voy que dentro de poco se despertará…**

**-Hasta ahora… Por cierto esta noche saldré así que… cuidadito con lo que hacéis tú y Naruto…**

**-¬¬ Tú eres bobo o te lo haces? Sabes de sobra que hace mucho tiempo que dejó de gustarme… :P Hasta luego…**

La peliazul salió disparada antes de que su primo volviese a su interrogatorio, no le apetecía ponerlo al tanto de su vida sentimental, hecha un lío ahora…

En un momento ya había llegado a la casa del rubio. Sacó su llave y entró en ella. Tranquilamente se dirigió a la habitación para coger los enseres para el rubio. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, alguien la tenía agarrada de la cintura y la tenía presa… Notaba como un kunai se posaba en su cuello y vagaba por él…

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Ya lo sabes…**

**-No… no lo sé…**

**-Si que lo sabes… no te hagas la desentendida Hyuuga… sé que lo tienes escondido… ¿Dónde está?**

**-¿Quién? **– El pelirrojo se exasperó y apretó un poco más el kunai contra el cuello de la peliazul, haciendo que un par de gotas de sangre brotaran de el…

**-¿Todavía no se te refresca la memoria?** _"¿Por qué hará las cosas tan difíciles?"_

**-No se de que me estás hablando Gaara…**

**-Con que esas tenemos… muy bien tú lo has querido así… Planeaba ser condescendiente pero veo que eres bastante terca, así que utilizaré otras técnicas más sugestivas…**

El pelirrojo bajó el kunai del cuello de Hinata y lo posó sobre su abdomen, ocasionando que esta comenzase a respirar agitadamente…

**-Gaara¿Qué haces?**

**-¿Acaso no es obvio…? Si no es por las buenas, te sacaré la información por las malas y eso significa… Esto…** – El pelirrojo desgarró la blusa de la peliazul, dejando a la vista su ropa interior. Comenzó a morder salvajemente su cuello, dejándole una serie de moretones bastante feos… Cuando se disponía a desgarrar su ropa interior, varios kunais, procedentes de la puerta de la habitación, pararon esa acción…

**-Ya la estás soltando Gaara… y hablo en serio si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos…**

**-Vaya, vaya… cada vez aparecen más moscas molestas… Todo esto se evitaría si me dierais la información que busco…**

**-¡Eso jamás!**

**-Hinata... tu vida está en peligro ¿y aún así lo vas a seguir protegiendo?** _"Esta niña se me ha vuelto baka, de tanto estar con Naruto…"_

**-Neji, JAMÁS ABANDONARÉ A NARUTO EN MANOS DE ESTE PSICÓPATA! Él es muy importante para mí… es mi amigo… y le quiero demasiado como para ver cómo este sujeto le hace daño…**

**-Humm… a mi entender… era yo quien ahora ocupaba tu mente… Además sé, que estar en esta situación te agrada de sobremanera…**

**-Gaara… creo que tus sentidos te vuelven a engañar… Eres demasiado engreído para mi gusto…** _"¿Pero qué se ha creído…?"_

En ese momento el pelirrojo, estalló en ira… ¿Cómo esa mocosa se atrevía a decirle semejante grosería…? Se despistó por un segundo, el cual fue bien aprovechado por la peliazul, que se liberó de la forma más audaz… O eso creía ella… Pues no se había percatado de que Gaara la tenía agarrada con la arena…

**-Gaara, suéltala de una vez! **_"Esto se está poniendo muy, muy feo… No me gusta…"_

**-No, hasta que no me digáis donde está…** _"¿Tan difícil resulta decírmelo?"_

**-¡ESO JAMÁS!**

**-HINATA, vale ya! Prefiero tú vida antes que la de Naruto… por favor… si no se lo dices tú se lo tendré que decir yo… Lo mejor es que esto se acabe ya…**

**-Neji, ni se te ocurra decir nada…**

Neji no se lo pensó dos veces más, y se lanzó contra Gaara. Este aflojó la arena que tenía sujeta a Hinata, pues en su foro interno no pensaba hacerle ningún daño, ya que la consideraba una buena persona, además que ella era la única que había podido ayudar a Naruto en sus momentos de decaimiento. Optó por desistir de todo aquel barullo… si ellos no querían decírselo esperaría unos días para poder hablar con el rubio… Sin previo aviso lanzó a Hinata contra Neji, para parar a este. Cosa que logró satisfactoriamente…

**-Veo que no lo soltareis así como así, con lo cual paso de haceros daño… Pero una cosa os digo… habrá algún momento en que él tenga que volver a casa y entonces no podréis impedirme que hable con él…**

El pelirrojo se desvaneció en un segundo, dejando a Hinata sentada sobre el regazo de su primo… Ni siquiera se acordaba que su blusa estaba desgarrada…

**-Ese maldito… ¿Cómo se atreve…?**

**-Esto… Hinata… yo… tú…**

La peliazul al momento se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se hallaban y ruborizada cual tomate se levantó inmediatamente y buscó algo con lo que taparse…

**-Lo siento… no me di cuenta… ¿Estás bien Neji¿No te aplasté?**

**-No tranquila… apenas pesas…** – El castaño se levantó sin reparo alguno y se dio la vuelta para que su prima se vistiese adecuadamente**. –Avísame cuando te hayas vestido¿vale?**

**-Si… Neji… ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan pronto?**

**-Es que te seguí… me dio mala espina dejarte sola, con Gaara pululando cerca… ¿Ya?** _"¿Por qué me preocupo tanto…¿Y por qué me sonrojo por verla…? No me entiendo a mí mismo…"_

**-Si… Gracias…**

**-Venga coge las cosas de Naruto y vámonos…**

**-Si…**

La peliazul recogió todas las cosas que necesitaban y al cabo de un momento ambos primos salieron apresuradamente del apartamento del rubio. No querían permanecer mucho tiempo, por si Gaara seguía por los alrededores…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Habían pasado dos semanas y Naruto seguía viviendo en casa de Hinata… Esta no había querido dejarlo ir… ni siquiera lo dejaba salir de la casa por miedo a que el pelirrojo lo atacase o le hiciese algo malo…

Naruto no aguantaba tanta protección… además no se sentía muy cómodo con Neji rondando a cada momento por su habitación y confirmando con su Byakugan, su estancia en ella… No sabía a qué venía tanta protección, sabía que Gaara andaba cerca pero no consideraba que fuese tan peligroso. Al cabo de la tercera semana de encierro, no aguantó más…

**-Hinata ya no aguanto más… Me tienes encerrado… me estoy asfixiando con tanta protección… ya soy mayorcito para cuidarme solo…**

**-¿A si¿Y cuando Sasuke se fue? Que te pasaste casi una semana entera sin probar bocado…** _"Acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo..."_

**-Nadie te pidió que fueras a ayudarme, es más, te dije repetidas veces que te fueses, que no quería compañía pero te empeñaste…**

**-Lo siento… no debí de haber mencionado el tema… Pero no quiero que te pase nada… por eso no quiero que salgas de casa…**

**-Hina-chan… algún día tendré que enfrentarle, no puedes evitar que eso pase… además más vale que sea pronto y zanjar el tema, a estar escondido y a la espera… Además ya te he molestado toda una semana… ¡Neji ha de estar de mí hasta las narices!**

En ese momento el Hyuuga entraba en el salón, parándose en la puerta al oír que su nombre era pronunciado…

**-¿Me llamaban? Ah! Buenos días a los dos…**

**-Buenos días** – dijeron al unísono Naruto y Hinata.

**-No… solo le estaba diciendo a Hina-chan que ya era hora de que me marchase a casa… Es que ya he molestado** **suficiente y ya me encuentro mejor…**

**-Bueno… yo ahí no me meto… si es tu deseo el de irte, aquí no te retenemos¿no es así, Hinata?**

**-Si… pero…**

**-Naruto-kun si deseas irte, adelante… Ah… si necesitas algo, ya sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras… **_"¿Cómo es posible que yo me preocupe por él si no es nada mío? Baah! Mientras que los dos estén bien yo estoy tranquilo… además no creo que Gaara quiera hacerle algún daño a Naruto… más bien todo lo contrario…"_

**-Gra… Gracias, Neji. Descuida, que si necesito algo se los haré saber… Hina-chan muchas gracias por aguantarme estas tres semanas… ahora estoy mejor… Necesito estar en casa… sólo… necesito pensar… Bueno me voy si… ya recogí mis cosas, tranquilos…**

**-Te acompaño¿si?**

**-Está bien… Neji muchas gracias por no echarme! Nos vemos otro día!**

**-Hasta luego Naruto, cuídate!**

El rubio y la peliazul salieron de la casa, con dirección hacia el apartamento del rubio. Por el camino iban charlando de bobería y de lo mucho que se echarían de menos… ya que no era lo mismo visitar a una persona que convivir con ella cerca de tres semanas.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, ambos jóvenes se despidieron con un tierno abrazo. Lleno de gratitud y comprensión.

Cuando Hinata se hubo ido el rubio entró en su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue pegarse una buena ducha, necesitaba relajarse después de esas tres semanas… Necesitaba reorganizarse… Echaba tanto de menos a Sasuke… No veía un futuro sin él… debía esperarlo… pero aún quedaba pendiente el asunto del pelirrojo. Este lo traía de cabeza. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para acabar de una buena vez todo aquel embrollo… Con ese pensamiento se fue a descansar, después de haber salido de la ducha… Al llegar a la cama se encontró con que había una nota sobre la almohada…

_**-- Naruto… cuando regreses a tú casa me gustaría que me recibieras, ya que necesito que hablemos… Si quieres me avisas y vienes a casa y hablamos tranquilamente sin interrupciones de ningún tipo… Me encantaría que cenases conmigo cuando lo desees… pero quiero que lo hagas… No te olvides de que me tienes en vilo… Estaré esperando tu respuesta…**_

_**Gaara... –**_

**-Dios mío… no me libro de ninguno de ellos ni aunque quiera… Sin embargo, deseo con toda mi alma que Sasuke de alguna señal de vida… ni siquiera el viento me trae su aroma…**

El rubio se acostó en su cama, e intentó conciliar el sueño… Lo logró pero bien entrada la mañana…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**-Naruto… No hay noche que no piense en ti… ¿Harás tú lo mismo?** _"Mi adorado kitsune… ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? No hago otra cosa que tener sueños contigo… Ha pasado un mes y es como si hubiese estado lejos de ti, años…"_ **Esto no es normal…**

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en el tejado de la casa del señor feudal al que protegía… Ahora mismo este señor se encontraba vigilado por otros ninjas. Así lo había predispuesto Cheza, ya que lo veía bastante distraído, con lo cual lo obligó a que descansara un poco…

**-¿El qué no es normal?**

**-Cheza… ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Te andaba buscando y pensé que estarías aquí y así es… ¿Qué no es normal?**

**-Naruto…**

**-¿Por qué no te dejas de bobadas y lo buscas?**

**-No puedo… ahora estoy…**

**-Si, en una misión… bueno ¿y por qué no le mandas una carta o algo así?**

**-¿Y qué le digo?**

**-Ah, eso es cosa tuya… pero le puedes pedir perdón… ¿no?**

**-No… eso sería en persona…**

**-Bueno… nose…. dile lo que sientes… lo que verdaderamente sientes… **

**-¿Y si no quiere saber más nada de mi¿Y si Gaara ya me lo arrebató por completo?** _"No soportaría una vida sin él… El futuro no tiene sentido si no está a mi lado…"_

**-Eso tú no lo sabes si no le escribes. Sal de dudas escribiéndole¿que te cuesta?**

**-Está bien… le escribiré…**

**-Bien… ahora te digo que te necesito íntegro en tu trabajo… no sabemos cuando el enemigo pueda atacar así que te quiero dentro de dos horas abajo y con tus cinco sentidos agudizados a más no poder…**

**-Está bien… Iré y daré lo mejor de mí.**

**-Así me gusta… te dejo solo para que te prepares.**

**-**_"Espero que aún no me hayas olvidado… aún siento tu tacto sobre mi piel… no sabes cuanto te añoro… Ojalá que Gaara no te haya hecho nada…"_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Al día siguiente, el rubio se despertó bastante tarde, ya que apenas pudo conciliar el sueño… Únicamente pensaba en Sasuke y en esas interminables noches de pasión… No soportaba estar sin el moreno… No sabía cómo es que habían llegado hasta ese punto…

_-"Mejor me distraigo con algo… Es recomendable que no piense más en todo lo que ha pasado…"_ – De repente sus ojos se posaron en la carta del pelirrojo _–"Mierda… me había olvidado por completo de él…"_ **En serio no se me apetece verlo ahora… quiero estar unas semanitas solo… A ver si me aclaro y me tranquilizo…**

El rubio se levantó, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el baño para preparase una buena ducha relajante… No tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaría en las siguientes semanas…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_(N/A: weeeno… lo h esubido antes... xq he visto k tabais deseosas x saber kien era :P:P Y weeno ya veísera Gaara! Decepcionante? gomen si pensabais k era Sasu :P:P:P:P naaa a este lo haré sufrir un pokito mas... (no se cuantos caps mas... cof cof) jjejeje k cruel k soy... cof cof :P_

_Es__te cap en verdad lo he tenido k cambiar…… es k…. x así decir "me obligaron" cof cof cof… la culpable…. Ehmmmm…. Weeenoo… cof cof… NEKOI! Me stuvo hablando del nejinaru 1 día entero… a mi eta pareja como k no me hace muxa ilu… xo se empeñó tanto k…. no pude decirle k no….. y pos… aki ta… tp ha sido muxo lo nuevo…. Solo lo del beso ente neji y naru… si es k se puede llamar beso… cof cof… (Inner: si no llegas a detenerte te sale un lemon...) Xo si hay lemon... en el extra claro... cof cof..._

_He de dcir k me ha terminao embaucando y al final he acabado haciendo un cap aparte con un lemon de etos dos… no se si subirlo o k...… admas sería independiente del fic… es k si no.. se me complica to… xo… si kieren y me dejan coment a lo mejor lo subo como un extra… si kieren claro.. xo pa saberlo necesito k me lo digan… asi k ya saben… pa mas info… denle al Go:D:D _

_Este cap... se lo dedico a todas las nenas k me han dejado revies! ya k x ellas he seguido subiendo el fic:P:P va x vosotras: Nekoi, Fatima-san, Mylen, Kyroa-chan, HinataHana, Maca-chan15, Shizu, Chy-san, Mahokusweetcandy. :D:D:D si me olvidé de alguna MIL PERDONEEES! (ahora contesto reviews:P:P:P)_

_Nekoi: cof cof cof cof... eso define... micontestación... ahh y... K NO HAY NARUHINAAA! Son amigoos! k no hay mas naada:P:P:P:P tu tanto rollo con lo de k lo enrollo con cheza... xo... lo mio al menos es desahogarse... xo es k tu... HICISTE AKELLO A POSTA! (Inner: y encima me lo volviste a mandar... serás... serás... argggg) jajajajaajja es broma! Me encantan tus testamentos! (gomen si el mio... pos... tuvo flojillo... es k tu sabes aún me recupero... :P:P:P:P:P (Muxas axias! sabes k si no es x ti especialmetne, yo ni hubiese hexo eta historia...)_

_Fatima-san: Mi niniaaa lindaaaa! muxisimas axias x tu apoyo! (En serio me animaste muxo en ese momento! de veras k te lo agradezco en el alma:D:D) K me he reido... xikiya! aiss tuvo weno el mini dialogo ese:D:D:D jajajaja Ademas es k es verdad! GAARA ES IRRESISTIBLEMENTE IRRESISTIBLE:P:P:P (como las copas danone :P:P:P ajajaajajaj) Ahhh he traducido un par de pages mas (hasta la 13 me parece:P hoy me es imposible tar conectada xo te lo mandaré cnd pueda al correo, si:P:P:P) Y no digas esas bakadas! k tu fic tb lo leen muxos! A mi me encantan los dos! Y matareee a Saii... (el todo-gay-declarado jaajajajjajaja k weno tuvo eso) cof cof... Muxas axiaas x tu review:P:P:P o tb testamento jajajajajajaj :P:P:P axias de veras_

_HinataHana: ... emmh... weeeno... cof cof... yo... el dalai lama... ufff... el nirvana... Aumm... la encontraste? (digotu paz interior)En serio... no sabes cuanto me he reído... k mala soy! xo esk me hizo gracia... :P:P:P:P Naaah tranki! terminarán juntikos y felices... lo k x ahora los haré sufrir un poco... weno a sasu mas bien... xq ete va a sentir muy muy muy culpable... naru... es decir... no se olvidará de sasu... xo como ahora... gaara... ta ahi... pos... kieras k no... suple ese vacío... ( k mala k soy! xo el pobrecito gaara... lo k va a sufrir el tb :S:S:S)... cof cof... MUXISIMAS AXIAS X TU REVIEW! en serio k me ha encantado! y aki ta el cap k sigue! eta vezz sin dejar cosasa medio... weno... cof.._

_Kyroa-chan: Nooo itaxii nooo! aunk... mira... a lo mejor... jajaajajajja nooo es broma! Viste? ete cap noo acaba con intriga... weno no muxa... :P:P:P jejejejeje... y me alegro de k te guste el fic! y pos mira tb te lo dedico, xq te hace ilu! y xq te agradezco muxo k me dejes review:P:P:P:P muxisimas axias:P:P:P_

_Mylen: Me da ilu k te agrade como van las cosas:P:P:P la verdad es k la historia da un giro un tanto raro... nose:P:P:P si las pobres... Xo Hina encontrará a kien la kiera.. y pos Cheza... ya se me ocurrirá algo:P:P:P: jeejejjeej espero k ete cap te guste tb:D:D:D_

_Maca-chan15:P:P:P:P wiii pos aki la continuación:P:P:PP:P espero k te guste :D:D:D m m m, jeejjeej, siento k hayas tenido k esperar tanto pa saber kien era! gomennasai TT xo aki la contiii n.n! muxas axias x tus reviews! tanto en la otra page como en eta :P:P:P:P muxisimas axias!_

_Mahokusweetcandy: Creo k fue x ete cap x dnd se kedó en la otra page no? no se si te llegó el intento de comunicación contigo:P:P:P ytengo muy en cuenta tu opinión y la de todos :D:D:D lo k pasa es k tenía k dejar un margen xikito de tiempo entre actualización y actualización... perdóname si? gomen x no actualizar tan rápido:D:D:D muxas axias x los reviews:D:D:D:D_

_Shizu:D:D:D:D:D axias! a mi tb me encanta torturarla... y hay un cap en el k... aissss k rico:P:P:P:P ya lo verás ya lo verás... yo tb creo k la única neurona esa es demasiado... xo se compensa... xq fijo ta inutilizada :P:P:P:P:P ajajajajajja! espero k ete cap te guste :P:P:P Y muxaxa! tp te kedes sin cenar x leerme! no kero k nadie se me muera de hambre x leer mi fic :D:D:D:D jeejejejeje! me alegra muxo k te guste:D:D:D:D:P:P:P y espero k te sigo gustando:D:D:D: muxisimas axias x tu review:D:D_

_Y weeno creo k eto es todo... :P:P:P se k me repito como los loros... xo MUXISIMAS AXIAS X LOS REVIEWS:P:P ahh y una cosa... diganme si kieren o no k suba el extra (xq sería después de ete cap!) me refiero al lemon neji.naru:D:D:D a mi no me gusta muxo como kedó xo si kieren leerlo avisen si? espero su decisión:P:P:P:P: y weno ya me callo ya:P:P:P:P MUXAS AXIAS X LEERME:P:P:P A TODAS/OS! Y LOS K ME LEEN TB:D:D! me alegra muxo k el fic os guste :P:P:P:P y weno ya!k soy mu plasta! mxos bsitos, cuidense y nos vemos en el prox cap:D byebye_


	18. CapExtra

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

_Weno… emmm…. Ete cap… en realidad es una especie de extra… cof cof cof… mas bien me han obligado… xo weno… eso lo explico luego… La cosa es k eto es un NejiNaru… pa las k se kedaron con las ganas en el cap anterior (el 17) en verdad eto podría incluirlo en la historia.. xo es k… tonces naru parece la putilla del barrio k tos se lo tiran y pos no… YO NO KERO ESOO:'( de ahí k pusiera la explicación de xq neji.. y el pos… eso…)_

_La cosa es k el fic empieza cnd Naru escuxa la "pelea"entre Hinata y Neji cnd eta le dice k se kede en su casa pa k Gaara no lo encuentre… y pos.. es cnd se escapa y k ellos van a buscarlo…_

**Cáp Extra.-**

Hinata salió corriendo de la casa en busca del rubio. Más no fue la única que salió a buscarlo, Neji también… y a decir verdad tenía más ventaja que la peliazul en buscar al pequeño kitsune… El castaño sabía que muy lejos no podía haber ido, y así fue. Lo encontró, a los pocos minutos, sentado; con la espalda apoyada en la pared de una de las casas que había en las cercanías…

**-Naruto… pero qué haces ahí?**

**-Neji-san…**

**-¬¬ **- El castaño se acercó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba apoyado el pequeño, acercándose bastante a su cara –**Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no me llames de –san? Recuerda que ya no somos críos… y que tenemos suficiente confianza como para que me llames por mi nombre…**

**-Pe… pero Neji… yo… sé que no te lo has tomado muy bien… además… no quiero ser una molestia para ti ni para Hinata… no quiero causaros problemas….**

**-¿Y quién ha dicho que me lo he tomado a mal? Kitsune… Sólo estaba preguntando… nunca dije que no quería o que no pudieses quedarte… Levántate y deja de compadecerte a ti mismo…**

El ojiblanco lo ayudó a levantar, quedándose ambos a escasos milímetros el uno del otro… Naruto tenía la cabeza agachada, haciendo que sus cabellos ocultasen sus ojos color cielo… El Hyuuga sin poder contenerse un minuto más, acercó su mano derecha a la barbilla del kitsune para poder elevar su cara unos centímetros y poder ver ese precioso color azul de sus ojos… Sin evitar cualquier razonamiento lógico y solo atendiendo a sus impulsos primarios, acortó la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de los labios del rubio. Sus labios eran suaves… muy suaves… también estaban fríos y denotaban un deje de sorpresa mezclado con miedo… Si, ante todo miedo… Miedo a que volviese a ocurrirle lo mismo que con Gaara. Pero poco a poco ese miedo se vio reemplazado por otro sentimiento… ¿avidez¿Deseo por continuar?… No tenía tanto miedo como lo sentía con Gaara… sabía que con Neji era algo diferente… este nunca había intentado hacerle daño… Se sentía reconfortado… no sabía explicar que le sucedía… simplemente… se dejaba llevar… por él…

Lo que en un principio fue una simple unión, que más que reflejar amor, lujuria, etc… reflejaba cariño… O tal vez había algo más? El joven Hyuuga sin darse cuenta fue apoderándose cada vez más de los labios del rubio, atrayendo su cuerpo más hacia el suyo. Sin previo aviso ambos jóvenes se separaron. El kitsune estaba tan sorprendido que su sonrojo no pasaba inadvertido para nadie.

**-Naruto… ven conmigo… quiero decirte algo… y este no es el mejor sitio…**

**-Neji… yo…**

**-Aquí no…. Ven…**

El castaño lo atrajo hacia sí y en unos segundos se encontraban en la mansión Hyuuga… más concretamente en la habitación de este. Esta habitación se encontraba en el ala oeste de la mansión… _(de seguro k los gritos/gemidos/etc, etc… desde allá… no se oyen… :P me toy volviendo degenerada…)_. Su habitación era bastante amplia… _(La cama tb…)_. El Hyuuga se posicionó delante de la visión del rubio, acaparando toda la atención de este…

**-Naruto… yo…**

**-Neji… mira… fue un beso… tampoco es que signifique mucho… fue la tensión del momento… yo…….**

El castaño selló con uno de sus dedos los labios de Naruto, impidiendo que siguiera con ese vano discurso. Fue entonces su momento de hablar y expresar lo que tanto tiempo venía acallando en su corazón… Albergando la mínima esperanza de que algún día pudiese hacer realidad su sueño.

**-Tú… dirás… que no significa nada para ti… pero para mí… llevo tanto esperando… siempre vigilante a poder tener alguna oportunidad… pero nunca se presentaba… Tú… siempre rodeado… si no en la compañía de Gaara… era con la del Uchiha… y si no con mi prima… llegué a pensar que sentías algo por ella, y realmente me sentí inmensamente celoso cuando descubrí que ella, al menos por su parte, si sentía algo… Yo en cambio no sabía que era lo que me pasaba… No sabía porqué tenía esos celos… no tenía claro si eran por mi prima o por ti…. Hasta que lo comprendí… Sonará extraño… pero os quiero a ambos… Se que es extraño… pero es lo que siento…**

**-¿Por qué me has elegido a mi?**

**-Eh?... bu… bueno… no… no lo se… yo… no se lo que me pasa…**

**-Haré esto… solo por que eres tú… y por que quiero que dejes atrás tus dudas… bien sabes que yo, aunque me eligieses, no te podría corresponder…**

**-Si… lo sé… pero yo creo que…**

**-Shshshsh… no… Te haré ver lo que realmente sientes… ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Hai…**

El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces y besó apasionadamente al castaño. Este… aunque tímido al principio, fue dejándose llevar poco a poco hasta que comenzó a tener el control de la situación. Cuando lo creyó oportuno comenzó a desvestir lentamente al rubio.

Comenzó despojándole de su chaqueta, seguido de la blusa de manga hueca que tenía debajo. Parecería que el rubio no hacía nada… pero en un descuido del castaño lo despojó de su goma/cinta del pelo, dejando que sus cabellos volaran libres, otorgando al castaño un halo muy sexy y sensual. Naruto al verlo así, empezó a tener un súbito calor en el bajo-vientre _(la entrepierna todavía no… k desesperada…. ¬¬)_, aprovechando que tenía el cabello suelto, comenzó a enredar sus dedos en estos, provocando en Neji una corriente electrica recorrerle desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies, pasando por su espina dorsal… Llenando su cuerpo de sensaciones jamás antes vividas….

No sabía por qué… pero Naruto tenía algo que lo hacía deseable…

**_-Nadie dirá…_**

**-Mmm?**

**_-Que el cielo vivió…_ Eso es lo que reflejan tus ojos… al cielo… en su máxima expresión… aunque… ahora, no tienen ese brillo que acostumbrabas a tener…**

**-… Lo siento…**

**-No tienes por qué sentirlo… Esto quedará aquí… entre tú y yo… nadie lo sabrá…**

**-Neji…**

**_-Y por ser demasiado… buscó, otro lugar…_ Eso haces tú… buscar… buscarle… pero no está… y te ves obligado a sustituirlo… dándote la menor importancia a tus verdaderos sentimientos…**

**-… Neji… haces que esto sea más complicado de lo que en realidad es… Quiero que sepas lo que realmente sientas… Sé que poco a poco lo estoy consiguiendo… pero si sigues por ese camino… acabaré llorando… y no es eso lo que quiero…**

**-Shshshshs… Solo te digo… lo que siento… lo necesito… necesito decirte todo lo que no he podido todo este tiempo…** **_Nadie encontró… en su vida… un amor… que por ser demasiado…_** -- El castaño comenzó a besar el cuello del kitsune, mientras seguía su pequeño discurso…

**-Neji…**

_**-Lo deje pasar…**_

**-Ah…**

El joven Hyuuga rozó con una de sus rodillas, la entrepierna del joven zorrito ocasionando en este, oleadas intensas de placer.

El heredero del Byakugan intentó por todos los medios contenerse y no dejarle ni una sola marca en su suave y morena piel… pero era realmente difícil… Su piel realmente era adictiva… pero estaba consciente de que esto que estaban haciendo iba en contra de lo que realmente deseaban… Pero a su vez quería continuar… Al parecer una vez y tocas la piel del joven Uzumaki, ya no puedes olvidarla ni despegarte de ella…

Neji aún seguía más confundido que al principio… solo quería dejarse llevar… y eso haría… Naruto, ya lo había despojado de su camiseta y de su protector. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el rubio le había desatado la venda que tenía en la frente para ocultar su sello… su marca… la insignia de la familia secundaria… Se avergonzaba de tenerla, pues por ella estaba ligado a su destino… Lo que ocurrió después, fue realmente extraño… El kitsune acariciaba con sus labios esa marca… Nadie, nunca había hecho semejante acción. Verdaderamente el kitsune sabía cómo hacer estremecer hasta a un témpano de hielo _(cofcofcof… Sasuke… cofofof….)_. Sin esperar un minuto más lo despojó de las dos prendas que le quedaban dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced. Poco tardó en llevarlo hasta la cama… En el camino hacia esta el rubio también se encargó de al menos quitarle los pantalones al joven ojiblanco.

Pronto estaban en la cama recostados. El castaño quería pos todos los medios hacer este momento interminable, por lo que decidió hacerlo lo más placentero posible, ya que esta ocasión sería la única y definitiva… Más nunca se volvería repetir… _(Leíste no? Nekoi ¬¬ k luego me embaucas…)_. Comenzó besando el cuello del pequeño, y poco a poco iba descendiendo por este hasta llegar a la yugular. Más no se entretuvo demasiado ahí… pues había otras zonas que explorar, y estaba ansioso por descubrirlas. A medida que descendía por el cuerpo del pequeño, sus cabellos también lo recorrían, haciendo que este se arqueara a cada roce. El mayor se percató de esto y comenzó a jugar con su cabello sobre la piel morena del rubio. Volvió a subir, para pasar sus cabellos por el rostro del más joven, haciendo que gimiese y sonriese ante la ocurrencia del mayor. A medida que hacía estos juegos con su cabello, una de sus rodillas se encargaba de acariciar la entrepierna del kitsune.

Pronto este pedía en suspiros que no lo torturase más… pero para su "desgracia" esa "tortura" aún no había acabado, pues al joven Neji se le ocurrió otra idea… Volvió otra vez al pecho del kitsune. Saboreando cada centímetro de piel descubierta, más lentamente descendía, propinándole una serie de caricias con el movimiento de su pelo. Al llegar a la entrepierna del rubio… notó la desesperación de este…

**-Lo siento Naruto, pero… aún no…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que deseo seguir viendo esa expresión en tu faz un poco más…**

**-Ah… eres cruel…**

**-Puede ser…**

El castaño, estaba bastante ensimismado con el efecto que producía su cabello sobre el kitsune así que siguió con ese juego un poco más, llevarlo al límite con solo rozarlo… Y así lo hizo.

Lo acariciaba con su cabello, para nada lo tocó… ese trabajo era misión de su largo cabello… Notaba como a cada roce el kitsune se agitaba y arqueaba…

No pudo aguantar más esa situación y no pudo evitar volver a su rostro y besarlo apasionadamente mientras lo preparaba. Cuando lo supo preparado comenzó su intrusión en ese pequeño cuerpecito…

Sus vaivenes estaban compenetrados, parecía como si supieran a cada momento que debían hacer y cómo lo debían hacer. Que sentían? No se sabe… eran tantas las emociones que allí se plasmaban que el aire que se respiraba era confusión… Desesperación… Dolor… Tristeza… Placer… Cariño… No era simplemente sexo… había algo… una unión…

Podía sentir el cariño con el que era tratado… había tenido tantas experiencias… y solo una de ellas, le había procurado ese sentimiento de cariño… aunque una perfecta interpretación sería Amor… _(Si... Sasuke… k esperaban… es k no puedo dejarlo de lao… :P)_.

Pronto ambos pudieron alcanzar ese estado de gloria y éxtasis que era el aclamado culmine… Aunque realmente no quería que acabase tan pronto… se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que buscaba…. No era lo que él ansiaba… su razón por la cual vivir… Se dio cuenta de su elección errónea… Si, había disfrutado como nunca… pero… ¿realmente lo amaba?

Ambos jóvenes acompasaron sus respiraciones, intentaban calmarse. Controlar sus cuerpos después de tal encuentro…

**-Te has dado cuenta?**

**-Creo… creo que si…**

**-Me alegro… quería de corazón que lo entendieses… tú y yo… juntos… je… sería un bonito cuento, no?**

**-¿Por qué lo has hecho?**

**-Por ti… y por… esa persona… a la que realmente adoras y amas… :)… no te preocupes por mi! Si? Esto ha sido una especie de reconocimiento… tú te has dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sientes y yo me he dado cuenta que no me lo puedo sacar ni me de mi piel, ni de mi corazón…**

**-Me siento mal… es como si te hubiese usado… y ahora te tiro a la basura como si fueses** _(sakura? xDDD)_ **un objeto sin valor… **_(va a ser si es sakura... xDDD ejjje k mala soy...)_

**-Escúchame bien, por que solo te lo diré una vez – El rubio alzó la cabeza del castaño haciendo que lo mirase directamente a los ojos – Tú no me has usado y me has tirado. Esto lo he hecho por propia voluntad! Esto ha** **sido para nuestro bien! Ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de cosas. No debemos arrepentirnos de nuestros actos, ya que nos han ayudado a seguir nuestro camino. Me entiendes? A lo mejor lo que te estoy diciendo te parece grotesco… pero es lo que hemos aprendido. La vida nos pone en estas encrucijadas para que tomemos decisiones y afrontemos las consecuencias y aprendamos de ellas. Así que no te sientas mal por lo que ha pasado. Como bien dijiste antes esto quedará entre tú y yo.**

**-…Y el cielo…**

**-Oh… si… el cielo… ese maldito lo ve todo y no dice nada… pero alégrate Neji, no quiero que te aflijas…**

**-Pero… no puedo evitarlo…**

**-Lo disfrutaste?**

**-Como nunca antes…**

**-Pues ya está… Yo también lo disfruté. Toma esto como una toma de contacto… nos dimos cuenta de que el resultado ha sido negativo, y como consecuencia no lo repetiremos. El error sería que, a sabiendas de que el resultado ha sido negativo… siguiéramos empeñados en seguir con ello… Eso es peor que probar… y luego decidir si te quedas o no… no?**

**-Tienes razón…**

**-Venga! Alegra es cara y busquemos a Hinata que ha de estar preocupada por nosotros…**

Ambos jóvenes se vistieron apresuradamente y salieron de la mansión tal y como habían entrado. Llegaron al mismo lugar donde Neji encontró a Naruto después de haber salido disparado de la casa.

Un último cruce de palabras… unas ultimas miradas cómplices… Una amistad que duraría por siempre… y un recuerdo imborrable los marcaría para siempre… Y eso nadie se los iba a poder recriminar, ya que nunca volvió a ocurrir y nunca más volvieron a hablar de ese tema… Cada uno tomaría su rumbo a partir de ese día…

**-Tranquilo kitsune… yo se que nunca podrías tener algo conmigo… Además, bastante tienes con Gaara como para que yo me siga aprovechando de ti… pero es que no quería morirme sin haberte robado, al menos, un beso… **_(weeno… has robado algo + k un beso no crees? Xo es k no se como enlazar eto… así k se va a kdar así… ya se me ocurrirá algo algún día… k sea romanticoide y pegue con los acontecimientos :P:P hata tonces a sperar __kda:P:P:P jajajajjaja) _**Además creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por….**

**-Naru-chan, Neji! Al fin que os encuentro… hummm habéis arreglado vuestras diferencias?**

**-Si… justo le estaba diciendo a Naruto que si tiene problemas que los afronte** **y que no se quede esperando a que otro se los solucione…**

**-¿Seguro que no molestaré?**

**-Ya has oído a Neji, así que no hagas que te lo repita o será peor para ti Naru-chan.**

_-"¿Naru-chan¿Desde cuando este kitsune tiene tanta confianza con mi prima?"_

**-Está bien…** _"Hasta Neji se preocupa por mí, a su manera… debo verme bastante mal como para que él se muestre así…"_

_(N/A: He de decir... k ete cap... es xa una personilla... k me tuvo traumatizando con eta pareja... y es Nekoi... mira... k x tu culpa me kedé sin dormir... ¬¬... jajajaajajaj es broma! (ademas... valió la pena... xq la super piedra k me entró... cof cof cof... ajjajajaaj) Y solo keria decirte k eso... k es pa ti ete cap! si es k en verdad me dijiste tu (Inner:... cof... como? k nos dijo? o mas bien nos "obligó"?) cof cof cof... weeno... no porta... el hexo es k ta hexo.. y subido..._

_Se supone k akí seguiría la historia… tal y como ta el cap 17… No me tengáis en cuenta ete lemon… creo k ta pa kemarlo y hacer, al menos, algo productivo con él… realmente me parece una….. no lo diré xq toy amenazada si digo algo despectivo sobre mi lemon… (xq a mi? Yo k hice?) la cosa es k ete lemon lo hice en una noxe… si… me tardé desde la 1 de la mñn hasta las 5 (tb de la mñn)… y pos seguro k tiene millones de fallos y no llega a expresar lo k de verdad kiero… debería de retocarlo xo es k si lo retoko lo borro… y como k alguien me mataría si llego a hacer eso… (si… nekoi… ella es la k me tiene amenazada…) Ada-chan corre a su rincón asignado a llorar… mientras ta Nekoi con un látigo en la mano…_

_Nekoi: COMO TE ATREVAS A BORRARLO O A DECIR K TA MAL… SAKARÉ LA KATANA… (jurao k eto me lo dijo la vez k se lo enseñé y le dije k no me gustaba y k lo iba a kitar...)_

_Ada-chan: la de Sephiroth? (jejejeje)_

_Nekoi: ¬¬ eta niña no es mas baka xq no puede…_

_Ada-chan: … deja a mis piedras en paz…_

_Nekoi: ¬¬… yo creo k de verdad kieres k te rebane…_

_Ada-chan: weeeeno… siii, así no me embaucas :P:P:P:P:P jaajjajajaajaj_

_Weno dejando ya la paranoia trankila (y menos mal k no empecé con lo de Cerbero… k si no… cofcof…) De verdad… kisiera saber si os ha gustado… es mi 1er lemon con eta pareja (weno "lemon"… cosa rara… es una mezcla de lemon-lime… vamos k es un lemon suavecito…) y pos como k no me gusta ni un solo pelo… a dcir verdad no me gustan mis lemonsss :'( _

_Waaaaaa… snif snif… (es k me acaban de dar un latigazo… adivinen kien?)_

_Nekoi: yo te avisé…_

_Ada-chan: y xq no trajiste la katana? (y a Sephiroth… cof cof… aunk prefiero a Vincent… jajajaja… se nota k toy jugando al FF7 verdad:P:P:P:P)_

_Nekoi: ¬¬ tas obsesionada…_

_Ada-chan: creo k sip… xo no me pegues mas si?_

_Nekoi: pues deja de decir idioteces…_

_Ada-chan: eso intentaré… :P:P:P:P_

_Nekoi: ¬¬_

_Weno me dejo ya de mas boberías y al caso… mmm lo k le dice Neji a Naru en un par de ocasiones (lo de nadie dirá k el cielo vivió y x ser demasiado lo deje pasar…. Etc) pos es k eso ta sacado de una song… Es de los Bee Gees, la de demasiado cielo… en realidad es la versión traducida… weno ni eso… es la versión al castellano… cantada x… ¬/¬ no lo diré… me da vergüenza… en ing tb ta mu bien! Cof… :D:D y nada aki ya… espero k ete extra os haya gustado! Y pos…os animéis a decírmelo :P:P:P:P Bye bye nos vemos en el sig cap!_

_Muxas axias a las k me dijeron k lo kerian... espero k les guste en serio:D yo lo intenté.. ahora k te bien.. cof cof cof... ajajajaj_

_Fatima-san: weeeeno... aki ta el extra! uff gomen x el retraso xo tu mejor k nadie sabe el xq! (La Uni k no me deja ni rascarme la nariz:D:D:D) Espero k te guste :P:P:P... naaa tranki k gaara se vuelve... a decir verdad... extra de romántico... ya lo verás.. ni sikiera parece él... jejejeje Siii a mi tb Hina y Temari son las k mejor me caen! Adoro a Hina:P es k x la timidez me reflejo bastante en ella :P:P (en el anime claro... en mi fic fue tímida al principio y mas nunca se supo de esa timidez :P:P:P:P:P) (Muxas axiaas:P:P toy leyendo tu cap de atracción fatal... a la vez k contesto reviews! mira si soy desesperada x leerte :P:P ajjajaja)_

_Como he visto k es una duda generalizada la comento akí... sobre la bisexualidad de neji... weeeno... cof cof... en verdad solo le importa un persona (ya se sabrá kien es) xo naru le tenía muy confundido... y k mejor k naru pa k le despeje las dudas... :P:P naaa... es k eto fue culpa tb de nekoi... me dijo... no... haz k se den un beso y tal... ¬¬...1º fue eso... luego vino el... haz el leeemon! y yo... ¬¬... cof cof cof..._

_HinataHana: A dcir verdad yo tp jamás en la vida me habia planteado esa relación... xo como ya dije... me hablaron hasta kedarse seca sobre eta pareja... y pos no me kedó mas remedio... Dios mio... al final seré yo la k acabe yendome en la buskeda del nirvana xq me vas a matar en los caps siguientes... ajajajajaj en serio... creo k moriré... yo dejo el testamento x si las moscas... xq me veo con un pie en la tumba... la cosa... es k luego me va a dar penita separarlos... (Inner: cof... cof...) Chiii pobre sasukin! lo hago sufrir mas de la cuenta... xo se merece al menos un pokito lo k ha pasado... Es k no dejó excusar a su niño lindo... y ahora ta pagando el ser tan terco... (Inner: y luego dice k naru es terco... ¬¬) (muxas a xias x leerme y dejarme tu opinion :P:P)_

_Kyroa-chan:P:P:P:P la verdad... creo k el k no ta en celo en mi fic.. es raro... ajajajjajajajaja naa! es k Gaara kiere a Naru pa el solito... y comerselo... :P:P:P:P:P (Inner: cof... y tanto k se lo come... cof cof...) ehmm... jajaja aki ta el extra! me demoraré un pokito en subir el sig cap... xq voy a tar atareada studiando:S:S:S además k apenas he avanzado el fic... :S:S:S:S muxas axias x seguirme :D:D:D_

_Shizu: ... cof cof... emmmh... T.T... yo no kero k sufraas! Sasukin saldrá prontico:P:P:P y... ejem... tendrá... cof cof... weno ya lo verás... ajajajaj k mala soy! xo no te preocupes k no me olvido de Sasu! ta mu presente en to momento! (en verdad... si te fijas cada vez k ta con alguien piensa/pensará en sasu... :P:P:P) no creo k los separe x muxos caps... xo la reconciliación... será... como decirlo... sasu tendrá k currarselo:P:P:P Toy exa una miserable:P:P:P:P muxas axias x leerme:P:P:P_

_Maca-chan15:P:P:P no porta! k vaaa si lo hago como historia aparte me puedo morir... si con ete voy ahogada me meto en otro y ya me puedo despedir de respirar! jajajajajajajajajajajaja muxas axias x el consejo:P:P:P xo mejor lo pongo como extra y así no me da muxo kebradero de cabeza :P:P:P jejeje k gandulilla k soy! xDD muxas axias x leerme:DD_

_Nekoi: ...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,shshshshshshshhshs...,...,...,...,...,..., tia y yo k lo leo y lo releo... y no le veo lo bonito :S:S:S MI GAARA-CHAN ES EL MAS PRECIOSO E IRRESISTIBLE DEL MUNDO1! ES MIOOO! cierto... k tu al principio... el gaanaru como k no... :PO:P:P si al final... la alumna enseñó algo a la sensei :P:P:P ajajjajaaj (Gomen x mi review... es k de lo nerviosa k me puse... se me saltó y se me kedó a media... ahhh y tb k me kitó las comillas... y se borró k musikilla era la k sonaba... pos era la de el padrino... cof cof...) Mmmmm chii... xo shshshsh jajajaj aunk se nota... lo de neji y hina... xo... shshshsh jajajajajaja no porta! no es secreto de estado! se insinua... BASTANTE... :P:P:P. O.O ves? si sabia yo... k me gritarías... emmh... la pekeña sesión masokista k describí arriba... cof cof.. naaa no era yop... (Inner: si.. intenta arreglarlo ahora wapa...) Cof cof cof... Weeeno... pos aki ta el extra! jajajaja dsifrútalo otra vez.. y mira a ver... k no te vea la profe otra vez... (cof.. xo las risas eran x cierta piedra k me dio... k como digas algo morirás...)_

_Mylen:xDD me alegra un montóon! k te haya entretenido el cap:DD en serio! OO muxisimas axias! Si es cierto... Naru el pobrecito... ta necesitadillo... xo de muxo cariñito! el pobre... ta solito... y pos gaara tb... y pos... si se junta el hambre con las ganas de comer... pasa lo k pasa jajajajajja y aki ta el extra:P (Espero no haber tardado muxo :S:S:S) muxas axias en serio:D:D_

_Chy-san: Ada-chan:DESFIBRILADOR/ XUUSS!.../ nose... alguien de x ahí: DOCTORA../Ada-chan: OTRA VEZ! DESFIBRILADOR/ XUUUS/ nose... alguien de x ahí: doctora parece k da pekñas señales de vida.../Ada-chan: antes de l te vuelvas a ir! SAKURA RECIBIRÁ SU MERECIDO! WUAJAJA! ehmm... dejemos las paridas pa otra ocasión... cof cof... recupero la compostura (Inner: y eso se puede:P:P) Soy un bixo horrible... me encanta tu fic de hormonas de una kyuubi y me da k no te he dejado review:S:S:S:S desde aki te digo k me encantaaa! k me he reido con el último cap k has subido... k risa cnd tos persguen a naru :P:P:P jajajaja gomen! intentaré dejarte un review! (gomen en serio no tengo perdón xo fijo k leo fics es sobre las 12 de la noxe y como k me kedo medio mimida pa dejar review! gomennasaiii!) Muxas axias en serio! a ver si me pongo seria y te dejo señales en tu fic, vale:DD_

_Baby-Uchiha:P:P:P espro k te diga gustando! muxas axias!_

_Mishico-chan: O/O... me has dejado... sonrojadita... muxisimas axias... espero k te siga gustando... :D y k el extra no sea menos:PP No te me mueras x dios! k no kero tener k reanimarte como a chy-san! jaajjajajaja :P:P:P:P_

_Muxisimas axias a todas/os! x leer mi fic! y xdejarme su tan valiosa opinión! En serio... k te digan si haces bien o no tu trabajo kieras k no! ayuda muxo:PPP y anima muxo:DDD llego a ser un poco pesada a veces... jajaajaj pos eso os dejo ya.. k al final es mas larga la contestación a los reviews k el propio extra :P:P:P jajajajja! MUXAS AXIAAS! XDDDD y sin mas os dejo ya:P:P:P y nos vemos en el prox cap :P:P:P bye bye! Cuidenseme muxo! muxos bsitos!)_


	19. Chapter 18

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

_Recomiendo encarecidamente k escuxen la canción a medida k lean cierta parte del fic... La canción es la de Lia, de Ana Belén... aunk mejor es la versión de Jose Cano... weno a mi me gusta más cantada x ete último...:PP y ya... no les digo mas..._

**Cáp.- 18:**

Lejos de la casa del rubio, concretamente en la casa de los Hyuuga, dos jóvenes estaban hablando… aunque uno de ellos estaba bastante exaltado…

**-¿QUÉ¿Pero estás seguro, Neji?**

**-Hinata te estoy repitiendo lo que la Hokage me ha ordenado… Ambos debemos partir dentro de 24 horas a una misión que durará cerca de un mes, mal contado…**

**-Pero… eso se avisa antes… ¿y Naruto?**

**-Él sabe cuidarse perfectamente, además necesita tiempo para él… es mejor que ahora lo dejemos… después de todo lo que ha pasado…**

**-Por eso te lo digo… lo más que sé yo, es que sabe cuidarse solo… lo que realmente me preocupa es Gaara… ¿y si le hace algo?**

**-No le hará nada… él quiere mucho a Naruto…**

**-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello¿Y si se le cruza algún cable? No sabemos de lo que es capaz…**

**-Hinata, tranquilízate… Si quieres puedo hacer que vigilen a Naruto, mientras esté con Gaara…**

**-No… pero…**

**-No te preocupes más… ¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca te había visto preocuparte tanto por alguien… **

**-No digas bobadas, yo siempre me preocupo por mis seres queridos…**

**-¿Te preocupas por mi?**

**-Bu… bueno… yo… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?**

**-Pues, simple curiosidad… Pero dime, que aún no me has contestado¿te preocupas por mí?**

**-Si… bueno… ahora explícame en que consiste la misión…**

**-¿Mucho o poco?**

**-¿Eh? **_"Pero que le pasa hoy?"_

**-Que si te preocupas mucho o poco por mí…**

**-Neji¿a que viene este interrogatorio?**

**-A que parece que tienes más confianza con Naruto que conmigo… y eso… **_"¿Desde cuando me importa si se preocupa por mi o no?"_

**-No me dirás que ¿estás celoso de que le preste más atención a él que a ti?**

**-No digas bobadas… solo ha sido un comentario…**

**-¿Y tú?**

**-¿Yo qué?**

**-¿Tú te preocupas por mí?** – La pregunta cogió desprevenido al castaño dejándolo casi sin habla…

**-Bueno… Yo… ah! La misión… pues verás consiste en…**

**-¿No me respondes? Está bien… tú mismo…**

Ambos jóvenes dejaron de momento esa conversación ya que se estaba volviendo bastante personal… y ninguno de los dos quería dar a relucir sus sentimientos… de momento claro…

**

* * *

**

Horas más tarde la pelimalva, ya habiendo preparado su mochila, salió de su casa en dirección hacia la del rubio… Estaba bastante apenada pues no le apetecía nada dejar solo a Naruto… pero el deber es el deber, para algo era ninja de Konoha.

Ya en casa de Naruto este la hizo pasar y estuvieron charlando hasta que surgió el tema de las misiones…

**-Yo… con respecto a lo de las misiones… verás… es que…**

**-¿Pasa algo? **_"Eing?"_

**-Yo…. Naru-chan… verás…**

**-Hinata si no hablas claro me enfadaré… y bien sabes que no es nada recomendable que me enfade…. Si no recuerda lo que pasó la última vez…**

**-Yaaa sii… tranquilo… no… respira si?... bien… vale. Sin más rodeos! Tengo una misión Y me voy esta noche… No me gustaría irme y dejarte solo… Intenté hablar con Tsunade-sama pero estaba muy ocupada… **_"Para mi que sabía mis intenciones y por eso me evitaba"_

**-Ves como no era tan difícil decírmelo? **_"Tener que recurrir a ese horrible suceso no me hace la menor gracia… pero hace el efecto perfecto… La verdad quisiera olvidar ese horrible día… no sé por qué me sigue hablando y tratándome tan bien después de aquello… Nunca la llegaré a entender del todo…"_

**-¿No te importa quedarte solo, hasta que vuelva?**

**-¿Y que remedio me queda?**

**-Ya…**

**-¿Y cuanto durará la misión?**

**-Pues Neji me dijo que un mes mal contado…**

**-Ah…. Así que vas con Neji… eso no me lo habías dicho…**

**- Eh/ no… no… no digas bobadas… ¿qué tiene de importante que él vaya?**

**-Mmmmm…. Sospechoso…. **_"Se ha puesto como un tomate…"_

**-¿Qué? Naru-chan déjame en paz o yo también empezaré a sacar trapos sucios y a hacerte sonrojar como nunca… Sabes que soy capaz de eso y más…**

**-Está bien…**

**-Hummm….**

**-Perdóname…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por decirte que me enfadaría y que pasaría lo que jamás volverá pasar **_"O eso espero…"_

**-Todavía te sientes culpable por aquello? Cuantas veces te he dicho que no fue culpa tuya?**

**-Ya… pero me siento igual de mal…**

**-A ver… salimos ilesos, no? Pues ya está**

**-Si… pero…. El miedo que reflejó tu cara ese día… no lo olvidaré jamás… Tú bien sabes que jamás te haría daño ¿verdad?**

**-¬¬ Vas a hacer que me enfade yo… Es cierto que me diste miedo… pero más miedo me dio que estuvieras solo y que te hicieras daño a ti mismo, por eso decidí ser tu amiga… y ese miedo… ¿me lo has vuelto a ver? No verdad! Pues ya! Olvídalo…** _"Ese día fue muy importante para mí… me di cuenta de como se sentía realmente Naruto… de la magnitud de su soledad y de cómo las personas pueden ser muy crueles cuando se lo proponen…"_

**---------------FLASH BACK---------------------**

Hace ya más de seis años ocurrió algo que quedaría grabado en la memoria de cuatro chavales… Uno de ellos, Naruto… Este estaba paseando, como siempre, por el parque, delante de la escuela de ninjas… Tendría como doce años… quería acceder al título de ninja y obtener su ansiada banda… pero se le resistía su ansiado sueño… aunque era mas bien su técnica… Pero esa es otra historia… Lo que sucedió aquel día, lo marcaría de por vida… aun ya habiendo sido marcado con el sello del kyubi… mas propiamente por este…

Pues bien, Naruto estaba bastante tranquilo metido en su mundo cuando divisó a la que en su día fue tímida, Hinata. Ella estaba apoyada en un árbol leyendo… Decidió acercarse a ella para entablar una conversación ya que la había visto en clase…y sería la excusa perfecta para comenzar su inesperada charla… Así fue… decidido… Al llegar al lugar en el que estaba la Hyuuga lo primero que hizo fue saludarla con su ímpetu natural…

-**HOLA HI… HI… HINATA-CHAN¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?**

**-Oh! Buenos días Naruto-kun… Hai… hai… puedes llamarme así…**

_-"Oh! Milagro sabe mi nombre… Es curioso no se ha enfadado ni me ha mirado mal…. Ummm interesante:D"_ **Etto… ¿que estás haciendo**?

**-Eh? Oh! Ah! Si… pues… etto… estoy leyendo…** _"O.O… Naruto-kun… me está hablando… a mí? Y sabe mi nombre… Ay¿Por qué me pongo roja, ahoraa?"_

_-"Mmmmmmm me parece que es muy tímida… y está muy roja… ¿qué le pasará_?" **Ahms… ¿y de que va?**

**-Ah… pues… es… una novela… etto… romántica… con… con… ti… tiene… también aventura… y…**

**-EH! TÚ! ALÉJATE DE ESA CHICA! Señorita ¿este ser la está molestando?**

De repente un transeúnte que pasaba por allí divisó esta pequeña conversación… Dado que odiaba al kyubi, quería jorobarle la paciencia un rato y hacerlo quedar como un infeliz delante de la peliazul…

**-No… estamos hablando…**

**-Pues no debería… este ser… por no llamarle monstruo es muy peligroso… le recomiendo que se aleje de él lo más pronto posible… es más seguro que no viene con buenas intenciones y querrá vengarse de usted por algo que ni siquiera ha hecho… Señorita mejor se va… no quisiera que le pasase algo por estar cerca de este engendro odioso que lo único que se merece es la muerte…**

Hinata estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que ese individuo estaba diciendo de Naruto… era increíble… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso del rubio sin conocerlo de nada? Además era imposible que Naruto le hiciera daño a alguien y menos a una chica _(weno…. Eso ya se verá mas adelante uuhuhuhu… yo no se nada!)_

De repente notó una especie de peligro cernirse sobre ella… Cuando se giró vio como Naruto era envuelto en un halo rojo y arremetía sin piedad sobre el individuo en cuestión… El señor ni por asomo sabía que decir aquello, acarrearía esas consecuencias…. Y mucho menos el tener que ser hospitalizado horas más tarde…

Naruto estaba fuera de sí… su paciencia con ese tipo había llegado a su fin… muchas otras veces lo había ignorado incluso se reía de lo que le decía… pero esta vez se había pasado de castaño oscuro… Decir que le haría daño a Hinata… eso no se lo pudo consentir… Dejó toda su rabia fluir y lo que ocasionó fue darle tremenda paliza al tipo… Claro que si no hubiese sido por Hinata lo hubiese matado en ese instante…

No sabía por qué pero la Hyuga tenía algo que lo calmaba… desde que la había conocido había sentido esa sensación… no sabía muy bien que era… pero sentía como si fuese la hermana que nunca tuvo…

La peliazul se había quedado sin habla, mientras que veía como el individuo era machacado por un Naruto totalmente cambiado… Sabía que si el rubio seguía podría llegar a matarlo, por ello decidió actuar y calmarlo…

**-Na… Naru… chan…** _"Espero que no se enfade por tomarme semejante confianza…."_ **Yo… Naru-chan… Onegai… ya… basta… no te ensucies las manos… Tranquilo… ya todo pasó… yo sé que no me vas a hacer nada… Naru-chan… vuelve… quiero terminar de contarte de que va el libro que me estoy leyendo… Onegai… vuelve…**

El kitsune poco a poco se fue relajando… a medida que escuchaba la voz de Hinata se calmaba cada vez más… hasta que sintió como todo volvía a la normalidad…

**-Yo… lo siento… has tenido que ver esto… Ahora no querrás ni hablarme en lo que me resta de vida… yo… Discúlpame…**

**-No… no… digas eso… yo…**– Hinata no aguantó más y abrazó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas… Sabía que ambos necesitaban ese pequeño contacto… Sobre todo el kitsune… Este estaba atónito… no se esperaba esa reacción de la chica, sino todo lo contrario que lo repudiara como lo hacían todos –**No seas bobo… como no voy a hablarte si tengo que acabar de contarte de qué va mi libro… y otras muchas cosas más!**

El rubio no pudo reprimir que un par de lágrimas de felicidad rodaran por su mejilla… Al fin había encontrado a alguien con quién hablar y compartir recuerdos.

**-Venga… llevemos al señor este al hospital… que no se lo merece… pero no quiero que se muera… al fin y al cabo es una persona, no?**

**-Muy bien dicho, Naru-chan… Oh… yo… etto… no debí… yo…**

**-Tranquila, no me molesta. Es más de ahora en adelante quiero que me llames así…**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Sip… Y yo te llamaré Hina-chan¿Te parece?**– La pelimalva asintió y ambos llevaron a rastras al individuo mal herido hasta las puertas del hospital… Del resto se encargó Hinata, inventándose que el herido se había caído y ella lo había presenciado… Fue sola ya que podrían sospechar lo que realmente sucedió.

Claro que no contó con que alguien desde la lejanía había presenciado toda la escena… En realidad no iba a decir nada, solo se limitaría a observar como sucedería el futuro de esa extraña amistad…

Desde ese instante su amistad cada vez iba creciendo más y más hasta llegar a la actualidad…

**---------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------**

**-No quiero angustia en tu cara… así que… anímate que no quiero irme dejándote con una amarga despedida… Ahhh por cierto… si te sientes solo avísame como sea que vendré enseguida! Ya me invento algo y vengo!**

**-Hina-chan, no te preocupes estoy bien. No quiero que estés en medio de una misión tan importante y pensando en mí… estar despistada puede ser una ventaja para tu enemigo y no quiero que te suceda nada malo… Ve tranquila que si me pasa algo te lo haré saber, si?**

**-Está bien… Pero no me quiero ir sin antes asegurarme de que estás bien!**

**-¬¬ Mira que llegas a ser pesadita como tu sola… Que estoy bien… Además… tú vas a estar muy liada con Neji… los dos solos… en una misión… fuera de la aldea… ujujujuj**

**-ME VOY! ADIÓS!**

**-EHH ESPERA! HINATAAA! Ajjajajajajajajajajajaja… Luego iré a despedirme de ella… jejejejeje esta técnica es mucho mejor que la de enfadarme…. Ajjajaajajajjaja Se ha puesto toda roja… :P :D:D:D**

Y así hizo… horas más tarde el rubio fue a despedir a su compañera a las afueras de la aldea… Esta vez no se dijeron nada… solo se limitaron a darse un fuerte abrazo (bajo la atenta mirada de Neji…).

**-Cuídate, si?**

**-Si lo haré… no te preocupes más por mi Hina-chan… Cuídate tú también…**

**-Idem…**

**-Neji cuídate y cuídamela, si? Que como me entere que no lo haces, te arrepentirás…**

**-¬¬ Tranquilo… Cuidado con Gaara…**

**-Eh? Si… lo tendré…**

Los dos jóvenes partieron dejando a Naruto atrás…

_-"Que todo os salga a pedir de boca, chicos! A ver si Neji se decide de una vez…"_

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado varios días y Naruto se sentía realmente solo… Hinata se había ido a una misión y estaba teniendo una pequeña recaída… De pronto se acordó de algo… vio la nota de Gaara sobre la mesita de noche… sabía que se arrepentiría de todo aquello… pero si quería estar en compañía, esa era la solución… No se lo pensó más y llamó por teléfono a Gaara…

Temblaba mientras esperaba los tonos del teléfono…

_-"Ojalá que esté…"_

**-¿Si?**

**-Ahmm… etto… ¿Gaara?**

**-Si…**

**-Yo… bueno… soy Naruto… esto… verás… yo… esta noche…**

**-Está bien, te esperaré a las 9:00. Era eso ¿no?**

**-Si… pero…**

**-Ya hablamos más tranquilamente esta noche… de verdad me alegro que me hayas llamado… ya lo daba por perdido…**

**-… Yo… Estaré ahí a las nueve…** _"¿Realmente es lo que quiero? Sé como va a acabar todo… pero necesito a alguien a mi lado…"_

El rubio había colgado y se había sentado en el suelo… todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para que se hiciesen las nueve y lo que más le apetecía no era ir a casa de Gaara sino estar con cierto moreno…

**-¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? Desearía tanto que estuviese aquí conmigo… Seguramente me odiará con toda su alma… después de todo lo que me dijo es de esperar… ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DEJASTE EXPLICARME…?**

Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas…. Más no hizo nada por evitar que siguieran surgiendo… Poco a poco su llanto se volvió desgarrador… Sentía que ardía de rabia e impotencia… Debía olvidar al moreno pero eso era imposible… Este se había arraigado fuertemente en su corazón y por más que quisiese no se libraría fácilmente de su recuerdo…

**

* * *

**

Varios kilómetros alejados de la villa de la hoja… más acertadamente en la villa de la niebla se encontraba el moreno… Estaba realmente desesperado… Últimamente solo tenía sueños húmedos en los que aparecía Naruto… Necesitaba desfogarse… pero claro… Con quién? Si su ser más querido no estaba… Estaba claro que o era él solito o nanai…

Estaba acostado en su cama, y sin apenas darse cuenta comenzó a recordar al rubio… pero claro… no eran recuerdos en los que este apareciese con ropa…… Pronto se sintió arder… Sabía cual era la solución… solo esperaba que nadie viniese a interrumpirlo…

**-No… no puedo… mejor me doy una ducha y duermo un poco… **_"Si él no está no es lo mismo…"_

Realmente llevaba semanas sin poder dormir a causa de los sueños que tenía… Ya duchado, se volvió a acostar con intención de descansar un poco…

Al momento sintió la puerta abrirse, pero hizo caso omiso a tal percance… simplemente seguía ahí recostado…

La persona que había entrado en la habitación se acercó "sigilosamente" a la cama. El moreno notó como se hundía la cama por un lado…

_-"No me creo que Cheza siga insistiendo después de todo lo que hemos hablado…"_

Pronto notó como unos suaves dedos le recorrían la espalda, mandándole descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

_-"Esta sensación… No puede ser…"_ – Notó como la respiración de esa persona se posaba en su nuca, a la vez que le susurraba algo que lo dejó helado…

**-Sasuke, sé que no estás dormido… He venido a buscarte, ya que ni siquiera te despediste de mí, sin dejar que me explicase…**

El moreno se dio la vuelta notando como el corazón le daba un vuelco… No podía creer que estuviese allí… Tantos días soñó con eso que ahora le parecía irreal…

**-Na… Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo has logrado entrar?**

**-Sasuke… deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas… Te he echado mucho de menos… ¿Por qué no me dejaste explicarte que sólo te amo a ti? Que ese estúpido video solo fue para separarnos… ¿Por qué no me preguntaste cómo es que sucedió lo que viste en el video¿No se te ocurrió que alguien podría haber hecho un genge y hacerse pasar por mí para hacer ese maldito video?**

**-Yo… Naruto…**– El rubio se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el vientre del moreno. Cada palabra iba acompasada de un delicioso movimiento por parte del rubio, incrementando de esta manera la excitación ya evidente de Sasuke **–Ahh…No hagas eso…. **

**-¿No me tienes algo que decir?**

El moreno se incorporó con rapidez, tomando por sorpresa al kitsune, dejándolo debajo de él…

**-Si… Un sin número de disculpas y un sin fin de; te amo, te adoro, te he añorado… Y lo más importante, he sido un imbécil obcecado con creer que no me querías… La sola idea de que estuvieras con Gaara me cegaba de celos… Te quiero… Mil perdones…. **

El rubio tomó la cara de Sasuke y la acercó hacia sí, quedándose a escasos milímetros una de la otra…

**-Yo también te quiero… No deberías de haber huido así, dejándome tan destrozado por tu partida… Ni te imaginas lo que he pasado…**

**-Dejemos las palabras, ya que tengo una forma mejor de demostrarte todo mi amor y mi añoranza…**

El moreno no esperó más y acortó esa distancia, tomando por fin esos dulces y apetitosos labios que tanto tiempo había anhelado… No los soltó hasta que no estuvo totalmente saciado de la esencia del kitsune. El cual solo atinaba a suspirar en la boca de su amado…

"_Lía con tu pelo un edredón  
de terciopelo,  
que me pueda guarecer  
si me encuentra en cueros  
el amanecer"_

El moreno poco a poco fue abriéndose paso entre las piernas del kitsune, quedando ambos enredados entre sus piernas… Sasuke, fue deslizando sus manos por las piernas del rubio hasta llegar al trasero de este. Al llegar al objeto de su deseo lo sujetó con firmeza apegándolo más a su ardiente cuerpo, ocasionando que el pequeño kitsune se arqueara y gimiera sutilmente ante tal contacto… Echaba tanto de menos esas caricias y esos roces…

_"Lía entre tus labios a los míos,_

_respirando en el vacío aprenderé,_

_como por la boca,_

_muere y mata el pez" _

Naruto estaba extasiado, tanto tiempo sin su amado lo tenía desesperado… Por ello no se quedó quieto, y con sus manos fue despojando al moreno del chaleco que tenía puesto… más no tardó mucho en quitarle seguidamente la blusa que tenía debajo, dejando al descubierto su pálido pecho…

"_Lías telaraña,  
que enmaraña mi razón  
que te quiero mucho,_

_Y es sin ton ni son_

_Lías cada día, con el día posterior  
y entre día y día._

_Lía, lía…"_

**-Sasuke…**

El moreno al escuchar su nombre supo exactamente lo que le pedía el rubio… Lo despojó de su ropa. Ambos necesitaban sentir esa electricidad que siempre los envolvía al hacer el amor…. Necesitaban que sus pieles entraran en contacto… Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos…

Sasuke se quedó contemplando a su amado por un corto periodo de tiempo. Admiraba su belleza, su espléndido cuerpo… Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban en esa situación tan intima…

**-¿Sabías que eres muy hermoso?**

**-O/O… no me digas eso Sasuke…**

**-Pero es que es la verdad… No sé como pude huir de esa forma sin dejarte hablar… No sabes cuanto me he estado arrepintiendo…**

El rubio alcanzó con sus manos la cara del moreno atrayéndolo hacia sí…

**-Ya te has disculpado… y las he aceptado… no tienes por qué seguir martirizándote… Yo te quiero y tú a mi también… Amémonos pues… y dejemos el pasado atrás… Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos va a separar…**

"_Lía con tus brazos_

_Un nudo de dos lazos,_

_Que me ate a tu pecho, amor. Mi vida_

_Lía con tus besos_

_La parte de mis sesos_

_Que manda en mi corazón"_

El moreno lo besó con desenfreno y pasión…

**-Lo sé… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese estúpido error que por casi nos cuesta nuestra felicidad…**

**-Amor… no te atormentes más… Te amo… y nada de esto volverá a ocurrir… **

Ambos amantes se abrazaron, momento que aprovechó el kitsune para hacer un pequeño surco en el cuello del moreno, el cual no pudo reprimir una serie de suspiros… Naruto al hacer esto, incitó al moreno a que volviera a las andadas… aunque por el estado en el cual se encontraba no iba a dejar las cosas a medio…

"_Lías mis miradas a tu falda _

_Por debajo de tu espalda_

_Con perdón: que detrás del ojo_

_Viene la intención…"_

Sasuke volvió a poner en acción sus manos. Acariciaba cada rincón de los muslos del rubio… Pronto sintió como se despertaba el miembro de su amado… Poco a poco y muy sutilmente comenzó a rozar el miembro de este, a la vez que con la otra mano se iba acercando a la entrada del rubio… Hacía todo esto mientras saboreaba los labios del kitsune, los cuales no los soltaba por nada del mundo. Notó como Naruto se tensaba al introducir el primer dedo dentro de él, acallando su gemido de dolor con sus labios. Intentaba apaciguarlo y despistarlo ocasionando caricias a su miembro.

"_Líame a la pata de la cama__  
no te quedes con las ganas  
de saber, cuanto amor nos cabe_

_De una sola vez"_

Prosiguió con su tarea de dilatar la entrada del rubio, introduciendo un segundo dedo… Otro quejido fue acallado por sus besos y sus expertas caricias… Naruto ardía de pasión, no solo lo demostraba con el rubor de sus mejillas sino que todo su cuerpo se lo daba a entender al moreno… Se arqueaba a cada toque que el moreno le daba… necesitaba que lo hiciese suyo de inmediato…

**-Sasuke… ah… por favor… lo necesito… te necesito…**

**-Naru-chan no seas impaciente… mmm… que luego te quejas de que soy brusco…**

**-No me importa… deseo sentirte… onegai…**

"_Lías cigarrillos de cariño y sin papel,_

_Para que los fume dentro de tu piel_

_Lías la cruceta de esta pobre_

_Marioneta, y entre lío y lío, lía, lía"_

El moreno siguió preparándolo omitiendo las ansias del kitsune. Deseaba tanto como el rubio poseerlo, pero necesitaba amarlo… ya habría otros momentos en los que ser más brusco… Procedió a la intrusión del tercer dedo… pero el kitsune no lo dejó. Tomó el mando de la situación.

**-Gomen Sasuke… pero es que no puedo esperar más… ya lo he hecho demasiado tiempo… déjame a mí…**

**-Pero… Ahhhh… Na… ahhh….**

El rubio no esperó más y se sentó sobre el erecto miembro de Sasuke… Y comenzó a moverse suavemente… Necesita… lo necesitaba todo del moreno…

**-Ahhh… así está mejor… o no? Ammm…. Sasuke… te necesito…**

**-Hai… ah….**

"_Lía con tus brazos_

_Un nudo de dos lazos,_

_Que me ate a tu pecho, amor. Mi vida_

_Lía con tus besos_

_La parte de mis sesos_

_Que manda en mi corazón…"_

**-Naruto… mmmmm….**

**-Sasuke… Sasuke… ¿Sasuke?**

**-Hai… si… un poco más…**

**-¿mm¿Sasuke? SASUKEEEE**

**-¿Qué?**

Al momento el moreno fue despertado de su sueño por Cheza, la cual hacía diez minutos que intentaba despertar al moreno… pero este parecía tener un sueño MUY, muy agradable, por el estado en el que se encontraba…

**-¿No me escuchabas?**

**-¿Yo¿Pero que¿Dónde está Naruto?**

**-Etto… Sasuke… no quisiera parecer grosera…**

**-Ohh mierda… ¿Fue otro sueño…¿Qué haces aquí Cheza?** _"¿Por qué está tan roja?"_

**-Como te decía… no quiero ser grosera, pero… creo que antes de hacer nada es mejor que te des una ducha… bien FRÍA…**

**-¿Qué? –**El moreno no sabía de lo que la pelimalva le estaba hablando… Todavía tenía muy presente ese sueño… De hecho algo le dolía –**Ohhh KUSOOO! Gomen nasai Cheza… yo **–El moreno intentaba por todos los medios tapar su pronunciada erección… y su evidente sonrojo…

**-No… no tiene importancia… es normal que te pase si sueñas con Naruto…** _"Cuando estaba conmigo… no… pasó eso… O/O ¿pero que estoy pensando…? Nananana, mejor me olvido de todo esto…"_

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Bueno… es que… tú… mientras estabas dormido… pues… dijiste…. Cosas… muchas cosas…**

**-Vale… lo siento… yo… dame media hora ¿si?**

**-Tranquilo… vendré dentro de varias horas… no quiero volver a interrumpirte… o mejor cuando estés bien búscame** _"preferiría que me buscase estando en ese estado… … NOOO… tranquila Cheza… respira… No tenemos oportunidad… pero soñar es taaaan bonito…" (Y que lo digas….)_

**-Si… mejor…**

La pelimalva no perdió ni un segundo más y salió pitando de la habitación del Uchiha dejándolo con sus asuntos pendientes…

**-Era tan real… sentía cada roce… lo sentí todo… Maldito sueño… Cuanto desearía que eso sucediese… y que estuvieses aquí conmigo…** _"¿Por qué seré tan condenadamente memo…?"(Eso me preg yo… weno mejor se lo preg a mi vena sádica k fue la k armó to ete follón…)_

El moreno se perdió en sus cavilaciones, olvidándose momentáneamente de su problemilla… Al notar otra punzada decidió arreglar, de la única manera posible, su asunto… Los pasos de Sasuke se perdieron en dirección al baño…

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ……………..

_(N/A: bien…. Ehmm… ¿Era necesario? No… creo k eta frase no me salve de lo k he hecho… El Flash back… ese si k era necesario… x lo k pasará en un futuro… con cierta persona… k no desvelaré aún y k a más de una le dará gusto k lo haga (me dio gusto hasta a mi….) La pena es k no llega a terminar la faena… (me volví blanda…) xo weno… Si… en el sig cáp… pos Gaara… digamos k tará muy feliz… y pos Naru-chan… mas u menos… ya k no tará solito… Creo k mi vena masoka ta saliendo a flote últimamente…_

_PD: K UNA COSA KEDE BIEN CLARA… NO HAY NARU-HINA! NI X UN ASOMO (no me desagrada eta pareja, xo ete fic es 100x100 Sasunaru… omitiendo el desliz con Gaara…) Así k Nekoi traaaanki… respira si? _

_Espero k les haya gustado el lemon aunk se corte en la mejor parte… xo así son los sueños k acaban cnd una menos se lo espera y jode todo… y pos aki no iba a ser menos :P_

_Creo k me toy volviendo mu mala... mira k dejarlo a medio sueño... xo se lo merece... (digo a Sasuke...) aggg k bien sienta la venganza (es k hago de intermediaria.. ya k naru no le puede gritar... pos lo hago sufrir yo un pokito... cof cof cof cof... Y weeeno... el sig cap... cof cof... HinataHana... el testamento ya lo preparé... tú la katana segurito ya la afilaste... y yo ya me escondí :P:P:P jaajajajajaj naaa... luego es k me arrepentiré... xq no sé como continuarlo... buaaa:'(_

_AAAAHHHH me olvidaba la song se llama LIA, y es de Ana Belén… aunk yo prefiero la versión de Jose Cano… es k la de Ana Belén es muxo, MUXO más lenta… Weno.. dejo de ser pesadita… y a x los reviews:D:D_

_Nekoi: _¿ACASO NO TE REPETÍ HASTA LA SACIEDAD QUE ERA UNA MARAVILLA, DIGNA DE EXPONERSE EN UN MUSEO? _creo k te has paso un poco eh! (Inner: un poco na mas?) Tp eso! Te emocionaste con lo de la rea eh! Y creo k no ibas mal en caminada con lo de 1600 de hexo x eta época habían ejecuciones así k ta bien :PP (Ya... ni k fuera aki la super mega historiadora... toy empezando :PP todavía me keda pa llegar hasta el 1600 :PPP xDDD) Ada-chan aparece con su cabeza en la mano derexa: Cof... bien... lista... ahora cmo kieres k escriba? la cabeza me entorpece en medio del tecaldo! ¬¬ a ver como arreglamos eto... xq si se dijera k me dejaste como aNick casi-decapitado... xo noooo tenías k cortarme entera... ¬¬ weeeno... Satisfexa? ya no mas! x favor te lo ruego! no maas! (muxas axias! en serio! sin ti! puff k hubiese hexo:PP)_

_Fatima-san: wiiii! axiaas! mi niña lindaa:D:D:D muxas axias x todo tu apoyo! en serio, te lo agradezco muxo! y se me hace raro tando al mediodia y no tar hablando contigo... de... cof cof cof... tu ya sabes... jajajaajajaj..ujujuju... k mal ha sonao eso! jaajjaaj xDDD naaa en serio muxisimas axias! (de verdad me ha hexo mu feliz k te haya gustado el lemon de nejinaru:PPP) Ta claro k me pasaré x tus fics! si sabes k los adoro y k me encantan! (y el último k has hexo :'( buaaa! pobre narutin! yo mato a sasuke en serio... cof cof cof...)_

_HinataHana: mite mite mite :PPP SASUNARUU! a medio... xo... la cuestion es k ta! ajajajajajaj... lo dixo... pal próximo... cof cof cof... no se nada! jajaa xDDD A k si! a mi tb me gusta muxo la cancion:PP hay una versión en español... xo... me da verrgüenza dcir el grupo k la canta... es bastante viejo.. (con dcirt k ahora ya son grandecitos... si te suena la serie Verano Azul... pos x ahí van los tiros d kien es el grupo...)(Creo k ya dije de mas...:PP) Muxas axias x seguirme:DD_

_Mylen:PPP muxas axias! n.n! no se k decirte :PP ajjajajaja es la 1ª vez k me pasa! xDDD (yo k hablo x los codos...) (Inner: y no te callas ni debajo del awa...) (Axias y tal... ¬¬) xDDD Sakura... en verdad... ni me cae ni no me cae... simplemente ta ahí... xo en el fic le he kerido dar esa personalidad de media tonta... (Inner: media? si no piensa... cof cof) (weeno...) (Inner: personalidad? cof cof cof...) (Vas a seguir?) gomen:PP y tb la he kerido hacer "mala"... nose kería meterme cn alguien y pos... la 1ª k vi fue a ella! xDDD naaa es broma! Es mi Inner k cnd sale.. ella sola la arma:PPP y k mas? Sip.. lo de nejinaru:PPP sii es mu suavecito! cmo ya dije... no tenia yo muxa lucidez a la 1 de la mñn jajajaja xDDD Me alegro muxo de k te rias con mis coments! jajajaja a veces pienso k cnd leais las contestaciones o las piedras k me dan con Sakura y demas,vais a pensar: a eta niña se le fue la olla! o se habrá xutado algo? (Inner: seguro.. la comida debia tener algo... xq a veces le salen unas piedras... k envidia le da a Obelix... (x lo de los menhires..)) xDDD ves? ya toy desvariando! Arigatooo! muxisimas axias! Espero k ete cap ya si te guste mas :PP bye bye!_

_Chy-san: xDDDD yo kero veer esoo:PPPP ufff al fin renaciste... me asustaste:PPP tonces el desfibrilador.. bien! no? xDDD jajajaj! Naa tranki! neji se aclaró bastante :PPP d todas formas es un extra... no tiene k ver muxo con el rumbo de la historia... Y si.. la verdad.. no es muy 'normal' esa forma de aclararse... kukukuku ajjaja xDDD xo na! Muxisimas axias! de verdad! ARIGATOO!_

_Hitomy Miwa Akimoto:PPPP wowowow toda la tarde?O.O ños! has tenido resistencia pa awantarme toda la tarde O.O. Ada-chan extiende una alfombra roja y a la vez k pasa Hitomy (t puedo llamar asi?)va exando pétalos... xDDD (disculpa eto k acaba desuceder...no me lo tengas muy encuenta.. jejeje...)wii! aki la actualización! tal vez un poco tardía xo weno:PPP la verdad es k sipo... me toy volviendo mala! xDDD mira k separar a mis niños lindos... jooos! a ver cnd me vuelvo wena (Inner: uysss... tira... eh? tira...) Muxas axias x tu review:DD y espero k te siga gustando mu fic:PP_

_Kandara:DD no porta:PP me alegra muxo k me des tu opinión xa algo la pido:DDD no te preocupes no habrá mas NejiNaru! a mi tp me gusta muxo eta pareja, xo pa darle el gusto a una amiga! jeejejjeje xDDD pos lo hice! Espero k ete cap si te guste:PPP muxisimas axias:DD (y tb espero seguir viendote x aki :PP)_

_Una última cosa y no por ello menos importante: MUXAS AXIAS X SUS REVIEWS, me animan muxo! En serio:D:D:D HONTONIIARIGATOOO, bye bye nos vemos en el prox cap!)_


	20. Chapter 19

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberias de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

_(Weeno... una cosillita... cof... el lemon... cof... se lo dedico a mi ninia linda fati-chan:P preciosa pa ti! espero k te guste! y a los demas tb:D:D en serio y pos aki tap :P:P)_

**Cáp.- 19:**

Se acercaban las ocho y media de la tarde y el rubio aún seguía en su misma posición… Sentado en el suelo… lo que ya no lloraba, sino que se había quedado completamente dormido… De pronto se despertó muy agitadamente… su cuerpo ardía… De repente notó que tenía un pequeño problema entre piernas…

**-¿Por qué he de tener ese tipo de sueños…? Fue tan real… Lo sentía todo… totalmente… su tacto como hace tanto que no me tocaba… Era como si realmente hubiésemos estado juntos… ¡Pero si fue solo un sueño…! Qué cosa más rara… Y encima… ESTO… Y solo tengo media hora para arreglarme… Maldición… estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí…** _(No mi kerido naru-chan… sasukito ta en las mismas k tu… o peor… jejejeje Es lo k tiene tar conectado a tu ser más kerido…. ujujujuju)_

El rubio se apresuró a ducharse y a "calmarse" un poco, para poder estar presentable en la cena con Gaara… _(k suertudo…)_. A los veinte minutos ya estaba duchado y arreglado. Llevaba unos vaqueros semi-ajustados, veige, a juego con una camisa, de algodón, de manga larga negra… Con su peinado digamos que no se esmeró… simplemente lo dejó a su aire, que se amoldara como él quisiese…

Salió sin mucha prisa pues el piso de Gaara no estaba muy lejos de su apartamento _(xq será….)._ Mientras se dirigía hacia allí iba pensando en como reaccionaría delante del pelirrojo… La última conversación que habían tenido lo había dejado muy confundido. Amaba con el alma a Sasuke pero Gaara irradiaba algo que lo atraía… Definitivamente Gaara lo traía por el camino de la amargura. Sabía las consecuencias de ir a su casa… y se imaginaba lo que ocurriría después…

_-"Bu… bueno… no tiene por qué pasar eso precisamente… Si yo no quiero el no me va a forzar… O eso espero… ya que la otra vez… bueno... no pensemos ahora en eso… Hago esto por que no quiero estar solo… y además Sasuke… él no me quiere ver ni en pintura… Seguramente el habrá rehecho su vida. Me parece verlo… El gran Uchiha Sasuke al fin podrá revivir su clan como siempre ha anhelado… Y yo… pensando en él y en su tacto… deseando que venga a buscarme… BASTA Naruto! DEJA DE COMPADECERTE… Debo seguir adelante, sin él… será difícil pero he de hacerlo… Bueno… con tanta cháchara ya he llegado… bien… Ahora a tocar el timbre… Agggg por qué me pasarán estas cosas… tranquilidad, somos amigos… lo visito como amigo… no pasará nada que yo no quiera…"_

El rubio tocó y al cabo de unos minutos el pelirrojo abrió la puerta, quedándose impactado ante el aspecto del kitsune…

_-"Luce espléndido…"_

**-Bu… buenas noches, Gaara…**

**-Buenas noches Naruto, pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí…**

**-Hai… **_"¿Por qué me siento tan incómodo?"_

El rubio pasó al salón del ático del pelirrojo, quedándose sin habla ante lo que el pelirrojo tenía preparado.

El salón estaba repleto de pétalos de rosas y estratégicamente situadas muchas velas (tanto aromáticas como de las normales). En el suelo, cerca de la calefacción había unas mantas y unos cojines puestos a modo de sofá.

Más luego fuera… en el enorme balcón, había preparado una mesa con dos sillas, también llenas de pétalos por todos lados… La mesa contenía varias copas, los platos y dos velas encendidas (he de decir que no había mucho viento esa noche… así que las velas no se podían apagar…)

**-Ven Naruto… la mesa nos espera…**

**-Pero Gaara… yo… ¿no íbamos a hablar?**

**-Y lo haremos, pero cenando… ¿o es que quieres morirte de hambre mientras hablamos?**

**-No… pero… me parece un tanto exagerado todo lo que has preparado…**

El pelirrojo se acercó al kitsune de manera insinuante quedándose a escasos milímetros de sus labios…

**-Todo esto lo he hecho por ti… y la verdad es que es poco para todo lo que te mereces…**

Las mejillas del rubio adquirieron un color carmesí bastanteintenso al oír el susurro del chico de la arena.

**-Yo… no se que decir… esto…**

**-No digas nada… solo… déjate llevar…** – El pelirrojo dio una fugaz lamida al cuello del rubio, ocasionando que este sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.

**-…**

**-Ven… no quiero que la cena se enfríe…**

**-Y… y que has preparado?**

**-Lo que más te gusta…**

**-Ramen?**

**-Si… a menos que hayas cambiado de gustos…**

**-No… con respecto al ramen, tú sabes que nunca me dejará de gustar…** _"Al igual que Sasuke…"_

**-¿Y con respecto a postres?**

_-"Me recuerda a Sasuke… él y su desayuno… o sea yo…"_

_-"¿En que estará pensando?"_ **No me has contestado… ¿y los dulces?**

**-Eh?.. Oh! Si… Gaara, como si no me conocieras… Sabes mis gustos perfectamente…**

**-Si… pero como últimamente andabas con cierta persona pues me cuestioné que no te conocía como antes…**

**-No empieces… sabes que Hinata es mi mejor amiga, es como una hermana para mí… siempre te lo he dicho.**

**-Ya… pero no me refería a ella…** _"Uchiha…"_

**-No saques ese tema… si he venido, es para no pensar en nada que tenga que ver con él… Además tú y yo tenemos pendiente una conversación sobre cierto video…** _"Cosa que no ha funcionado…"_

**-Ya te he dicho que no se nada al respecto…**

**-No te creo… Sé de lo que eres capaz…**

**-Tu corazón te ha dicho eso?**

**-No… mi corazón está totalmente destrozado… no hay ni una pizca de luz en él… y todo por…**

**-Yo no tuve nada que ver con ese maldito video… Te quiero a toda costa… pero no caería tan bajo… tú sabes que mis métodos no son esos…**

**-Y entonces, quién?**

**-Serénate y piensa… quién a parte de mi… quería que no estuvieseis juntos… aunque a primera vista parezca que todo está normal…**

**-…**

**-…… Caes en la cuenta?**

**-Sakura-chan…**

_-"No se merece que le ponga ese apelativo a alguien tan bajo como ella…"_** Exactamente…**

**-Y tú como lo sabías?**

**-Por que me lo dijo…**

**-Y desde cuando tenéis tanta confianza como para que te cuente esas cosas?**

**-Desde que… ¿estás celoso?**

**-¬¬… no te desvíes del tema…**

**-ejjejejejejejejee desde que la escuché hablando sola acerca de sus cavilaciones de cómo "volver" a conquistar a su adorado Uchiha Sasuke-kun…. **_"La chica más obsesionada que he visto en mi vida…"_

**-No hables así de Sasuke… tú bien sabes que yo aún no…**

**-Te lo diré otra vez más¿quieres olvidarlo?**

**-……** _"No…"_

**-Puedo ayudarte, y lo sabes a la perfección… Sólo tienes que decírmelo…**

**-… Cenemos, si?**

**-Está bien…**

**-Y por qué no la detuviste cuando le fue a dar el video a Sasuke?**

**-Por que yo no tenía ni idea de que ella poseía ese video y mucho menos de que nos hubiese grabado mientras te besaba… **_"Mejor me tranquilizo… ya habrá tiempo para saborearlo más tarde…"_** La verdad no me hizo ninguna gracia… El día que piense… habrá un gran incendio…**

**-jajajajaja No seas así con ella…**

**-No te entiendo…**

**-?**

**-Después de lo que te ha hecho y aún la defiendes?**

**-¬¬.. no creo que seas el más indicado para hablar… ya que puedes salir perdiendo…**

**-Bueno… pero lo único que te he hecho ha sido besarte cuando lo deseaba… nunca he hecho nada en contra del Uchiha…**

**-¬¬… no me mientas… que tuvimos una discusión por tú haberle dicho lo de que tenías confianza conmigo…**_ "Aunque luego la reconciliación… cof, cof, cof…. Me tranquilizo…"_

**-Y no es verdad?**

**-Si…pero lo dijiste con doble intención…**

**-Ahora me negarás que nunca pasó nada…**

**-No… pero no tenías que decirle eso…**

**-Bueeeeno… pero ahora dejemos eso y vayamos a cenar, que si no se enfría…**

**-Está bien… Hoy te la dejo pasar… pero es la última… **_"Al menos lo ha admitido… es un alivio estar con él y poder arreglar las cosas… aunque me temo que… O/O pero que estoy pensando… no pasará nada si le digo que pare… Mejor ceno y me quedo tranquilito…"_

**-Hai, hai…**

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar, mientras charlaban pausadamente… El ojiverde había procurado no volver a sacar el tema… claro que esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para…

**-Espera aquí… que el postre lo dejé en la cocina… **

El pelirrojo se llevó los platos a la cocina y salió de ella portando una pequeña bandeja con dos copas y un cuenquito con barquillos…

Al llegar a la mesa colocó ambas copas y el cuenquito y apartó a un lado la pequeña bandeja…

**-Ohh… chocolate líquido… La verdad hacía tiempo que no probaba ningún dulce… la verdad es que después de la nata…** _"ooooo pero que estoy pensando…"_

**-¿Nata¿Con quién?**

**-Eh? Ah! Pu.. pues… con Hinata… que le dio por comprar milojas y pues… jejejejejeje** _"Pero que narices estoy diciendo.. ¿por qué pienso en esa vez ahora? Kuso… me estoy poniendo muy rojo…"_

**-Por qué te estás poniendo colorado?** _"Me da la impresión de que me está mintiendo…"_ **Bueno… así que milojas, eh? Y estaban buenas?**

**-Eh? O/O… bueno si…** _"Sobre todo sobre Sasuke… ahgg…"_

**-De todas formas creo que el chocolate te sentará mejor… ¿Has probado los barquillos con chocolate?**

**-La verdad es que no… el chocolate si… pero los barquillos, no…**

**-Pues mira… coges un barquillo** _(es una especie de palito en forma de cilindro que es de galleta, se encuentra en diferentes tamaños (Inner: no me piensen mal... ¬¬...). Del que hablo en ete fic es del tamaño medio, así como de 10 cm)_ **lo untas en el chocolate y te lo comes.**

El rubio no perdía detalle de lo que el chico de la arena hacía. Vio atentamente como se llevaba el barquillo a la boca y se lo comía lentamente. El pelirrojo lo miraba atentamente mientras acometía su acción. Sabía el efecto que estaba produciendo en el rubio y le gustaba captar toda la atención de este.

**-A ver… pruébalo tú ahora…** _"Ahora me toca a mi disfrutar…"_

**-No se… seguro que me mancho…**

**-No pasa nada… Si te manchas yo te limpio, no hay problema…** _"ya se ha puesto como un tomate…"_

**-Está bien…** _"Por qué dirá estas cosas…"_ **Ya lo hago…**

El rubio cogió el barquillo torpemente, y lo untó demasiado en el chocolate… Procedió a comerlo pero antes de poder tocarlo con sus labios, el chocolate se derramó manchándole la barbilla, el pecho y los pantalones…

El pelirrojo no perdió detalle alguno del lugar a donde iba a parar el chocolate… Deseaba que se manchara y su anhelado deseo se vio por fin realizado. Sin previo aviso se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al kitsune, ocasionando que este se asustara, ya que se levantó realmente rápido…

**-Ves! No te dije que me mancharía…**

**-No importa… ya te dije que lo arreglaría… y ahora si me permites…**

Gaara cogió la mano del rubio y la llevó hasta su propia boca para saborear el delicioso barquillo con extra de chocolate… claro que lo masticó en décimas de segundo, ya que el verdadero postre estaba por llegar… Sin pudor alguno pasó sus labios de la mano del kitsune a la barbilla manchada, bajando por el cuello y llegando al pecho de este. Llegado a este punto arrasó con todo el chocolate que había en el pecho semi descubierto de Naruto…

Volvió entonces hacia arriba y fue cuando por fin, después de tantos meses de espera, pudo besar, saborear, oler y extasiarse con los labios del pequeño.

Naruto estaba anonadado… el roce del pelirrojo lo había encendido demasiado… claro que todo esto era debido a la abstinencia y a los tórridos sueños que había estado teniendo últimamente.

**-No… Gaara… yo…**

**-Shshsh… _ven conmigo amor…_**

El pelirrojo lo arrastró hacia el salón en el que tenía las mantas y los cojines a modo de sofá, junto con todos los pétalos… Sin perder tiempo lo recostó sobre estos, mientras lo iba desnudando suavemente…

**-Gaara… Onegai… no… ah…**

El ojiverde comenzó a besar el pecho del pequeño, más poco a poco iba subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello… Notaba como el kitsune se estremecía ante su tacto. Poco tardó en llegar a su oído…

_**-Es un viaje por la piel… ciérrame los ojos… y susúrrame…**_

**-No… Ahhh… Gaara…**

Notaba como a cada avance que hacia sobre el rubio, este se arqueaba y su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más…

_**-Respira muy despacio…**_

**-Ah… por favor… Gaara… ahh…**

_**-Y ya no hables más… no queremos despertar…**_

El pelirrojo sin quererlo estaba mucho más excitado de lo normal… Cabía esperarse que estuviese así… ya que lo único que hacia desde que no estaba con Naruto, era precisamente pensar en él y desearlo cada vez más y más, hasta el punto de enloquecerse. Autosatisfacerse no servía. No había nada comparable a hacerlo suyo… oírlo gemir… suspirar… notar cada fibra de su cuerpo estremecerse ante su contacto… No podía… demasiado tiempo había pasado… ¿por qué tuvo que probar el cuerpo del kitsune de aquella manera, aquella vez? Si no lo hubiese hecho, no estaría tan desesperado por tenerlo…

_**-Es la misma habitación... pero siempre diferente... es un solo corazón... que late tan fuerte...**_

**-¿por qué? Ah… **

Sus manos volaban raudas, recorriendo cada parte escondida del rubio… No dejaba de besar su cuello, de recorrer su cintura… de apegarse a su cuerpo… de rozar su entrepierna con su muslo… Se sentía arder como nunca antes… Necesitaba hacerlo suyo… Lo necesitaba a él… a su corazón… pero sabía perfectamente que para él ese sentimiento estaba denegado. Sabía que el corazón y el alma de su pequeño ya nunca más le pertenecerían. Tuvo su oportunidad y la dejó escapar deliberadamente…

**_-Abrázate a mis piernas…_**

**-Ahh…. **

_**-Puede que no duermas...**_

**-Onegai… mmm….**

_**-... pero soñarás...**_

**-AHH…**

El pelirrojo acortó la distancia que lo separaba de los labios del kitsune. Sin que este se percatase, Gaara se había entrelazado entre sus piernas y las había separado, quedándose entre ellas.

"_No hay nadie... tan feliz  
nuestra vida es un regalo sin abrir  
y nadie puede imaginar..."  
_

**_-Este cielo es tan bonito... esta tormenta contigo…_**

A cada vaivén, ambos se rozaban. Naruto estaba más rojo que un pimiento maduro. Notaba la creciente erección del pelirrojo. En su interior tenía una pequeña batalla… ya que deseaba que Gaara le hiciese todo lo que le estaba haciendo y más… pero por otro lado estaba Sasuke… Habían roto… pero sentía que lo engañaba… se sentía miserable y culpable… Recordaba las duras palabras que el moreno le había profesado y le dolían, que en cierto modo fueran casi ciertas… _(me refiero a cnd le dijo k al irse podría revolcarse bien con Gaara… xo k no le sabría xq ya no tendría k ponerle los cachos/cuernos a nadie… Xo a ver… k no kere decir k le guste poner los cuernos a Sasu sino k en cierto modo siente como si se los pusiera aunk ya no ten juntos, xq todavía lo kere muxo… MUXO…)_. Poco a poco, el pelirrojo hacía que se olvidase de razonar… simplemente sentir… Sentía todo como si fuese la primera vez que lo tocaban…

**-_Respira esta noche... llena de tesoros… el viento es tan salvaje...dulce y delicioso..._**

**-¿Por qué… me susurras estas cosas…?** _"Como unas simples palabras pueden calmarme y extasiarme a la vez?"_

**-_Las estrellas están vivas... puedo oírlas respirar… casi se pueden tocar…_**

El más pequeño a cada movimiento respiraba más sonoramente… Notaba las caricias del pelirrojo recorrerle cada vez con más precisión y más lujuria… Sus ojos la desprendían por doquier… Y su cuerpo… irradiaba un calor asfixiante y cargado de pasión… y toda era para él… Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba correspondiendo a su tacto… poco a poco y suavemente fue despojando al pelirrojo de sus ropajes… que en esta ocasión estaban de sobra…

"_No hay nadie... tan feliz…  
nuestra vida es un regalo sin abrir  
y nadie puede imaginar…_

_este cielo es tan bonito..."_

_**-... Esta tormenta contigo...**_

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que te quiero más que a mi propia vida… y no pasa un solo minuto en el cual no piense en ti y en las diferentes formas de tenerte y retenerte a mi lado para siempre… No sabes cómo deseo que te olvides del Uchiha para siempre… Déjame estar contigo para siempre…**

**-Gaara…**

**-No digas nada… sólo entrégate a mi… Sé mío otra vez… sélo siempre…**

**-Yo… ahhmm… **

Al poco tiempo ninguno de los dos tenía impedimento alguno para que sus pieles se pudiesen tocar y sentir…

El pelirrojo, mas pronto que tarde ya se había adueñado del cuerpo del kitsune haciéndolo gemir como nunca, en estos meses de dura abstinencia _(se nota k taba falto…)_. Recorría la suave cintura del kitsune con sus ágiles manos… propiciándole unas leves caricias. Naruto ya para ese entonces ya no se contenía y había abrazado y enredado sus piernas al cuerpo del ojiverde…

Este último repartía una serie de besos por todo el pecho, cuello y estómago del kitsune. Su máximo énfasis se centró en el estómago… delineaba cada línea del sello de su pequeño… Más tarde tomó especial atención en el cuello y pezones del rubio, haciendo que se respiración se entrecortara aún más si cabía esperar…

Gaara aprovechó que el rubio tenía la boca entreabierta (debido a que gemía sin control, en consecuencia por las atenciones del pelirrojo) para besarlo apasionadamente a la vez que con una de sus manos buscaba el botecito de lubricante que había dejado por allí cerca… pero se desesperó y su intento de búsqueda quedó frustrado. Ya que el rubio reclamaba su tacto. No le quedó más remedio que utilizar la arena para que le alcanzase el botecito…

_-"Shukaku: mira que utilizarme para esto…"_ **Cállate…**

**-eh? Ocurre algo?**

**-Mm…mmm… si… pero lo resuelvo inmediatamente…**– El pelirrojote improviso bajó hacia la entrepierna del rubio y comenzó a dar pequeños besos alrededor de su erección pero sin llegar a tocarla… mientras que con sus manos y con ayuda de la arena buscaba el frasquito…

_-"Maldito frasco… ahora se esconde de mi… no me va a quedar otra opción que lubricarlo de otra manera… (Shukaku: eh, eh, eh… está bien… ya lo cojo… pero es la última vez que me chantajeas con eso… ver que mi contenedor se 'rebaja' a eso… no señor… Mira… aquí está…) Buen chico… (Shukaku: ¬¬ maldito contendor…) Si, si, si… yo también te quiero… ahora vete… (Shukaku: hmmm… si… no me apetece seguir viendo esto…)"_ **Por fin tú y yo sólos…**

**-? Un momento… no me querrás decir que lo estaba viendo tod… aahhh….**

El pelirrojo no dejó que su pequeño acabase la frase y acogió suavemente la erección de este. Al principio comenzó con unas succiones suaves, muy suaves… pero a medida que avanzaban incrementaba la velocidad de estas… Obviamente, mientras hacía esto, con las manos vertía el lubricante sobre sus dedos y los iba acercando lentamente a la entrada del kitsune…

Sus lamidas iban acompasadas con el lento movimiento de sus manos hasta que adentró uno de sus dedos en la pequeña entrada, ocasionando así que el rubio se arqueara y se tensara al momento, pero claro, el no dejar de sentir la lengua del pelirrojo lo calmaba y relajaba bastante. Pronto rogaba por más contacto a lo cual Gaara gustoso acató. Añadió un segundo dedo a la, todavía, pequeña entrada.

Solo los suspiros del pequeño llenaban la estancia… pero el calor que habitaba lo producian ambos cuerpos por igual. Se podía palpar la sexualidad y sensualidad en el ambiente… Se respiraba ternura, pasión, locura, desenfreno y un deje de nostalgia…

Sabía que no era él… pero aún así lo dejó actuar… El tiempo lo mataba, pero más lo hacia el que él no estuviera a su lado, compartiendo su día a día, sus alegrías, sus penas… Su amor…

_-"No ha habido nadie como tú... que entienda la caricia… como la entiendes tú… no hay nadie… nadie… "_

El rubio comenzó a llorar… sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo Gaara no le dolía… más bien le dolía otra cosa…

**-Naruto… te encuentras bien? Te duele?**

**-Mi corazón…** _"Sasuke…"_

**-Olvídale… él no supo amarte… se fue a la primera de cambio… no merece que lo ames así… Ha sido un… Te amo… lo sabes, verdad? Déjame hacerte mío… y te aseguro que nunca más te arrepentirás… Sabes que jamás te he fallado… te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir…**

**-Gaara…** _"Lo siento… Sasuke…"_ **Ammhh…**

El pelirrojo bebió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Naruto, "despejando" las posibles dudas que pudiese albergar en su interior… El rubio se dejó llevar una vez más, y lo besó con avidez. Dejando al pelirrojo un tanto perplejo por esa reacción… pero no se quedó sin hacer nada. Aprovechó esa oportunidad e introdujo su tercer dedo en la entrada del rubio. Los gemidos de estos murieron a mitad de camino, ya que los labios del pelirrojo los absorbieron…

Ambos mantenían en contacto sus erecciones… Hasta que Gaara no pudo más… terminó de dilatar la entrada del más joven y lo preparó para poder entrar en él…

Naruto no soportaba ni un minuto más… necesitaba sentirlo… que lo poseyera… que le extirpase todo el dolor que sentía en su interior… Y así el ojiverde procedió… Poco a poco fue adentrándose en la aún estrecha entrada del kitsune. Notaba como el interior de este ardía, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Cuando se supo entero en el interior del pequeño se quedó quieto hasta esperar a que el rubio se acostumbrase a su intromisión… Mientras esperaba, besaba los ojos de este, más luego se apoderó de sus exquisitos labios, los degustaba, los marcaba… Sintió como el rubio le presionaba para que empezara a moverse. Y así fue, el pelirrojo emprendió un movimiento lento, exasperante, pasional y excitante para ambos. Ya que el propósito de ese suave ritmo era el placer.

Ardían de pasión. Sus cuerpos reaccionaban a ese placer. Y sus movimientos se incrementaban lenta e inconscientemente. El pelirrojo, aunque rápido, embestía muy suave, provocando que a cada toque el kitsune se arqueara, sintiendo como rozaba ese punto en su interior que solo una persona había logrado tocar y llevarlo hasta la locura… podría decirse que lo disfrutaba pero no de la misma manera… ya que no sentía por el pelirrojo, lo mismo que por Sasuke. Eran personas tan distintas… Pronto notó como el pelirrojo lo masajeaba para que ambos llegasen al proclamado final… Quería que llegaran al mismo tiempo… pues esa es una forma de saber que ambos estaban juntos en el acto.

**-Gaara… no… no… ah… aguanto… más…. Ah…**

**-Solo un poco más… un poco… ahh…**

Gaara dio un par de embestidas más y por fin ambos jóvenes se arquearon a la misma vez… pudiendo llegar al mismo tiempo, al placer infinito, al climax de ese tortuoso placer. Ambos se quedaron acurrucados en la misma posición con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, intentando apaciguarse.

Sin previo aviso se quedaron dormidos el uno junto al otro. Cabe decir que antes de quedarse dormido, el pelirrojo salió con sumo cuidado del interior del rubio, para después tapar y acurrucar al rubio con su cuerpo (y obvio que las mantas también).

Gaara no se durmió muy profundamente ya que tenía al lado al rubio y no podía dejar de pensar que con una sola vez no le bastaba… así que dejó descansar al rubio un par de horas mientras pensaba en las diferentes cosas que le haría cuando despertase…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

_(N/A: WIIIIII AL FIIIN LO ACABEEEE DESPUÉS DE SEMANAS Y SEMANAS SIN INSPIRACIÓN…. WIIII SOY FELIZ, FELIZ COMO UNA PERDÍZ:D:D:D:D la verdad no se xq ete cap me costó tanto… si el 1er lemon k hice de etos dos me salió así sin muxa complicación… xo ete se me resistió a mas no poder… Es k tb el otro lemon fue como… sádico… creo k en mi subconsciente puedo llegar a ser mu sádica… no lo se :P:P:P pos na esxo k os haya gustao… a mi, en especial, y si soy sincera no me gusta… nose…. Será k como apenas tenía a mi musa x akí correteando pos… eso si la canción si me gustó muxo ponerla!1 :P:P (k vanidoso ha sonao eso… xo es lo k siento:P:PD:D:D:D aparte k esa song es una de mis favoritas… Es de hombres G, xo cantada x Chonchi Hereida; Tormenta Contigo!) sí, a estas alturas deberéis de estar pensando k soy una rara pa la música, xo a k kedan bien? (esxo… jejejeje). Cambiando el tema… creo k Gaara al final me kedó como pervertido… mmmm explicaré k no lo es… weno… mas o menos…como Sasuke… k no se puede tar kieto con el rubiales al lao… jajajajaaj Xo tb al principio y casi to el cap Gaara ta super romántico con él… como me dijo una amiga: Es un psicópata romántico…. Ajjajajajajajaja la verdad…. Si… XO AUN ASÍ YO LO KERO! MUXOO (mi gaara… ahhhhrrggg…. (Ada-chan acaba de entrar en un coma fantasioso… ahora no ta disponible… si kiere decir algo espere le señal y déle al Go… PIIIII….)_

_Nekoi: (ya somos dos... yo tb toy super floja pa tudiar :S:S:S arggg k maal:P) Tia... no me describas un atake epiléptico k me recuerdas al hombre akel k le dio un atake en medio de la parada de wawas! k me morí... si no llega tar allí Albert... el hombre... puede k... yaas tp voy a exagerar tanto.. xo sipo... k weno es coño:P... :'( :'( LLORO A MAREES! XQ LA DESCARGAS CONMIGO? YO K TE HICEEE! BUAAAA! ya t dije... k prefiero la katana de Sephiroth... cof cof cof... y a Sephiroth.. ajajajjajaja xDDD Nooo VINCENT! el amo poderoso... weno.. tb mugen xo esa es otra historia xDDDD... MIRA NI EN SUEÑOS DIGAS K NOS GUSTARÁ EL SASUSAKU! ANTES.. ME FUSILO YO MISMA! ME HAGO EL HARAKIRI! ¬¬ tu tas loca? Sasusaku dice... cof cof... no me hagas coger nervio anda... anda... Ciertamente Neji y Hina! isss k lindos k son! (y to x tu culpa... k tb me los metiste x los ojos... y t lo agradezco... xDDD) Weeeno... aki ta el cap... cof cof... a ver... tu exposición... (ya me veo un review mas largo k el Quijote... cof cof cof... xDDDD) Muxas axias wapa:DD en serio tu sabes k sin ti! nada de eto hubiese salido a la luz :P:P:P axias! ;)_

_Fatima-san: Lindisimaa:D:D:D es cierto.. mira k hay gente xunga en el mundo! k hace esas barbaridades... (sakura entre ellas xDDD ajajjajaja) Weeeno... naru pos lo llama... pos pa no tar solito... si es k su mano... como k no... cof cof(Inner: ya empieza...) xDDDD k me he reido con lo del mov de Gaa-chan! aisss no sabes cuanto! xDDD si es k me lo imagino... y xDDDDDD no awanto:PPPP kien vería a Gaara ahí fardando de mov:PP xDDDD! Weeeno... lo de Sasu y Cheza...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,... weeno... me siento descuartizada ya... (Inner: k weeno lo de "mi tesoro... fatimun..." xDDDDD jajajajajajaja) no sabes to lo k me has hexo reirme con tu review:PP ummmm WALÁ! AKI LEMON DE GAA-CHAN Y NARU-CHAN! WIIII, yo espero k te guste... :P:P :D:D muxas axias fati! me haces reir cada vez k lo necesito:D axias:D_

_Chy-san: ¬¬ como k vuelves pa molestar? ¬¬... no digas bakadas! ¬¬... molestar dice! ainsss! No molestas! todo lo contrario me alegra verte x aki:D:D:D muxas axias:P weeeno... con respecto a k naru no vaya... weeeno... emmmh... eto... yo... verás... ya lo leíste... así k... las explicaciones... cof... (Inner: no sabe como decirte k le ha encantado hacer un lemon de eta pareja... ¬¬... no le ha gustao como ha kedado... (nunca le gusta lo k hace.. así k... pasa de ella... se le va la pinza... xDD)xo ta emocionada xq ha puesto a eta pareja junta...) Y tú tenías k aguar la fiesta no? ¬¬... (Inner: pos sip... pa eso toy... xDD) ¬¬ serás... COF COF COF... gomen x eto :PP Hoy toy media mimida (y eso k son las 2.30 de la tarde...) (Inner: si es k t pasas la vida durmiendo...) (¬¬ xDD es cierto:P:P) Comprendeme si toy floja :P:P:P xDD Muxas axias! _

_Maca-chan15: te puedes creer k esa fue mi primera intención? k Cheza hiciera un henge y se hiciera pasar x naruto! xo luego me dije... mmm... eso sería complicar las cosas... más de lo normal... xDDD creo k ahora la historia se volverá como rara... nose... a parte de k voy lentica... (la uni absorve:S:S:S y mas ete cuatrimestre :S:S:S malo malo malo... no hay time ni pa rascarse el ojo xDD) Pos aki ta la actualización :P:P esxo k te guste :P:P :D:D muxas axias :D:D me alegro de k te guste el fic :D:D:D:D_

_Shizu: no pasa naa:D:D:D :P:P me siento realizada si lo lees:D:DD ISS me alegro montón de k te hayan gustao tanto el extra como el cap anterior :D:D:D:D: trankila... si pongo el lemon... creo k yo soytb unapervertida :P:P:P (Inner: ojo... solo lo cree.. ¬¬ omitiendo k lo es... aisss... si yo no tuviera aki pa decir lo echi (weno.. pervertida... xDD)k es...) (¬¬) xDDDD, vaaa lo admito... jajajajaj:D:D: muxisimas axias! nos vemos en el sig cap:D:D:D_

_GachuAbel: O.O... e...eres...un... un chico? O.O! yo jamás pensé k un... un chico.. leyese... yaoi O.O me has dejao! O.O si es k... te... te puedo hacer un par de preguntas? (Inner: disculpala si.. eh... es k.. la pobre... se acaba de emocionar... y...) No son raras... xo... O.O (Inner: aun no se cree k seas un chico! xDD tranki se recuperará dentro de un ratiko... te fulminará a preg.. xo... cof cof cof...) Yo pensé que eto a los chicos no les gustaba, me refiero al yaoi! Es k tengo "un amigo" k fijo me dice... argg y tu lees esas cosas de los marikitas esos.. y yo me kedo con ganas de extrangularlo... En verdad te preguntaria millones de cosas xo me da vergüenza... y si luego piensas k soy un extraterrestre o algo! xDD Yo es k nose.. me acabo de blokear.. tenia millones de preg y me he kedao en white O.O ajajajajajajaj! a lo mejor no kieres contestarme xo yo te preg... si no kieres me dices.. mira... déjame... y ya si? Ahí va: como es k te dio x leer yaoi? O.O (Inner: aun no se lo cree... yo ya te dije! xDD) y... y... lemon? O.O (Inner: aún sigue en shock...) Ada-chan acaba de sufrir un colapso mental... piiiii encefalograma plano...Parece k ahora ta respondiendo... pi.. pi.. pi... cof...Es k verás... un amigo de una amiga... un día leyó un fic de saint seiya yaoi... y se "murió" de la impresión... y se puso como loco diciendo agg como es posible! y mas cosas! en serio... seguro k me tomarás x loca! y tarás pensando.. joer tp es na raro k a un tio le guste el yaoi y no sea gay! O.O xo toy sorprendidisima! xDDD (Inner: no se nota eh...) Y mas k me leas! O.O (Inner: en verdad ta dando saltitos de alegría!) Toy emocionada en serio! jajajajaja k mal toy ya! en serio taba mustia... y mírame ahora! ajajajajaj Y... algún amigo tuyo lo sabe? (Inner: creo k te tas pasando a un tema de índole personal...) (Ya... xo ya le dije k si kiere contesta y si no me manda a la porra) si es así...se ha traumado verdad? Yo a "mi amigo" como se ponía de idiota diciendo lo de los marikitas... lo traumaticé diciendole k Oroximaru se taba tirando a Sasuke en el anime/manga... se kedó pálido xDDD (Inner: es k con decir eso poner pálido a cualkiera...)... Chii hubo un problemilla con eso k parece ser k ya se solventó:PP:D:D:D Ciertamente nunca leí un fic lemon de sasusaku... xo me alegra k digas k lo hacemos con más sentimiento :D:D (Inner: ya le alegraste el dia! xDD) jiji me alegro de k te rías con mis coments! jejeje a veces me dan super piedras y digo bobadas! xDD En serio muxas axias x leerme! y espero verte x aki:PP Y pos espero k ete cap te guste:PPP (Inner: peazo de coment pa él solito!) (Y? algún problema...?)(Inner: no... xo...)(¬¬)_

_Kandara: wolas! goomen el otro dia! en serio perdona xo me tenía k ir! y lo tenía abierto pa k se descargara una cosa k taba pasándole a una amiga! y cnd volví a casa! no tabas :'( espero k podamos hablar otro dia si:DD jejeejejje a mi tb me encantará k lo leas:D:D:D muxa axias!_

_Kajatio-chan: Muxas axias! weno.. narutin ahorita... sufrir... muxo... no ta sufriendo xDDD :P:PP k mala soy! na ta en compañía de Gaa-chan y pos.. kieras k no... xDDD ta acompañao... y no sufre tanto... con eto no kiero decir k se haya olvidao de Sasu! NO SEÑOR:PP jejejej muxas axiaas:D_

_Kanari Shinobu: O.O ten cuidao muxaxa O.O xo lo leyó todo, cnd digo todo me refiero a TODO... O.O y no se moskeó? O.O ufff! xDD gomeen x preocupar a tu madre! no era mi intención:S:S:S Weno aki tan Naru y Gaara... y pos... mira lo k pasó... (Inner: es lo k pasa cnd le entra la vena deprabada... ya verás el cap sig...) y pos Sasu... yo creo k tendrá k irse al Polo Norte dnd tan los eskimales y darse un bañito allá... pa k se calme... o si no se va a Rusia... e idem! xDDD (Inner: con lo caliente k anda me da k el awa esa ni sikiera le bajará medio grado... xDDD)(Zaas... no te pases... ni k fuera un volcán andante...) (Inner: weeeno... cof cof... yo no digo nada... preguntale a Naru... 8) xDD) muxas axiass! x leerme! y ten cuidaillo... jejejejeje! _

_PD: Disculpen k mi Inner hoy ta como seria... nose... ha de tar de bajona:P:P vamos a ver si se le pas pronto k no es propio de ella tar así.. :P:P :D:D_

_PD2: peazo coment k me ha kedao… ufff… weno... MUXISIMAS AXIAS X LEERME Y DEJARME REVIEW! SE LES AGRADECE INFINITAMENTE:D:D:D:DPos na.. ahora a x el sig cap :P:P:P :D:D:D bye bye!)_


	21. Chapter 20

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 20.-**

Amanece y unos rayos de sol curiosos, pasan a través del enorme ventanal, dejando ver dos cuerpos semidesnudos. Uno de ellos contemplaba cómo los traviesos rayitos de sol bañaban a su pareja con su calor… haciendo que su cuerpo se iluminase. No podía evitar mirarlo… Si el baño de luz de luna lo hacía parecer un ángel hermoso… el sol lo hacía ver radiante.

Sus dorados cabellos relucían intensamente al mínimo tacto con estos sobre ellos…

Gaara no podía dejar de contemplarlo… desde que habían saciado por tercera vez sus ansias de tenerse, el rubio había caído rendido y se había quedado acurrucado junto al pecho del pelirrojo… Este no había dejado ni un momento de admirar lo hermoso que se veía. Deseaba volver a hacerlo… tener bajo suyo al rubio, proclamando su nombre… excitándose tan solo con oírlo suspirar… lo de la noche anterior había sido excelente. Si la primera vez le había parecido bastante bien (a pesar de que casi lo había violado), esta vez fue espectacular. No pensaba que el rubio pudiese ser tan especial en esos momentos. Cabe decir que también tuvo sus momentos salvajes. Nunca había visto a Naruto tomar la iniciativa… se volvía salvaje y eso lo había desearlo aún más. Hubo un momento en el que necesitó utilizar la arena para poder dominarlo.

_-"Por qué esta necesidad de que seas solo mío?_" **Te necesito… sin ti… el aire no tiene sentido… sin ti… me cuesta respirar… Sin ti… no se que hacer… Te has adueñado en lo más profundo de mi ser. Me dolió inmensamente descubrirte con Sasuke… no he querido aceptarlo… y no lo haré jamás… porque eres MÍO…**

**-Hai…** _"De momento… así será…"_

**-¿Estabas despierto?**

**-Hai… ha sido muy bonito lo que has dicho… no sabía que te importase tanto… Realmente ¿me quieres? O ¿es sólo deseo? De verdad… ¿me amas?**

**-Más que a mi propia vida… ¿no han sido suficientes las "cosas" que he hecho para que volvieses conmigo y demostrarte todo lo que me importas? Lo que dije antes… Todo… es completamente cierto… Yo… te quiero… e intentaré por todos los medios que tú también me ames tanto como yo…**

**-Gaara… sabes que no pued…**

El pelirrojo acalló las palabras del kitsune, ya que el solo pronunciarlas le provocaba un dolor inmenso en el corazón… y lo único que atinaba a pensar era en las mil maneras de acabar con ese maldito Uchiha que se interponía entre él y su amor. El beso fue cobrando mayor avidez… tanta que de un momento para otro, el pelirrojo ya estaba encima del cuerpo del kitsune haciéndolo estremecer…

**-Gaara… no… ah… para…**

**-¿por qué?**

**-Por… por… porque… ah… anoche ya lo hicimos… ah… para…**

**-Pero… es que fueron pocas veces… mmm… además…. No veo que opongas mucha resistencia… o no?**

**-O.O Te parecen pocas tres veces? Bu… bueno… -/-**

**-La verdad… es que si… ya te lo dije antes… además ahora eres mío…**

**-Ah! Y por que sea tuyo, cada dos por tres me lo vas a hacer?**

**-Si… Al Uchiha nunca le rendías cuentas de cuantas veces lo hacíais…**

La lívido, que en un principio tenía bastante alta el rubio, se había esfumado cual estrella fugaz… _(Y a kien no….)_

**-Así que era eso, no? Te crees que esto es una competición para ver quien me lo hace mas veces o que? Además si dejaba o no, que Sasuke me lo hiciera tantas veces como quisiera es asunto mío y P-R-I-V-A-D-O... Tú no tienes por qué rendirme cuentas de mis actos… **

El rubio estaba tan enfadado que se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente para que Gaara no tuviese oportunidad de verlo desnudo… _(cof cof cof… emmm…. Xo si ya te ha visto!) _El pelirrojo se había quedado sin habla… no pensó que lo había dicho en voz alta… Acababa de meter la pata hasta el mismísimo fondo de las profundidades del infierno_ (weeeeno… sii me pasé… /Ada-chan: ohhh si ahí ta el can Cerbero… KONICHIWA CERBERO-CHAN…. /Can: GROAAAARGGG… /Ada-chan: ussss mejor me voy… JA NE CERBE…. /Can: ¬¬ /Ada-chan: … emmhh… adiós… encantada de ver tus colmillos x aki…. fuerte piedra me acaba de dar… discúlpenme si? Eto… no se como salió… cof cof prosigo…)_ Debía de pensar y actuar rápido… debía reaccionar o volvería a perder al rubio y eso no podía consentirlo… Se levantó _(acuérdense de k ta como dios lo trajo al mundo… noo, kishi no… desnudito... jajajaja :P)_ y se acercó al rubio impidiendo que se siguiera vistiendo (ya tenía puesto el boxer y el pantalón… solo le faltaba la camisa) agarró sus manos y las enlazó entre las suyas.

**-Gaara¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Con esto no vamos a arreglar las cosas…**

El pelirrojo lo apegó y encerró entre la pared y su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que las manos las alzaba por encima de la cabeza del rubio y las pegaba a la pared.

**-¿Qué? Ahora me vas a forzar?**

**-No… sabes que nunca haría tal cosa…**

**-Ya una vez lo hiciste…**

**-¿quieres dejar de hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento?**

**-Y que quieres que haga? Me acabas de insultar… Te crees que soy una especie de muñeco que no tiene sentimientos y que deja que se lo tiren cuando se les pega la gana? PUES NO! AMO A SASUKE COMO A NADIE! Y SI LO DEJABA ES XQ ME GUSTA COMO ME TRATABA, lo cariñoso que era… lo amable que era siempre conmigo… y hasta lo sincero que era… pero eso ya no volverá… él se ha ido… y yo… estoy solo…**

**-No estás solo… Yo estoy contigo… En verdad no quise decir aquello… Es que me da la sensación de que he desperdiciado el tiempo que no he estado contigo y quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estemos juntos… y me dio rabia que me dijeses que no… A él… nunca… Perdóname… Siento no poder ser tan "amable" ni tan "sincero" **_(weno eso si k has sido….)_ **ni tan "cariñoso" bastante bien sabes que no soy así… pero lo estoy intentando… No quiero que me compares con el Uchiha…**

**-Yo no lo hago… lo has hecho tú solito al decirme lo que me dijiste…**

**-Perdóname… Es que me parece increíble que estés aquí conmigo… y no… no pude evitar recordarle… Le odio… por haberte tenido… es más, aún lo odio todavía más porque se ha ido y tú no lo puedes olvidar…**

**-Lo siento… yo también me he pasado gritándote… pero tampoco merezco que me trates como un simple objeto…**

**-Tú sabes que para mi no eres un simple objeto… pero me dejé llevar por mis impulsos… No sabes cuanto te deseo… mira como estamos, y ya yo…**

El rubio bajó la mirada y vio en cual estado se encontraba el pelirrojo… _(emmhhh… toy enferma me da…:P:P_).

**-Je… ¿Pero se puede saber que es lo que te excita tanto?**

**-Tú…**

**-Si ya… pero que cosa de mí…**

**-Tus ojos… tu piel… tu olor… Todo tu ser… Sabes que con una sola sonrisa tuya ya me tienes rendido a tus pies… Te amo y no lo puedo evitar ni reprimir… Perdóname yo no quise decir esas cosas tan horribles…**

El pelirrojo bajó los brazos de Naruto, quedándose ambos con las manos entrelazadas y mirándose a los ojos.

**-Lo sé… quiero decir… que sé que lo sientes… yo también siento haberte dicho lo que te dije…**

**-Ya está… me lo merecía por haberte dicho todo aquello… ahora… mmm… puedo besarte?**

**-…por qué me lo preguntas si lo vas a hacer tanto si te digo que si, como si te digo que no…?**

**-Pero así sabes, lo que voy a hacer y tú decides si "resistirte" o dejarte llevar…**

**-… creo que… te pondré las cosas difíciles…**

**-Ah si?**

**-Simpmjngps…**

Gaara no dejó que acabase de hablar y lo besó profundamente… Realmente estaba muy excitado desde hacía rato y no iba a quedarse sin postre esa mañana… Rápidamente despojó al kitsune de la poca ropa que llevaba encima… Naruto se "resistía" a los actos del ojiverde… Intentaba zafarse… pero lo que realmente hacía era rozar "inintencionadamente" la entrepierna de este… Haciendo que se desesperase aún más por tenerlo…

Sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo introdujo un dedo en la entrada del rubio. Este dio un quejido de dolor… Este gritito llevó al límite de la cordura al ojiverde, haciendo que introdujese otro dedo más… El kitsune se arqueaba, aunque tampoco mucho ya que tenía la pared a su espalda…

Ya sin miramientos Gaara sacó los dedos de la entrada de este y lo sustituyó en un rápido movimiento por su erección. Ocasionando que el rubio comenzase a llorar por el dolor…

**-Gaara… PARA… ME DUELE! Ahh…**

**-Lo siento… ah… no me moveré… mhh… es tu culpa… ¿por qué gimes así?**

**-Ah… ¿Cómo? Mhh… yo no controlo eso… ah…**

EL ojiverde comenzó a moverse un poco para que Naruto se fuese amoldando a tenerle dentro… Poco a poco fue aumentando las salidas y entradas, a la vez que masajeaba al pequeño… Realmente poseerlo en esa postura era bastante excitante… Tenerlo pegado a la pared, escucharlo gemir. Todo era maravilloso… Lo sentía suyo y así se lo dejó saber dejándole una marca en el cuello.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y más firmes. El rubio no podía más poco le faltaba para acabar… Pero algo pasó… notaba como algo arenoso lo cogía por la espalda… y formaba una especie de almohada que le permitía apoyarse…

**-Gaara… ¿Qué… que… que es… esto?**

**-Es… que… me canso… y… ah… no… ah…**

**-No… todavía no… mmm… **

El pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y se vino dentro del cuerpo del pequeño… Este al sentir como su ser era invadido por el calor de Gaara no pudo aguantar más y también se vino. Dejando restos de su pasión sobre el abdomen del ojiverde. Este salió del interior del kitsune muy suavemente para que no le hiciese daño…

Las respiraciones de ambos empezaron a normalizarse…

**-… Ya estás contento? Me puedo ir a casa ya?**

**-No seas baka… puedes y debes quedarte a desayunar aquí…**

**-De verdad? Y no me atacarás? Mira que soy un chico inocente y tú tienes pinta de pervertido…**

**-¬¬… no te atacaré… Anda vamos a desayunar… o prefieres ducharte primero…** _"Pero que demonios estoy pensando…. Si acabamos de hacerlo…"_

**-Cof cof… dúchate tú primero… mientras yo hago el desayuno, te parece?**

**-Mejor que te duches tú y ya lo preparo yo… tú eres mi invitado y no puedo ponerte a trabajar…**

**-Ya… pero a ti la ducha te hace más falta que a mí…** _"….. Mira que es pervertido…"_

**-¬/¬ está bien…**

El pelirrojo se giró rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño y así evitar que el kitsune viese lo rojo que estaba por el comentario… pero antes de poder dar un paso más… sintió como unos brazos se colgaban de su cuello y una voz le susurraba…

**-Me gustó mucho tu idea de sostenerme con la arena… Gaa-chan…** - Acto seguido dio una mordida al lóbulo de este… aunque no duró mucho ya que se fue corriendo de un salto hacia la cocina, dejando al portador del Shukaku con un evidente problema entre piernas….

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Había pasado como una semana desde que se había ido de la Aldea de Konoha… y muy tranquila no estaba que digamos… Le agrada la compañía que tenía pero… estaba más pendiente de cierto rubio que estaba a kilómetros de allí que de la propia misión…

**-Hinata… si sigues así el enemigo te encontrará… estás haciendo más ruido de lo normal… ¿te pasa algo?**

**-Eh? Ah? Lo siento… hum… ya me concentro… la villa de la niebla está muy lejos?**

**-No… falta poco para llegar… Deja de preocuparte por Naruto, vale? Él sabe cuidarse bien… ya te lo ha demostrado muchas veces o no?**

**-Si… pero…**

**-Pero nada…** – El Hyuuga se paró delante de la peliazul, cortándole el paso. A medida que iba hablando se acercaba al cuerpo de esta. A cada poco la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos se acortaba cada vez más, hasta quedar unidos (_sus cuerpos… y no de esa manera… no me sean malpensadas…)_ **–Ya deja de pensar en él… acaso yo no soy también importante para ti?**

**-Ne… Neji… estás muy cerca…**

**-Te molesta?** – El castaño posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la joven y comenzó a rozarla muy suavemente, llegando, con sus dedos, a los labios de esta.

**-Ie… de… demo… yo…**

El joven Hyuuga selló sus palabras con un tierno beso. Al principio tenía la intención de que sólo fuese eso una simple unión en la cual demostrar cuanto apreciaba y quería a su prima. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se empezó a tornar mas apasionado… Cuando el joven intentó explorar la cavidad de la peliazul esta con gusto lo dejó entrar. Y con asombro recibió la lengua ávida del castaño. Poco a poco las manos del Hyuuga cobraron vida y se posaron en la cintura de Hinata, ocasionando que esta se estremeciera ante tal contacto. Ambos notaban como por sus cuerpos corría una especie de corriente eléctrica muy agradable. Mas pronto que tarde, el oxigeno se acabó y ambos tuvieron que separarse. Los dos jóvenes quedaron muy sonrojados y con sus respiraciones entrecortados.

**-Neji… ¿por qué? No… no deberías de darme ilusiones si yo no…**

El joven la volvió a acallar con otro de sus besos, haciendo que esta se estremeciese por completo ante sus roces. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo beso la encendiese tanto? No sabía la respuesta, ni tampoco quería saberla… Solo quería estar segura de que eso que estaba pasando no fuese una broma… Con lo cual apartó al joven ojiblanco hacia un lado mientras procedía a hablar.

**-Neji… si esto es una broma… que sepas que no me hace ninguna gracia… además de ser de muy mal gusto…**

**-Hinata… ¿Cuándo he dicho que esto sea una broma?**

**-Yo… o/o…. De verdad… tu… tu…**

**-Si… te quiero… no se si es desde siempre… pero siempre he sentido algo especial por ti…** _"Por Naruto también, pero él sólo puede ser feliz con Sasuke… además… Ahora tengo mucho más en claro mis sentimientos… y sé que quiero estar con Hinata pase lo que pase…" _**Tú… sientes lo mismo?**

**-Yo… Neji…** – La joven peliazul comenzó a llorar desesperadamente… no pudo imaginar que su sueño se estuviese viendo por fin realizado… su primo… al que siempre había admirado… y por el que siempre había sentido un afecto especial… ahora… le estuviese diciendo que la quería…

**-A lo mejor es que no sientes lo mismo y me he precipitado… Lo siento no quería herirte… yo… solo…**

El castaño no pudo acabar su pequeño discurso ya que los labios de la joven peliazul lo habían acallado. Era magnifico sentirla entre sus brazos… saber que era de él y de nadie más… Y que él era la primera persona a la que besaba y le entregaba todo su amor…

**-Yo también te quiero Neji… yo… nunca dije nada… porque no sabía muy bien qué era lo que sentía… pero ahora ya lo se… Te quiero…**

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y así pasaron los minutos, abrazados… sintiéndose, notando la respiración del otro… notando el latir del corazón del otro… Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya había anochecido y aún no habían llegado a la villa de la niebla… Decidieron apresurarse para llegar lo más rápido posible… pues un retraso era una falta grave para los ninjas.

Así ambos jóvenes, con sus sentimientos puestos en claro partieron apresuradamente.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pasada otra semana… en casa de Naruto. Se encontraba este medio desnudo, sentado en el sofá _(taba con el boxer puesto… naa k cnd ta en casa se pone cómodo… MUY cómodo… jejeje :P:P)_, bastante aburrido por cierto… ya que no ponían nada en la tv.

**-Esto es un muermo… Hina-chan no está, Neji tampoco… Shino y demás en una misión… Jiriaya… a saber donde está ese ero-sennin… Kakashi… perdido en el camino de la vida…. O mejor dicho con Iruka… Shikamaru… no… demasiado problemático para buscarlo… Ino… cof… en la floristería… Sakura… no me apetece arrancarle la cabeza** _"todavía…"_**… jooo me aburrooo…**

**-Y a mi? No me cuentas?**

De pronto sintió como el portador de esa voz lo sacaba del sofá y lo acercaba a su cuerpo…

**-ne? Te olvidaste de mi?**

**-No… lo mejor se deja siempre para el final… no te parece?**

**-mmmm... me gusta como suena eso… ¿quieres dejar de estar aburrido?**

**-ah… hai… eso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes…**

**-Oh… está bien… vístete y ven conmigo… te llevaré a un sitio… más bien a mi casa… pero allí… bueno ya lo verás…**

**-Si me vas a llevar allí para que me visto?**

**- O/O bu… bueno… porque no quiero que nadie mas te vea desnudo…**

**-No estoy desnudo… tengo los boxers puestos…**

**-No importa…**

**-¬¬ Pero si la mayoría ya me ha visto así…**

**-Pues yo no quiero…** _"(Shukaku: neee… oíste… a parte de tu querido amigo Sasuke OTROS también lo han visto… así… kukukukuku….) Te quieres callar de una vez… Y a ti que te importa? Déjame en paz… (Shukaku: kukukuku) URUSAI! (Shukaku: ey ey ey… yo solo repito lo que ese contenedor ha dicho…) NO ES UN CONTENEDOR… (Shukaku: ahh no? Que es entonces? Un ser humano como otro cualquiera? Kukukuku no mi querido contendor… el tiene también un demonio dentro… está en las mismas condiciones que tú y que yo… lo que él parece tenerlo todo bajo control… kukukuku) Por qué no te vas a molestar a otro lado, maldito mapache? Me tienes ya cansado con tus comentarios… (Shukaku: eh, eh, eh… solo quería meterme un rato contigo… ya sabes que si desaparezco por muchos días, estas son las consecuencias… Tu kitsune no es el único que se aburre sabes?) Me gusta como ha sonado eso… (Shukaku: ehh?) Mi kitsune eh? Está bien… pero ahora… no se… vas a ver algo que a lo mejor no te gusta… (Shukaku: COMO? OTRA VEZ HE DE AYUDARTE A RECOGER EL BOTECITO? NOOO, no señor! Miraaa cuando acabes me llamas… que quiero mortificarte un ratito… me lo debes…) Está bien… pero ahora desaparece… (Shukaku: hai hai… mira que tener que hacer caso a un maldito mocoso…. Arrrggg) jejeje siempre acabo ganando yo…"_ **que te vean… porque ahora eres mío… y de nadie más… y no me apetece que vean lo que es solo mío…**

**-¬¬ que yo sepa mi cuerpo es mío…**

**-Pero yo no quiero que lo exhibas…**

**-Estás celoso?**

**-Yo no he dicho eso…**

**-nn lo estás…**

**-Que NO te he dicho…** "_Si no es uno es otro el que me saca de quicio"_

**-Me conformo con eso… me voy a vestir…**

El rubiales se vistió a toda prisa, y en menos de lo que se dice cuarenta y nueve ya estaba listo y preparado.

**-Nos vamos?**

**-Si… vamos…**

Al momento ya estaban en la casa del pelirrojo, este había acondicionado el baño para una sesión de relajación.

**-Por qué me da la impresión de que sé cuales son tus intenciones…**

**-No se…** (_seeee claaaaaro... y yo nací ayer… y tú solo kieres jugar a las cartas con naru-chan no?...¬¬)_

**-Gaara… para eso nos hubiésemos quedado en mi casa…**

**-Ya… pero es que no es ese el propósito por el cual te he traído a casa… es que… quería pedirte una cosa…**

**-Me estás dando miedo… ¿ocurre algo Gaara?**

**-Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo…**

**-O.O Cómo? **

**-Que quiero que vivas conmigo… y no admito un no por respuesta**

**-O.O, o.O yo… Gaara…**

**-No hace falta que me te mudes ya… si aún no te ves listo… puedo esperar… pero no te salvarás de venirte a vivir aquí conmigo…**

**-Y por qué quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo?** _"Jamás me lo pidió… y por qué estoy tan feliz de que lo haya hecho? Acaso… ¿estoy olvidándome de él…? No… eso es imposible… realmente me apetece estar junto a Gaara pero no se si será conveniente… Luego…"_

**-Pues para que va a ser? Para tenerte conmigo todos los días… No es esa suficiente razón?**

**-… Yo…**

**-Quiero que olvides a ese maldito de una buena vez… Y no se me ocurre otra manera, que esta… Además así no estarás solo… no te deprimirás… y no pensarás en ese infeliz… Quiero que tú y yo… volvamos a ser tan felices como en aquella época en la que ese desgraciado no estaba cerca de ti…**

**-…** _"Si… pero… yo solo seré feliz con… Ahhhhhh por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? No me dejas tranquilo ni lejos de mí… por qué no puedo responder a Gaara con la misma intensidad? Acaso… no… tengo k olvidarlo… pero no puedo…"_** Está bien… **

**-Entonces, te quedarás, aquí conmigo?**

**-Sip… pero…**

**-Pero qué?**

**-No me harás nada raro, no? ¬¬**

**-A qué te refieres con nada raro…?**

El pelirrojo se acercó muy sensualmente a los deliciosos labios del pequeño kitsune.

**-Gaara…**

Pasó su mano sobre estos, para acariciarlos, más luego llevó su otra mano hacia el cuello del pequeño para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo pasionalmente… Poco a poco y sin que el rubio se diese cuenta, lo fue trasladando hacia el baño a medida que lo iba despojando de sus ropas (cabe decir que las de Gaara volaron bastante rápidas también…). Más pronto que tarde el joven Uzumaki estaba sometido a los encantos del pelirrojo. Había sido seducido rápidamente por los besos caricias recibidas…

**-Gaara… no… ah…**

**-Por qué?** – El ojiverde hacía una dulce y justa presión entre ambas caderas, haciendo que el contacto fuese extremadamente sensual…

**-… ahh… para… onegai…**

**-Seguro que quieres que pare? – **Este seguía ejerciendo presión entre ambas caderas…

**-Hai…**

**-Mmmm… y si no quiero?**

**- ¬¬ te las tendrás que apañar solito…**

**-Si en el fondo sé que te gusta…**

**-Gaara… no empecemos… ah… estate quieto… ammm… vaa… si me vas… ahh… a tener aquí viviendo contigo… mmm… acaso no me vas a dejar respirar?**

**-Mmmm… está bien…**

El pelirrojo soltó el cuerpo del kitsune lo más rápido que pudo, y se alejó en dirección al baño. El rubio no sabía interpretar si se fue enojado o estaba contento… ya que la cara que había puesto el ojiverde era un tanto indescriptible…

De repente notó como la arena lo rodeaba y lo elevaba del suelo, llevándolo en dirección al baño… Una vez allí fue introducido en el plato ducha… junto al pelirrojo…

**-Te dejaré respirar… pero de esta no te salvas hoy…**

**-Gaamphmp…**

Después de decir eso, Gaara lo besó con ferocidad acallando cualquier intento de replica… No podía dejarlo escapar… no ahora que por fin era suyo… No dejaría que nadie ni nada los separase… No temía el regreso del Uchiha… lo que realmente temía era el recuerdo que se mantenía siempre presente en la mente de su adorado pequeño…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUARÁ….**

_(N/A: mmm… cof cof… he tardado siglos en acabar ete cap… y cada vez k lo intentaba había algo k no me gustaba y lo borraba o me pasaba algo k hacía k no pudiese concentrarme y escribir… arrggg! Ete cap… cof cof cof… se nota k andaba degenerada verdad? Cof cof cof… me ta afectando cierto megamix cof cof cof… jajajaja xDDD… anís en verdad… no se cuantos caps pasarán hasta que los reconcilie… me doy miedo a mi misma… xq le toy empezando a coger cariño a etos dos… (Inner: ya se lo cogiste hace time…) Yaaa xo ahora más… y sobre todo k Gaa-chan se ta volviendo romántico… (Inner: ¬¬) Ta bien… cof cof… ya… lo dejo… weeno… OHAIOOOO! xDD k tal? Weeno pos ahora a x los reviews:P:P_

_HinataHana: TT.TT, TT.TT, TT.TT no tngo perdón d kami-sama! Te juro k era revisando los reviews y las contestaciones y diciendome falta algo! me falta alguien! TT.TTGOMEN NASAIII! snif snif! joooss! TT.TT ahorame he kedado fatal!perdóname! TT.TT y no se k hacer pa pedirte disculpas! weno.. el prox cap... aparecerá sasukito en escena... aún no volverá... xo... veremos como alguien lo hace entrar en razón:PP (inner: si sigue así contarás todo...) de verdad soy tu sensei? O.O me has dejado! impresionada! O.O (yo.. humilde servidora... tiene una alumna! O.O... axias... en serio!)weeno:PP MUXAS AXIAS X TU REVIEW! no merezco la vida... xo... gomen nasai!_

_Nekoi: no hay palabras... ando muerta de un atake de risa... YO TB KERO A ALEXIEL Y A GABRIEL! xDDD k locas tamos! k me he reido con lo de SP y tus coments... xDD jajajajajajajajajajajajajaj tia te saliste! xDDDD peazos de piedras te toy contagiando! xDDD soy una mala inlfuencia pa ti:PPP xDDD Xiki muxas axias:DDD Si te hago caso... xq yo tb toy media loca (Inner: media? Si yo existo... es x alguna razón...) cof cof... xDD jejeejejej axias! al final te has obsesionado con la song:PPP_

_Fatima-san:DDDD TT.TT axiaaas! lloro de la emoción! y de la risa! xDDD axias lindisima! contigo y con nekoi es k me meo de la risa! xDDD axias de verdad! joooo a ver si te veo x el msn! snif snif! TT.TT k con tanto examen y k tengo clases de 9 de la mñn a 9 de la noxe toy... k no me mantengo en pie:S:S:S:S En serio esas tertulias matutinas xDD :PPP las exo de menos! TT.TT axiaass! Espero k ete cap te guste tb:PP_

_Maca-chan15: Chii el sasunaru... xo... pa darle emoción.. y algo de trama... pos puse gaaranaru! es k me encanta eta pareja tb! AUNKE LA PRIMERA Y (pa mi) LA MEJOR SASUNARU! xDDD espero k te guste ete cap tb! y muxas axias:PPP_

_Hitomy miwa akimoto: weno weno... sasu volverá dentro de poco... creo k pa dentro de dos caps o algo así... :PPo no se... depende de como me vaya saliendo la trama xDDD xo yo espero k pa dentro de poco vuelva nuestro adorado Sasukin! weno.. de hexo el próximo cap saldrá :PP xo todavia no vuelve a Konoha TT.TT! la verdad... es k... kien no cae en las redes de mi adorado y lindisimo pelirrojo:babas: xDDD ejjejejeje muxas axias!_

_Chy-san: ... creo... k te volverás a traumar con ete cap.../ada-chan corre a x una camilla: CORRAN! DESEN PRISA! NECESITO UNA CAMILLA... ESTA PACIENTE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DARLE UN ARREBATO CONTRA LA AUTORA... (o sease... yo)/ no se alguien k taba x allí: Xo xq le ha dadoese arrebato contra usted/Ada-chan: no se.../ Ada-chan se hace la loca y mira pa otro lado como kien no kiere la cosa.../Ada-chan: solo sé... k me matará en ete cap tb :PPP xDDD/se ve a chy-san con una pancartita: NO MAS TRAUMAS, NO MAS TRAUMAS/ xDDD no de todas formas... ahora es muxo mas romántico k antes:PP no es tan bestia... o eso he intentado... xDD naa es broma! xo si el primer lemon con gaara fue todo sado... ni yo me di cuenta de lo fuerte k fue hasta k una amiga me dijo... tia... toy toda roja... y yo... cof cof.. xDDD Muxas axias y espero... (ete se k no muxo) xo el sig capte guste mas:PPP_

_Mylen: weno.. es k sasuke... de puro idiota... x así decir cortó la relación.. técnicamente no son cuernos... xo con todo lo k se kieren... teóricamente si son cuernos! xDDD jaajajajaj me toy liando! y ya no se si son o no son cuernos! xDDD weno digamos k se han dado un time.. y como naru no sabe tar solo y gaara es un aprovexado (hermoso xo aprovexado) engatusa a naru y pos... cof cof cof... xDDDD Exactamente.. nada es pa siempre... te juro k lloraré cnd los separe TT.TT (Inner: ya ta llorando... xDD) shshs! xDDD es k mi pobrecito Gaa-chan... xo es k x mas k yo kera... su relación es imposible! TT.TT.. weno me dejo de lamentacione y te doy las axias x tus ánimos:DD (Inner: axias! úlrimamente ando media seria! xo me alegra k te caiga bien...) pss... ¬¬... seria? (Inner: weno, weno... ya toy de mejor humor! xDDD) jajajaaj no me hagas muxo caso:PPP_

_Estherkyubi: Hiii:PP ya decía yo k me sonabas:PPP vees! xDDD chii! no te preocupes k habrá enfrentamiento entre sasu y gaara! iss k ganas (aun no lo tengo escrito xo toy emocionada:PPP) muxas axiaas:DDD_

_Shizu:Wii Hiiii! bien, bien axiaas:DDD :PP MUXA SUERTE EN LA UNI:PPP (agota.. te lo digo x experiencia! xDDD) no te preocupes mujer! con tal de k me leas me conformo! xDDD siii gaara se las trae desde hace muuuxo time! Ainss.. si es k narutin.. es irresistible.. k lindo k es! con razón nadie kiere soltarlo xDDD jajajaaj! muxas a xias x tus ánimos! y te mando desde akí mis ánimos (valga la rebundancia :P)pa tu intrusión en la Uni:PP muxa suerte! ARIGATOO:DD (y kien no envidiaría naru cnd ta con sasu... :babas: ese precioso y lindo morenazo! aggg... ya ta, ya ta... xDD)_

_GachuAbel: Has satisfexo mis ansias de curiosidad:DDDD (Inner: ...) Si kieres! y te apetece sipo:PP taré encantada de agregarte:DD (Inner: ...) Me lo creo, me lo creo! y me parece fantástico k un chico lea yaoi! da una alegría en serio! no sabes la emoción k tengo encima! Tengo un amigo al k le he hablado de mi afición al yaoi... en un principio como k se kedó... eta niña ta mal de la cabeza! xo me anima muxo! y me dice k no toy enferma! xDDD ajajajajajaj claro k tp le he dado a leer mi fic! xDDD creo k ahí se acabaría su respeto hacia mi! xDDD! En serio me hace mu feliz k me leas :DDD muxas axias x tus ánimos:DD_

_Kanari shinobu: O.O no me digas? Sugoiii! una mamá yaoifan! O.O ojalá la mia hiciera eso... ella no.. cofcof.. me hace chistes hirientes... y yo ¬¬ mamá... vete a mimir un ratito... cof cof cof... xDDD Es k me pilló con unas fotos... cof cof cof...de sasunaru... cof cof cof... y cof cof cof... me dice... k es eso? y yo.. emmh... weeno.,... etto... yo... y me dice.. ahh es de esa cosa k escribes... (asentí) ah... y leugo empezó a decir... cosas... raras... del tipo... k si marikitas pa acá... y tu ves esa serie de marikitas (a lo k respondí k era una serie normal...) entonces me miró con cara de... tengo una hija depravada! xDDD naaa pasé... y ambas vivimos trankilas... ella sabes k escribo... (no sabe hasta k punto xDD kami-sama me libre:PPP) y pos me deja trankila... aunk a veces te digo... hace chistes hirientes! XDDD ME ALEGRO en serio! ajajajajajaja seguro k pensó... vaya depravada k es eta autora... no para de escribir lemons! xDDD x cierto! me matarás... :PP he leido tus fics! xo creo k nunca te he dejado review! claro k los leí hace time... el de largense de vacaciones jijiji me gustoo muxo! y la OFA! tb! k me reí con Ino.. te lo juro... y Hinata.. cof cof... xDDDD no paré de reirme con la OFA y x supuesto los caps anteriores! xDDD en serio me gustó muxo! Lo de la OFA II la leeré te lo juro.. y si me viene la magia divina luz de la inspi te dejo un macro review! (weno... te lo pondré en el OFA I a k tanta bobada:PPP) xDD muxas axias! (y toy en porceso de leer el de recogido... k no tengo muxo time! xo lo intento (es k lo leo a caxos:PP si yo k soy rara pa leer fics:PP) ! xDD Chii precisamente x eso hice el sueño... xq tan super conectados! Es k se kieren a morir (Inner: Uisss k bonito.. igual k la song! la kiero a morir! k linda song! aghhgh!) xDD muxas axiaas:DD_

_Mahokusweetcandy: NOO CON SAKURA NOO!.. ¬¬... a esa... ya verás lo k le hago en el futuro... muajajaja! se le van a kitar las ganas de seguir mortificando:PP y con shikamaru... no me pegaan! TT.TT (Inner: me lo llevo yo y asunto resuelto! xDD)SII LO SEEE! LA TRAMA ESTÁ LENTAA! es k toy lenta yo tb! ando media depre y pos... mira lo k sale! eta xuxufiada! xDDD TT.TT gomne nanasiiii! xo creo k el prox cap ya avanzará algo más.. TT.TT sale sasukito... y cheza... y hinata... y eta le pega a sasu! y... (Inner: CÁLLATE YA! K SE LO TAS CONTANDO TO! Y LUEGO K? NO HAY INTRIGA!) TT.TT GOMEN NASAIII TT.TT xDDD muxas axiaas! tonces te gustan como me kedan los lemons? (k pena k no puedo poner los asteriskitos.. xq si no... llenaba to ete coment con ellos:PPP) Kyaaa axiaas! me alegra k te guste el fic y los lemons:DDD muxas axias x serme fiel! (xDDD parecemos un matrimonio xDDD jaajajjaajaj es broma eh:PP) Axias preciosa:PPP Seguiré tu consejo y a ver si me apuro ya de una vez :PP xo no te preocupes k todo acabará bien! final feliz sasunaru:DD_

_ARIGATOO A TODOS! MUXAS AXIAS! X SUS VALIOSOS COMENTS! ME ALEGRAN LA VIDA! y me hacen seguir adelante os lo agredzco a todos! mxas axias! Y a los k me leen tb les doy las gracias:DDD ARIGATOO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP! byebye cuidense y muxos bsitos... ahora si eso... denle al GO (Inner: vaya si ke te tardaste poco en decirlo...) y tu en aparecer.,.. (Inner: es mi sino:PP molestarte! xDD) ..¬¬... Weeno.. ya si... acabo.. perdóneme x hacer mas largo los coments k el propio cap! TT.TT y ahora si k me voy ya! bye bye)_


	22. Chapter 21

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 21.-**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se había ido de misión… y aún seguía con la mente en cierto rubio que la tenía verdaderamente preocupada… Ella y el joven Hyuuga habían llegado a la aldea de la Niebla justo a tiempo. Y para su sorpresa se encontraron al joven Uchiha entre todos los ninjas allí presentes…

Hinata estaba realmente impactada, no creía que el moreno por el cual Naruto se desvive estaba ahora parado frente a sus narices… Sin poder creérselo se intentó acercar a él… pero un brazo la retuvo…

**-Hinata… ahora no es buen momento… ahora se le ve ocupado… más tarde hablaremos con él, no te preocupes…**

**-Pero… Neji… tengo que…**

La peliazul calló justo en el momento en el que divisó como una joven de cabellos malvas se colgaba de uno de los brazos del joven Uchiha…

**-Contente… ahora no… Hinata… Oye… tsk…**

La joven Hyuuga había ignorado por completo lo que su primo le había dicho… estaba realmente enfurecida. Tenía que desahogarse o no podría realizar a la perfección la misión que le asignasen. Decidida y con un evidente enojo se cruzó delante del Uchiha y le propinó un buen bofetón. Sasuke se había quedado impactado, ni siquiera la había notado acercarse y mucho menos pudo evitar el cachetón. Cheza se quedó perpleja ante la acción de la joven desconocida (para ella claro…). Al momento Hinata habló sin importarle la presencia de la desconocida…

**-Maldito miserable… COMO TE ATREVES… Y yo convencida de que todo se podría arreglar… Que inocente y estúpida he sido… SASUKE! ME LAS COBRARÉ… ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ AQUÍ… Tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente… Me parece increíble… tan pronto te olvidaste? Ahh claro… como al Sr Uchiha no le faltan compañías… que más da dejar un amor en Konoha y venir a otra aldea a suplantarlo con otra… Me pareces de lo más repugnante…**

Sasuke no sabía ni que decir… estaba rojo de furia… Como se atrevía a decirle semejantes cosas sin saber nada del asunto… Ni siquiera sabía como se sentía él y venía a recriminarle…

**-Y tú quien te crees que eres para venir aquí de buenas a primeras a insultar a Sasuke? Si estás celosa relájate un poquito antes de hablar…**_"No me creo que esta chica también esté detrás de Sasuke… es que no entienden que solo ama a Naruto? Aunque mirándola bien… tiene el mismo protector que Sasu… o sea que son de la misma Aldea… hum y esta, Sakura no es… ¿quién será?"_

**-Y tú? Que pasa eres el nuevo juguete de este desgraciado? Ja… permíteme decirte que solo jugará contigo, se desfogará y luego te abandonará de la forma más cruel…**

**-Hinata… **_(Neji)_

**-Hyuuga… tranquiliza a tu prima… cálmala un poquito ya que parece que no sabe lo que dice… Y sí… esto no se quedará así… tú y yo hablaremos más tarde… y más calmadamente… de acuerdo?**

**-Como quieras… pero de nada valdrán tus absurdas excusas conmigo… ya lo sabes…**

La joven ojiblanca se dio la vuelta, agarró el brazo de su primo y se fue bastante indignada hacía el puesto que le habían asignado… pues allí debía hablar con sus superiores para concretar los datos de la misión…

Neji estaba perplejo por todo lo que acababa de suceder… no se imaginaba cuán protectora podía llegar a ser su prima con lo referente a Naruto. ¿Tanto lo quería? Acaso entre ellos hubo algo más que una simple amistad? Sin poder contenerse más, paró en seco a la peliazul y le planteó sus dudas claramente.

**-¿Por qué te pones así? Este tema no te incumbe para nada… es totalmente ajeno a ti… Por qué te preocupas tanto por Naruto?**

**-O.O Es que no me lo puedo creer… CÓMO QUE AJENO A MI? Te estás escuchando bien? Ha convivido contigo varias semanas y te es totalmente ajeno? Neji… mira… déjame… porque tal y como tengo mi humor ahora, lo único que haría sería gritarte y enfadarme contigo… y la verdad no me apetece en lo absoluto…**

**-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ese joven?**

**-Que por qué? Es casi como mi hermano! Mi deber es protegerlo…**

**-¿Por qué¿Quién te ha cargado con eso?**

**-O.O Neji me sorprendes… No sabes por todo lo que ha pasado Naruto… y que ahora encima… depués de estar como lo has visto por culpa de ese ser insensible, me lo encuentro aquí y nada más y nada menos que con otra tipeja… Este reemplaza a las personas como si fueran objetos de usar y tirar… y no consiento que haga sufrir a mi pequeño Naruto… JAMÁS…**

**-Tu pequeño? No es nada tuyo… y lo sabes… deberías dejarlo respirar un poco… no se va a romper porque lo dejes caminar solo…**

**-NO… ha estado solo demasiado tiempo… y sí… desde aquel día me propuse cuidarlo… Y sí lo dejo caminar… pero al primero o primera que venga a hacerle daño… sacaré las uñas, los kunais y lo que haga falta… Óyeme Neji… jamás… JAMÁS, dejaré que nadie le haga más daño del que ya le han procurado…**

**-Hinata…**

**-Neji… por favor…**

**-Sólo te doy un consejo… no te metas en los asuntos de parejas… acabarás peor que ellos…**

**-Neji… sé cuales son los límites… y sé muy bien lo que hago… Y ahora si me disculpas… iré a verificar los datos que faltan para la misión…**

El joven vio como la chica se alejaba con paso firme y sin vacilación hacia el puesto indicado… Sabía las razones que tenía su prima para proteger tanto al kitsune… pero… veía realmente peligrosa la forma en la que "entabló" conversación con Sasuke. Quedó bastante claro que él también asistiría a esa reunión entre el Uchiha y su amada prima, tenía una extraña sensación de que era recomendable que estuviese allí presente… Ese día sería realmente agotador.

* * *

**-Pero quién se cree esa para venir a insultarte de ese modo… y aún peor... insultarme a mí sin conocerme de nada… Esa seguro que es una de esas exs de las que nunca me hablas, que se ha quedado con las ganas de… y ahora te ve con otra chica y le carcome los celos…**

Cheza caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación en la que estaba, acompañada por el Uchiha. Este estaba sentado en una de las sillas cercanas a la ventana. Desde allí podía observar todos los movimientos de Hinata… y también podía divisar a lo lejos su adorada aldea… _(si que taba alta la habitación…xDD)_.

**-Ella es la mejor amiga… o bueno… casi la hermana de Naruto… es por eso que está así…**

**-O.O que es quién?**

**-Ya me escuchaste… es normal que esté así… además con su comportamiento me da a entender que Naruto está realmente mal…**

**-POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTÁ MAL…**

De pronto la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de un plumazo, dejándo pasar a una muy enfurecida Hinata...

**-Se puede saber por qué no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?** _(Cheza)_

**-Tú… cállate… fuera de aquí… tú no pintas nada…** _(Hinata)_

**-Mira… tranquilízate un poquito…**_ (Cheza)_

**-Sasuke… me vas a decir que esta chica va a estar presente en nuestra conversación…**

**-Hinata… deja que te la presente… Es Cheza… la prima de Gaara… Me ha estado ayudando desde que llegué aquí… Si te sirve de algo… Si fuimos pareja… pero sabe perfectamente todo detalle de lo que ha pasado con Naruto y de lo que tengo… o tenía con él…**

El moreno colocó sus manos sobre su cara tapándosela. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza…

**-….**

**-Mas tranquila ahora?**_ (Cheza)_

**-…**

**-Encantada soy Cheza! Dejaré pasar lo que me dijiste si tú olvidas lo que yo te dije, si?**

**-…**

**-Mujer no te pongas así… Tranquila** – Repentinamente se giró hacia el moreno y le preguntó **–Ella conoce a Sakura?** – El moreno asintió con desgana… que se la nombraran le crispaba los nervios. Cheza volvió a dirigirse a Hinata –**Pues bien… dado que la conoces, te diré que no soy como ella… es decir no estoy ni desquiciada ni amargada por la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke… así que tranquila… Tampoco he intentado aprovecharme de Sasuke en estos momentos** _"Aunque ganas no me han faltado…"_

**-…**

**-Vas a seguir sin hablar?**

**-Hasta que no salgas de esta habitación no hablará… así es ella… - **De pronto.. otra presencia más se sumó a la conversación...

**-Hala… y tu quién eres?** _"Que guapo es…mmm"_

**-Soy Neji Hyuuga… y si no tienes ningún inconveniente me podrías acompañar fuera de la habitación?**

_-"Me está haciendo alguna proposición?"_ **No… no tengo inconveniente**

**-Neji…**

**-Tranquila… ya nos vemos después y acabamos cierto asunto que tenemos pendiente desde que llegamos…**

La joven Hyuuga enrojeció a más no poder, dando bastantes evidencias de que había algo entre ellos dos…

**-Tsk…** _"Y yo que me pensaba que estaba libre… si es que… todos los que están buenos tienen pareja o son gays… a donde iré a parar… aiss"_

**-Ocurre algo Cheza-san?**

_-"POR QUÉE… esto demuestra que no tiene ningún interés en mi…"_ **Nada, nada… dejémosles a solas… que** **tendrán que hablar de muchas cosas…**

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso, dejando a los dos jóvenes para que pudiesen hablar tranquilamente…

El primero en pronunciar algo fue Sasuke, harto de tanto silencio. Pues habían pasado más de 10 minutos y no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra…

**-Bien… insúltame… dime lo que quieras pero no te quedes callada… me das dolor de cabeza…**

**-… Es que no tengo palabras para decirte lo que has hecho…**

**-Sé perfectamente lo que he hecho…**

**-Ah, si? Dímelo entonces…**

**-He dejado a la persona que más amo en este mundo…**

**-Y por qué?**

**-Porque nací baka!**_ (ta mal k me meta con Sasu... xo eta vez se lo merece... SASUKE NO BAKA!)_

**-Amhh… eso no me explica nada…**

**-Acaso él no te lo explicó ya?**

**-No quiere hablar del tema…** (_Cof.. bien… es mentira… xo kiere saber la versión de sasu… cof cof…)_ **y parece que tú tienes más ánimos para hablar, no?**

**-… Está bien… Me llegó un video…**

**-Ajá…**

**-Lo vi… en él aparecían Naruto y ese… mal nacido que está como loco detrás de mi koi…**

**-Cof…**

**-Tú me entiendes… pues bien… el video mostraba… mira mejor velo tú y no me hagas repetírtelo…**

**-No… quiero que me lo digas… quiero que me digas el por qué no dejaste que te lo explicara… El por qué lo abandonaste de esa manera… No sabes absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado…**

**-Ahh! Y yo? Te crees que no estoy mal? ME ESTOY MURIENDO! Sueño con él a cada momento… ya no se distinguir entre la cruda realidad y mis sueños…**

**-Has dejado de comer?**

**-No… más bien me han obligado… Por qué?**

**-Porque Naruto estuvo una semana sin comer desde que te fuiste…**

**-CÓMO?**

**-Lo que has oído… si no es por mí… no se que le hubiese pasado… pero ese no es el tema… contesta a las preguntas que te he hecho…**

**-No puedo…**

**-Nunca lo has querido entonces…**

**-Si lo quiero… pero… ese maldito kazekage…**

**-Mmm… ese es otro temita…**

**-Lo más seguro es que lo haya estado persiguiendo desde que no estoy allí…**

**-…**

**-Estás en todo tu derecho de no contestarme… pero no me lo niegues… tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me digas si él lo ha aceptado o no…**

**-No te desvíes del tema… entonces… tú lo sigues queriendo o no…**

**-Es obvio que si…**

**-…**

**-No me crees?**

**-… no es eso… perdóname por… la bofetada… y por todo lo que te dije… actué mal… y te herí sin saber nada…**

**-No te preocupes… sabía que me lo decías sin saber… No pasa nada… en verdad… has hecho que me despeje…**

**-Sabes quién te dio el video?**

**-No… pero tengo una ligera impresión de quién ha sido…**

**-Ahmm… y enquién piensas?**

**-Gaara... no es obvio?**

**-Si… pero Gaara salía en el video…**

**-Habrá hecho un Henge para que sostuviese la cámara… no lo se…**

**-No se te ocurre nadie más? Me extraña que Cheza no te lo haya dicho… conociendo como conoce a esa persona…**

**-Que estás insinuando?**

**-Sasuke… piensa un poquito si? Quién a parte de Gaara no quiere que estéis juntos?**

**-…Sakura…** _(basura… cof cof….)_

**-Ohhh… pensaste… bien! Y ahora? Que harás? Sabes como sucedió todo?**

**-No se… no le di timepo a que me explicase...**

**-Pues deberías de haberlo dejado explicarse…**

**-Tú también piensas sermonearme?**

**-No… intento que bajes de la nube de estupidez en la que estás sumido…**

**-… Lo siento… Estoy muy confundido… lo hecho mucho de menos… sueño con él a todas horas… siento que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él… No entiendo que me pasa…**

**- ¬¬ que estás enamorado a más no poder… y que tu estupidez te la está jugando… Por qué no le escribes o algo?**

**-Ya Cheza… me insinuó algo así…**

**-Mmm… pero yo no soy ella… y que has pensado? Lo harás?**

**-No lo se…**

**-Cómo que no lo se? Quieres recuperarlo?**

**-Si…**

**-Quererlo más aún?**

**-Si… **_(Pues dale, dale, dale tu ternura y tu amooor:P:P:P:P gomeen! No me pude resistir… a decirlo… jejejeje ver Shreck me perjudica seriamente… pos weno… sigo.. :P)_

**-Pues escríbele, cuéntale lo que sientes… explícale tus miedos… Sasuke REACCIONA!** _(PEDAZO DE TROZO DE CAXO DE MULA! (Inner: …. No coments…))_

**-Y si me rechaza?**

**-Pero… Tú eres idiota o te lo haces?** _(pa mi k a veces practica en secreto… ¬¬ SASUKE-BAKA! K TIENE LAS COSAS DELANTE Y NO SE DA CUENTA! ¬¬…)_

**-¬¬…**

**-Mira… hasta que no despiertes de una vez… será imposible hablar contigo… Aclárate… si lo quieres recuperar no te debería de importar si te va a rechazar o no… la cuestión es que lo intentes! Y no desfallezcas… pero tú parece que te rindes fácilmente…**

La peliazul salió de la habitación dejando muy pensativo al Uchiha…

**-Por qué me tendré que meter en estos fregados! Naru-chan… Por tu bien… no estés haciendo ninguna locura…**

* * *

En casa de cierto pelirrojo… 

**-Y ahora que hacemos…? Me aburro… limpiaría, pero tu casa ya está limpia…**

**-…**

**-Gaara…**

**-…**

**-Está bien… por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta o algo?**

**-De acuerdo…**

**-Que seco estás últimamente…**

**-Hace cuatro horas que no…**

**-Gaara! En qué quedamos?**

**-Ya… pero no es mi culpa…**

**-No… si te parece es mía… ¬¬… Vamos dar una vuelta anda… para que cojas un poco de aire…**

**-…**

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa del pelirrojo. Iban paseando tranquilamente, hasta que el pelirrojo lo condujo a un pequeño parque cercano…

**-Vamos…**

**-No…** _"¿Por qué me tiene que traer a este parque?"_

**-Si no lo vas superando poco a poco… será imposible que algún día tú y yo podamos…**

**-Gaara… déjalo… deja que lo supere a mi manera de acuerdo? Y te digo que esta no es la manera…**

**-…**

**-Vámonos a otro lado…**

**-…** _"Cuando se decidirá a dejar de pensar en ese desgraciado…"_

Ambos chicos cambiaron su rumbo y siguieron caminando por toda la villa… Se encontraron con Shikamaru… este los iba a saludar… pero una mirada asesina proveniente del pelirrojo lo hizo desistir de su impulso…

_-"Qué problemático es ese chico de la arena…"_

**-Por qué Shikamaru no me saludará?**

**-Estará ocupado y tendrá prisa… no le des importancia…**

**-¬¬** _"Shikamaru… ¿ocupado? …¬¬…"_** Gaara** – El rubio se giró inesperadamente hacia el ojiverde con un evidente enfado en su rostro –**Deja de asustar a mis amigos… Me ha costado mucho que me aceptaran como para que tú ahora no me dejes saludarlos… No me van a comer…. Ni me van a raptar…**

**-…**

**-Me cansa que solo me contestes con tu silencio…**

**-Perdona… si mis miradas amedrentan a toda la villa no es por mi culpa… he sido así siempre… No se sonreír… sabes a la perfección cuales son mis defectos… No debí acceder a salir…**

**-Gaara… no seas así… no te pongas tan extremista… precisamente es por eso que quiero que salgamos… para que no estés tan serio…**

El rubio dedicó al joven de la arena una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer…

**-Venga vamos… aún podemos alcanzar a Shikamaru…**

**-… hum –** El pelirrojo asintió embelesado ante la sonrisa de su adorable pequeño.

**-Vaya… vamos progresando… jejeje dentro de poco te sonsacaré algo más… :P** _(me sé yo k le vas a sonsacar si sigues siendo tan dulce… cof cof xDD)_

**-Cuando lleguemos a casa te vas a enterar…**

**-Ohh… si? Ya lo veremos… vamos!**

Naruto salió corriendo en busca de Shikamaru. Gaara iba tras él, con paso lento… no iba corriendo, pero tampoco iba a paso de tortuga… Simplemente a medida que caminaba iba observando la efusividad del rubio. Y así pasaron el día; hablando con cada amigo del rubio que se encontraban. El pelirrojo poco a poco iba cambiando su expresión a una mucho más suavizada… sentía como se contagiaba de la alegría de su pequeño kitsune. Definitivamente, esa noche recompensaría al rubio como forma de agradecimiento por tal acontecimiento…

* * *

Después de salir de la habitación de Sasuke, la peliazul se fue en busca de la ojiroja (Cheza) para terminar de solventar ciertas dudillas que pudieran surgirle… 

Al llegar al cuartel general, se encontró (en el área de descanso) a Cheza desplegando todos sus encantos sobre su Neji. Fue directa y sin vacilación hacia ellos.

**-COF… COF… **_"Pero que se cree esta tipeja…"_ **Perdón si interrumpo… pero...**

Cuando Neji la escuchó, se levantó inmediatamente y se situó en frente de su koi. Mientras la cogía de la mano, acercó su cuerpo al de ella, ocasionando que la peliazul se sonrojara a más no poder…

El chico se acercó al oído de esta para susurrarle unas pequeñas palabras…

**-…Esta noche… te espero en mi habitación…**

**-…Neji…**

A la sola mención de su nombre, el joven se apartó del cuerpo de su pareja dejándola aún más sonrojada si podía caber… Hinata no sabía como reaccionar… estaba ida… pero una voz la trajo de vuelta de su ensoñación…

**-Ejem… yo… creo que mejor me voy… no quiero interrumpir… **_"Vaya… pero si en el fondo no es tan frío… Jo.. ni siquiera cayó con mis encantos… creo que estoy perdiendo práctica.."_

La heredera del Byakugan reaccionó rápido y con precisión…

**-No… tú te quedas que tengo que hablar contigo de un tema…**

**-Hum? **_(Cheza)_

**-Neji… Gomen… yo…**

**-Ya sabes lo que te dije… Estaré donde ya sabes… tómate tu tiempo…**

**-·/· yo… etto… – El castaño se acercó más a su prima para susurrarle otra vez…**

**-Me encanta cuando tartamudeas… Te ves… hermosa…**

**-Ahh! Bu...bu…bueno…yo…etto…**

**-Te estaré esperando, no tengas prisa que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos primero…**

**-Hai…**

El castaño se alejó lentamente del cuerpo de su amada prima más luego de esto se dirigió hacia Cheza…

**-Un gusto en conocerla… si me disculpa debo irme…**

**-Ohh! Si no pasa nada… **_"Mira que le repetí miles de veces que no me hablase con tanto formalismo… pero él… sigue empeñado…"_

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron solas, aunque Hinata, por la expresión de su rostro, no estaba precisamente presente…

Pasó un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que la pelimalva se decidió a hablar e interrumpir esa atmósfera de ensoñación que ahí acontecía.

**-Eh… Bueno… y de qué querías hablarme?**

**-Eh? Ah! Si! Discúlpame estaba pensando en otra cosa… Si... hummm… ya recuerdo… quería preguntarte por qué no le has dicho a Sasuke que fue Sakura la causante de todo esto…**

**-Se lo dijiste?**

**-Lo dedujo él solito…**

**-Mentira… tú sabes lo que le hará a esa desquiciada ahora?**

**-Por qué la proteges?**

**-Eh?**

**-Ya me oíste… No es muy difícil la pregunta. Además lo que le pase lo tendrá bien merecido… Te crees que Naruto está como una rosa?**

**-… Ya lo sé…**

**-Pues no lo parece… Y sabes lo que me indigna? Que conociendo a Naruto como lo conoces no has sido capaz de protegerlo…**

**-Es que no tengo por qué… Yo ante todo quiero la felicidad de mi primo Gaara…**

**-Si? Tú sabes el daño que se están haciendo mutuamente?**

**-Si… lo sé…**

**-Y no has hecho nada? Es Increíble…**

**-Te crees que no me he jugado el cuello por protegerlo? Te crees que mi primo no me atacó cuando le estaba diciendo la verdad? No sabes nada… No me vengas a dar clases de cómo proteger a mis seres queridos…**

**-Que no te de clases? Perdona estamos discutiendo un tema muy importante; la vida de la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Y te atreves a tomártelo así?**

**-Te crees que no aprecio a Naruto?**

**-No lo parece…**

**-O.O**

**-Por que si de verdad lo apreciaras hubieses hecho algo para arreglar todo esto… y Sasuke hace tiempo que estaría en Konoha y no aquí…**

**-Discúlpame… pero he hecho todo lo que he podido le he intentado abrir los ojos pero no quiere… Se niega a volver… Dice que no quiere que Naruto le diga que lo deja y que se va con Gaara…**

**-…Por qué no le dijiste lo de Sakura?**

**-Porque sé que cuando la vea…**

**-Y qué?**

**-Tampoco es eso… que culpa tiene la Haruno de haberse enamorado de Sasuke? **_(Pues toda… x su obsesión mira lo k ha hexo k escriba… ¬¬… (Inner: cállate k eto lo has escrito xq te ha dao la gana…) Anda y vete a la porra… ¬¬ (Inner: O.O tu kieres misiles o k?) weno… otra k me amenaza… ponte a la cola:PP hay una lista de espera de… (Inner: mira… las demás pueden esperar… yo no… así k deja las cuentas pa otro momento…) aisss… ok, ok… prosigo…)_

**-Enamorado? Está obsesionada, no admite que nadie se acerque a Sasuke… y sé que es capaz de lo peor… Ya una vez hizo…**

**-Qué hizo?**

-…

**

* * *

****CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: Mal rayo me parta verdad? se k no tengo perdón de dios… xo es k si sigo… el cap se hace demasiado largo… y no puede ser… ando escasa de time x culpa de los exámenes… y… (Inner: k mala eres inventando excusas… ) Xo si es verdad k tengo exámenes! (Inner: xo esa no es la razón x la k lo has acortao ¬¬) Weeeno… vaaa… lo hice adrede:P:P:P:P es pa darle emoción:PPPP yo k se! Además hoy ha sido un dia raro… debía estudiar y he pasado olímpicamente… :S:S:S:S (Inner: es lo k tiene si te pones a pasar el fic al pc! ¬¬) Arggg deja de mortificarme! Mira k no respondo… argggg xDDDD Dios mío… (Inner: hace time k no hace lemons x eso ta así xDDD) xo si no han pasao ni dos caps desde el último lemon! O.O tu k kieres k me muera? (Inner: mira no taría mal… muxas ya keren matarte x haberlos separado:PPP) !¬¬ k ánimos k me das jodia… (Inner: ves to lo k te kiero:PP) Yo no se k tengo hoy… xo mi Inner tb ta como seria… nose… no me sale alegre como otras veces :S:S:S… tas bien? (Inner: ¬¬ no…) K t pasa? (Inner: k me agobias…) Yoo? K hice…? (Inner: me tienes estresada… entre escribir… y luego la presión k dentro de poco te examinas… ¬¬ DÉJAME RESPIRAR… creo k me iré un par de dias… paso de ti…) O.O :'( waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! NO ME HAGAS ESOOO! EH! OYEE! DND TAAAS? NO TE VAYAAS! (Inner: si sigues gritando no voy a poder dormir y descansar… cállate un ratico si?) ahora es ella la k me manda a callar a mi… X-X (Inner: ¬¬ déjame…) ta bien… Emmh... ete cap como k kedó medio raro.. es explícativo... x eso puede resultar medio aburrío... :S:S:S:S Gomeen! xo es k si no... sasu no entra a razones... :S:S:S_

_COF! Gomen nasai:S:S:S Creo voy a morir... todas/os tareís maldiciendome y preguntando cnd carajo es k van a volver juntos... pues bien... creo k pal 24 o el 25... y me direis... vaya lentoorra k tas hexa... pos mas u menos... xo la espera merecerá la pena (Inner: mas te vale... caxo perra... k las tienes a todas/os en vilo...) me abstengo de tus coments... (Inner: ¬¬...) Aclararé una cosilla muy importante... SASUKE VENDRÁ CUAL PRINCIPE ENCANTADO MONTADO EN SU CABALLO BLANCO,RAPTARÁ AL JOVEN DONCELLO DE LAS GARRAS DEL PELIRROJO PRINCIPE2, SE LO LLEVARÁ A RASTRAS HASTA SU CASTILLO Y ALLÍ LE HARÁ... CENSOREEED! hasta k no llegue ese momeento... os kedais con la intriga xDDDDD ajjajajaja k mala k soy! kami-sama! me van a castigar de lo lindo... na ahora en serio, juro k eto acabará con regreso desasu__ y reconciliación con naru... (habrá algo mas... tp es k se tire a los brazos de sasu na mas llegar después de to lo k le dijo... cof cof cof...) yame amenazaron...me dijeron k debía juntarlos ya... y k hicieseun lemon de 7 pages O.O a ver si me sale... la idea la tengo... weeno me dejo de dar spoiler... k si no... no tiene gracia... Me tendréis k perdonar... sabéis k no es usual en mi xo hoy... en ete dia (Inner: kerrás decir noxe...) weno... no interrumpas mi discurso... cof.. prosigo: en ete dia sombrío no me da time de contestar a todos vuestros preciosos, hermosos, keridisimos, añorados, alargadores de vida y esperados reviews!Os doy mil gracias puesto k sin vosotras/os esto no sería posible! os lo debo todo! muxisimas axias! y tb les doy las gracias a los k me leen:DD Arigato! (x cierto **chy-san**... cof.. traanki... no habrá mas lemon de gaara y naru :PPP ;DD tranki... k dentro de 2 caps serás feliz x una cosilla!) Io no se pa k digo k no contesto reviews... si ahora me entra el mono.. me cago en to... hale... no porta... allá voy... **HinataHana:** (weeno tp es tan malo el gaara naru o? xDDD a mi me encanta... (toy mal de la cabeza si lo sé... xDDD) eete cap... pos ta un poco raro... y weno el siguiente... es mas o menos parecidillo. Con respecto al new fic de si habrá Gaara naru... yo creo k no... tal vez un beso y no pase de ahí... asegurao 100 x 100 lo prometo! vuelvo a tar amenazada... dios mio... si es k vivo en un sin vivir! amenazada x tos laos xDDDD jajaajjajaja sxo k ete cap te guste aunk es un pocoexplicativo... :SS), **Estherkyubi:** (axiaas! de veras k me alegra muxo k te guste el fic! y los lemonss! wiii me haces mu feliiz! muxas axiaas :PPP), **Fati-chan87:** (wowww te me cambiaste el nik! ;DDDD jeejejej uis... megamix... k es eso? jaajjajaja xDD ¬¬ kukukukuku traanki... k yo llevo mi faceta oculta de degenerada... xDDD me impresionó el megamix xo yo antes había visto... cosas... yo mejor me callo k toy manxando mi caracater angelical (Inner: ¬¬... va a ser k no... ya te dije... mientes mal...) ajajajaj es verdad nunca se me ha dao eso de mentir! se me nota en la cara! xDD k malo k es eso! tranki k no tengo na k perdonarte:DDD tranki mujer! yo me rio con cualkier cosa k me digas! tu sabes k yo soy asi de feliz! jajaajaj veees.. tu piensas como yo... es k ahora me da pena del pobre gaara... tan lindo... A ver si me viene la inspi y si termino etos fics te prometo k haré uno de ellos va:DD y espero k se me ocurra un UA o weno... yas veremos! jijiji arigatoo mi niña linda:DD), **Hitomy** (gomen.. si me cojo confianzas llamandote así :P isss weeeno.. el mandao yo creo k ya ta mas k comío jajajajajajajaja xDD zaaas k mala soy... TT.TT jejejeje naaa xo prometo k será final feliz! creok soy poco convincente cnd lo digo... xq será? cof cof cof... xo es ciertoo:DDD arigatoo espero k ete cap te guste :DD), **Nekoi **(gomeen x ponerte pa akí atras... xo toy contestando los reviews en orden de aparición.. es k si no me lio y leugo no se a kien he contestao y a kien no :SSS y luego me salto a alguien... :SSS uiss... MI AMENAZADORA NÚMERO UNO! SOCORROO! cof cof cof... bien... moriré... xo lo haré con la cabeza bien alta! asi k cortala cnd keras... (pero pera k mi tia me de el masaje primero! ajajajaj pa morirme sin dolores de cuello xDDD) cof cof cof... weeno... creo k acabaría antes si dijera k ahora meteré un pco de relleno pa desesperaros... xo kedaría como... k capulla la tia... xo... en fin, lo k pasará a continuación es necesario. Claro k Sasu ha de entrar en razón. Además ha de pensar una MUY wena maneraza reconkistar a Naru...ademas... k con el de Blue dreams... toy... histerica... emhh... ufff fuuu ufff fuuu piensa en el dalai lama... el nirvana... en gaara y el nirvana (es k se dice... k llegar al nirvana es una sensación parecida a llegar a... tu entiendes...)... en gaara y atado... en gaara y juntos... ahgggg ya ta.,... ufff weeeno... después de ete coma fantasioso te diré k yo tb extraño muxo a Sasu (Inner: pos no se nota... ya podrías arrejuntarlos otra vez...) ... no tengo palabras xa refutarte... shit!... arigatoo xiki!), **Maca-chan15** (weeno... naru ta con Gaara xo piensa en sasu... es dato importante.. aunk a veces parece k se olvida... xo... ufff cnd te cerca la feza del regreso de sasu.. uf... los nervios asaltarán a naru... y ete se va a parecer a Gaara cnd ta enfadado xDDDD naa... xo si se acuerda muxo de sasu... y weno veremos como evoluciona la cosa! xDDD ni yo misma se como será todo! weno sip... xo los acontecimientos a veces me surgen en el momento! xDDD Arigatoo espero k ete cap te guste.. aunk es mas bien explicativo:S:S :PP), **Chy-san** (O.O... respira... a ver... no tengo palabras xa una de tus incoherencias (Inner: xq esperamos k así sea...)... sa... sa... k... sak... sakura... te...te... a... a... ama... ama... amamos...? O.O,O.O/ Ada-chan acaba de caer al suelo desplomada, le sale espuma x la boca... sus ojos son de color rojo... empieza a temblar y a elevarse del suelo (eto no se como... tu imagína xDD) no se sabe mu bien xo creemos k ta hablando en una lengua extraña... ademas k la voz es algo... tétrica... parece k ahora ta hablando en nuestro idioma.../ COMO ES POSIBLE... K TU... DIGAS... K LA AMAMOS.../ su expresión cambia... su pelo antes castaño se vuelve de color rosa... y se pone a dar brinkitos con voz de niña tonta/ xo si la adoramos con toda el alma! yo no puedo vivir sin ella en el anime! es un personaje indispensable xa mi vida! k sería yo sin ella! y es k soy taaan feliiz! k me encanta cnd hace su gritito de SASKEE-KUUN! isss como la kiero! si le tengo puesto un altar xa ella sola! ahí.../ahora una ura negra se cierne sobre ella/ todo negro... con miles de velas negras... cuxillos... trozos de su pelo... muñecos de budú... etc etc etc... y un foto de ella con miles de dardos en su pekeña e invisible frente... (Inner: nótese el sarcasmo...)/ Parece k ha vuelto en si... aunk ese aura negra... y esos ojos rojos...-uno x ahí: weeno... al menos ya no tiene espuma en la boca.../ eto... cof cof cof cof... yo... como explicar eto... ok... si... ya no habrá mas lemon de Gaara y Naru... xo recompensaré con wenos, bonitos, baratos... moments de sasu y naru juntos ok:DDD no te me mueras... onegai! yo recompenso:DDD/Se ve a Asa-chan con una linterna en la mano apuntando a la cara de Chy-san/ Ada-chan: veeeen... veeeen... veeeen hacia la luuzz! traaanki... no habrá mas lemon de Gaara y naru... veeeen... veeeeen... veeeen hacia la luuuz... NOOO DETENTEEE! ESPERAAA... NO VAYAAS HACIA LA LUUZZ! siiii ahoraa.. no hay peligrooo... (xDDD k vacile... es k en la peli la vieja hace eso! vacila a la pobre xikiya diciendoleprimero k vaya hacia la luz y luego le dice k no... no recuerdo el name de la peli xo es de fantasmas y es viejisima... cuantos años teendría yo x esos lares... hummm.. creo k no mas de 8 xDDD) no me hagas muxo caso si? jejejeje!Arigatoo no sabes lo k me he reido con tu coment! xDDD arigatoo), **Yukime Souma-chan** (O.O los 21 en un día? O.O TT.TT no sabes la alegría k me das! me alegro muxoo! uff! axiaas:DDD tranki yo tb pienso k hay muxo lemon:PPP xDD toy hexa una depravada... jejejejj no te preocupes! no me molesta en lo absoluto tu opinión es mas me gusta eso! k me digan lo k piensan de mi fic! k xa algo es vuestra opinión! ademas nunca me tomo a mal las criticas mientras k sean constructivas! Arigatooo x tu opinión:DDDD Sii note preocupes k Sasu se kedará con Gaara k eso no te kepa duda (Inner: me suena eto a deja vu...)(Será de todas las veces k lo he dixo xDDDD)(Inner: no tienes credibilidad...)(lo he notado... jajajajajaj) Arigatoo, espero verte x aki! tranki avisaré cnd haya lemon si:DDD axias!), **Estefania** (TT.TT,TT.TT no me creeen! waaaaaa! k tristeee! te juro x lo mas sagrado k tengo, k se kedarán juntooos! lo pormeto! y si no acaba bien me cortaré las manos! xo jurooo k se kedarán juntoos! y ya no habrá mas lemon de Gaara y Naruuu! TT.TT (Inner: sigues sin tener credibilidad... no convences a nadie...)(Axias... k animos me das... ¬¬)(Inner: ta bien... hablaré yo ahora... k si.. no os preocupeis... ya me encargo yo de darle al tabarra pa k los junte lo mas pronto posible!) Arigatoo! la cosa se pondrá intrinseca de ahora en adelante (o eso pienso yop! sobre todo en cierto cap.. k cierta persona le hace cierta cosa a cierta otra persona... (Inner: no seas tan intrigante... di k le hacen algo a sakura y ya..) O.O xo y kería dejar intriga! TT.TT), **Kajarito-chan** (:DD arigatoo! no te preocupes! yo tb soy timidilla! jejeej te entiendo! xDDD axias x tu review:DDDD). Uff... y creok no me falta nadie mas... ahh si.. los k me leen! Arigato, aunk ya lo dije arriba! jejejeje y ahora si k acabo ya k eto se ha kedado muxo mas largo k el propio cap:S:Sk mal... weno no... es weno... :DDD contestar reviews me encanta! (si fijo digo k no los contesto y leugo acabo contestandolos... si es k me emociono:DD) Arigatoo y ahora si k me voy! espero no haberme retrasado muxo:DDD byebye nos vemos en el porx cap! axias a todas/os._


	23. Chapter 22

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp. 22.-**

_**En el cáp anterior…**_

_**-Enamorado? Está obsesionada, no admite que nadie se acerque a Sasuke… y sé que es capaz de lo peor… Ya una vez hizo…**_

_**-Qué hizo?**_

_-…_

**---------------FLASH BACK---------------------**

**-SASUKE-KUUN! Saldrás hoy conmigo después del entrenamiento?**

**-No**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque no… tengo cosas que hacer…**

**-Te puedo ayudar…** _"Inner: Y así luego una cosa llevará a la otra y acabaremos en la cama de su casa… y… y…" (NINONINONINONINOOO! Creo k alguien ha pensado demasiado! LOS BOMBEROS HAN DE ACTUAR RÁPIDO! "el cerebro" de una xica se ta kemandooo/bomberos: vayamos! Eh! Xo si es: pelo chile xamuscado… vaaa… dejémosla… no le hace falta… es más, yo creo k ahora podrá despejar más su mente/Ada-chan: despejar? Xo si nunca ha tenío nada adentro! Cof cof cof…)_

**-No gracias…**

**-Etto… Sakura-chan…si quieres… puedo invitarte a comer** – El pelinegro mandó una mirada asesina a cierta pelo-chicle.

**-Contigo? Pero si eres un esperpento… No quiero que te acerques a mí en la vida… Ni aunque fueras el último chico que hubiese en la tierra saldría contigo…**

El joven Uzumaki quedó destrozado y horrorizado ante esas palabras pero aún así sonrió…

**-Tranquila Sakura—chan! No te pedí salir solo te estaba invitando a comer… pero si no quieres no importa :)…**

**-Dobe… Yo comeré contigo…** – El rubio miró sorprendido al moreno por la propuesta recibida…

**-PERO SASUKE-KUN! No me habías dicho que estabas ocupado?**

**-Y lo estoy…** "_Maldita… si fuera por mí tú ya hubieses dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo…"_

**-Y entonces cómo es que irás con Naruto?** _(Yo le pego a esta… ¬¬)_

**-Porque si… Además me apetece ramen…** _"Mi precioso niño… cómo aún después de que te digas semejantes barbaridades tú aún quieres sonreír? Si pudiera decirte… lo que en realidad siento… pero me veo incapaz…"_

**-De verdad baka?**

**-Claro que si dobe… anda vamos ya…**

**-Pero aún no hemos terminado el entrenamiento…**

**-No importa… así daremos un paseo… tú y yo… SOLOS…** _"Maldita histérica…"_

**-PERO SASUKE-KUUN! YO TAMBIÉN…**

**-Tú nada… aquí sobras… te vas a casa si quieres… pero a mí me dejas tranquilo… tengo planes y tú no estás incluida en ellos… Además… lo estropearías todo…**

**-Pero…** _"Por qué tanto empeño en irse con el memo de Naruto?" (Debo… contener… mis ansias… de matar… arggg… ufff… fuuu… ufff… fuuu… MORIRÁAAS!)_

**-Vamos Dobe…**

**-Baaaka… no me vuelvas a llamar así…**

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a paso tranquilo mientras dejaban atrás a una muy confundida pelirrosada… _(Confundida? Cof.. lo k pasa es k ta buscando su única neurona xa poder "averiguar" el xq Sasu se va con Naru y no con ella (Inner: ./) Buscando en el baúl de los recuerdos… uhuhuuu, cualkier caxo cerebro k me ayude a pensar… Sacar la conclusión es weno a veces… uhuu (…) k poco significan las neuronas… Uhuu si cnd sopla el viento se las lleva tras él… y kdan solamente los recuerdos… uhuuu Neuronas k volaron y no pueden volver… Vive, sueña con ilusión… ./) cof cof cof… gomen… disculpen eto… espero k no vuelva a salirme la vena cantarina ne:PP)_

**---------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------------**

**-Que dijo qué?**

**-Lo que te he contado… por eso todavía no entiendo por qué la proteges tanto…**

**-Yo tampoco… sabía que estaba desquiciada pero no sabía que llegase a estos extremos… y tratase tan mal a Naruto…**

**-Y eso es lo más suave que le ha llegado a decir…**

**-Supongo que no quería meter cizaña a lo que acontecía… Pero… y Naruto… nunca le dice nada?**

**-No…**

**-Cómo?**

**-Pero llegará un día en que no aguante más sus humillaciones… y…** _"No quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir…"_

**-Y?**

**-No quieras saber de lo que es capaz de hacer…**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Por qué?** _"Y esto?"_

**-Debí de haberme dado cuenta antes… y decírselo a Sasuke…**

**-Yo… también quiero disculparme por cómo me comporté antes… estaba muy nerviosa… y no me controlé…**

**-Lo sé... no importa…**

**-Creo… que…**

**-Si… mejor voy a ver que tal anda Sasuke… y…**

**-Te aconsejo que no… ahora… necesita reflexionar un poco…**

**-Humm… que le habrás dicho…**

**-Bueno… cuando lo veas mañana verás si ha cambiado o no…** _"A ver si entra en razón de una vez… ¬¬…"_

**-Si… :P… Ah! Quiero decirte una cosilla! Encantada de conocerte** _"Si al final… ha sido agradable hablar con ella y todo…"_

**-Eh? Si… yo también… espero…** _"Que no te acerques más nunca a Naru-chan… ni a Sasuke"_ **que nos volvamos a ver pronto…**

**-Si mujer… aún nos queda misión por delante…**

**-Es cierto… Disculpa ando pensando en otras cosas…** _"Neji…" (Y kien no wapa xD)_

**-Si… ya veo… bueno… nos vemos y no hagáis mucho ruido que mi habitación está contigua a la de Neji-san…**

**-…¬/¬… Adiós…**

La peliazul se fue con dirección hacia la habitación de su primo… Realmente quería y no quería ir hacia allí… Aún era demasiado pronto para nada… Sinceramente estaba aterrada. Se detuvo dudosa frente a la puerta. Dudaba en si entrar o no… hasta que notó como la puerta se abría y aparecía ante ella el joven Hyuuga. Este lucía sin cinta alguna que le sujetase el cabello, careciendo del típico chaleco de Chuunin (es decir tenía puesto todo el atavío típico de los jounins exceptuando el chaleco… a parte de que la camisa la tenía desbarataba… _no se si me explico…_)

**-Neji!**

**-¿Por qué no has entrado aún?**

**-Es que bueno… yo…**

**-No pienses… Acaso no escuchas el llamado de mi corazón?**

**-Yo…**

**-Onegai… entra…! Sabes lo que siento y que jamás te haría ningún daño…**

La joven se estremeció al como su amado solventaba la mayor parte de sus dudas y la invitaba a adentrarse en la habitación… y como si de un sueño se tratase, traspasó el arco de la puerta… dejándose… poco a poco, envolver por los ágiles brazos de su koi… haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto de los labios en su pálido y fino cuello…

* * *

En la villa de Konoha se encontraba cierta personita, muy atareada en el cuarto de su habitación. Hacía cinco semanas que no recibía noticia alguna de "su amado"… _(¬¬… no me digas? Hummm… k extraño… xq será…)_.

Sakura, sentada en su escritorio, se la veía entretenida escribiendo una carta para el "afortunado" Sasuke…

_**-- Querido Sasuke-kun… **(¬¬)** hace más de cinco semanas que te has ido… te estoy extrañando mucho… Y tú a mi? **(¬¬ No…).** Sé que sonará egocéntrico **(Noo… O.O… viniendo de ti? No x Kami! K vaa… son imaginaciones tuyas… Anda… aléjate del secador… k se te van las ideas, si?... ¬¬), **pero te he escrito un par de cartas **(UN PAR 120 cartas? (Inner: creo que te has pasao…) ¬¬… creo k se perdió ese cap de Barrio Sésamo... si... ese en el k te enseñan a contar... (Inner: pa mi k nunca lo vio...) ... xD) **y no he recibido contestación alguna por tu parte… **(normal… si es k lo atosigas…)** y me preocupa cómo puedas estar…**_

_**Todos estamos muy bien… en especial Naruto… esta tan feliz desde tu marcha, que me dan ganas de pegarle… ¿Cómo se podrá haber olvidado de tu AMISTAD tan pronto? Será por Gaara… Ah! Claro… tú no lo sabes… Ahora viven juntos… creo que de hecho están saliendo juntos… pero tú eso ya lo sabías no? Bueno, si no lo sabes, te lo digo. Y parece ser que se entienden muy bien XD. ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como Gaara aguante a ese esperpento demonio… No lo entiendo... OJO QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA! Yo solo te amo a ti. Mi adorado Sasuke-kun… sin ti… no se que hacer **(pos mira lo de siempre… coges tu manita y… (Inner: Cállate pervertida…) ¬¬ si no sabes lo k iba a decir… ¬¬… (Inner: xo te veo venir…) ¬¬ xo si iba decir k cogiese su manita y se pellizcara xa k dejase de soñar con k Sasu ta con ella… (Inner: era eso? O.O) ¬¬ k tarías pensado… (Inner: pues…) mira no kiero saberlo… me das miedo… luego soy yo la pervertida… COF, COF XD)… **Me despido de ti y espero al menos recibir alguna respuesta tuya… te echo mucho de menos… **(SNIF, SNIF… k tieeeernooo! ¬¬…) **y… no se que más decirte… **(Claro… si la última neurona se fundió cuando le contaste lo de Gaara y Naru… ¬¬…maldita xismosa… (Inner: eta tía tiene 2 problemas. 1: no piensa! Y 2: habla demasiado...) Y eso unido, da un resultado de… dolor de cabeza para los bomberos… y un paseo inútil de sus neuronas (las de pelo-chicle) :PP (Inner: SUS? COF, COF… neuronaS?) no se nada… xDDD). **Sólo que te quiero mucho y espero que estés bien… bueno espero con ansias tu regreso.** (y tanto k lo vas a esperar… muajajaja (Inner: no adelantes acontecimientos BAKA…) 8))._

_**Tu gran amiga; **_

**_Sakura--_**

**-Bien!Ya está terminada... Espero que le llegue bien.**

La pelirrosada tenía alzada la carta y la miraba media embobada _(weno ese es su estado natural xo… digamos k ta más de lo normal xDD ciertamente me paso con la pobre xavala, y más k en el manga… cap 296… COF COF… cnd lo leí… si no lo han leído… LÉANLO... se kdarán así O.O xq resulta k no ta enamorada de Sasuke… COF COF… no digo más…)._

**-Y ahora… el último retoque** – Sakura se pintó un poco los labios y e plantó sendo beso a la carta, dejándola impregnada con sus labios. **–Mmm… y también un poco de perfume…**

La ojiverde se giró para ver su amplia colección de perfumes _(tenía uno solo… y a k no saben cual? Eau de Estupid! xDD k mala soy… (Inner: siempre dices lo mismo, xo bien k te ensañas con ella) O.O tú sabes lo mla k ta siendo ella? (Inner: si…) pos ya… ley de proporcionalidad… causas un daño proporcional al daño recibido. Se lo merece, así k… (Inner: vale, vale… lo pillé. Te entendí. No kero leer na de física si? ¬¬)_

Sakura terminó de añadirle extras a la carta, la metió en el sobre, y salió disparada a la central de correos _(si… sé k es más fácil llevarla a un buzón y ya… xo me encanta hacerla sufrir… y… pos k camine un rato xDD)_

**-A ver… creo que es en este… Si… es este…** _(Vamos a no ser crueles… y la voy a dejar k lo ponga en el buzón correcto… (Inner: no deberías…) ya… xo ya verás… jejejeje/ de repente Ada-chan pone una cara extraña y un gran aura maligna sale de su cuerpo…/ Muajajajaja! Prepárate Sakura–basura!... :PPP)_

La pelirrosada introdujo la carta en el buzón correspondiente con una gran sonrisa. Más luego se fue dando saltitos hacia su casa. Feliz y contenta por su "gran hazaña".

**-Después de esto Sasuke-kun será al fin mío… Solo mío…** _(Mi tesoro? Cada vez te pareces mas a Gollum… sobre todo con tu Inner… aunk Smeagol… es muxo mas mono… ¬¬…)_ **y tú… maldito zorro… jamás lo tendrás… el siempre ha sido mío…** _"Inner: SANNAROO! ASÍ SE HABLA! ES NUESTROOO!"_

La joven iba gritando sus planes mientras abría la puerta de su casa y se introducía en ella. De lo que no se percató es, de que alguien la había estado observando desde lejos, ya que por los gritos no hacía falta acercarse a ella para escucharla.

Una joven rubia negaba con resignación. No se podía hacer nada por Sakura. Era un caso perdido.

**-Esta chica… jamás cambiará. Así le irá… Bueno, sé que no tengo de qué preocuparme, Hinata está allí e impedirá que pase algo malo. Je…**

Ino se fue tranquila hacia casa de Tenten, el aburrimiento la mataba y necesitaba despejarse de tanto trabajo en la floristería.

* * *

Dos jóvenes bajo la luz de la luna y de las velas, se fundían en un beso eterno, suave… delicado. Se amaban con ese simple roce, que a medida que se rozaban se incrementaba la pasión. Ella enredaba sus finos dedos entre los lacios y largos cabellos castaños. Previamente ya había quitado esa venda molesta que este poseía.

Poco a poco sus caricias se incrementaban y sus roces se afianzaban.

Hinata estaba aterrada y excitada a la vez, no quería seguir más allá de esos besos, pero sentir que el castaño la conducía sensualmente a la cama la encendía cada vez más. El joven Hyuuga se percató de ese miedo. Él tampoco estaba preparado para seguir adelante. Con lo que simplemente la recostó sobre la cama, y se dedicó a besarla, recorriendo con sus manos su fino y esbelto cuerpo.

Oía como su prima suspiraba en su oído y eso lo encendía cada vez más.

**-Neji… ah… yo… aún…**

El joven le quitó el chaleco suavemente dejando ver mejor su cuerpo, ya que la camisa era realmente ajustada. Ante esa visión ardió en deseos de hacerla suya, pero sabía que no podía. Debía contenerse… pero no podía esperar hasta poder estrechar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Y así hizo. Necesitaba tocar su piel, por lo que también sustrajo la camiseta de la joven y la suya propia. Al verla en ropa interior, lo único que atinó a hacer fue comenzar a besar su piel.

Su cuerpo era muy suave. El contacto de ambas pieles era electrizante. Adictivo. Embriagante.

**-Hinata… yo…**

Sus cuerpos se rozaban por todas partes. La peliazul rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de su amado. Lo sentía todo. Sabía que todo estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Si no paraban a tiempo harían una "locura". Ambos captaban ese temor y se separaron a tiempo.

**-Hinata… voy… voy… a… darme una ducha… No te vayas… quiero dormir contigo… pasar esta noche juntos…**

**-Pero Neji…**

**-No de ese modo… solo quiero sentirte aquí conmigo…**

Agitada, asintió. Se alegraba de que su koi fuese tan comprensivo. Y sentía que esa noche sería mucho más mágica de lo que ya estaba siendo. Vio como su amado se dirigía hacia la ducha y oía como caía el agua.

Dentro de la tina se encontraba a un enormemente sonrojado Neji. Ardía. Y no por el agua. Estaba realmente encendido y eso que solo habían sido unas simples caricias. Obviamente tuvo que descargarse, pues no debía… sabía que ella no estaba preparada y no quería obligarla a nada. Ante todo la amaba y no quería estropearlo.

Salió de la ducha se puso el pantalón del pijama y salió del baño. He de decir que no tenía camisa alguna. Su cabello mojado caía sobre su pecho mojándolo a su paso.

Hinata al ver semejante visión solo pudo encenderse como un tomate bien maduro. Sin autocontrol ninguno se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde se encontraba su primo, y lo besó. Más luego cogió una toalla y el cepillo que estaban en la mesita.

**-Ven… te… te… peinaré… que si no mañana… je…**

**-Está bien…**

Suavemente ella lo acercó y lo sentó en la cama, más luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Primero le secó su largo cabello, bajo la atenta mirada de su primo. Ya que lucía un hermoso pijama _(es k se vistió mientras Neji arreglaba cierto problemilla en el baño… xD)._ Una camisilla de tirantes y un pantalón largo de color violeta, con retazos azulados. Perdía su vista en su bella figura. Notaba como su cara ardía, a la vez que notaba como las finas manos de su amada le recorrían su cabello.

Seco ya el cabello, lanzó la toalla lejos de ellos.

**-Y ahora… te peinaré… si te tiro… avísame…**

**-No me tirarás… siempre has sido cuidadosa… sólo te pido que… no te muevas mucho…**

**-Eh?** – La peliazul se estremeció ante esas palabras dichas, más luego se dio cuenta en que situación estaban. Se fue a levantar pero los brazos del castaño evitaron que ese movimiento se llevase a cabo.

**-No te he dicho que te vayas… sino que no te muevas…**

**-Yo… no quería incomodarte…**

**-Solo péiname… y…**

Hinata lo besó apasionadamente, mientras que comenzaba a peinar su largo cabello. Mientras disfrutaban y se fundían en ese beso, las manos ágiles de la Hyuuga acabaron rápidamente la tarea de peinarlo. Dejó a un lado el cepillo. Y ambos al fin pudieron recostarse en la cama. Fundidos. Abrazados. Amándose solo con un beso. La falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron unos milímetros. Más luego se abrazaron y descansaron bajo la atenta mirada de la luna hermosa que se alzaba llena en ese cielo oscuro y brillante, rodeado de pequeñas luces llamadas estrellas… Así pasaron la noche. Tranquila y sin interrupciones.

* * *

Días más tarde, en la villa de la Niebla, un joven de cabellos negros se levantaba bastante agitado y molesto. Otro sueño húmedo lo había dejado muy encendido.

**-Demonios! Qué es lo que me pasa?**

Se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una buena ducha fría y así quitarse ese sopor que tenía después de semejante sueño…

Otra vez Naruto… otra vez gimiendo bajo él… otra vez haciéndolo suyo… gritaba su nombre y se escuchaba maravilloso. Su dulce voz… Se volvía cada vez más sexy… Suplicante. Llena de pasión.

**-Por qué me pasa esto a mi… ah… tener que recurrir... ah… esto… mmhm… como desearía tenerte conmigo y… besarte… y… tocarte… verte comer ramen… verte sonreír… notar como posas tu mirada azulada en mí. Esa manera tuya de decirme que me quieres… Como extiendes sobre mi tus brazos y me aprisionas contra tuya…**

La realidad poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo y un sueño lo reemplazaba. Ya no era su mano la que acompasaba el movimiento, ni era su mano la que lo acariciaba. Naruto estaba allí… su cuerpo… su calidez… sus ojos… Notaba como un cuerpo se apegaba al suyo, y comenzaba a acariciarlo…

**-Eres real... u otra de mis fantasías?**

**-No… esta vez si soy real… Y estoy aquí… contigo…**

Sasuke no podía creérselo, se dio la vuelta para ver si era un sueño... pero no… esta vez era de verdad… lo tenía frente a él… desnudo y dentro de la ducha…

**-Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?**

**-Cheza me indicó el camino…**

Un momento…

El rubio lo besó frenéticamente, no esperaba más… demasiado tiempo sin sentir al moreno lo volvían loco…

**-Hazme tuyo… onegai… ya…**

_-"Un momento…"_ **Espera…**

**-Que pasa Sasuke? Soy yo… hagámoslo de una vez… me necesitas al igual que yo a ti…**

**-No…** _"Sus ojos… son diferentes… No puede ser…"_

La excitación del moreno bajó completamente como lo hubiesen rociado por encima con un jarro lleno de cubitos de hielo.

**-Sal del baño…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Por que tú no eres Naruto…**

**-Pero que dices? Sasuke… la abstinencia te ha dejado muy mal…**

**-Cheza… vete… ¿Por qué haces esto? Luego es Sakura la que está mal de la cabeza no? Y tú?**

**-Hago esto para ayudarte… te hago un favor…**

Se oyó un pluf, y Cheza apareció, obviamente desnuda, frente al moreno.

**-Tápate con algo! Un favor? No te he pedido ayuda con esto… puedo apañármelas solo…**

**-Si... ya veo… a base de…**

**-Y? Algún problema?**

**-O.O**

**-Cheza vete de aquí si no quieres que comience a odiarte…**

La pelimalva salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente. Salió de la habitación del moreno bastante apenada… Llegó a su habitación y se desahogó como pudo, llorando y maldiciendo a Sasuke por ser tan rematadamente estúpido. _(… ¬¬… cof, cof, cof…)_

Mientras en la habitación del moreno, Sasuke se terminaba de vestir. Se recriminaba como es posible que Cheza aún siguiese empeñada en acosarlo. Si ya lo habían hablado.

**-Tsk… hablaré con ella más tarde… KUSO! Por qué tenía que hacer eso? No se podía estar tranquilita… no… tenía que venir a calentarme más de lo que estoy y encima luego no es mi dulce Naruto sino ella… KUSO!**

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

_-"Y ahora quién será?"_ Quién es?

**-Han traído una carta para usted Sasuke-san** - La voz era femenina, por la entonación era bastante joven…

**-Pásala por debajo de la puerta… y Gracias… Perdona… pero es que ahora no puedo abrirte…**

**-Oh! Si… nn… lo entiendo… yo... aquí está…**

_-"No puede ser que esta chica también… Pero que pasa?" (Nene k desprendes Eau de Uchiha! Made in seme!_ _K kieres si tas to rico! Y mas mojadito… aysss… (Inner: coge algo de aire anda…) Ayss yo si k cogía a sasu y lo dejaba bonito… Aunk mi Gaara lindo… cof cof… weno ya veré como lo hago xDDD (Inner: dios mio… k alguien la ate… o haga algo…:S:S UN CINTURÓN DE CASTIDAD AL MENOOS!)¬¬…)_ **A ver… No puede ser…**

Desde donde se encontraba, podía visualizar que la carta era de la pelirrosada. Había recibido un millón de esas. Al principio pensó que sería importante, ya que como es la mano derecha de Tsunade-sama, pues a lo mejor era alguna noticia importante, pero después de la tercera carta… las demás fueron directamente a la basura. La cogió entre sus manos, y notó el perfume.

**-Vaya… esta vez ha cambiado el patrón de acción… Será que hay algo que quiera ver… pero visto lo visto, mejor la quemo. Esta vez arderá mejor que las anteriores… pero… Naa total la abriré…**

El Uchiha abrió la carta y sacó los folios… _(si… es k habían mas cosas… fotos de ella misma… bobadas… y no se k mas…(Inner: na k la inspi no le da pa mas…) Urusai… ¬¬…)_.

**-Todo esto… relleno **– Y tiró todas las fotos a la basura. Más luego encontró el folio interesante. Y comenzó a leer en voz alta. **--_Querido Sasuke-kun…hace más de cinco semanas que te has ido… te estoy extrañando mucho… Y tú a mi?_**

**-No…** --_**Sé que sonará egocéntrico pero te he escrito un par de cartas ****y no he recibido contestación alguna por tu parte… y me preocupa cómo puedas estar…Todos estamos muy bien… en especial Naruto… está tan feliz desde tu marcha, que me dan ganas de pegarle…**_

**-Tócale un solo pelo y estás muerta _--¿Cómo se podrá haber olvidado de tu AMISTAD tan pronto? Será por Gaara… Ah! Claro… tú no lo sabes… Ahora viven juntos… creo que de hecho están saliendo juntos… pero tú eso ya lo sabías, no? Bueno, si no lo sabes, te lo digo. Y parece ser que se entienden muy bien XD. ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como Gaara aguante a ese esperpento demonio… No lo entiendo... OJO QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA! Yo solo te amo a ti. Mi adorado Sasuke-kun… sin ti… no se que hacer Me despido de ti y espero al menos recibir alguna respuesta tuya… te echo mucho de menos…y… no se que más decirte…Sólo que te quiero mucho y espero que estés bien… bueno espero con ansias tu regreso._**

_**Tu gran amiga; **_

**_Sakura--_**

**-Cómo se atreve a decirme todo esto… y lo peor del asunto cómo se atreve a insultar a mi pequeño.** – El joven estrujó la carta entre sus manos… la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y de su mente. Una única persona ocupaba su mente con una única finalidad **–Me las pagarás Sabaku no Gaara… Y tú.. Sakura… prepárate… me quieres volver a ver? Je… te daré una muy buena sorpresita… Maldito mapache… cómo te has atrevido a atesorarte mi mas preciado amor! Me las pagarás…**

Sin más salió de su habitación directo al gimnasio. Necesitaba descargar su ira contra un saco… o contra la primera persona que se le cruzase. Entrenó toda la mañana. Más así siguieron los días. Lo único que hacía era entrenar, a parte de completar su misión con éxito. Y el tiempo que tenía libre, en lugar de descansar, entrenaba. A parte de pensar cómo recuperaría a su pequeño…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: ains en serio ete cap… APESTA… me resulta realmente argg… no me gusta como ha kedado… xo ya pal próximo… uyuyuyuyuy jejejej xDDD creo k más de una/o será feliiz! Yo realmente lo fuii! En serio… uyss! Sentí una realización… uff (Inner: tas siendo un tanto capulla… ellas/os no saben… mientras k tu si…) ahh se siente! Ventajas de ser la autora:DDD naaa son bromas! Xo es algo esperado… y MUY NECESARIO:DDD y pronto reconciliación! Ya me ablandé! Weno... mas bien… ya tocaba! Además k el fic dentro poco llegará a su fin:S:S:S:S xo weno ta el otro! Jajajaja xDD xo ya es hora de k los arrejunte de new:DDD. __En verdad… iba a poner k sasu consumia el acto con cheza… xo… no tenía ganas de hacer lemon entre ellos dos… admas… me amenazaron…. De muerte… así k… como temo x mi vida y la aprecio… hice eto! (me matarán igual… xo… xDD es k me apetecía hacer algo con cheza! xDDD). __Perdonen x ete cap tan raro! Xo es k argg! No me venía la inspi… admás k con el otro fic… toy ajetreada:DDD (axias x su apoyo y aceptación:DDD) __**Yukime souma-chan** (tu no me hagas casooo... me ekivokeeee! era k sasu se kedará con naruuu NARUUU! dios mio! k error mas feooo! JAAAMSS! yo creo k akel fic k lei una vez de sasu y gaara me dejó secuelas... y mira... afloran cnd una menos se lo espera:S:S:S:S GOMEN NASAIIII FUI YOOO! K YA NO SE NI LO K ESCRIBO! xDDDDD jaajjajajaaj te juro cnd lei tu review... y me dices lo de sasu y gaara me empecé a preg k te había dixo pa k me dijeses eso... y de repente voy pal fic y leo eso... O.O GOMEEEN NASAAAIII! disculpa a eta cegata k no sabe ni lo k escribe! (Inner: eso es x ir apurada... si fueses a lo suave y trankila... no te pasaría eso...)(¬¬) d tantas veces k había escrito k sería final sasunaru se me fue Gaara x otro lao :PPP. Axiaas x tu review!)_

_Esta vez si k no puedo de verdad de la wena, responder a los reviews! T.T y una mala noticia... T.T xo de las malas de verdad... NO SE XQ XO NO ME DEJA SUBIR CAPITULOS! T.T fui a subir el 3 de Blue Dream y no me dejaaa T.T T.T, si alguien sabe k pasa! plyseee k me lo digaaa! T.T jooosss! con lo apurada k taba pa pasarlo al pc.. voy a subirlo y me dice; Connection timeout! TT.TT! buaaaah! snif snif ,mñn intentaré volver a subirlo a ver k pasa! T.T Kiero agradeceros a todas x viestro reviews! y por ello hoy solo pondré los nombres (respondí a yukime xq fue un error mio en la anterior contestación :S:S : **Sora, Nekoi, Kandara, Maca-chan15, Fati-chan, Chy-san, Mahokusweetcandy, Kanari shinobu..** y tb muxas axiasa los k m leeis! xDD! gomeeen TT.TT (a ver si se resuelve esoo y puedo subir el otro! TT.TT) ARIGATOO A TODAS! lo siento de verdad no poder responer! Nos vemos en el porx cap:PP byebye (muxisimas axias! ;D no sabeis la alegría k me dais! ;PP)_


	24. Chapter 23

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

**Cáp.- 23**

Dos jóvenes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. El moreno estaba terminando de escribir algo en un papel… Su acompañante, daba vueltas exasperada porque su compañero acabase…

**-Cheza… Al fin he terminado… me ha costado hacerla pero ya está lista…**

**-¿Ya?**

**-Si… **

**-Al fin Sasuke… ¿Pero se la vas a mandar ahora? Si regresamos pasado mañana… Lo de la carta te lo dije hace meses…**

**-Ya lo sé… pero no sabía que decirle y no estaba seguro… Pero ya estoy decidido y se la envío… De todas formas la carta no tardará más de un día en llegar… mañana ya sabrá que vuelvo…**

**-Dios mío… Nunca te había visto tan nervioso por algo tan sencillo…**

**-Déjame en paz, anda…**

**-Está bien, no me meto más contigo… Mira dámela que me encargo de que llegue hoy mismo… Que me tienes en ascuas. Quiero saber en que acaba todo esto… **_"Cómo Naruto no reaccione le daré tal cachetón que lo espabilo del golpe… Además según me tienen informada…Naruto… Espero que la carta llegue a tiempo y que no cometa una locura…"_

**-No hace falta por correo normal, está bien…**

**-NO… no seas pesado…**_ "Si te parece… dejas que no llegue nunca no? ¬¬… Después de leer la carta de Sakurita (nótese el sarcasmo…) cof cof cof… no quiero que llegue al despacho, la lea y Naru ni se entere… no señor…"_

**-O.O ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que llegue?**

**-Pues… Ahora vengo si… voy a llevar la carta…**

La pelimalva salió disparada antes de que el moreno la siguiese asediando con sus preguntas… No quería decirle que el rubio había vuelto con Gaara y que ahora ambos mantenían una relación un tanto extraña. Convencida de que aún Naruto amaba a Sasuke, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo para entregar ella misma la susodicha carta… Tenía que llegar como fuese a la villa de la Hoja. Para poder llegar pronto invocó a Iguakelz, un águila de descomunales dimensiones. Con ella llegó en un santiamén a la villa y en consecuencia a la casa del rubio… más bien el tejado de la casa del rubio…

**-Bien… uff… a ver si la lee pronto… voy a echar un vistacito a ver que pasa…** – La pelimalva se acercó a la ventana para echar un vistazo… Lo que vio la dejó atónita. No se esperaba lo que dentro de la casa acontecía.

* * *

Gaara había pasado la noche en la casa del rubio. Esa noche ambos se habían desatado y se desinhibieron sin ningún pudor… Dejaron entrever la pasión con la que se deseaban. Ya eran más de las once y media de la mañana y el pelirrojo aún estaba descansando. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, haciendo que se estos se reflejasen en sus cabellos, volviéndolos de un rojo fuego intenso. El rubio hacía más de dos horas que se había levantado y se había ataviado con un pantalón finito de lino. Estaba bastante aburrido así que optó por despertar al pelirrojo, ya que para su gusto había descansado demasiado…

Para ello lo primero que hizo fue sentarse, a horcajadas, encima del regazo de Gaara. No pudo evitar observar, que la sábana solo cubría de cintura para abajo del pelirrojo, dejando al aire todo su pecho… Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a dar pequeños besitos en el… haciéndole a su vez cosquillas… El pelirrojo no tardó mucho en despertarse. Lo que a continuación pasó cogió por sorpresa al rubio… no se esperaba esa reacción en el pelirrojo. Este se irguió, alzó el mentón del rubio y suprimió el espacio que los separaba. El beso poco a poco se fue intensificando y las manos de Gaara comenzaron a jugar melosamente sobre el costado desnudo del kitsune. Cuando este se quiso dar cuenta ya era tarde… Gaara lo tenía bajo su poder. Ya no podía hacer nada… lo tenía bien sujeto y no había manera de soltarse… Estaba perdido en manos del ojiverde. Cuando no pudo más… suplicó…

**-Gaara… no… déjame… jajajajajaja… no hagas eso… en serio… vale… ya… no aguanto más…. Jajajajajaaj**

**-No voy a parar y lo sabes perfectamente…**

**-¿Pero que… jajajjajaja… te he hecho…? Jajajja Sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas… jajajaajajjaja noo déjame… jajajjajajajaja**

El pelirrojo no lo soltaba por mucho que suplicase… le llenaba de sobremanera la risa de su pequeño kitsune…

**-Vaya… parece que no está solo… y por lo que veo no se lo pasa mal… **_"Naruto… ¿No habrás olvidado a Sasuke, verdad?"_

Cheza rápidamente dejó de mirar por la ventana y colocó la carta en el buzón, con la esperanza de que aún no fuese demasiado tarde. Volvió a invocar a Iguakelz y se fue tal como vino… lo que esta vez fue un poco más pausada, ya que no sabía con que cara miraría a Sasuke después de ver lo que había presenciado… aunque mirándolo bien, él no sabía que ella misma había ido a entregar la carta, así que no tendría mayor problema.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**-¿El qué?**

**-¿No has notado la ráfaga de viento?**

**-Naru-chan te estás imaginando cosas raras… No he notado absolutamente nada…**

**-Espera un momento… ahora vuelvo** _"No han sido solo imaginaciones… he notado algo…"_

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Voy a comprobar una cosa…**

El rubio salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento, abrió la puerta y salió con sigilo. Miró hacia los dos lados del pasillo, pero no vio a nadie… Antes de volver a entrar se fijó en que había algo en el buzón. Repentinamente su corazón dio un vuelco… Al tomar la carta en sus manos vio la inconfundible letra de Sasuke… Su mundo se había venido abajo… ¿y si les había visto?

_-"Pero aún no han pasado los… espera un momento… ¿en que día estamos?"_

El rubio entró en la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, buscando desesperadamente el calendario… Cuando llegó a él se dio cuenta que no había arrancado el mes anterior… y al arrancarlo vio con horror, que ya habían pasado los cuatro meses… aunque no tenía apuntado el día que volvía el moreno… Sin darse cuenta, unos brazos lo sujetaron, asustándolo ante el contacto.

**-Gaara…**

**-¿Qué pasa¿Había alguien en la puerta?** – El pelirrojo comenzó a dar pequeños besos sobre el cuello y el hombro derecho del kitsune… **– ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? **

**-Etto… nada… será mejor que te vayas… ahora… quiero estar solo…**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-No… por eso te estoy diciendo que te vayas… quiero estar solo… – **El rubio se separó bruscamente de los brazos del ojiverde.

**-¿Pero que te pasa?**

**-Te he dicho que te vayas… ahora quiero estar solo…**

**-Pero Naruto…**

**-Gaara, no me has escuchado. Quiero que te vayas…** _"No quiero que vea la letra de Sasuke… no quiero que me haga más preguntas…"_ **VETE!**

**-Está bien… vendré esta tarde cuando estés más calmado…**

**-NO… no quiero vuelvas esta tarde… mejor ya te busco cuando te necesite… ahora quiero estar solo…**

**-No se que habrás visto ahí fuera, pero te ha puesto de muy mal humor… espero que se te pase pronto…**

El pelirrojo se fue de la cocina bastante malhumorado por el desprecio del kitsune, se vistió. Ni siquiera se despidió del rubio, sino que antes de salir de la casa le dijo:

**-Naru-chan relájate un poquito, que yo no tengo la culpa de tu mal humor**… – Salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo, haciendo que las cosas que el kitsune tenía sobre una pequeña repisa al lado de la puerta temblasen.

**-Bakaaa… Ahora no estoy para estas tonterías… Sasuke…**

El rubio no pudo esperar más… Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, allí se sentó y contemplo cerca de tres minutos, la carta de Sasuke. Poco a poco y muy lentamente fue abriendo el sobre… Sus manos temblaban no sabía si de emoción o de miedo por el posible contenido de la susodicha…

**-Dios mío… después de tanto tiempo… ahora… una carta…**

Meditó un par de segundos más… pero su nerviosismo pudo con él. Procedió entonces a leerla…

_**--- Bueno… yo… vaya que mal comienzo este… Tú bien sabes que no soy bueno para esto de expresar lo que siento, así que verás lo complicado que me resulta decirte esto… ---**_

**-Eso es cierto… pocas veces me decías lo que realmente sentías…**

_**--- Pero intentaré con todo mi esfuerzo plasmar lo que realmente siento… No se como decirte que no hay día, ni noche que no piense en ti... ni en los buenos momentos que pasamos… Sé que me comporté como lo peor… pero quería que supieras que dentro de dos días regreso a la villa y me gustaría hablar personalmente contigo de todo lo que nos ha pasado… ---**_

**-No… no puede ser… pe…**

_**--- …Yo… te he echado mucho de menos… todas las noches sueño que estoy a tu lado… y que estamos en la casa de mis abuelos… frente a la chimenea ¿Te acuerdas?**_

**-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos… ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? Con lo que me costó encender la maldita chimenea…y bueno… la miloja… · /·**

_**--- No sabes cuantas veces me he arrepentido de todo lo que te dije… Sé que a lo mejor ahora es tarde para que hablemos y lo más seguro es que ya hayas encontrado calor en otra persona… Ojalá que no me hayas hecho caso en la estupidez aquella que te dije en mi última carta… Aunque no sé si la habrás leído… lo más seguro es que no… aunque mi interior; en lo profundo de mi alma y de mi corazón me dicen que si la has leído. **_

_**Me gustaría verte una última vez y arreglar todo aquel malentendido que nos separó… Si al final no deseas volver conmigo, lo aceptaré pues no soy quien para arrebatarte la felicidad… Necesito hablar contigo… yo… Como ya te dije vuelvo en dos días… te estaré esperando en la entrada de la villa… Por favor… ve…**_

_**Sasuke ---**_

**-BAKA… como no voy a querer volver contigo… ¿Quién es el usuratonkachi ahora? Tanto tiempo que he esperado alguna noticia tuya… y…**

El rubio no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar, esta vez tenía un verdadero problema encima… Estaba realmente claro que volvería con el moreno… pero había un pequeño, por no decir un enorme, problema con cierto pelirrojo… Él había accedido a estar con Gaara porque, este, se lo había pedido fervientemente… pero ni un solo día había dejado de pensar en el moreno, pues este estaba en cada uno de los sueños que tenía… No había noche que se despertase creyendo que el moreno estaba a su lado. Esto, Gaara, lo sabía de sobra pero hacía ver que le daba la menor de las importancias. Debía acabar lo que hace tiempo no se atrevió a hacer… pero antes debía tranquilizarse, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, necesitaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el pelirrojo. Cuando se disponía a relajarse en su habitación para pensar adecuadamente, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

**-¿Quién será ahora? Gaara te dije que no quería que volvieses…** – Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que no era Gaara la persona que estaba en la puerta… **–¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**

* * *

**

Una joven de cabello malva llegaba apresuradamente a la villa de la niebla. Intentaba no llamar la atención… pero ¿cómo lo evitaría si estaba posada encima de un águila real enorme?

_-"Y yo que quería pasar desapercibida… Por favor que Sasuke no aparezca… no quiero que me preg… MIERDA…"_ – Nada más pensar en el moreno, este apareció. Le agradó poder encontrar a Cheza ya que la había estado buscando durante horas…

La chica descendió del lomo de Iguakelz e hizo que desapareciese. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia el moreno, debido a que este le había hecho previamente un gesto para que se acercase.

**-Al fin que te encuentro¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Bueno… estaba cerciorándome de que tu carta se entregaba a su correcto destinatario…**

**-¿Cómo está?**

**-¿Quién?** _"¿Cómo diablos se ha dado cuenta?"_

**-Naruto¿no has ido a entregársela en persona?**

**-No…** _"Zas… me cazó"_

**-Mientes bastante mal… Dime al menos si está bien…**

**-Si está bien…**

**-¿Leyó la carta?**

**-A tanto no llegué… le dejé la carta en el buzón…**

**-Pero si le conoces¿por qué no se la entregaste en mano?**

**-Es que… no me apetecía hablar con él… y no me preguntes más…**

**-¿Gaara estaba allí?**

**-Nooo¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**-No se, como estás tan nerviosa… y no me quieres dar detalles pues supongo eso…** _"Acabaré con ese indeseable…" (Sasu… mira k yo te kero muxo… xo OJITO con Gaara…)_

**-Pues no… lo que pasa es que estaba dormido y no quería despertarlo… Además estoy más que segura de que habrá leído la carta… Pero ahora… tenemos que empacar nuestras cosas que dentro de nada nos vamos…** _(Es que a pie se tardan dos días en llegar a la villa…)_

**-Está bien! No te alteres, vamos pues.**

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron en la gran mansión del señor feudal para recoger sus atavíos y así poder partir hacia sus respectivas villas…

* * *

En casa de Naruto…

**-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido?** _"Maldita mi estampa…"_

**-He venido porque Sasuke llega dentro de dos días… Por si no lo sabías te lo digo ya…**

**-¬¬ Dime algo que no sepa¿si?**

**-¬¬ Naruto, hoy si que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo… ni siquiera me has invitado a pasar…**

**-En esta casa no hay cabida para ti, así que si no tienes nada más que decirme…**

**-Si, si que tengo algo que decirte, pero no puedo aquí…**

**-Sakura, que no tenemos cinco años, lo que me tengas que decir dímelo ya, además no me apetece que entres a mi casa… ¿Satisfecha?**

**-Está bien… tú lo has querido… Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sasuke cuando llegue… tú ahora estás con Gaara y no permitiré que me lo vuelvas a robar. ¿Te quedó claro?**

**-¬¬ ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?**

**-Si no lo haces le diré que te has estado divirtiendo con Gaara…**

**-¿Te piensas que te creerá? Además me importa bien poco si se lo dices o no… Él también se habrá estado divirtiendo con todas las amigas que tiene por todas las villas… Y después de todo lo que nos has hecho… deberías de haberte dado cuenta desde hace tiempo, que tú no le interesas en lo más mínimo… **

**-Eso es mentira… Sasuke no puede irse con otra que no sea yo…** _(En serio eso me lo perdí… ¿alguien me dice de dnd saca esas cosas?)_** Y si no le interesase no me hablaría…** _"Inner¿Qué¿cómo respondes a eso listo?"_

**-Te habla por pura amabilidad… Además tú no eres quién para prohibirme hablar con él… siendo la menos indicada… Dale gracias a que todavía no sabe que tú fuiste la que le dio el video…**

**-Estoy segura de que me lo estará agradeciendo en estos momentos, y cuando llegue vendrá corriendo a mis brazos para que lo consuele **_(¬¬ SPERA, SPERA… d dnd se sacó esto? O.OEs k no entiendo nada… ni Aida, la de gran hermano, es tan egocéntrica…)_. **Y por cierto ¿cómo es que sabes que Sasuke viene dentro de dos días? Esa información solo la tiene Tsunade-sama…**

**-Pues…** _"No se si decírselo… se lo merece además así la callo y me deja en paz…"_ **Sasuke me envió una carta diciéndome cuando volvía… **_"A ver que te parece esto…"_

**-¿QUE, QUÉ? No digas mentiras Naruto, si después de lo que le hiciste debe de estar odiándote con toda su alma…**

**-Pues fíjate que no…** – El rubio paseó el sobre, que aún mantenía en su mano izquierda, delante de las narices de la pelirrosada, viendo como de la mirada de esta salían chispas de odio…

**-¿Y qué mas pone en esa carta? TE EXIJO QUE ME LO DIGAS!** _"Inner¿Cómo es posible que le haya enviado una carta a él y a mi no? Si no pasó un solo día en que le escribiese… y no obtenía respuesta…?" (Xq será…)_

**-Mira Sakura, hoy no estoy para tus estupideces ni tus exigencias de demente, mira si quieres lo aceptas y si no haces terapia de grupo, pero a mi me dejas tranquilo. ¿Te crees que no tengo suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para que tú ahora me vengas con tus sandeces? Mira que te vaya bonito, cómprate un loro y déjame en paz… Y como me vuelvas a amenazar… te juro que no respondo…** _"¿Por qué me tiene que sacar tanto de quicio…? NO LO ENTIENDO… pero ¿qué le he hecho?"_

**-Naruto ni se te ocu…** – Antes de que la pelirrosada acabase su frase, el ojiazul le cerró la puerta en las narices… dejándola a medio. –**¿PERO QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO, MALDITO DEMONIO? TE CREES MEJOR QUE YO SOLO PORQUE SASUKE TE PREFIERE A TI…**

El rubio no aguantó esa última frase… no se contuvo lo más mínimo… abrió la puerta asustando a Sakura momentáneamente, ya que lo que ocurrió después nadie se pensó jamás que sucediese. El rubio había agarrado el cuello de la pelirrosada y ahora la tenía estampada contra la pared, asfixiándola con su fuerte agarre. Que lo insultase fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Notaba como el chakra del kyubi surgía de dentro de sus entrañas y se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero no de su mente… Estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en todo momento. Y lo peor del caso es que le estaba gustando esa sensación de tener a su merced la vida de alguien… aunque le incentivaba de sobremanera que fuese la vida de la pelirrosada, ya que ella había sido la única causante de toda su desgracia… La odiaba. Y más aún por arrebatarle lo único importante en su vida… Sasuke…

De pronto habló… no gritando sino en un susurro de ultratumba… fue el sonido más tétrico jamás oído por la pelirrosada…

**-Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme que soy un demonio… porque entonces sí sabrás lo que es tener frente a ti un verdadero demonio en todo su esplendor… te recomiendo que no me enfurezcas… porque lo pasarás realmente mal… Esto es solo una minucia de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte si me lo propongo…**

**-Estás… agg… loco…**

**-¿Ah sí¿Acaso soy yo el que anda destruyendo la vida de los demás?**

**-Sigg… **– El rubio ante esta contestación apretó un poco más el agarre y la alzó unos cuantos centímetros más del suelo.

**-¿Cómo te atreves? Si lo único que he hecho en esta miserable vida ha sido intentar tener amigos. Y cuando al fin lo consigo… apareces tú y me lo destruyes… ¿Cómo te crees que me siento¿Te crees que he estado con Gaara por gusto? No mi querida Sakura… lo he hecho para no estar solo… y por que él me comprende y entiende mi soledad… y debido a tu gran ingenio has hecho que vuelva a caer en esa horrible soledad… en la cual sólo está kyubi maldiciéndome por ser tan 'débil'…**

**-Naruto… iggg… suelggg… tame….**

**-Ahora, pides que te suelte… ¿y si no quiero¿Eh¿Qué harás? Tú estas en las misma condiciones que yo… aunque con una ligera diferencia… a ti te 'aprecian' **_(dentro de lo k cabe apreciarla… x lomenos la odian y no le hacen el vacío… k si x mi fuera habría dejado de existir hace muxo tiempo…)_ **mientras que a mí no… nadie me quiere… sólo Sasuke sabe como hacerme sentir querido…**

**-¿Y qué¿Me… gggg…. Vas… a… matar… ago… por ello?**

**-Si así me lo pides…** - El rubio apretó más aún el cuello de la pelirrosada… Se sentía tan frágil, un poco más y lo partiría… Tan solo un poco más… Lo deseaba… sentía arder todo su ser… Algo en su interior aclamaba por la consumición del acto. Sabía que si lo hacía todo acabaría… de algún modo pero acabaría… eso era seguro… De pronto oyó que alguien lo llamaba… _¿Kyubi?_ No la voz de este sonaba mucho más tétrica… sonaba diferente… _-"¿Qué? No oigo nada… Alguien me llama… ¿Quién es?... ¿qué es eso…?"_

**-Naruto suéltala…**

El rubio se giró inesperadamente… no se acordaba de donde estaba… de repente notó como se empezaba a calmar ante la visión de esa persona que tanta confianza le inspiraba…

**-Hinata… yo…**

**-Suéltala ¿si? No se merece que malgastes tu energía con ella… Eso es… afloja las manos** – El rubio obedecía como si estuviese siendo controlado por alguien. Ver a Hinata y escucharla era como oír los cantos de las sirenas… _(las cuales atraían a los marineros hasta que hacen naufragar a los barcos, me refiero a k con su voz lo relajó por completo, y obedecía sin más…)_ Se fue relajando cada vez más hasta que notó como todo el chakra rojo se volvía a su punto de nacimiento y se apaciguaba… Pronto ya había soltado a la pelirrosada, la cual había caído al suelo y tosía por la falta de aire…

**-Yo… no se que me ha pasado** – El rubio retrocedió varios pasos, llevándose las manos a la cara. Comenzando así a llorar desconsoladamente. Hinata se acercó al lugar donde estaba el rubio para abrazarlo, pero antes de que llegase a él, la pelirrosada habló…

**-NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL… está loco… HA INTENTADO MATARME! Hinata por tu bien deberías alejarte… es un maldito dem…**

**-URUSAI! Maldita imbécil… como no salgas de aquí ahora mismo, seré yo misma la que acabe con tu existencia… ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerlo en este estado¿Eres idiota o qué?** _(weno pa mi k practica… sisis toma clases de cómo ser más estúpida en 5 seg! xD k mala soy con la xavala… ¬¬ no, más bien soy condescendiente…o realista? Humm xDDD ajjaajajajaj)_

Hinata pasó por alto la estupidez que acababa de decir la pelirrosada y abrazó tiernamente a Naruto. Así como una madre a su pequeño cuando se ha hecho alguna herida…

**-Ya pasó Naruto… tranquilo…**

**-Yo… yo… lo siento… yo… snif, snif… no se que me ha pasado… yo…**

**-Ahora no… me lo explicas dentro… vamos… Y tú, espécimen ahí parado, vete de aquí. No tienes nada que hacer… FUERA!**

**-Me voy, ya me voy… **_"Inner: Son tal para cual… deberían de liarse… así todos estaríamos contentos… cof, cof, cof…"_

La pelirrosada no esperó a que se lo repitiesen… salió disparada por el pasillo hasta salir fuera del edificio… Con la clara intención de no volver jamás.

Dentro del apartamento de Naruto, más concretamente en la habitación de este, se encontraban ambos jóvenes sentados. El rubio estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Hinata, a la vez que esta le acariciaba los cabellos para tranquilizarlo…

**-Yo… lo siento… no se que me pasó… de repente… me insultó… y me dio igual hacerle daño… es más… snif…snif…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo disfruté… **_"¿pero que he hecho?" (Narutin trankilo… k hiciste bien… hombre si la hubieses matado pos… Naruto: ¬¬. ¿Me vas a decir k el fic no kedaria kawai sin ella, Weno no… k si no, con kien me meto:P)_

**-Mmm… tranquilo… ¿cómo es que te provocó? Porque normalmente no respondes así…**

**-Me dijo maldito demonio… pero es que no fue sólo eso…** – Naruto le contó, ya un poco más calmado toda la discusión con Sakura, la carta de Sasuke y como había tratado al pelirrojo…

**-La verdad es que no te cogió en un buen momento que digamos… Esta tia es estúpida… mira que decirte eso...**

**-Pero es que es la verdad… soy un maldito demonio al que todos odian y temen…**

**-No vuelvas a decir eso. Y entonces Sasuke, yo y todos los que te apreciamos ¿Qué¿No somos nada para ti? Te recuerdo que yo ni te odio ni te temo… no se de dónde sacas esas estupideces… además lo que diga la imbécil esa no debería afectarte para nada… pues lo que ella busca es chincharte…**

**-Pues si y lo ha conseguido… ¿Quién se cree para decirme esas cosas? Y encima soy bueno y ni siquiera la insulto… Solo la asusto un poco…**

**-Te aseguro que volver, no lo hará… así que tranquilo… pero mira el lado positivo… Sasuke te ha escrito después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él… eso es bueno… además quiere hablar contigo! Es genial¿No?**

**-Si es algo muy bueno… pero… ¿y Gaara?**

**-¿Todavía sigues con él?**

**-Si… Es que como te fuiste pues me empecé a sentir solo otra vez y bueno… Gaara estuvo ahí… y… me pidió que viviésemos juntos… y… acepté…**

**-¡Es increíble! Falto un mes y mira lo que haces… pero bueno, lo entiendo si te sentías solo… Pero con la vuelta de Sasuke todo está arreglado ¿no?**

**-No lo sé… Estoy impaciente por volver a verlo… pero… Gaara… Estoy a gusto con él… me gustaría arreglar todo este embrollo…**

**-Es que… quién te manda a irte a vivir con él…**

**-Hinata por favor… me gustaría saber que hubieses hecho estando en mi lugar… No sabes la de cosas que me han pasado… y todo por su culpa… **_"Maldita Sakura… si Hinata solo hubiese llegado un poco más tarde… PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! Tranquilízate… ufff…"_

**-Oye… la convivencia con él no te ha sentado para nada… tú te has vuelto peligroso y él ahora se preocupa por los demás… Es raro…**

**-No me recuerdes lo de hace un momento… no se cómo me ha pasado eso…**

**-Es sencillo… Mira todos tenemos un límite y tú tienes la paciencia de millones de personas… pero hoy no aguantaste… llegaste a tu límite y no te contuviste, eso no es malo, siempre y cuando controles tu fuerza… cosa que esta vez, por ser la primera, no has hecho… Además contando con la presencia de kyuubi… es más difícil que te controles…**

**-Espero que jamás me vuelva a suceder una cosa tan horrible como esa… jamás me sentí tan mal y tan bien a la vez… es horrible… No se lo recomiendo a nadie…**

**-Bueno lo importante es que ahora estás bien… Y QUE DENTRO DE DOS DÍAS VIENE SASUKE! Por cierto que no me has dicho lo que te puso en la carta… Aunque por tu cara me supongo que será…**

**-Hinata! o/o bu… bueno… yo… la carta…**

**-A ver que la leo** – La peliazul cogió la hoja escrita que estaba en la mesita de noche y comenzó a leerla… –**Es muy bonita… tienes que ir… sin ninguna duda…**

**-Pero… ¿Y Gaara?**

**-Tú quieres ser feliz?**

**-Si!**

**-Pues decide a quién amas realmente…** _(iba a poner otra vez lo de Shreck xo… cof cof… no… :PP)_

**-…**

**-Y bien?**

**-No lo sé… estoy realmente confundido… yo… amo a Sasuke con toda mi alma**

**-Pues ya está… ahí lo tienes…**

**-Si… pero luego Gaara… es muy dulce conmigo… conmigo es todo atenciones… y encima yo hoy… lo traté horrible… solo para que no viese la carta…**

**-Mira Naru-chan… piensa bien las cosas, o alguien va a salir muy mal parado… En los triángulos amorosos siempre hay uno que sale dolorido… y es mejor que esa persona no quede muy mal o hará las cosas imposible entre los otros dos… Yo solo te aconsejo que te aclares…**

**-Ya lo sé… pero yo estaba "bien" con Gaara… y ahora de buenas a primeras aparece Sasuke diciéndome ven… y yo tengo que ir corriendo… No… yo quiero… que hablemos… que las cosas se solucionen… que me pida perdón…**

**-BAKA! PARA QUE TE CREES QUE TE QUIERE VER? PARA IR CORRIENDO A LA CAMA? ¬¬ Idiota… él quiere hablar y arreglar las cosas, o es que no lo ves?**

El rubio no sabía que hacer, ni que decisión tomar… necesitaba tiempo… necesitaba aclararse… No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría cuando viese al moreno frente a él… que le diría? Cómo se comportarían?... Solo sabía que no estaba seguro de nada… se sentía a gusto con el pelirrojo pero no era como estar con Sasuke… y no era por el sexo, había algo que con el pelirrojo nunca sentía… Y eso debía aclararlo…

* * *

_**Iguakelz: **Si me he inventado ese nombre… weno la cosa es k se trata de un águila real enorme. Si alguien ha visto los rescatadores en cangurolandia, sabrá a lo k me refiero, si no en google se ve perfecta, la carátula me refiero…

* * *

_

**CONTINUARÁ……**

_(N/A: WIII X FINN DENTRO DE POCO… ¿habrá reconciliación? Hmmm nose, nose… a lo mejor… lo k si es cierto es k se alargará un pokito... es k realmente soy mala… lo retraso a posta jajajajajaja… naaa dentro de poco… lo k Sasuke va a tener k currárselo… xq de la noxe a la mñn no se le perdona toas las cosas feas k dijo… hmmm xo veremos como resulta todo :P:P:PP:P (Inner: si no haces reconciliación YA.. me temo k no llegarás al próximo mes...) (weeeno... así me libro del examen del martes:P:P:P)(Inner:¬¬ no seas baka... ¬¬... hale, hale responde reviews! y déjate de decir bobabas...)(hai, hai! allá voyy! xDDD):_

_**Chy-san:** no te preocupes k Sasuke cof cof... "hablará" con Gaara... mujeer tp es tan malo... el pobrexitoo ta enamorao de Naru... aunk ete no lo corresponda... :'( me moriré cnd naru le diga k lo deja... ya verás... :'( buaaa... snif, snif! arigatooo:PP_

_**HinataHana:** ¬¬ tas baka? ¬¬... como me va a importar k utilices frases mías! ¬¬... además toy deseando k continúes el de atrapados! (juro k me mee de la risa con lo de Ajax fiesta de flores! te juro k no pude parar de reír! xDDDD! de verdad! no digas eso k no me importa! mujer kien mejor k tu! eso significa k el fic tegusta:PPP xDDD arigatoo! uff el otro fic... el de BD cof cof... aún no lo podido hacer... xo yo creo k pa la semana k viene lo tendré listo! es k toy bastante atareada con el examen del martes :SSS no me presioneis muxo si:PPP (arigatoo! en serio:PP)_

_**Surumi-chan:** xDDDD no sabes lo k me he reído! xDDDD de verdad k x casi llamo! (xDDD es broma eh!) tonces ete cap te habrá encantao! no:PPP k mala k soy! ufff pos espérate a ver lo k le hace Gaara... y ya no digamos Sasu... si al final.. no la mataré xo amargada y SOLA si k se kedará! Arigatooo!_

_**Maca-chan15:** Siii al final me kedé con las ganas de hacerlo! en un principio akel sueño lo iba a "hacer realidad" xo con cheza y realizando el henge! xo me dije... Ada-chan... kieres morir en la hoguera? y como reflexioné pos lo hice comounsueño! xDDD Chii al final la page se recuperó! ya me taba asustando:PPP! arigatooo:PPP_

_**Nekoi:** ¬¬ tu tp te kejes! ¬¬... xo es k hay veces k toy orgullosa de un cap! y a veces k nop! x ejem con ete cap me sentí realizada x completo... weno no... kería matarla... xo me contuve... me dije pa k? mi pobre narutin luego lo meten a la cárcel y... xDDDD (se ve sasu de fondo: yo no kero k te metan a la carcel xq hay muxos pervertidos y no kiero k ninguno te toke.../ dnd habré leído eso... 8) xDDD) Me alegro de k te haya gustao lo de NejiHina... ha sido x tu culpa x lo k me encanta esta pairing! arigatooo! (si xiki yo tb lloraré lo maximo cnd Gaa.chan byebye! buaaa) Ayy llorarée... ay lloraréee...sufriré el lamento de estecorazón ilusionadooo! xDD dioos! ahora me dio x cantar:SSS olvida eto sip! La verdad una de las razones x las k eso no llegó a consumirse fue xq mientras lo taba haciendo apareciste tu en mi mente con una inmensa katana y pos... me veia enkatanada! y como k no... A K SEPHI-CHAN ES TODO LINDO? (t tengok pasar una foto suya! ya verás... :PP)Arigatoo xikiya:PPP_

_**Yukime Souma-chan:** Te diré k no eres la única... a mi tb me pasa eso... veo dos xavales y ya vuelaaa vuelaaa la imaginación! a veces me asusto de mi misma... xDDD arigato x no tomar en cuenta ese fallo dedil! xDDD (weno... la recompensa... será... cof cof... te iba a decir un lemon... xo sé k todavía no tienes ese grado de perversión! (kami-sama k mal toy kedando! xDDD) No me kitas tiempo! ¬¬... al contrario me animas muxo! arigatooo:DD_

_**Fati-chan87:** Perodóoonameee, es k a veces se me olvidaaa... y te llamo Fati:PPPP gomeeen! xo ya no me olvido! ;) jejejejej si tas mu apurada, noooo! ¬¬ mira a ver! k luego es culpa mia k te pase algo! y no kero eso! ¬¬ Wiiii en ete si k sale naru.. Y VAYA K SI SALE! xDDDD Aupaa nuestro niño lindoo! (después de Gaara claro! xDDD) Sasu no solo tuvo escalofríos al ver ese "beso" estampao... murió simplemente! xDDDD yo tb morí! Verdad k neji y hina kedaron preciosos?(yaa k egocéntrica kedé:S:S)yo tb me morí imaginándomelos! isss k linda es esta pairing:PPP Arigatoo preciosa:DDDD_

_**Kanari shinobu:** wiii! no te preocupes pal proximo cap ya llegará Sasu! o eso creo! y Naru se dará cuenta de k Sasu es el único (es k Gaa-chan lo tiene mu confundido:PPP) y pos ya verás! xkami! no sabía k te gustara tanto:DDD jejejeej mira a ver! k no te pesken! xDDD_

_**Chizu:** Chiii ya se pone las pilaas! isss con la cartikaa! k feliiz soyy:PPP ya verás! tngo pensao lo k hará pa k naru vuelva con él! jijiji! xDDD k bixo soy:PPP Arigatooo!_

_**Shizu:** te entiendo! yo tb toy en ella! y muxas veces no puedodejar review:SSS xDDDD no te preocupes yo inundo tb el teclado cada vez k escribo algo de él! con naru... y pos no sabes como me costó la escenita del baño... es k me lo imaginaba y no podía... me babeaba! xDDD Arigatooo:DDD_

_**Estefanía:** gomeeen!no te preocupes k de verdad de la wena se kedará con Sasuke! es k tenía k meter a Gaara pos pa k le diese vidilla al fic:PPP Arigatooo! la otra vez no pude contestar:S:SS_

_**Sora:** :'( :'( pal próximo cap ya se empezará a cocer la recon! ya no mas con gaara... weno si, pa darle celos a sasu y pa k se "mueva" y piense en algo k hacer pa recuperar a naru:PPP jejejejeje_

_**Kandara:** akii taa! arigatooo espero k te gusteee el cap:PPP_

_**Kajartio-chan:** nu te preocupes! me alegro d k te gusteee:DDD me honra k siendo tímida me dejes reviews! arigatooo:PPP_

_Uff... ya me toy pareciendo a Karinacon tanto gracias, gracias! xDDDD xo es k os lo merecéis:DDD De vedad, sois las mejores! Y axias a vuestro apoyo puedo seguir (y tb a k de vez en cuando la uni me deja un ratiko pa escribir! xDDD) el sig cap, pos no se si podré subirlo mu pronto! xq toy hasta los topes:SSS y en semana santa no podré ni salir de casa de tanto trabajo k me han mandao! (weno yo tb k me he hexo la remolona! xDDD) intentaré escribir algo a ver si puedo:PPP y k mas? ah si! ARIGATOO X LEERME Y XDEJARME VUESTRA TAN HONRADA OPINIÓN (uiss k cursi kdó eso:PPP) axias! de verdad:DD nos vemos en el prox cap:PPP_


	25. Chapter 24

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Latrama si que es mía! xDD faltaría más! encima con lo k cuesta hacerla!xDDDDato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo) _

**Cap.- 24**

Cierto pelirrojo paseaba por las calles de la aldea de la Hoja, intentando tranquilizarse… el desplante que había sufrido por parte de su koi no era normal… llevaban cerca de cuatro meses juntos, conviviendo y nunca había despreciado de esa manera sus besos ni su toque… Todo se debía a lo que había visto fuera, en el pasillo, esa mañana… Sabía que era una carta, porque la había visto en las manos de su pequeño.

**-Espero que no sea de ese desgraciado…** _"(Shukaku: y si es de él? k harás?) No lo sé… (Shukaku: kukukuk me parece que alguien te lleva la ventaja… kukukuku) ¬¬ te quieres callar de una vez… (Shukaku: seguro que es de él… le habrá dicho cuando vuelve y que lo espere que tienen que "hablar" de lo sucedido… kukukuku) ¬¬… (Shukaku: ves… si hasta tú lo piensas…) Urusai… (Shukaku: con lo despistado que es… seguro que ha dejado la carta por ahí… a la vista de cualquiera…) Sabes una cosa… te puedo asegurar que no es de esa clase de personas… ese mal nacido lo ha dejado realmente hecho polvo… te crees que de buenas a primeras va a ir_ _corriendo a sus brazos? ¬¬ que ni lo sueñe…_

Gaara dirigió sus pasos hacia la casa del rubio otra vez. Quería averiguar que era lo que pasaba, y la única manera de saberlo era hacerlo hablar. Aunque esa tarea no era nada fácil. Llegó y se encontró con que su pequeño no estaba solo. Es más la Hyuuga estaba allí y por sus caras había pasado algo realmente gordo. Se dirigió a Naruto ignorando por completo la presencia de Hinata. Agarró al rubio y lo abrazó. Hinata y Naruto fueron los primeros sorprendidos por el gesto de este.

Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo le susurró algo al oído…

**-Lo que quiera que haya ocurrido… ya pasó… y estoy aquí contigo… siempre estaré aquí contigo, para lo que necesites…**

**-Gaara…**

Naruto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Después de cómo se había comportado con él, el ojiverde lo trata así de cariñoso. No podía creerse que estuviese así con él… y delante de Hinata. Sin pleno conocimiento de lo que hacía el rubio lo abrazó, ocasión aprovechada por el ojiverde para besarlo con gran pasión.

Pero no fue desgarrador sino todo lo contrario, su unión fue amorosa, sentimental. Un beso sencillo y a la vez cargado de pasión. Cuando hubo terminado de besarlo se alejó unos pocos centímetros de él y dirigió su atención a la peliazul.

**-Perdóname… pero para mí él es más importante… Espero que tu misión haya sido todo un éxito…**

La peliazul no sabía que contestar, se había quedado en silencio y sonrojada después de semejante beso. Notó como el amor de Gaara hacia el rubio había llenado la estancia y los había rodeado. Simplemente asintió y decidió que era mejor dejarlos a solas. Cuando fue a dar un solo paso, el pelirrojo se separó por completo del cuerpo de Naruto y la frenó.

**-Soy yo el que debe irse… no es mi casa… y os he interrumpido…**

**-No… no te preocupes… yo… ya habíamos acabado de hablar…**

El rubio estaba confundido. Lo que acababa de pasar no se lo explicaba… necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Aire. Respirar. Despejar sus dudas… Eso necesitaba…

**-Yo creo… que lo mejor será, es que sea yo el que me vaya… necesito salir… y despejarme un poco…**

**-Naru-chan, te encuentras bien?**

**-Hina-chan… gomen…**

El rubio salió corriendo de su casa dejando a los dos jóvenes en el salón de su casa. Entonces el pelirrojo habló, esta era su única oportunidad.

**-Ve con él… te necesita ahora más que nunca… No se lo que ha pasado, pero eres la única a la que aceptará en estos momentos.**

**-Gaara…**

**-Ve… rápido…**

**-Pero…**

**-Sabes perfectamente a donde ha ido…**

**-Arigato… sayonara…**

**-Adiós…** _"(Shukaku: kukukuku… siempre has sabido apañar las cosas para obtener tus objetivos…) ¬¬ déjame en paz… si lo he hecho ha sido porque así lo siento… (Shukaku: tú? Sentir? Eres un mero contenedor… no sabes lo que es el amor… no sabes lo que es sentir…) Si que lo sé… he sido muy feliz a su lado estos meses… Y solo espero que tome la decisión correcta… (Shukaku: entonces… te vas a rendir?) No… Lo amo… e intentaré retenerlo lo máximo posible… además… tengo ganas de saber qué hará el Uchiha… (Shukaku: YIJAAA! ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE!) No te excites tanto… que me das dolor de cabeza… (Shukaku: entonces… la carta?) Está allí… (Shukaku: y?) sé lo que dice… además… lo único que me interesa saber es cuando vuelve… (Shukaku: kukukuku)"_

Gaara tomó de la mesa la carta _(si… Narutin así de descuidado y confiado… xDD)_ la abrió y la leyó…

**-Me lo esperaba…** _"(Shukaku: y k harás? Lo kiere ver…) No lo verá… estará entretenido… (Shukaku: más bien… no lo dejarás ir no?) Exactamente… (Shukaku: y cómo lo vas a entretener?) ¬¬ ya lo sabes… de la única manera… (Shukaku: NOOOO! DE ESA MANERA NOO!) si… además… quiero ver la cara de Uchiha… (Shukaku: kieres enfadarlo eh?) Por supuesto… le haré pagar por el daño que le ha hecho a Naruto… (Shukaku: YIIJAAA!) ¬¬… que te dije sobre gritar? (Shukaku: ¬¬)"_

El pelirrojo salió de la casa de Naruto con aire triunfante y un buen plan en mente. Sabía donde estaría el rubio, pero no le apetecía volver a interrumpir la charla entre el kitsune y la Hyuuga… Ambos necesitaban hablar de todo lo sucedido. Pronto oyó como alguien sollozaba entre los arbustos del parque _(es k Gaara pasa x el parke_). Sabía a la perfección quién era y no se inmutó en ir a ver cómo estaba. Simplemente pasó. Hasta que oyó cómo lo llamaban a duras penas.

**-Ga… Gaara… – **El aludido se acercó

**-No te dije que no me volvieras a hablar?**

**-Si… pero… necesito hablar con alguien…**

**-Ino está cerca… habla con ella… sabes que no soy bueno para hablar…**

**-Pero… es que… Sasuke vuelve… y naruto…**

**-Ya lo sé…**

**-Naruto… me ha…**

**-Atacado?**

**-Si…**

_-"Te lo mereces…"_ **Que pasó?**

**-Le hablé claro… y se enfureció y luego me hirió…** _(poco te hizo pa lo k te mereces… argg! Te juro k… si x mi fuera… yo… sería afiliada al AMSF (Autoras k Matan a Sakura en sus Fics))_**… yo…**

**-Sakura… no te vuelvas a acercar a Naruto en tu vida… Y si lo haces… quedarás peor de lo que estás ahora… Es solo un consejo, porque yo no seré el único que vaya a por ti…**

**-Gaara… noo… tú también… no… me quedaré sola…**

**-Estará bien eso… así al menos sentirás un poco del dolor que hemos sufrido tanto Naruto, como yo, a lo largo de nuestras vidas… Replantéate si te has comportado como debieras… Reflexiona un poco. Por qué no vas y** **meditas? Te vendrá bastante bien**_ (NOOO GAA-CHAN COMO LE DICES ESO! TU KIERES VER A LOS BOMBEROS? (Inner: ¬¬…. Xaxa… mejor eso k te jodiendo la existencia…) XO ES K INTENTARÁ PENSAR! y eso... ES MALO, pa ella y sus neuronas:PP naaa… a ver si Buda la ayuda y la redirige… (Inner: si… al camino del manicomio de dnd salió no?) xDD… puede ser, puede ser…)_

**-Gaara… ari…**

**-Hasta nunca… Sakura… no quiero volver a cruzarme contigo en la vida…**

**-…** _"-Inner:…- Hasta tú me has dejado? -Inner:… yo no puedo dejarte… soy parte de ti…- O sea que estás conmigo por compromiso… no? -Inner: no… yo estoy contigo porque quiero… además… sin mi no pensarías, o no?- si…"_ – Los ojos de la pelirrosada se inundaron de lágrimas. Lloró como nunca había llorado. Se desahogo en su propio llanto amargo. Sabía que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón… y encima la última carta que le había enviado a Sasuke… era… –**Dios mío… QUE HE HECHO? **_(Eso te pasa… x no pensar… mira k te lo dije…)_

_

* * *

_

Solo el parque y los arbustos fueron testigos de semejante llanto. Las plantas y árboles presentes no se olvidarían fácilmente de esa joven que lloró amargamente durante todo un día…

Hinata había estado corriendo por toda la aldea buscando a Naruto. Gaara la había dejado bastante confundida pues no sabía muy bien al sitio al que se refería este. Pero al meditar un par de segundos (le costó ya que estaba realmente nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido) Supo de inmediato dónde se podía encontrar… En el mirador. _(Si… dnd se ven las cabezas de todos los Hokages… pos ahí… sentadito…)_. Allí estaba sentado… mirando las nubes pasar y formar figuras, a veces extrañas, a veces conocidas… _(parece Shikamaru XD)_. La joven se alteró un poco al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto. Su pequeño… no podía pasar por alto la situación en la que se encontraba. Esta vez no solo lo habían vuelto a insultar… sino que esta vez tenía un lío mayor en su cabeza. Uchiha Sasuke.

Se acercó pausadamente hacia el joven. Cuando estuvo a su altura, habló con suavidad mientras le tocaba el hombro y se sentaba a su lado.

**-Que tal estás?** _(Vaya pregunta Hinata… ¬¬, la genialidades se las dejamos a Sakura verdad? ¬¬)_

**-… No lo se…**

**-Amh… Lo amas de verdad?**

**-A quién?**

**-je… a quién amas tú?**

**-Sólo hay una persona…**

**-Entonces esa pregunta ha sobrado, no crees?**

**-… No lo se…**

**-Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado…**

**-No… pero… ha sido tan bueno conmigo…**

**-No puedes tenerle lástima… la lástima duele… y más en él…**

**-Lo se… sé lo odioso que es la lástima… y sobre todo la soledad…**

**-Él no estará solo si lo dejas… lo sabes no?**

**-Quién estará con él? Quién lo ayudará cuando se sienta solo? Quién lo apoyará y comprenderá? Solo yo puedo ocupar ese espacio…**

**-Pero… él llena el tuyo?**

El Kitsune la miró asombrado al oír esa pregunta. Era tan clara y a la vez tan confusa que tenía miedo… Miedo a una pregunta. A esa pregunta.

**-Dime… lo llena?**

**-…**

**-Yo sé quién llena ese espacio…**

**-Ah si? Quién?**

**-Lee, por supuesto…** _(no.. no es una errata… xDDD es una broma! A k tngo sentido del humor? (Inner: xa nada así k deja de decir pollabobadas… k no ta el horno pa bollos….) oye oye k era pa kitar tensión al ambiente! xDDD (Inner: tensión te voy a dar yo a ti…) cállate y mira los acontecimientos…)_

El rubio la miró enfurecido por esa estupidez… Cómo en un momento así se atrevía a bromear. No sabía que estaba sensible…

**-NO SEAS BAKA! ¬¬ Es Sasuke quien ocupa mi alma, mi corazón, mi mente, todo mi ser… y mi cuerpo…**

**-xD… ya lo se… pero te has fijado en lo que acabas de decir?** _"Menos mal que con esa broma parece que reacciona… xDD"_

**-Eh?** _"Sasuke…"_

**-No me dirás que no te acuerdas de lo que me acabas de decir… ¬¬**

**-Si me acuerdo… lo que pasa es que…**

**-¬¬ es que nada… En su momento si amaste a Gaara, y lo quisiste con locura… pero eso ya se ha acabado… ahora es únicamente Sasuke el que tiene la llave de tu ser… y no tienes que obligarte a sentir amor y responsabilidad por Gaara, él es mayorcito para saber buscarse un compañero o compañera… o simplemente quedarse sólo…**

**-No puedo dejar que vuelva a ser esa persona inhumana que era antes…**

**-Prefieres arruinar tu felicidad por la de otros?**

**-Si…** – La peliazul abrazó fuertemente al kitsune, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Acunándolo como cuando eran pequeños.

**-No seas baka… no puedes intentar hacer a todos felices… primero has de serlo tú…**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada… Además… Sasuke va a volver… y quiere solucionar los problemas… y tú que haces? Refugiarte en ti mismo y decirte a ti mismo que tienes la obligación de estar con Gaara… No peque… no hagas eso…**

El rubio no sabía que decir. Estaba sorprendido. Había dado de lleno en el centro de sus preocupaciones y estaba aterrado ante esa confesión de sus sentimientos en boca de su mejor amiga y prácticamente hermana.

**-Y… es que ahora no se que más decirte… no te quiero ver llorando, ni afligido… vuelve a casa y aclárate con Gaara, antes de que venga Sasuke… y así hablar con él sin preocupaciones…**

**-Hinata… no quiero volver con Sasuke…**

**-CÓMO?**

**-A ver… no me entiendas mal… pero es que de buenas a primeras no quiero caer en sus redes me entiendes? Él piensa que con cuatro palabras bonitas me puede volver a llevar a la cama y no quiero eso…** _(no mientas… ¬¬…)_

**-¬¬….**

**-¬/¬ no seas así… que si no empiezo yo también a decir cosas sobre Neji y tú…**

**-Cállate… O/O**

**-Veess?... xD**

Ambos jóvenes siguieron charlando hasta bien avanzada la noche. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta era muy tarde, así que cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa. Naruto sabía que debía aclarar las cosas con el pelirrojo, pero esa noche no se sentía con fuerzas de decirle nada. No le apetecía volver a llorar. Con lo cual nada más llegar a su casa se apresuró a meterse en la cama. Lo curioso es que Gaara no estuviese allí esperándolo.

Pensando que el joven había vuelto a su apartamento, se volvió a levantar y más tranquilamente comenzó a cambiarse de ropa _(si… es k llegó y se tiró a la cama con la ropa puesta! xDDD)_. Cuando se quedó solamente en boxers, notó como unas manos frías recorrían su cuerpo y unos labios cálidos se posaban en su espalda. A medida que lo besaba le fue susurrando.

**-Te he echado de menos… dónde has estado?** – Este seguía besando y el rubio no hacía nada por detenerlo _(si al final naru es un obseso sexual… xDD si es k sasu le pegó sus malas costumbres… xDD)_

**-Gaara… ahora no… estoy… cansado…**

**-Para esto nunca has estado cansado…**

**-Por favor Gaara… yo…**

El rubio no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que el ojiverde capturó sus labios y probó su dulce néctar. Ese néctar que lo volvía loco. No podía estar un minuto más sin tenerlo a su lado y hacer que rogase por más…

**-No… ah… Por favor Gaara… no… estoy de humor… yo… AAHH…**

**-No… esta vez soy yo el que no quiere dejarte…**

**-Gaara… **– Naruto se despegó rápidamente de su cuerpo. Le gustaba estar con el pelirrojo de esa manera tan íntima pero esa noche no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Comenzó a sentir miedo al notar el salvajismo de este. No quería que lo forzara… él nunca volvería a actuar así... o si?

El pelirrojo lo acorraló contra la pared y con la arena se fue despojando de su propia ropa rápidamente. Sin esperar más tiempo le quitó los boxers a su amante. Mientras lo besaba con salvajismo, comenzó a preparar al kitsune. Cegado por el salvajismo y pos su excitación, apenas escuchaba los ruegos de cese por parte de su amado. Con la arena se ayudó rodeando, alzándolo y apegando a su cuerpo al kitsune. Justo en el momento en el que iba a consumir su acto, notó como en su hombro caían unas gotas de agua… Se extrañó al principio, pero al ir tomando conciencia de sus actos se dio cuenta que eran las lágrimas de su koi. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo posó en el suelo y se separó rápidamente de él.

Naruto estaba atónito… No se esperaba esa reacción por parte del pelirrojo. Sabía que si se volvía salvaje no habría quién lo parara… pero esta vez fue distinto. Algo había cambiado en él.

**-Perdóname Naruto… no se… que es lo que ha pasado… yo… adiós…**

**-Espera un momento…**

Pero ya era tarde el pelirrojo se había ido, sin dar explicaciones ni nada. El rubio suspiró aliviado, en cierto modo estaba alegre por la marcha de Gaara… pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. Debía acabar con esa situación cuanto antes… pero no sabía cómo. No quería dañar al pelirrojo, él era una persona importante en su vida…. Pero por primera vez en su vida sería egoísta y pensaría en su vida y en su propia felicidad antes que en la de los demás.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió hacia la ducha. Mañana sería otro día… el más largo de su vida… y en el cual tendría que hablar seriamente con Gaara y arreglar las cosas.

Al término de la ducha se acostó en su cama y comenzó a reflexionar sobre cómo se lo diría sin dañarlo más de la cuenta. Al cabo de un buen rato desistió de seguir ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de su mente, dejándolo exhausto.

**-Mejor… improviso cuando esté delante de él… ahora lo único que haré será no dormir… **_"Dónde estarás ahora?... Sasuke…"_

_

* * *

_

El ojiverde hacía rato que estaba recostado en el suelo de la terraza de su apartamento. Contemplaba las estrellas desde donde estaba. Confundido, herido… culpable… sentimientos múltiples lo agolpaban a cada momento, haciendo que se sintiese extraño e incómodo consigo mismo….

_-"(Shukaku: Ahora tienes cargo de conciencia? Kukukuku) por qué no me dejas en paz? (Shukaku: se te ha ido la alegría al verlo llorar… kukuku) Cállate… (Shukaku: la otra vez no te dejaste amedrentar por unas lagrimitas de nada…) No te cansas de fastidiarme? (Shukaku: …. Sabes lo que hará no?) Si… y si no, estarás tú para decírmelo… (Shukaku: y que harás?) No dejarme ver… (Shukaku: serás tan cobarde?) No soy cobarde… quiero que el Uchiha… (Shukaku: vale, vale… la venganza… no se por qué te llevas tan mal con él… Si a los dos os encantan las venganzas… yo me llevaría bien con él…) Ah si? Y por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas con él? (Shukaku: porque ese se pasa TODO el día haciendo cositas con el contenedor del Kyubi y ya bastante he tenido contigo, para tener que soportar más sesiones de sexo…) tsk… tenías que recordármelo? (Shukaku: kukukukuk por supuesto… necesito molestarte ya que has estado muy ocupado estos meses…) he intentado por todos los medios borrar el maldito sello del Uchiha de su cuerpo… y no he podido… (Shukaku: me reservo mi opinión) ¬¬… (Shukaku: él te buscará por todos lados… sabes que es incansable…) Lo sé… (Shukaku: y?) déjame… ya lo verás… (Shukaku: le quitas la emoción al juego…) eres un impaciente… (shukaku: ¬¬ es la primera vez que me molestas tú a mi y no al revés…) je… (Shukaku: tsk…)"_

No tardó más de dos segundos en ponerse en pie, disponiéndose a llevar a cabo su plan… Sería el último pues sabía que la lucha la tenía perdida de antemano.

* * *

**-Sasuke… te quieres estar tranquilo de una maldita vez… Estás haciendo que los posibles enemigos sepan nuestra situación…**

**-tsk… Maldita sea Cheza… por qué tenemos que ir a pie? Por qué no utilizas a Iguakelz y me llevas ya a Konoha?**

**-Por qué eres tan impaciente?**

**-Necesito verlo ya…**

**-El que necesitas ver? Si está o no solo en la cama?**

**-¬¬ déjame en paz…**

**-Pues cállate y sé sigiloso… me tienes histérica…**

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en un espeso bosque. La oscuridad de la noche hacía que sus cuerpos se disimulasen con el follaje. Hacía varias horas que habían partido de la villa de la niebla. Su misión había sido un éxito rotundo, y no era para menos teniendo a tan buenos ninjas en el escuadrón. En estos momentos se habían detenido para descansar pues era muy entrada la noche y no podían seguir el camino.

**-Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues?**

**-Matar a tu primo…**

**-No seas idiota… ¬¬…**

**-No es broma… Él y yo nos veremos las caras…**

**-… vale… y con respecto a Sakura?**

**-Ni me la nombres… desde que he llegado no ha parado de enviarme cartas… y la peor fue la última…**

**-… Y a Naruto lo verás cuando llegue el fin de los días no?**

**-¬¬… le dije que me esperase en la puerta de la aldea…**

**-Bueno… entonces a que viene tanta prisa?**

**-Quiero verlo…**

**-Si quieres podem…**

**-No… y lo sabes… te lo dejé bien claro hace tiempo…**

La chica pelimalva se acercó peligrosamente hacia Sasuke, con claras intenciones de besarlo, o eso parecía a primera vista.

**-Cheza… por favor... hemos hablado ya de esto… te he dicho que sólo tengo ojos para él…**

**-Shshsh quién te ha dicho que yo quiera nada… cállate anda…**

**-pe…**

Sasuke no pudo articular una sola palabra más, ya que su cabeza fue apoyada sobre el estómago de la joven. Esta lo abrazó tiernamente. Sabía que su compañero y amigo necesitaba de una mano amiga para poder calmar sus nervios. Poco a poco Sasuke fue correspondiendo el abrazo, hasta sentirse seguro. Sus nervios se fueron calmando, hasta quedarse dormido en el regazo de la joven. Esta, con una sonrisa en los labios le dio un beso en la frente al moreno, más luego cogió las mantas y lo tapó. También cogió una para ella. Al colocarlo en una posición cómoda para los dos, oyó como el moreno suspiraba en sueños. Sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y procedió a dormir, ya que faltaba poco para que amaneciese y sabía que debía estar en forma, para el ajetreado día que les esperaba.

**-Pronto…zzz… estaremos juntos…. Zzzz… Te quiero amor…. Zzzz…. Espérame….zzzz….**

**

* * *

**

Naruto hacía un par de horas que se había levantado… No serían más de las ocho y media de la mañana, y él ya estaba despierto. Más bien, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, por culpa de Gaara y Sasuke. Por un lado no sabía como decirle a Gaara que terminaban definitivamente… y por el otro estaba realmente asustado por la vuelta del moreno. Estaba ansioso y a la vez no quería verlo.

Malhumorado por su indecisión y por la falta de sueño, decidió darse una ducha para refrescar sus ideas y a ser posible volver a dormirse más fresquito.

Ya en la ducha notaba como el agua tibia tocaba y viajaba por todo su cuerpo. Su piel estaba completamente erizada y al enjabonarse pudo notar cómo él mismo desprendía calor. Pronto se acordó de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien. En ese mismo baño… aquel día ahora tan lejano… Sus manos… Su aliento… Su cuerpo… Tocándolo… susurrándole al oído… el recuerdo del tacto del moreno se reflejaba sobre su cuerpo.

Decidió dejar de lado el agua tibia y pasar al agua fría. Tantos meses sin él le pasaban factura… _(Inner: dios… y no se acuerda de lo k hacía con gaa-chan?)(cállate anda… no es lo mismo sasu k gaa-chan…)(Inner: claro… sasu la tiene…)(¬¬…)(Inner: vale, vale me callo…)_, aunque no quería reconocerlo, a cada momento pensaba en él. Recordaba sus caricias cuando Gaara lo besaba. Odiaba hacer eso, pues notaba la diferencia de tacto, y aunque le encantase lo que le hacía el pelirrojo, nada comparaba a las caricias, susurros e intimidades que le decía el moreno.

Después de la ducha desistió de la posibilidad de dormir, con lo que optó por ordenar un poco su casa. No entendía como la desordenaba tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Luego de ordenarla decidió ir a visitar a Hinata… pero en vista de lo temprano que era, supuso que su mejor amiga estaría un tanto ocupada. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que al ir caminando por las calles de Konoha se la tropezó a mitad de camino.

**-Hinaa-chaan!**

**-Narutiin! Jejeje tan temprano y levantado… que raro…**

**-Si... bueno… lo mismo te digo…**

La Hyuuga enrojeció ante tal comentario, ya que tenía parte de razón en lo que decía pues la noche anterior, Neji y ella se permitieron intimar un poco más.

**----FLASH BACK----**

Hinata y Neji ya habían llegado a la villa de Konoha y esta lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a ver a su pequeño a su casa. Esperaba encontrárselo como siempre… pero en cambio lo encontró hecho una furia agarrando por el cuello a Sakura a punto de matarla. No recordaba haberlo visto así desde aquella vez cuando eran pequeños. Intentó tranquilizarlo como puedo, hasta que lo logró. Al principio el joven no atendía a razones pero al cabo de cinco minutos llamándolo, suspiró aliviada al ver que por fin había reacción en él.

Después de pasar toda la tarde y parte de la noche con su amigo, volvió a casa. Claro que no se esperaba semejante recibimiento… Su habitación estaba totalmente acondicionada con unas cuantas velas encendidas. Había puesto incienso en la habitación, haciendo que esta pareciese mucho más acogedora de lo normal.

Hinata estaba atónita, su habitación estaba irreconocible.

**-Lo que hacen un par de velas… ¿no crees? **– Una voz familiar sonó detrás de ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio la sonrisa sexy de Neji. Se traía algo entre manos… y así era, este tenía entre ellas un pañuelo de seda. Sin previo aviso, tapó sensualmente los ojos de la joven con él. Deslizó el pañuelo sobre los ojos de la joven limitando su visión, mientras que a su paso la acariciaba sensualmente, ocasionando que la joven suspirase ante tales contactos con la sedosa tela y la calidez de las manos de su koi. Notaba la respiración de Neji sobre su cuello a la vez que daba pequeños besos a esa delicada zona, llegando a su lóbulo muy despacio, tanto que desesperaba. **–Ahora… déjate llevar amor…**

**-Ne-neji… yo… no estamos solos…**

**-Si que lo estamos… Todos están en esa celebración por tu hermana, que ha vuelto ha ser la primera de su clase…**

**-Ahh... si? Y no deberíamos estar allí… ah…**

**-Mmm… les dije… que estaríamos entrenando… **

**-Pe-pero… y si… y si vienen de improviso y nos ven así? Amm…**

**-Vuelve a hacerlo… **

**-¿El que?** – Neji acercó todo su cuerpo al de su amante. La aprisionó de tal manera que la joven notó con estremecimiento a su primo al completo.

**-Suspirar…**

El castaño la condujo hasta la cama, la cual estaba llena de claveles blancos y rosados. El aroma de estos la embriagó, haciendo que sus sentidos se avivasen y se encendiesen. Notaba como su primo posaba sus manos sobre su cintura, acariciándola y como poco a poco la iba despojando de su chaleco y de su camisa. De pronto no sintió contacto alguno, pero gracias a que estaba despojada de su visión, su audición se agudizó y pudo oír claramente como Neji se quitaba su chaleco y su camiseta, quedando ambos en pantalones _(Hinata en sujetador! ¬¬ Neji no es tan indecoroso! xDD todavía! xDDD)_. Volvió a sentir la cercanía del joven y como la envolvía sobre sus protectores brazos. Sintió como volvían a desplazarse y como se sentaban en la cama.

Neji había sido el primero en sentarse, más luego colocó a su prima delante suya, haciendo que esta se apoyase en su pecho.

**-Neji… yo… aún…**

**-Lo sé… pero cada minuto que no estoy junto a ti, se me parte el alma en mil fragmentos…**

**-Neji…**

El joven besaba su cuello, evitando dejar marcas. No quería que por su culpa sus padres descubrieran su pequeño secreto. Deseaba sentir la calidez de su prima, su cuerpo fino y cálido, sus manos suaves peinarlo como solo ella sabía… De pronto sintió como la joven alzaba sus brazos y atraía la cara del joven a la suya en busca de sus labios, mientras que enredaba sus finos dedos entre su cabello ahora suelto. Ante el contacto, Neji se atrevió a ir un poco más allá de lo "permitido", tocó con suavidad la clavícula de la peliazul. Con ello pudo notar como el corazón, de ella, se aceleraba, haciendo que su pecho se moviese con un rápido movimiento. Se aventuró un poco más ya que Hinata no se estaba negando en lo absoluto. Es más, el beso se hacía más pasional cada vez que su mano se aventuraba un poco más.

Con extrema suavidad, retiró una de las tiras del sujetador, acariciando a su paso el hombro de esta, ocasionando que ella gimiese en su boca y buscase con avidez más contacto con él.

No pudo aguantar más y acercó su mano hacia el pecho de la joven. Una vez situado sobre él, comenzó a acariciarlo suave y torpemente. No quería hacer daño a su amada prima, pero deseaba tanto tocarla… Su otra mano estaba sobre el muslo de la joven, acariciándolo, sin moverla de su sitio… solo procuraba delicadas caricias a su muslo izquierdo. De pronto sintió como su prima cesaba el beso.

**-Neji… no me vas a hacer daño…**

Agarró de improviso la mano derecha del joven y la apegó mucho más a su pecho. Con su propia mano sobre la de él, le fue indicando los movimientos circulares que debía ejercer. Se sentían arder. El castaño comenzó a sentir que dominaba la situación y que quizás podía avanzar otro nivel más aún.

No tenía intención de que fuese tan pronto, pero le resultaba imposible tener su mano tan cerca y no poder ni siquiera rozar ese secreto tan bien guardado y sellado.

Sin pudor y con más confianza en sí mismo, comenzó a mover la mano que estaba sobre el muslo de Hinata. La movía con sensualidad, haciendo pequeños dibujos con sus dedos, hasta llegar a la ingle de la joven. Notó como esta abría sutilmente un poco las piernas para dejarle paso. Gustoso adentró un poco más su mano sobre el pantalón de la joven y se situó sobre el sexo virginal de la Hyuuga.

Cada vez estaban más ardientes. Hinata aprovechó también su oportunidad para aprender a tocar. Con sutileza deslizó su mano pos su propia espalda hasta tocar el abdomen de su primo. Este al notar la mano de Hinata se sobresaltó un poco ya que le hizo un poco de cosquillas. Pero aún así la dejó seguir, ese juego que habían comenzado estaba llegando más lejos de lo normal.

La peliazul poco a poco fue deslizando su mano hasta llegar a la erección escondida de Neji. Un simple roce de sus dedos activó al joven de tal manera, que los movimientos de sus manos se volvieron un poco más salvajes ocasionando que Hinata gimiese un poco más alto de lo normal.

Se volvieron a besar. En el ambiente se notaba la calidez de sus cuerpos, los movimientos de las manos, las respiraciones entrecortadas, los pequeños gemidos. En fin, las diferentes pruebas de amor que se procesaban.

**TOC-TOC-TOC**

**-Hinata-sama?**

Ambos jóvenes se paralizaron al momento y se despegaron como si su pareja tuviese una enfermedad muy contagiosa.

**-Hinata-sama! Está ahí? Su padre me ha mandado que te busque… desea que presenciéis la celebración de los logros de vuestra hermana… Sabéis dónde se encuentra Neji-sama?**

**-Eh… uf… bu-bueno… no… yo… ahora mismo voy… arigato por avisarme… puedes retirarte…**

**-Hinata-sama… se encuentra bien? La noto agitada?**

**-Si estoy bien… no te preocupes… yo… ya salgo…**

**-Está bien… si os encontráis a Neji-sama decidle también que su presencia es requerida en la celebración.**

**-Hai…**

El joven que los había interrumpido se alejó apresuradamente al sentir un chakra bastante extraño proveniente de la habitación de la Hyuuga. Con el pensamiento de que eran imaginaciones suyas se dirigió otra vez a su puesto de trabajo.

Dentro de la habitación.- Neji volvió a abrazar el cuerpo de su koi, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y besándola, pero esta esquivó ese beso.

**-Te dije que vendrían…**

**-No importa… habrán más noches…**

**-Neji… yo…**

El joven la besó pasionalmente. Buscaba ávidamente su lengua, deseaba degustarla como hacía minutos antes. Saborear y memorizar esa hermosa cavidad. Delinear sus finos y ahora rosados labios. Ella, alargó sus manos hasta llegar a la nuca del castaño, para profundizar mucho más el beso. A los pocos minutos de estar entrelazados, se separaron algo exhaustos. Ambos se miraban con un gran sonrojo.

**-Debemos ir… o si no comenzarán a sospechar…**

**-Cuando volveré a verte…**

**-Hoy no me pediste si me podías ver…**

**-Hoy era una sorpresa… pero al final hemos sido nosotros los sorprendidos…**

**-Cierto…**

**-Volveré a visitarte cuando esté completamente seguro de que no nos interrumpirán…**

**-Hai…**

Ambos se adecentaron y con paso ligero se apresuraron a asistir a esa dichosa celebración que los había interrumpido en el mejor momento de la noche… pero ambos sabían que eso no se quedaría ahí…

**----FIN FLASH BACK----**

**-Hinata? Hina! HINAAA-CHAAAN!**

**-Eh?**

**-Ohayoo! Al fin que vuelves! Dónde estabas?**

**-Yo? Bu-bueno… yo…**

**-Ya veo… así que anoche… ejem…**

**-NARUTO! No es eso…**

**-Os interrumpieron?**

**-No… bueno… si… yo…**

**-Naaa… déjalo… no quiero dejarte más roja de lo que ya estás!**

**-Naruto… por cierto… ¿qué haces tan temprano?**

**-Pues… verás… es que estoy buscando a Gaara… y no lo encuentro…**

**-¬¬ que… anoche…. Ejem…**

**-No… pero es que está extraño… y necesito hablar con él… yo… anoche… ya te contaré… ahora quiero buscarlo…**

**-Está bien… pero te hizo algo en contra de tu voluntad?**

**-No... tranquila… ya te lo contaré cuando lo encuentre y hable con él. Vale?**

**-Ok Naru-chan! Nos vemos**

**-Ja ne!**

**-Ja nee!**

Los jóvenes se despidieron, Hinata siguió su camino para comenzar a hacer sus diligencias e ir al despacho de la Hokage para darle el informe de la misión.

Naruto siguió buscando al pelirrojo por toda la villa. Pasó largas horas de búsqueda hasta llegar a la conclusión de que se había esfumado. Realmente no entendía por qué lo había hecho, es decir, huir sin hablar, ni aclarar las cosas debidamente. Ese comportamiento lo tenía bastante preocupado. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que estaba decidido a acabar esa desastrosa relación?

_-"Gaara no es idiota… pero no entiendo el por qué habrá huido…"_

Regresó a su casa bien entrada la noche, pues se había tomado muy en serio el encontrarlo, pero era como si se lo hubiese comido la tierra _(je… nunca mejor dixo! xDD x lo de la arena… ejem! Toy desvariando ya! Es la musa k no vuelve al completo!)._ Había almorzado en el Ichiraku, y luego había seguido con su búsqueda, pero al verla fallida decidió darlo por imposible y volvió a casa. Cenó, se duchó y se acostó en el sofá, para adormilarse un rato frente al televisor. Más sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido viendo la televisión

Esa noche soñó cosas muy extrañas, Primero veía a Sasuke, luego a Gaara y más tarde a un joven al cual no conocía de nada, pero se parecía mucho a Sasuke…

De pronto sintió como algo tibio lo rozaba. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y pudo comprobar como lo que estaba sucediendo no era un espejismo y estaba ahí… después de todo lo que había pasado, estaba ahí besándolo. Rozando sus labios sutilmente.

**-Buenos días… Naru-chan…**

**-Pe-pero…**

**-Shshshs… Ahora no…**

Volvió a ser besado con mucha más intensidad que antes. Con un deje de salvajismo. No quería dejar hablar al rubio y así lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero todo eso se acabaría cuando Naruto recordase todo lo que había sucedido. Cosa que él no quería que sucediese, de ahí que hubiese aparecido así de repente.

**-Gaara… no… yo…**

**-Naruto… perdóname… yo… antes de ayer… no se lo que me pasó… yo… me descontrolé… no quise… yo…**

El rubio abrazó al joven y lo apoyó sobre su pecho para que este se tranquilizase. Y así fue, los latidos del corazón del ojiazul tenía un efecto relajante sobre el pelirrojo. De pronto notó como este se agitaba y latía más rápido que antes. Su corazón, al igual que sus ojos, era un libro abierto para cualquiera que quisiese leerlo con algo de atención.

**-Gaara… te estuve buscando ayer… dónde estabas?**

**-En la Suna…**

**-… Tenemos que hablar…**

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARÁ...

_(N/A: UNA COSA MUY IMPORTANTE! JAMÁS ABANDONARÉ NINGÚN FIC K TE HACIENDO! Sería una deshonra para mi persona! K no, k no! Lo k si me retrasaré! Xo no me culpéis llevo un par de meses fatal! Sin inspiración y con examenes! Y encima tengo 4 millones de trabajos k hacer pa finales de ete mes! xo tened un poco de paciencia conmigo! me da k esla primavera y la futura entrada del verano k tb me tiene con el síndrome de shikamaru:SYo juro k no lo voy a dejar a un lao! Lo prometo! Palabra inquebrantable de ada-chan! X ( - eto es la crucecita k se suele hacer cnd juras! xDXD) joss! He intentado hacer ete cap lo mejor posible.. y encima lo dejo así… pero… es k… ains! GOMEEEEN NASAAAAAIII! T.T de verdad no era mi intención tardarme tanto! Buaaa! ya pal proximo! ujujuju la cosa se pone! xDxDxDxD siii sasuke saldrá en el proximo! a parte de k lloraré cnd haga cierta cosa... ejem! coof! weno ya lo veréis! xDxDxDxD_

_Ahora los reviews: **Chy-san**:mujéee pobre Gaara!me lo kieres matar! weno... fatal si se kedará sobre todo en el sig cap! será un pokillo triste! (o al menos eso intentaré! xDDD). **Surumi-chan**: sip sakura... de hexo.. saldrá un poco en el sig y ya mas nunca en la vida se sabrá de ella! xDD D E VERDAD? CORRIENDO VOY A UNIRME PA CONSEGUIR LA CAMISA! xDDD k me he reido con tu song! arigatoo se ha salido! o.O tienes un poster? uaaa! xo es k la haruno ni debería de salir! ocupa muxo space! xDDDD. **Maca-chan15**: arigatooo! T.T sip... weno ete cap creo k muxo no avanza... solo pongo mas tension al asunto aunk ya se ve venir k naru acabará la relación con gaara! y pal proximo MAS tensión...a ver k hace sasu! juas juas juas! me callo k toy dando demasiadas pistas! xDDD. **HinataHana:** baka! como me voy a enojar contigo! si es k... ainsss! weno la recon... llegará... no se cuando! xDDD xo llegará! y sip gaara se irá pa la suna... xq si lo dejo en konoha creo k acabraía mal... tu sabes... de negro... ZAAS! k mala soy:S. **Fati-chan87:** si se k la carta ta xof! T.T xo yo tp taba inspiradisima admas con lo seco k es sasuke... es k es eso.. si la mataba... mi pobre narutín (no creo k tsunade lo hubiese hexo marxarse... se habría encargado de escurrir el bulto! jaus juas juas! xDDD je al mas puro estilo el padrino! xDD) ya verás, ya verás! de zas zas aún no! xo... ya verás el proximo... ujujuju! habrá conforntation verbal! ufff uff!arigatoo! T.T a ver si me siento inspirada xa un lemon! yo creo k pasado junio me saldrá todo a mojar pan! (o weno a finales!k es cnd se me acaban los examenes! xDD y toy libree! como el sol cnd amanece yo soy libreee! como el mar! xDDD) Sip... tu no te preocupes k yo haré ese macro lemon! ijijiji no te preocupes! xDD. **Nekoi**: pos xiki... la recon tardará un pokito! xq es k me parece mu indigno x parte de naru.. k na mas llegar sasu y decirle 4 te kieros caiga rendido y le diga ohh si mi amo y señor! k puedo hacer x ti? "le aconsejonuestro pavo real! xDD"(si.. song de aladin! la del genio!) te juro k no has sido la unica en disfrutar con el estrangulamiento... me kedaron ganas de matarla xo... naa! total! la dejé vivir! xDD aunk pa la k le espera! xDDD RESPIRA NEKO-CHAN RESPIRAA! USSAAAAA UUUUSAAAA! xDD hala venga! a ver! inspiraaaa respiraaaaa! inspiraaaa! respiraaa! CHIII YA LA VIII! se sale cnd dice eso! y lo de... a lo mejor tienes parte de zarihuella! mira k me descojoné! xDDDD (K VINCENT SE TE PARECE A ITAXI? será x lo de moreno y tal! xo es k sephi-chan es el puto amo del mundo! es malo malisimo! es el mejor! es itaxi versión pelo blanco! DIOS... y la KATANA! o.O ufff! jijiji te pasaré una foto de él con su katana... ejem! xDDD. **Yummy**:o/o arigatoo! me alegra k te haya gustao! jijiji te gustará ver lo k le hace sasuke... MUAJAJAJA! xDDD weno es verdad soy demasiado wena! me volví mu blanda! xDDD. **Kanari ****Shinobu**: aki taa el sig cap! ji ji ji! espero k sea de tu agrado! lo malo es k gaa-chan segirá dando un poco mas el callo! xo no muxo! xDD. **Mahokusweetcandy**: GOMEN NASAII! AKI TA, AKI TA, AKIII TAAA! NEW CAP! NEW CAP! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! BUAAA NO TE ENFADEEES WITH ME! PLYSEEEE TT.TT... perdóname x el retraso! jooossss! TT.TTT y encima me da palo decirte k pal siguiente me atrdaré tb! TODO X CULPA DE MI UNI ASKEROSA! Y SUS PROFES K SE PIENSAN K SOLO VIVIMOS PA SUS ASIGNATURAS! xDDD snif snif!. **Motiko-chan**: TT.TT digo yo... k puedo hacer pa compensar mi tardanza? (onegai no me digas k actualice pronto!) BUAAAA NO PUEDOOO!MAS KISIERA VIVIR SOLO X Y XA ETO! xo... buaaaa! no puedooo! snif snif! arigato! tp soy tan wena:PP hagolo k puedo! jijiji siii no te preocupes.. sufrirá en sus carnes el haberslo hexo pasar mal a naru! MUAJAJAJA! admas tngo pensada una cosita... ya k cierta persontia siempre me taba diciendo... ños! tos tienen misiones menos naru... ejem... pos ahora se va a cagar esa personita x habermelo dixo! MUAJAJAJAJA! jos gomen! me pasa k toy estresada y sin musa! k asco mas grande! no le deseo a nadie eto! arggg toy con el siindrome de shikamaru y es malo! buaaaa! y encima tngo cargo de conciencia xq se k kereis conti! y yo k toy xof xof! buaa! weno weno! me dejo de lamentaciones ya! arigatooo! x esperar!. **Estefania**: holaa! jooss si lo seee! NOOO NUNCA LO DEJARÍA A MEDIO! JAMÁS! puedo tardar un mundo en actualizar xo nunca lo dejaría inacabado! xDDD no me lo perdonaría nunca! así k x eso no te preocupes! ;)._

_MUXISIMAS AXIAS X ESPERAR! yo espero k ete cap... pos... weno.. te mas u menos! no es el cap crema, xo al menos os kitará un poco el mono! xDDD OS DOY MILES DE GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! Y X HABER ESPERADO A K MI INSPI POS SE DIGNARA A ASOMAR EL PIE! aunk.. aún sigue conm un deje de timidez! no viene al completo! xDDD je! pos eso! me voy a seguir haciendo los trabajos de la uni! argg k askito! nos vemos! (perdonadme x haberme tardado tanto! TT.TT y si me demoro algún time no me matéis! jorr!) pus esooo! cuidaos muxoo! ARIGATOOO A TODOS! (no me preg x el otro fic.. k tb ando estresada!) nos vemos en el prox cap! xauuuzz_


	26. Chapter 25

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Eso si la trama si que es mia! Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

_(Os recomiendo k antes de empezar a leer bajéis la song de Cortés: no juegues con mi alma. Es altamente recomendable... (es k la song expresa mas k yo misma! xDDD es x eso!) y sin más dilación! el capítulo de hoy! xDDD)_

_**Capítulo.- 25**_

_**Capitulo anterior.-**_

_**-Gaara… te estuve buscando ayer… dónde estabas?**_

_**-En la Suna…**_

_**-… Tenemos que hablar…**_

El pelirrojo no volvió a decir una sola palabra. Y mucho menos dejaría que el rubio lo estropease. Se levantó, atrayendo al rubio hacia sí. Juntó una de sus manos mientras que con la otra alzaba el mentón de Naruto para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sin más explicación lo besó, suavemente. Aunque cada vez se iba volviendo más pasional. Naruto no sabía por qué lo correspondía… simplemente se dejaba llevar, cuantas veces no lo había hecho ya con anterioridad.

Abrazó el cuello del pelirrojo. Este se apoyó en la parte trasera del espaldar del sillón, mientras que tomaba con firmeza las caderas del rubio. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban era que el rubio lo besase… que tomase de vez en cuando la iniciativa… y que le rogase por más… eso lo extasiaba. Pero ahora era él el que rogaba por más. El beso era suave, tranquilo. No había prisa. Se deleitaba saboreando cada filamento y cada rincón de los labios de Naruto. Por fin sus lenguas se entrecruzaron más salvajemente, cada vez con más avidez. Con más pasión, con más fogosidad.

De pronto Gaara agarró con una de sus manos el cuello del rubio, separando y acabando el beso con un poco de brusquedad. Con firmeza hizo que Naruto dejase libre su cuello para besarlo. Aunque no lo besó precisamente… sino que lo mordió con frenesí. Tanto, que salió un poco de sangre.

Notaba como el rubio estaba disfrutando todo eso. Era la primera vez que necesitaba probar que el rubio era "suyo" y la mejor manera de hacerlo saber era marcándolo por más tiempo que con una simple marca. Mordió más profundamente a la vez que succionaba la sangre derramada.

De pronto Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo. Notaba como una mirada fría se cernía sobre su cuello. Gaara por su parte tenía una sonrisa de superioridad ante la visión que ante él acontecía.

Se estaba deleitando con la reacción del allí presente. Notó como el chakra del joven aumentaba considerablemente, por lo que optó por provocarlo aún más… Dejó de succionar el cuello, para pasar su lengua por la zona adolorida, haciendo que Naruto suspirase, provocando aún más el odio del joven allí presente hacia el pelirrojo.

Soltó el cuello de Naruto para agarrar sus cabellos, y besarlo salvajemente sin desviar la mirada del joven que estaba allí. Se sentía realizado hasta que decidió que ese joven no debía de seguir observando como besaba a su amante.

**-Acaso no sabes llamar a la puerta? O es que los Uchihas no tenéis modales?**

**

* * *

**

**-Sasuke… Sasuke… SASUKEE!**

**-mnñññ… nññ… si… mnhh… Naruto… más…**

Cheza se quedó boquiabierta, aparte de que una gran gotaza caía de su cabeza. Con los brazos en jarra, se preparó para dar un buen grito y así despertar al Uchiha. Pero se contuvo al ver la cara angelical que este tenía. Optó por hacer algo más… recomendable en estos casos…

Se dio la vuelta, cogió la botella que tenía dentro de la maleta con sus pertenencias, se acercó al río, la llenó de agua. Y sin pensárselo dos veces al llegar al lugar en el que estaba dormido el Uchiha, vertió el contenido sobre la cara de este, haciendo que pegase un buen brinco.

**-QUE? QUE? QUE? QUE PASÓ?**

**-Que no te despertabas…**

**-Eh?**

**-Pues eso… que se hace tarde… y tú estabas soñando… mejor no te digo nada…**

El Uchiha se levantó apresuradamente. Otra vez había estado hablando en sueños… y ciertamente debía quitarse esa costumbre de una vez, pues le estaba trayendo muchos problemas. Recogió sus pertenencias y partieron muy rápidamente. Estaba realmente ansioso por llegar a la villa. Sobre todo quería saber si Naruto estaría esperándolo en la entrada _(k linda utopía ne? ¬¬)_.

Casi al mediodía ya habían llegado a la entrada de la villa y Sasuke… no se como describir su cara, ya que reflejaba muchos sentimientos; ira contenida, ansiedad, preocupación, ganas de matar a alguien… en fin un sin número de sentimientos aunque cuando vio quién estaba esperándolo en la entrada sintió asco, mucho asco. Pues era la pelirrosa la que estaba allí esperándolo con una sonrisa radiante _(xa Sasuke siempre tiene "Lindas" sonrisas…)_.

**-Ohayoo Sasuke-kuun! Que tal te ha ido la misión? Ore? Cheza-san? Ohh! Que haces tú aquí?**

**-Etto... hola Sakura! Je... bueno es que vengo por unos asuntos que he de tratar con Tsunade-sama... por qué no me llevas con ella, ahora?**

**-Ahora no puedo… quiero hablar con Sasuke-kun de cómo le ha ido… ne Sasuke-kun? Comemos o damos una vuelta y me cuentas?**

**-No…**

**-Andaaa! Sasuke-kun! No te hagas de rogar! Andaaa **– la pelirrosa se colgó de su brazo para zarandearlo un poco y así "animarlo" a que fuese con ella.

**-Sakura… anda deja a Sasuke, mejor vámonos tú y yo! Si?**

**-Cheza-san déjame! Tú has estado con Sasuke-kun en todo el trayecto ahora me toca a mí… Ne… Sasuk…**

La pelirrosa no pudo articular ni una sola palabra más pues el moreno la apartó de un fuerte movimiento de su lado. Dejándola boquiabierta.

**-Que… que te ocurre Sasuke-kun** – El Uchiha se acercó a la pelirrosa portando el Sharingan en sus ojos y mostrando una mirada de enorme rencor.

**-Dónde…. Está…. Naruto…**

**-Ehh?**

**-…**

**-No lo sé… de todas formas… estará con Gaara ya que son tan "amigos"**

El Uchiha la estampó contra el árbol más cercano _(dios… eta niña… es k no aprende a mantener la bocaza cerrada! Ainnss)_. Ni la tocaba… Solo la mirada con un fuerte odio.

**-Si no quieres… pasarlo mal… dime por qué Naruto no está aquí… AHORA!**

**-Yo… ya…ya… ya... te lo dije… estará con Gaara… yo… ellos… son pareja….**

**-Cuál es tu mayor miedo Sakura?**

**-Eh?**

**-No importa… querías verme de nuevo verdad?**

**-S-Si… pe-pero…**

El Uchiha se acercó a la cara de la pelirrosa ocasionando que esta se sonrojara a más no poder, pensando en lo que vendría entrecerró los ojos, quería ver la cara de Sasuke cuando "la besara". Pero ese susodicho beso jamás llegó… El Uchiha desvió la cara hasta el cuello de la joven, llegando a su oído para susurrarle unas "tiernas" palabras…

**-Esto… por Naruto… Es un regalo que te hago con todo mi "corazón"…**

La Haruno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando notó que todo a su alrededor se convertía en oscuridad. Veía como todos se reían de ella. Insultándola, haciéndole daño. Lo peor de todo fue cuando pudo divisar a Naruto… y como este le tendía una mano para poder levantarse.

Se sintió el peor ser del mundo… sabía que era una ilusión producida por el Mangekyou _(eto… no se como se escribe así k posiblemente esté mal:S Gomen ete fallo xDDD)_, pero era tan real… Vio como poco a poco se iba quedando cada vez más sola. Cómo todos descubrían su verdadera personalidad, y la dejaban de lado, pero aún así Naruto estaba allí esperando a que cogiese su mano.

**-Después de todo lo que te he hecho… aún quieres ayudarme! NO QUIERO TU LÁSTIMA!**

**-Esto es lo que yo siempre te he dado… por ello quiero "ayudarte"…**

**-NOOO! DÉJAMEEE! VETEEE! NOOO! SASKUE-KUUUNN! BASTAAAA!**

De pronto todo quedó en silencio. Vio como una figura oscura se acercaba a ella. La pelirrosa se encontraba en el suelo, de esa extraña dimensión, sentada con una mano en el pecho, con sus cabellos desordenados, su respiración agitada y con lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos. Alzó un poco la cabeza y allí lo vio. Intentaba sonreír pero le era casi imposible. Su cerebro no respondía por lo que sus acciones motrices estaban casi anuladas.

**-Sakura… Sakura **– El moreno se arrodilló al lado de la pelirrosada y le alzó un poco más la cara para que lo viese **–Por qué te empeñaste tanto? Cuantas veces te advertí que dejaras a Naruto en paz? Infinidad de veces a que si?...** _(has hexo daño a la familia... bambina... yo.. k tanto te di... y me pagas así... questo cuore mio está lástimado x tu estúpida imprudencia! xDDDD mi vena de El padrino… se ha vuelto a activar! T.T gomen nasai! es Sasu-Padrino! xDDD)_

**-…snif…snif…**

**-CONTESTA…**

**-H-hai…**

**-Y por qué seguías insistiendo? Cuantas veces te dije que mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona… una vez hablamos y te dije que no tenías oportunidad alguna… o no?**

**-S…si….**

**-No te dije el por qué… pues pensé que no era necesario advertirte de mis gustos… pero ahora te diré que esa persona es Naruto** – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ante la sorpresa de esa "confesión" que hacia tiempo que sabía pero que se negaba a admitir. Pero había llegado el momento de rectificar y aceptar la verdad, la dura y cruel realidad **–Nunca seré tuyo… porque solo pertenezco a una única persona… y esa es Naruto…**

**-Sa-sa-sasuke… snif… yo…**

El moreno desactivó su técnica y la recostó sobre la hierba apoyando su espalda en el mismo árbol en el cual la había apresado hacía unos momentos. Sabía que Sakura tardaría bastante en reponerse, y tampoco quería tener en su conciencia a la pelirrosa por toda la vida… ya bastante tendría con verla cada día.

**-Cheza… llévala con Tsunade-sama… dile que la viste caerse mientras entrenaba…**

**-Tsunade-sama no es idiota… y sabrá lo que le has hecho…**

**-PUES DILE LO QUE SE TE PLAZCA! Ahora voy a buscar a Naruto… SOLO…**

La pelimalva vio como este desaparecía por entre las casas sin ni siquiera despedirse. Aunque en el estado en el que estaba… mejor que se hubiese ido sin despedir.

**-Hai Sasuke…**

Cheza con resignación levantó a Sakura del suelo y la llevó frente a Tsunade. Estaba muy preocupada por Sasuke… y sobre todo por Naruto. Ya que en una confrontación entre esos dos bestias lo harían quedar bastante mal.

**-Naruto… por tu bien espero que no estés con Gaara en estos momentos… Ainss… que complicados son algunos en esto del amor…**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke corría a más no poder. Pensó en varios lugares en los que se podría encontrar el rubio, pero decidió buscarlo en su casa primero. Y así fue… Al llegar entró por la ventana, ya que quería darle una buena sorpresa. Lo que no se esperaba es que, el sorprendido, sería él. Lo peor del caso es que él mismo, lo había empujado a los brazos del otro y ver como el pelirrojo besaba a su pequeño fue superior a él… Para más inri este lo miraba desafiantemente, como retándolo y dándole a entender que más de una vez lo había hecho suyo. Y por la forma en la que lo mordía habían sido muchas y de muy diversas maneras… _(ains… si tu supieras sasu-chan! Muajajaj)_.

Cuando menos se lo esperó el pelirrojo ya había dejado de saborear su pequeño manjar y le estaba hablando.

**-Acaso no sabes llamar a la puerta? O es que los Uchihas no tenéis modales?**

Naruto se resistía a creer que Sasuke estuviese allí. Había sentido su chakra desde hacía un buen rato, pero por alguna extraña razón había dejado a Gaara actuar como lo había hecho. No sabía por qué pero en el fondo le alegró que los viese en esa situación tan comprometida. Pero cuando oyó como el pelirrojo nombraba a su ex… su mundo se vino abajo y toda su fuerza de voluntad se esfumó. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara, aferrándose más a su cuello pálido.

**-Veo que he venido en mal momento, Naruto…**

El rubio decidió que era el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad. Una cosa que tenía realmente clara y era que no le pondría al Uchiha las cosas tan fáciles. Deseaba que se arrepintiera de todo lo que le había dicho. No se merecía que su persona más amada lo tratase así.

**-…**

**-Uchiha… por qué no te vas? **_(G)_

**-Porque he venido a hablar con Naruto… **_(S)_

**-Pues ahora no creo que puedas… está ocupado…** _(G)_

**-Sasuke… que haces aquí?** _(N)_

**-No te llegó la carta?** _(S)_

**-Si… le llegó** _(G)_

**-No hablo contigo demonio…**_(S)_

**-Sasuke…** _(N)_

**-Déjalo… está rabioso por que ahora eres mío…** – El pelirrojo atrajo el cuerpo del ojiazul, haciendo que las caderas de este se apegasen a las suyas propias, ocasionando un roce placentero para ambos.

**-Él no es tuyo…** _"Maldito… no te atrevas a tocarlo… "(S)_

-**Pues no es eso lo que me dice cada vez que hacemos el amor** – El pelirrojo escogía las palabras adecuadas para hacer más daño al moreno… quería verlo rogar por el amor de su niño… quería ver si era lo bastante bueno para merecerse por completo a Naruto. Sentía que era su deber protegerlo.

**-tsk…. Él jamás ha sido tuyo ni lo será… por mucho que digas que lo has hecho tuyo… Naruto no es capaz de eso…**

**-Mmmm… quieres una prueba Uchiha?** – Poco a poco fue quitándole la chaqueta a Naruto, para luego quitarle la camiseta, dejando al descubierto todas las marcas que tenía por todo su cuerpo. Hizo volver el cuello de Naruto para que pudiese observar la marca reciente. **–Y si no es porque has interrumpido… ahora tendría otras nuevas… y estaría suplicándome por más…**

**-CÁLLATE! CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLO! te has aprovechado de él… algo que no me esperaba de ti… está claro que al no saber lo que es el amor… vas robando el de los demás…**

**-Mmmm… tú solito rompiste el amor que tenías con MI Naruto… nunca lo supiste querer como es debido…**

**-Je… pero al menos yo nunca lo he violado…**

Naruto estaba atónito… Lo estaban tratando como si fuese un objeto. Como si no tuviese sentimientos… Como si fuera una prostituta de barrio. Y aún así ellas tenían más respeto… Todo esto estaba traspasando los límites. Justo cuando iba a actuar notó como la arena se alzaba contra el moreno.

**-Je… eres tan cobarde que solo sabes utilizar la arena… y encima te escondes tras Naruto…**

**-Uchiha estás perdiendo cualidades… te dejas atacar tan fácilmente…**

Apartó con extremo cuidado a Naruto, posando un casto y dulce beso en sus labios, para luego dirigirse hacia el moreno.

**-Naruto… solo será un momento…**

**-QUE TE CREES TU ESO!**

El moreno, de un rápido movimiento, se zafó del agarre de la arena.

**-Aquí no quiero luchar… hagámoslo fuera…**

**-Como quieras…**

Ambos shinobis salieron por la ventana, yendo a parar a las afueras de la casa de Naruto. Ambos tenían pose de ataque, en sus miradas se podía ver el intenso odio que se procesaban. El pelirrojo se mantenía impasible a la postura del moreno. Sabía cual era su punto débil y lo aprovecharía.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan, y comenzó a hacer los sellos del chidori. El pelirrojo sabía de esa técnica, pues Sasuke ya la había utilizado contra él en otra ocasión (recordemos pelea del examen Chuunin). Gaara esperó hasta que vio como el moreno se abalanzaba hacia él. En un rápido movimiento desapareció del campo de visión de Sasuke. Este se quedó un poco desorientado, hasta que sintió como Gaara estaba justo detrás de él. Rápidamente se agachó para evitar que el pelirrojo lo golpease.

**-Iluso… je…**

Ante esto Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la arena le llegaba hasta las rodillas. De pronto vio como el mundo giraba a su alrededor hasta quedar sujeto por la arena boca abajo.

**-Maldito demonio… que pasa… solo sabes jugar con las palitas y el cubo?**

**-Necio…**

De pronto el Uchiha notó como era "arropado" por una gruesa capa de arena.

**-Probaré que tú nunca has amado a Naruto… y nunca tendrás ocasión para hacerlo…**

**-Eso lo veremos…** _"si no actúo rápido…"_

El moreno no quería utilizar esa técnica contra él… pero si quería salir vivo de esa tendría que utilizarla. Sin más…

**-Di adiós Gaa-chan…**

**-PARAD YA LOS DOS!**

Naruto había aparecido de la nada y se había interpuesto entre ambos shinobis. Había saltado desde la ventana en el momento en el que se volvió consciente de la situación. No podía permitir que Sasuke sacase a la luz otra vez los recuerdos de Gaara. Sería demasiado para él…

Sasuke desactivó el Sharingan y Gaara por su lado soltó al Uchiha, haciendo que este cayese estrepitosamente al suelo.

**-PERO QUE OS PASA? Os creéis que soy un mero juguete? Tengo sentimientos… y ninguno ha sabido respetarlos… No soy de propiedad de nadie… estoy con quien me place… si os creéis que me podéis rifar como un peluche, la lleváis clara… Quién ha dicho que me quedaré con el vencedor? Soy una persona, y decido por mí mismo si quiero estar con uno de vosotros o no. Aunque por el paso que vamos…**

**-Pero… Naruto… este demonio no sabe como ha de tratarte…**

**-Ah? Y tú si Sasuke? Te recuerdo la causa por la que rompimos? Porque si mal no recuerdo tú y yo no hemos hablado ni hemos arreglado nada…**

**-Para eso he venido… pero cuando llego, te encuentro con este… y… **

**-No tienes derechos sobre Naruto, Uchiha… así que lárgate…**

**-Tú tampoco los tienes sobre mi Gaara… Si queréis mataros entre vosotros hacedlo en un lugar en el que no pueda veros! Me atormentáis y me hacéis sentir culpable… DEJADME…**

Naruto se marchó corriendo de allí. No quería estar entre ellos dos. No quería verlos. Se sentía humillado

_-"Pero que se creen que soy?"_

_

* * *

_

**-Mira lo que has hecho estúpido demonio…**

**-…**

**-Qué? No dices nada?**

**-No es contigo con quien he de hablar…**

El pelirrojo se fue pausadamente, dejando al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca.

**-NI SE TE OCURRA BUSCARLO!**

Gaara se giró lentamente, lanzando a su paso una mirada gélida al moreno.

**-Tú no eres quién para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer…**

**-Grr…**

Gaara se marchó dejándolo un palmo de narices. Buscaba al rubio con ansiedad, aunque por fuera no lo demostrase por dentro se moría a cada segundo que no lo encontraba.

Al fin pudo encontrarlo… la verdad el rubio no era muy creativo y no se buscaba sitios complicados en los que "esconderse" para estar solo. Estaba allí donde siempre. En lo alto del mirador, admirando las caras de los Hokages.

El rubio se percató de la llegada del ojiverde. Volvió la cara hacia este con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Gaara observó como el viento agitaba los mechones rubios y lo hacían ver más hermoso de lo que nadie podría imaginarse.

Sabía que había llegado el momento… dolía… pero… así debía ser si no querían hacerse cada vez más daño…

Notó como una voz a lo lejos le hablaba, y no era la de Naruto.

Se fue acercando al rubio hasta estar a su altura. Cuando lo estuvo agarró su mano y la besó, ganándose así una sonrisa del rubio y que este rozase con la mano su mejilla.

**-Gaara…**

**-…**

**-Yo… he de decirte algo… nunca lo había querido admitir… me obligaba a quererte cuando en verdad…**

"_Siempre he pensado que el amor me da la espalda  
y tus palabras hoy me han dado la razón"_

**-…**

**-Gaara… me he comportado de la peor manera contigo…Por mi culpa te he hecho daño a ti y me lo he hecho yo también… **

**-…**

**-Me pediste tiempo… pero ni el tiempo hace mella en mi corazón… solo hace que me confunda más y que me odie más por hacerte sufrir… no quiero verte mal… pero en mi corazón solo está él…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-Gaara… se que compartimos muchas cosas… buenas y malas… pero… no quiero seguir así contigo… deseo estar solo en estos momentos… sé que te lo estoy diciendo de la peor de las maneras…**

"_No digas nada porque no quiero escucharte...  
Cuanto más hablas más me duele el corazón..."  
_

**-Lo siento… sé que esto no se arregla diciéndote que lo siento… pero… es mejor acabar esta relación de la mejor manera. No quiero que sufras…**

**-Eso es algo imposible…**

**-… Será mejor que me vaya… Gaara…**

**-…**

"_Cada momento que no siento tus abrazos  
me desespero... me pregunto dónde estás...  
Tengo miedo de que beses otros labios  
Y que a mi lado ya no quieras regresar"  
_

Naruto lo abrazó por última vez.

"_No juegues con mi alma... no me digas que te vas...  
Si cada día que pasa yo te necesito más...  
No seas así... sólo pienso en ti... tú me haces vivir  
Llena mi alma hasta que muera de dolor... de dolor..."_

Acarició su pelo rojo por última vez. Arropó las mejillas de este con sus manos. Acercó su cara a la del pelirrojo para darle un último beso, que les supo a despedida. Sabían que después de eso todo sería muy distinto para ambos. Profundizó un poco más el beso, pero al instante se arrepintió y se separó pausadamente. Encaró sus ojos aguamarina.

**-Gracias por todo Gaara…**

Y con una de sus sonrisas se despidió del joven, dejándolo allí, en ese mirador que tanto ha visto pasar. Pero antes de que el rubio se fuese

**-Si al Uchiha se le ocurre hacerte daño otra vez… tú no escaparás de mí como ahora…**

El rubio sonrió y se fue, dejando a Gaara reflexionando y viendo como los pájaros volaban libres por el cielo. El suave viento mecía sus cabellos rojizos.

"_Ya nada tengo del recuerdo de tu boca  
Sin ti a mi lado ya no quiero ni vivir  
y por llevarte... te has llevado hasta mi alma  
Siempre he sabido que te quiere más a ti... y...  
Voy perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza...  
Me siento solo... no te dejo de pensar  
Quizá debiera olvidarme del pasado  
Pero tu amor es imposible de olvidar..."_

**-… Por qué me torturas?**

"_No juegues con mi alma... no me digas que te vas...  
Si cada día que pasa yo te necesito más...  
No seas así... sólo pienso en ti... tú me haces vivir  
Llena mi alma hasta que muera de dolor... de dolor...**  
**  
Que pena estar viviendo con mi soledad...  
La vida me condena, no poder amar""_

Recuerdos de Naruto comenzaron a surcar por su memoria. Recordaba su sonrisa, sus locuras, sus excentricidades. Serían amigos pero eso no supliría el espacio de su presencia…

_  
Que pena estar muriendo porque tú no estás...  
Tu ausencia me envenena... vuelve yaaa!"  
_

Naruto nunca volvería a su lado, eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero aún así no dejaría de protegerlo por nada en el mundo.

_-"Y lo "mejor" de todo es que ese maldito, lo ha escuchado todo… pero… no te será nada fácil reconquistarlo…"_

"_No seas así... solo pienso en ti... tú me haces vivir  
Llena mi alma hasta que muera de dolor..."  
_

Gaara dirigió sus pasos hacia su apartamento, en el cual empezó a recoger sus cosas pues en Konoha ya no había nada que lo atase, aparte de que no deseaba ver cómo se arreglaban las cosas entre los dos jóvenes.

En parte se alegraba, ya que al fin su pequeño había comprendido que el amor que creía tener hacia él, era solo aprecio, amistad.

Cavilando en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la presencia que había en su piso, solo fue consciente de ello cuando esa persona le habló.

**-Huyendo como siempre, no? Gaara…**

**

* * *

**

**CONTINUARÁ…. **

_(N/A: Primero k nada... kisiera dedicar ete fic a dos personillas! xDD A **Nyu** x su fantástico dibujo! (eres la mejor dibujando xikiya) y a **Esther**! k la veo mu aflijida ultimamente! (linda anímate! si? y encima t dedico un cap angst! ains! yo tb! xDD) xo tb tais todas mis otras niñas! y me da palo dejaros atrás... T.T x ello os lo dedico tb a todas! xq hacéis k siga adelante con vuestro apoyo! mil gracias! ;) (Inner: halaa ya se puso sentimentaloide...)(déjame en paz!) (Inner: kukuku)(K? complejo de Shukaku o k?)(Inner: no... de el padrino xo weno...)(¬¬)_

_Etto…. Bueno... toy triste! TT.TT XQ GAA-CHAN TIENE K ACABAR ASIII! Mi pobrexito niño! Xq seré tan cruel con él? joooss! Al menos ete cap no me demoré tanto no? (sé k la luxa fue una caca! T.T SUMI MASEN! T.T LO SIENTOO! buaaaa! T.T_

_Weno… ejem… espero k ete cap... pos os haya gustao! xDD no se al menos se han visto no? xDDD y pos la recon… ejem… tardará un pizkito mas! (Inner: en verdad lo hace a posta! xDDD) es k no se… kiero k sasu pos… se desviva x naru! Joer k siempre es hale… ambos se enfadan… sasu pide perdón y ya to solucionao… pos nop! Eta vez se lo va a currar! No creo k tarde mas de 2 caps! Es k alguien me dijo… Es k naru no se va de misiones nunca.,… pos… aki taa.. nenita! Si **Kya**! Pa ti… te fastidias ahora! ¬¬ no kerias k naru se fuera de misión pos hala! Toma misión! Y retraso de recon! Ahhh se siente! Culpa tuya de darme la idea (inner: mira como te zafas con la pobre… encima k te dice eso de k naru apenas tuvo misiones!) (en verdad es k no se como acabarlo… de ahí k haga esto! xDDD) xo weno aún keda fic! xDDD k plasta k soy! Joer! Y pus esu! Eta vez no me demoré tanto! xDDD k iluuu! Parece k volvió mi inspi! xDD con respecto a mi otro fic Blue Dream! Tardaré un poco en actualizar (sip… un poco más!) es k kero acabar ete de una vez y luego dedicarme por completo al otro! Es k me toy estresando! (fati joer como las tienes k tar pasando! xDDD) Y pus eso! Ahora a x los reviews!_

_**Fati-chan**: trankiii k habrá lemon! xo tu espera... si? xDDD la musa parece k ya vuelve poco a poco! la pobre tifa!dentro de poco me mandará a la mierda! y no digamos tu tb! arigato x ayudarme con ete cap!xDD y pos mira.. no me he demorado tanto esta vez! xDDD. Jooss mira a ver.. no te me kedes cieguita leyendome! k leugo como leo yo tus fics! T.T (je... eta vez fue mas corto! xDD)_

_**Aya K**: weno.. no porta k no dejes review! yo te hablo igual! xDDD arigato! de veras! me has ayudado muxoooo! muxisimas axias preciosa! (k pena k no puedo poner los maxanguitos de ojitos! xDDD) (me afecta tanto messenger! xDD)_

_**Nekoi**: yo k seee! se alarga solo (y no es el jutsu de sasu en el fic de lore-sama!) no se, se me van ocurriendo cosas... culpable es Kya... tu lo sabes! xDDD me dice cosas y yo.. pos... ejem! xDDD Naa mujer... si te he pegado el rollo gaa-naru! lo sé! xo es k kien se resiste a ese sexy psicopata? yo te aseguro k no! y mas despues de oirlo... tu ya sabes! xDDD jooosss valeeee... me has kitado la iluuu, xo si lo hago no es x mi! es k me lo piden! y no puedo dejar a mis seguidoras con la miel en los labios! joooosss! TT.TT NEKOI-CHAN MALA! HACE PUPA A ADA-CHAN! BUAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAA! MI KERER HACER... lime aunk sea? me dejas? (ojitos de el gatito de shrek!) jooooosss! NEKOI-NO-BAKA! MALA MALA MALA! BUAAAA! Sephi-chan: ya vale ya mi pekña ada-chan! trankila... ya estoy aki! A: Sephi-sama! (Inner:ahora cambia.. cnd la protegen cambia! xDD) T.T / S: kien te hace llorar... ne? (dios... k sexy! ufff) / A: pu-pu-pues... /N: yo no he sido/ S: ¬¬ / N: naa era una bromita! xD tu sabes! amenazas k es eso? yakuzas! nadaaa! katanas... mejor no hablo de katanas... / S: no amenaces a mi niña linda! (k recuerdos me trae eto! ainss) k si keres katana... yo la desenfundaré/ A: LA KATANA DE SEPHI ES MIA! NO SE LA DES A NADIE/ S: ¬¬ la katana es mia... xo weno... ya veremos... ejem... ¬/¬/ ya ta tia... mira lo k me has hexo escribir! se reiran de lo loca k toy! eres mala! xo axias de veras ;). _

_**Yummy**: arigato! (me toy empezando a repetir! xDD) toy estudiando pa kitarme to de encima y poder dedicarme a escribir! (xo la musa viene cnd menos time tiene una! T.T) espero k ete cap tb te guste:DDD. **Motiko-chan**: de verdad! te gustó? ojis! (joer kl eto no es el mesenger! xDD) arigatooo! lo de nejji-hina! me da k algun dia tendré k enfrentarme y hacer un buen lemon de ellos! xo hasta k no me de el punto1! jajajaja noo! de seguro k lo habrá... xo es k me parecía mu pronto! van avanzando poco a poco! en ete cap apenas se sabe de ellos... y con respecto a sakura... ejem!... a lo mejor... de tanto sufrimiento recapacita... no lo se... xDDD lo mas seguro... aún no tengo pensado k hará cnd despierte! xDD (xq todavía le duran los efectos del mangekyu! (o como se escriba xDD). **Chy-san**: naa tranki ya gaara... ya... adios con el corazón! mi pobrexito! snif, snif! xDDD. **Yukime souma-chan**: arigatooo! ete cap no ha tardado tanto no? xDD espero k tb te guste! pos yo tp se de dnd salen! xDDD xo tb influye k alargo las cosas! no se! eso tb puede ser un defecto! puedo llegar a cansar! (cosa k no me gustaría k ocurriese! xq las novelas tb cansan! xDDD a menos k ten interesantes! xDDD) trankiii aki ta sasu at the power! modo reconkistaitor 2000 en funcionamiento! xDDD no te preocupes ya a gaara lo saco de la historia! viste ta recogiendo sus cosas! xDDD y se va... se va, se va,se va la vidaaa! (dios... ahora XQ TOY CANTANDO JULIO IGLESIAS! X.X no me hagas muxo caso! y encima le cambio la letra a la song! si es k soy la mejor! ainss!). **Maca-chan15**: jejeje me alegra de k te haya gustado el semi lemon de neji y hina! en verdad tenía un poco de miedo! xq me da la impresión de k si hago un lemon hetero me va a salir como el culo! xo nada! xDD aki ta! ya se han visto! xDD y ahora keda ver k pasa con etos dos! xDD arigatoo!. **Tifa**: LO SIENTOOO! SE K ME DEMORÉ LO MAXIMO EN EL ANTERIOR! xo taba de super bajona depresiva! no me venía la inspi y no tenía time de nada! T.T xo aki vuelvo con fuerzas renovadas! y feliz como una perdiz! xDDD (Inner: ta tarumba no le hagas caso!)(¬¬) la verdad es k sipo! en la vida no todo es rosa! (eto me suena! dnd lo dije antes? xDDD naa yo y mis tonterías) arigato x esperarme! con lo plasta k soy! T.T me emociono! axias! **Nyu**: ejem!xDDD yo tb kisiera k tuvieran juntos (gaa-chan y naru! a ver si un dia hago un oneshot de etos dos! xDD es k se lo prometí a fati-chan! y aver... xDDD cnd me da x escribirlo! xDD) ARIGATOO X TU DIBUJO! tia k pena k no se puede poner aki! xq te jhuro k lo ponía de portada! jurao! es k se saleeee! muxisimas axias linda! ojis! (joer otra vez! xDD imaginate k es el maxanguito de los ojitos así tan mono! el k fijo t pongo! xDDD). **Chizu**: k falló? pos k me ablandé... ademas sasu tenía k vengarse... y no podía matarla... todavía! xDDD xo te juro k ganas no me faltaron! xo ahora me ta dando penita la pobre! T.T si es k soy una blandengue en el fondo! xDD espero k ete cap tb te guste! xDDD (sobre todo x sasu! xDDD k vuelveee). **Surumi-chan**: pos gaara keda... bastante "impasible" weno xo es k gaa-chan no siente nada! T.T kero decir x el rollo de k nunca ha sentido el amor! y todo eso! (aunk x naru si k sentía amor! MUXO diría yo! xDD) YO KERO UNA DE ESAS CAMISAS! xDDD xo lo malo es k aún no la he matado... weno la he dejado en estado extraño... ya se verá... oye... se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa! MUAJAJAJAJA! arigato! no sabía k hacer con sakura y me lo acabas de solucionar! isss k felicidad mas grande! (Inner: xo k cruel k eres!)(ohhh se me acaba de ocurrir,). **Mahokusweetcandy:** weeenoo! ya taaa aki taaa! vistee ya se vieron! xDD yaa mujerr! gomen nasaiiii! no me demore tanto en ete cap no? jejeje arigato xikiya! ;)_

_SASUKE AL FIN VOLVIOOOO, RESURGIÓ DE SUS CENIZAS! Y VOLVIÓ X NAVIDAD COMO EL TURRÓN! emm... o.O etto... (me afecta el k sasu te como un turrón! xDDD) dejando eto a parte... MUXISIMAS AXIAAAAS! me animais un montón! sin vosotras k sería yo! nada! xDDD una mera idiota! xDD (InneR: weno algo así eres!)(¬¬) muxisimas axias! espero k no me mateis muxo x la caca de "luxa" xo taba media ida! y no sabia mu bien como hacerla! y me da k nodescribí mu bien como era (como fati ninguna pa describir etas cosas! xDD) ademas k me supocorta! xDDD xo no keria dejar a gaa-chan traumatizado de x vida! si sakura kedó así... imaginaos gaa-chan con la de traumas k tiene! T.T se me muere! y pos nada mas! nos vemos en el prox cap! k no se cuando vendrá (do re mi do re fa! no se cuando vendrá! MAMBRÚ se fue a la guerra mire usted, mire usted k penaa! mambrú se fue a la guerra y no se cuando vendrá) (k piedrolo mas grande! lo siento! -.- disculpad mi arrebato de cancioneroinfantil... después de lo de amo a laura... toy cada vez peor... o como era tifa? amo a Gaaraaa... y NO esperaré hasta el matrimoniooo! xDDDD mu weno xikiyaa! ;) xDD) y pos ya ta! basta de tonterias! y me despido! hasta el proximo cap! nos vemuus! xauuu! ;)_


	27. Chapter 26

_(Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para hacer realidad mí adorado sueño SasuNaru... La trama si que es mía! xDD Dato al margen todos los personajes tienen más o menos entre 18 y 19 años, mayorcitos pa hacer…. ciertas cosillas… ejemmm…. Aclaro: lo k ta entre comillas y cursiva "..." pensamiento, y entre paréntesis (…) y cursiva pos... yo, jejeje. Bueno aquí empiezo)_

_(Aviso: un pokito tarde pero mas vale tarde k nunca… bien… si eres fan de Sakura, te recomiendo k no leas esto… ade+ a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo… pero weno… yo aviso… Aki ta! lo has leído y sabes d k va… Yo no me responsabilizo, si lo lees… así k… empiezo)_

_**Capítulo 26.-**_

_**Capítulo anterior.-**_

_Cavilando en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la presencia que había en su piso, solo fue consciente de ello cuando esa persona le habló._

_**-Huyendo como siempre, no? Gaara…**_

El pelirrojo se giró hacia la figura que había hablado, la había sentido desde hacía un rato pero continuó impasible ante su presencia. No le apetecía hablar con ella de lo ocurrido.

**-…Yo nunca huyo…**

**-Y qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora?**

**-Retomar mi puesto como Kazekage… Espero que al menos Temari haga bien su trabajo, no como otras…**

**-Ahhh! Ahora vuelves a ser arisco?**

Una joven de ojos rojizos y cabello malva, saltó gracilmente a los brazos de su primo.

**-Si me permites… quiero terminar de recoger…**

**-Díselo a la arena que lo haga por ti…**

_-"(Suhaku: NOOOO! ME LA CARGO! YO ME LA CARGO! UTILIZARME PA ESO!) has hecho cosas peores… (Shukaku: TÚ, CÁLLATE! NO ME RECUERDES ESAS COSAS! Maldito contenedor… a parte de hentai también eres un descarado! Soy un demonio reconocido, no tu chacha particular…) Recoge un poco anda… (Shukaku: O.O tú me odias verdad?) te quiero tanto como tú a mi… (Shukaku: o sea… me odias…) je…"_ **No… últimamente se ha portado debidamente… se merece un descanso…**

**-Juu… desde cuando eres tan agradecido?**

**-… ¬¬…**

**-Vale, vale… hummm… entonces le has dejado el camino libre al Uchiha? Qué bien! Me tenía un poco cansada… y encima… no cumplía como debía… que estrés por dios…**

**-Y cómo se supone que debía cumplir?**

**-Como buen ninja que es… claro…**

**-… – **El pelirrojo soltó a Cheza dejándola caer de culo en el suelo, claro que cayó sobre la arena mullida que había puesto antes de soltarla.

**-AUCH! OYEEE!**

**-Quítate de en medio… Me estorbas…**

**-Jooo… hacía tiempo que no te veía y así me lo pagas… desagradecido…**

**-¬¬**

**-Vale… oye… entonces… Naruto…**

**-Qué?**

**-No me quieres contar, no?**

**-… no me apetece…**

**-Está bien… pues bueno… como dato curioso te diré que el Uchiha no le fue infiel… ni una sola vez… con nadie… y mira que lo comprobé…**

**-Y?**

**-Bueno… parece ser que de verdad lo quiere… y… pues te lo digo para que no te preocupes mucho…**

**-Y quién está preocupado?** _"Maldita enana! Será mi prima… pero a veces es odiosa… (Shukaku: es una chica… que esperabas? No todas son idiotas como una que yo me sé!) Oh… si… Sakura… (Shukaku: en verdad me dio penita… jos…) ¬¬… (Shukaku: etto…) mejor que no digas nada… te estás volviendo absurdo…" (no sé xq… cof, cof, cof… ejem!)_

**-Ohh nadie, nadie! Soy yo la que dice cosas sin sentido… mmm… y te despedirás de él?**

**-Ya lo hice…**

**-Si? Cuando?**

**-…**

**-Está bien…** _"Está visto que de verdad no quiere soltar prenda…"_ **Hoy vi a Tsunade-sama… quiere saber cuando volverás a tu puesto… pero visto que será ya… te recomiendo que pases por su despacho para hablar de no se que misión que quiere hacer conjuntamente…**

**-mmh?**

**-A mí no me mires… es lo que me dijo hoy…**

**-Cuando fuiste a verla?**

**-No te digo que llegué hoy junto con el Uchiha!**

**-A cuento de qué hablaste con ella…**

**-Es que… bueno… verás…**

**-…**

**-…Cuando llegamos… Sakura estaba en la puerta… y Sasuke se pensó que ella le había hecho algo a Naruto… porque como no estaba allí… y pues… ejem… le hizo algo con una de sus técnicas… pero se ve que se contuvo bastante… pues solo la dejó inconsciente…**

**-De qué técnica se trataba?**

**-Tsunade-sama, cuando la revisó, me dijo que no había sido ni la diezmilésima parte de lo que normalmente afecta esa técnica… El Mangekyu Sharingan…**

**-…** _"(Shukaku:…. Esa era la técnica con la que hubiese atacado si el contenedor del Kyubi no se hubiese interpuesto…) de qué tienes miedo? Es normal que a Sakura le afectase así…"_

**-Lo que me extraña siendo Sakura como es… que le afectase tanto… sabiendo lo de su doble personalidad… debió haber escrutado muy bien en su pasado…**

**-…**

**-Bueno… entonces regresamos, no?**

**-Tú estás muy contenta desde que has llegado… por qué?**

**-Porque al fin esos dos se reconciliarán! Lo siento Gaara… pero no se… me enternece verlos juntos de una vez… después de todo lo que han estado pasando…**

**-Basta… vete…** _"(Shukaku: que? No soportas que te diga la verdad?) También tú vas a empezar? (Shukaku: seep! Pero es verdad… además así no tendré que estar aguantando esas escenitas románticas entre tú y el contenedor del kyubi…) pero si eso era… (Shukaku: no te atrevas a decírmelo… me da repelúz…) hermoso… (Shukaku: X.X) así aprenderás a estar calladito…"_

**-Pero no tengo donde quedarme a dormir!**

**-Pues te vas a un hotel… aquí no te quiero… y menos esta noche…**

**-Está bien… señor estoy-de-mala-uva-desde-que-me-han-dejado…**

El pelirrojo la fulminó con una mirada llena de odio por haberle hecho recordar ese hecho, dándole a entender que si las miradas mataran, ella, ahora estaría lindamente enterrada _(toy kiskiyosa hoy:S)_. Esta se marchó antes de que, a su primo, se le despertaran los instintos asesinos. No sabía muy bien donde dormiría pero prefirió irse a cualquier lugar antes que estar allí. Pensó en ir a casa de Naruto pero… se contuvo… esa noche sería un tanto crucial y no quería entorpecer más entre el Uchiha y él… decidió pasar a hacerle una visita a Sakura al hospital antes de que cerraran. Quería ver si se estaba recuperando y así saber más cosas de esa técnica que la había dejado bastante sorprendida…

* * *

La casa estaba oscura, e inusualmente recogida. Lo normal era encontrarla toda desordenada y polvorienta. El rubio se había aplicado en sus labores de casa.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a esperar la aparición del rubio, necesitaba hablar con él de todo lo que había pasado. Explicar que no pensaba que fuese un objeto, sino la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Estaba bastante inquieto… Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y el rubio no se encontraba en su casa… dónde estaría? Sabía que con Gaara no estaba… pues después de la charla que estos mantuvieron, él y el ojiverde habían tenido la suya propia… ¿cómo sabía él que había hablado con el portador del Shukaku? Pues…

**-----FLASH BACK-----**

**-NI SE TE OCURRA BUSCARLO!**

Gaara se giró lentamente, lanzando a su paso una mirada gélida al moreno.

**-Tú no eres quién para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer…**

**-Grr… **_"maldito… no te dejaré que lo embauques… nunca será tuyo…"_

El moreno se levantó del suelo, pues al ser soltado por la arena había caído al suelo quedándose sentado en el. No se lo pensó dos veces y los siguió con mucha cautela, procurando esconder su chakra para que no sintiesen su presencia. Quería averiguar que pasaba entre esos dos… si seguirían igual o cómo… pero lo que más tenía en mente era el volver a enfrentarse con ese sin-cejas… Aunque, ahora, no era el momento de volver a enfrentarse…

Lo siguió y pudo ver que se dirigía hacia el mirador del Hokage. Allí observó como Naruto parecía apesadumbrado. En su mirada el moreno atisbó tristeza y pesar, la misma mirada de antaño había vuelto a sus hermosos ojos cristalinos. Los cabellos del rubio ondeaban junto con el viento, haciendo que pareciese mucho más adulto de lo que en realidad era. El moreno sabía que algún día no muy lejano, se convertiría en un buen Hokage.

Presenció como el rubio de motu propio besaba al pelirrojo, eso hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco. Le dolió. Demasiado. Fue como aquella vez… con aquel video desastroso… Pero esta vez si era real… aquello tal vez fuese mentira. Sentía como le hervía la sangre, pero debía controlarse si no quería ser descubierto por los dos chicos. Cuando todo acabó, vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba a su escondrijo.

**-Tu educación jamás va a cambiar…**

**-Quería saber si lo ibas a violar otra vez…**

**-Esos modales Uchiha… quieres que te recuerde como lo has hecho sufrir? Por que esa mirada que has visto hoy… es la misma que tuvo cuando te fuiste…**

**-De qué estás hablando?**

**-… mmm… claro… tú no estabas para verlo llorar…**

**-Qué?**

**-Déjalo en paz, Uchiha… si no quieres acabar muy mal…**

**-Qué? Ahora eres su guardaespaldas?**

**-Eso he sido hasta que nos interrumpiste hoy…**

**-Grr….**

**-Acaso te quedaste con ganas de seguir esa pelea y por eso has venido?**

**-… tu también, por lo que veo…**

**-Y lo peor del caso es que me tendré que contener para no hacerte daño…**

**-Me estás desafiando? Demonio…**

**-Tómalo como quieras…**

Sasuke se posicionó delante del shinobi de la arena con posición de ataque. Esta vez fue diferente a la anterior. Directamente iba a utilizar Taijutsu.

**-Parece que si quieres seguir jugando…**

**-Pero esta vez sin cubitos Gaa-chan…**

**-Nadie te ha permitido que me llames así…**

**-Así te llama Naruto…**

**-A él si se lo permito… Además eso solo me dice cuando…** – Fulminó con la mirada al moreno, mientras se relamía los labios… **–Cuando lo hago mío…**

**-Dirás que cuando lo hacías… porque ahora no te lo permitiré…**

**-Eso lo veremos… si sales vivo…**

**-Ju… parece que el Shukaku tiene malas pulgas…**

**-Menos palabrería y más acción Uchiha…**

Ante estas palabras Sasuke actuó según sus instintos. Fue directamente hacia Gaara, comenzando a hacer una serie de combos (variedad; patadas y puñetazos) que el pelirrojo esquivaba gracias a su Defensa de arena.

**-Se ve que no eres capaz de utilizar Taijutsu…**

**-…**

Esas palabras ofendieron al pelirrojo, tanto… que cuando vio oportunidad agarró el cuello del moreno con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le daba un buen puñetazo en el estómago…

**-Decías…?** _"(Shukaku: DEJAME SALIR... DEJAME SALIIIRR!) NO… esto es entre él y yo…"_

El moreno se recuperó de ese puñetazo que lo había dejado sin respiración, formuló rápidamente los sellos de la gran bola de fuego…

**-KATON, GOKAKYÜ NO JUTSU!**

El pelirrojo lo vio venir _(como pa no ver venir una gran bola de fuego! xDD)_ actuó rápidamente, juntó sus manos, para luego posicionarlas en el suelo, haciendo que un gran muro de arena lo protegiese.

**-Tú sigue construyendo castillitos de arena… que así no me vencerás nunca…**

**-Estás muy parlanchín Uchiha… menos lobos, caperucita… **

El pelirrojo lanzó su técnica de Suna shurikens, para devolverle el ataque al Uchiha. El moreno logró esquivarlos por muy poco, ya que al estar estos camuflados por la arena no sabía muy bien por dónde atacaría. A su vez activó el Sharingan para poder ver los movimientos del ojiverde. No le quedaba más remedio que utilizar esa técnica si quería salir vivo de ese combate.

**-No me has dejado otra opción, bakemono… ahora si es tu fin… MANGEKYO SHARINGAN…**

Gaara se quedó quieto para intentar esquivar esa técnica, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era una técnica que pudiese esquivarse con facilidad. Su visión comenzó a opacarse. El pelirrojo se veía a sí mismo siendo temido y despreciado una y mil veces por toda su aldea natal… incluso por sus hermanos…

Recordaba a su madre a cada momento, aunque nunca la hubiese conocido, su recuerdo permanecía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Atormentándolo. Sentía las ansias de sangre y venganza de su difunta madre… Notaba como la arena se enfurecía y lo aprisionaba. Se ahogaba… La arena estaba descontrolada y lo atacaba…

**-Oka-san! Gomen nasaii! No... no lo volveré a hacer… no… por favor… no… me duele…**

Sin saber porqué abrió los ojos. De pronto recordó a Naruto… Un halo de luz lo encandiló entre tanta oscuridad. Su sonrisa. Una mano extendida… Unas palabras conciliadoras…

_**-No estás solo…**_

De pronto despertó… aún estaba en ese mundo ilusorio, pero al menos ya era consciente de lo que el Uchiha le había hecho…

**-… una técnica ilusoria… pero… un momento… si estoy dormido…**

**-EXACTO… YO TENGO EL CONTROL…**

**-…**

**- PERO SABES QUE? ESTO ES ENTRE ESE SEXOPATA Y TU… ATENTO CONTENDOR, PUES SERÁ LA ÚNICA VEZ QUE TE PRESTE MIS SERVICIOS PARA QUE VENZAS…**

**-¬¬**

**-PERO PRIMERO TIENES QUE DESPERTAR DE ESTA TECNICA…**

**-?**

**-ACASO LO TENGO QUE HACER TODO YO?**

**-…**

**-ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN… ÓYEME BIEN…POR QUÉ LUCHAS?**

**-…**

**-CONTESTA!**

**-supongo que… ahora mismo… por él….**

**-NO…. ASÍ NO… POR QUÉ?**

**-…**

**-KIERES DESPERTAR O NO?**

**-Si…**

**-PUES CONTESTAME CON TODO TU CHAKRA… a menos que seas tan debilucho que ni siquiera seas capaz de eso… KUKUKU…**

**-…**

**-GAARA O ME RESPONDES O NUNCA VOLVERÑAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA… NO ES MOMENTO DE PENSAR EN QUE TE HA DEJADO... AHORA ES TU TURNO DE SER FUERTE… POR QUÉ LUCHAS?**

**-Se necesita una razón para luchar?**

**-TU LUCHAS POR ALGO… NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS MONSERGAS… POR QUÉ LUCHAS? A QUÉ TIENES MIEDO? A ENFRENTARTE AL RECHAZO? Fuiste correspondido en su momento, pero tu tiempo de feliz utopía, ya ha llegado a su fin… por qué luchas? DÍMELO!**

**-PARA PROTEGERLO…**

Sin previo aviso abrió los ojos de sopetón, sorprendiendo al moreno, que también había sido expulsado, con gran fuerza, de la visión que había creado…

**-Pero qué demonios… **

Sintió como del pelirrojo comenzaba a emanar una cantidad de chakra descomunal. El Uchiha volvió a arremeter contra Gaara, pero este apenas era consciente… su ojo izquierdo no era de color aguamarina… sino dorado… de una forma extraña.

Cuando llegó a su altura para darle un puñetazo, el pelirrojo alzó la mano, y con el potente chakra que desprendía, estampó de un manotazo y sin dificultad al moreno contra una de las paredes…

**-Pero que…** _"De dónde ha sacado tanta fuerza? Y cómo es posible que se haya desecho de mi técnica? Es imposible…"_

Sasuke, después de medio recuperarse por el golpe recibido, volvió a encarar a Gaara. Intentó utilizar sus armas para contrarrestar los golpes del pelirrojo, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo. El portador del Shukaku esquivó con facilidad y parsimonia ese ataque, dándole como respuesta otro manotazo, que lo volvió a estampar en la pared por segunda vez.

**-Deja de incordiarme… mosca molesta… déjame en paz…**

**-Todavía… no… he-hemos… a-acabado…**

**-Doy por terminado este combate…**

**-E-este combate… a-acabará cuando uno de-de… los dos… que-quede inconsciente… o… muerto…**

**-Entonces… muere…** _"(Gaara: NOOO… ya te dije que no quiero matarlo… Naruto nunca me lo perdonaría…) los humanos sois demasiado problemáticos… me das dolor de cabeza… (Gaara: ¬¬)"_

**-Je… te crees muy valiente para decirme eso… eh!**

El pelirrojo, ahora semi-controlado por el Shukaku, lo encaró. Se acercó al Uchiha y con un solo golpe de chakra lo dejó semi-inconsciente en el suelo…

**-No vuelvas a enfrentarte a mí... porque la próxima vez… no te dejaré con vida…**

Gaara se fue de allí pausadamente… pues en su interior se libraba una buena batalla por poder volver a tener todo el control de su cuerpo.

Lo último que vio el Uchiha antes de desmayarse fue al pelirrojo yéndose un tanto aturdido. Mas sus últimas palabras fueron…

**-Naruto…**

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, el moreno comenzó a despertar de su desfallecimiento al término del combate. Con dificultad se levantó. El pelirrojo no había sido muy cuidadoso, que digamos, al golpearle… _(si te parexe te va a atacar con algodones…¬¬… pa k nu te duela…¬¬… no te jiba…)_. Palpó su pecho, notando como tenía una costilla bastante magullada. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban llegó a su casa. Allí se duchó y se mal vendó el dolorido costado, debido a la prisa que tenía por ir a ver a Naruto. Se vistió apresuradamente, con el uniforme de jounin, y salió de su casa tropezándose con todo a su paso.

Las calles le parecían terriblemente largas… la noche caía y el frío hacía que le doliese un poco más de lo normal la magulladura de su costado… Pero aún así debía hablar con el rubio lo antes posible. Una reconciliación con el pelirrojo lo mataría definitivamente.

Necesitaba volverlo a ver sin interrupciones… Al llegar al apartamento del rubio, vio una pequeña luz encendida. Esta vez decidió entrar por la puerta, pues no tenía el cuerpo para estar subiendo por la ventana…

Al quedar frente al portal del apartamento de Naruto, tocó al timbre, esperanzado por que este no mirase por la mirilla y decidiese no abrirle… pero la suerte parecía estar de su lado, ya que oyó como el rubio se dirigía a la puerta con cierta prisa y abría sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla…

**-No te dije que…**

**-…**

**-Sasuke…**

**-El mismo que viste y calza…**

**-¬¬**

**-je… puedo pasar?**

**-Para que? Para volver a montarme una escenita?**

**-No dobe…**

**-No me insultes…**

**-Gomen… puedo pasar entonces?**

**-Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Hablar contigo…**

**-De qué?**

**-Si me dejas pasar te lo digo…**

**-¬¬… será mejor que te vayas Sasuke… entre tú y yo no hay nada de qué hablar… buenas noches…**

Naruto iba a cerrar la puerta rápidamente… pero el moreno fue más rápido e interpuso su pierna para que no pudiese cerrarla…

**-Espera un momento… tenemos que hablar…**

**-Ya te he dicho que ya está todo zanjado…** _"Por qué me sigue atormentando…"_

**-Pues a mí me parece que todo no…**

El Uchiha dio un empujón lo suficiente fuerte como para apartar al rubio de detrás de la puerta y así poder pasar y cerrarla.

**-Dime lo que quieras decirme y vete!**

**-…**

El moreno, al haber hecho el esfuerzo anterior, se resintió, y una fuerte punzada en el costado lo hizo retroceder hasta quedar pegado a la puerta. Se estaba volviendo un poco insoportable y no pudo reprimir un leve quejido de molestia ante el dolor.

El rubio ante la flaqueza del Uchiha, se asustó. Apresuradamente se puso a su lado para intentar ayudarlo.

**-Sasuke estás bien?**

**-… ugg…**

**-No será una mentira… ne Sasuke…**

**-Usuratonkachi… eres dobe o te lo haces?**

**-Es que… no sueles ser tan débil…**

**-Si no fuera por que has sido un bruto…**

**-A ver… ni que fueras de papel… ¬¬…**

El rubio lo alzó ágilmente. Inspeccionó al moreno con desconfianza…

**-No es nada… está bien… si no quieres hablar ahora…**

**-Sasuke, que te has hecho en la misión?**

**-nada…**

**-Cómo que nada…**

**-Pues eso nada… me voy… te veo mañana…**

El rubio alzo su mano hasta el torso del moreno. Con un solo dedo presionó levemente en una de las costillas gravemente magulladas de este. La reacción fue instantánea… El moreno quedó en el suelo otra vez.

**-Si piensas que te dejaré ir así de mi casa vas listo… como se te ocurre… que pasa no sabes curarte o que?**

**-…¬¬… si alguien no me hurgara…**

**-¬¬….**

Naruto lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó a su habitación y lo sentó sobre la cama. Cuando Sasuke estuvo sentado lo encaró.

**-Ya te estás quitando el chaleco y la camisa** _"Tener que hacer esto… kami-sama… dame fuerzas…"_

**-No decías que querías que me fuera?**

**-Cállate, si no quieres que te deje peor esa costilla...**

**-¬¬**

**-¬¬**

**-Está bien…**

El moreno iba a quitarse el chaleco, pero ese movimiento fue un craso error… la costilla se resintió aún más… Se oyó un crack bastante feo, que hizo que Sasuke se quedara más pálido de lo normal. Naruto al percatarse de esto, lo hizo desistir de quitarse, él solo, el chaleco.

**-Estate quieto… yo lo haré…**

**-…**

**-Te terminarás de romper las costillas… quieres estar inactivo por eso?**

**-No…**

**-Pues ya está…**

El moreno hizo caso al ojiazul y se dejó hacer. Sentía como las manos del rubio lo iban despojando de su chaleco y de su blusa. Luego sintió el cálido tacto de sus manos sobre su torso. Al momento otro quejido avisó a Naruto que no debía seguir acariciando esa zona.

**-Pero… cómo te has hecho esto? Además… se te olvidó como vendarte o que?**

**-¬¬ usuratonkachi… ¬¬… fue con prisas…**

**-¬¬ de seguro era para estar en forma para una de tus féminas amantes…**

**-... Oh… si… de hecho estoy ahora en su casa…**

Naruto ante esa ofensa, desató con fuerza los vendajes produciéndole un horrible e intenso dolor. Una mueca en su cara hizo sonreír con satisfacción al rubio.

**-Ahora vengo…**

**-Adónde vas?**

**-¬¬ a por las medicinas y vendas nuevas… si te parece me voy con Gaara… ¬¬**

**-No digas eso…**

**-…**

El rubio salió de la estancia y fue directo a la cocina. Allí rebuscó en su armario el botiquín que tenía para una urgencia. Después de cogerlo se volvió a dirigir a su habitación donde estaba el moreno.

Sin decir nada a Sasuke, cogió su brazo y lo alzó con fuerza. Abrió el botiquín y de ahí sacó un mejunje que Tsunade le había regalado años atrás para cuando se hiciese heridas leves.

**-iss… cuidado dobe… duele sabes?**

**-Mhmm.. que pasa sasuke te has vuelto una niñita?**

**-¬¬…** _"U.U está muy enfadado!" (Noooo! Ta saltando de alegría! ¬¬)_

El rubio untó con fuerza el ungüento sobre la zona afectada. Luego de haberlo aplicado, sacó las vendas que tenía guardadas también y la fue enredando con maestría alrededor del torso del pelinegro. Esa tarea estaba resultando mucho más ardua de lo esperada… Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca, ni respiraba su agradable fragancia, que se le hacía un auténtico suplicio.

El silencio era su único acompañante. La situación cada vez se volvía más incómoda. La tensión casi se podía palpar en el ambiente.

De repente un movimiento por parte del Uchiha hizo que Naruto reaccionase y aflojase un poco las vendas, ya que, estas, estaban cortándole la circulación sanguínea.

El moreno tocó la mejilla del rubio y en un susurro dijo dos palabras que llegaron a lo más hondo de su ahora triste y confundido corazón…

**-Lo siento…**

El rubio bajó su cabeza quedando cabizbajo. El moreno agarró suavemente el cuello del rubio y lo acercó hacia su pecho. Ambos quedaron así, abrazados en silencio. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas del rubio. En ese momento se separó del cálido cuerpo de Sasuke y se las secó sin que el otro lo notase.

**-Será mejor que te vayas Sasuke… ahora solo te queda descansar y estar quieto… Asegúrate de ponerte de este ungüento mañana… notarás mejoría…**

**-… arigato… Naruto… yo…**

**-Buenas noches Sasuke…**

**-…**

El moreno comprendió que no era bueno insistir… ahora era un momento de reflexión para el rubio y así lo entendió…

**-Buenas noches Naruto…**

El moreno, ya vestido, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso. Pero antes de hacer eso pudo ver como el rubio se sentaba en la cama y se llevaba las manos a la cara, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que le salían a borbotones…

El moreno quedó apoyado en la puerta unos minutos, escuchando los sollozos de su amado a través de esta. La luz de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas, hizo que no pudiese ocultar, cómo una lágrima corría por su mejilla…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_(N/A: Primero k nada… decir k mi paradero es desconocido! xDDD SIENTO MUXISIMO EL RETRASO! TT.TT me ha sido imposible actualizar pronto! T.T xq los examenes y trabajos me tenían obsoleta! Ad+ como k la uni no deja tiempo pa nada mas! xDD xo ara tngo tiempito libre! xDD kero avisaros k… weno… me voy de vacas semanita… y tonces pos… tardaré otro pokito mas en actualizar! T.T LO SIENTOOO!_

_Otra cosita… pos yo creo k el fin ta cerca! xDD y eso kere dcir reconciliación! xDD eso es weno! Xq toy inspirailla con el lemon! xDDD axias a Estherkyubi! Arigato xikitina mia! Ojis! xDDD_

_Como no me kedé mu convencida con la otra batalla... y motiko-chan me picó! (en el wen sentido) decidí x auto-superación volver a hacer otra batalla sin interrupciones… la otra me kedó caca! Y no kiero… a ver si eta vez keda mejor! (spero k te guste motiko! xDDD) Es k me dio remordimiento! TT.TT joer! Se merecía una batalla espectacular… aunk ara tp sea gran cosa! xDD En verdad al principio tenía pensao k la batalla primera fuese así… xo… la vi mu precipitada… y como naru taba en medio… como que no se iba a kedar impasible viendo como akeyos dos se mataban! Y pos... como vi una wena posibilidad pa retomarla, la volví a hacer… xDDD_

_Etto… nu puedo responder ampliamente a los reviews esta vez, xq voy justa de tiempo! (tngo k hacer la maletita! T.T) Xo pondré vuestros nombres en agradecimiento! De veras! MUXISIMAS AXIAS A: _**Surumi-chan**_(pobre xuki! xDD espero k hayas recibido mi mail! Lo sientoo! T.T), _**Aya K**_ (¬¬ con lo k me molan los ojis… ¬¬), _**Nekoi **_(me das miedito a veces… T.T), _**Estherkyubi **_(xDD no seas bobita! xDD te lo mreces xikitina mia!), _**Tifa **_(a k sii! Ojis xDD claru me lo robo! xDD), _**Chy-san **_(y k lo digas! T.T me compliké de mala manera! T.T), _**Samurai **_(arigatoo!), _**Fati-chan **_(¬¬ k no tia! __A mi me mola como lo haces tu! Ojis! Eres mii sensei en eso! Ojis! ¬¬ mira a ver k te kero entera! ¬¬), _**Nyu **_(prexioxa! Arigatoo! y k lo digas… xDD como el gaanaru nada! xDD xo antes sasunaru! xDD), lovekiba89 (trankii! xDD aki tenes la conti! A ver si te gusta! xDD un pasa naa :PP), _**Maca-chan15 **_(si ija! T.T soy así de cansina! xDD tranki sasu sufrirá un pokito mas! xDD), _**Yummy **_(xDDDD lindos piropos pa la xikiya ne! xDD si xikiya me toy ablandando! T.T alguien me ta influyendo! xDD no se kien! xDDD), _**Yukime souma-chan **_(he tardau, lo siento! Si toy deseando acabarlo ya! xDD no creo k kden mas de 2 ó 3 caps! Sip sasu ara se lo ha de currar! Xo me da k al final se kedará medio caca! xDD ya se verá cnd lo haga! xDDD), _**Motiko-chan **_(weeeno! Viste! Creo k ara si ta mejor k la anterior! Muxisimas axias! Axias a ti me hiciste esforzarme muxo mas! (aunk no se si ara te gustará! T.T) yaya xo tb tngo k finalizar la historia de neji y hina! xDD traanki respira! xDD nu te preocupes… k un gaanaru me han obligao a hacer asi k cnd acabe la otra historia y eta pos.. me pondré manos a la obra! xDD toy poniéndome manos a la obra pa ese lemon! Xo no se si me saldrá bien el morbo! xDD me tan ayudando con eso! A ver si puedo enlazar lo romántico con el vocabulario "sucio" xDD tu me entiendes! xDD), _**Mahokusweetcandy**_ (xDD noo, no se repite para nada la historia! xDD ya lo verás… será algo… k hará propicia la reconciliación! xDD aunk puede k enrolle un poco mas la historia xo na! xDD lo haré lo mas rápido posible! xDD), _**Chizu**_ (xDD weno sakura tranki… no ta muerta! xD solo… weno eso se verá en el prox cap:PP), _**Kya**_ (¬¬ no me toks a Gaa-chan k muerdo! ¬¬… si tia pa siempre… es k me lo robo tonces… tngo k tapar ese hueco! xDD tranki respireeeme! xDD), _**Kennich**_ (O.O en un dia! O.O xDDweno.. mas bien fue k me obligaron a hacer el nejinaru! (kejas a nekoi! xDD) eso es verdad.. a ver cnto le dura a naru tar sin el moreno! xDD teniendolo tan cerquita! xDD sorry tngo esa fea manía dejar las cosas en lo mas interesante! xDD)_

_Muxisimas axias a todos x tenerme tanta paciencia! nu me la merezco lo sé! T.T de veras! axias! y espero k ete cap os haya gustao! xDD (Inner: al fin k actualizas sabes... las/os tenías un tanto histéricas/os)(sorryyyy! GOMEN NASAIII1!) xo ya ta! aki toy otra vez! xDD a ver si tb me pongo las pilas con el otro k cierta personilla me ta, tos los días k me ve, y el otro fic? y el otro fic? ya has hexo algo? U.U Aya K nu me mateeess! U.U xDDDD) weno weno! me dejo ya de boberías y me despido hasta el prox cap! cuidaos muxo! bsitos! (xa algo más! el botón ese tan cuco k ta x ahí debajo! xDDD) xauuzzz!_


End file.
